Riding the Wave of Life
by Alexisminamino
Summary: This is alternate universe where Hiei is a PhD student,but what will happen when he falls for a new student and isn't what he expects?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichi wa minna-san, this is my second story which I hope will be as successful as my first. This one is alternate universe, but they are not humans, I can't strip them of their abilities. Well here goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho -_-

Chapter 1

The sleep was one of the best I had in months, and the dream was promising. I was relieving stress the only way one could, with a band of demons. My blade sliced through them as easy as butter, and I took great pride in that because that was one of my many stills, sharpening objects. I was in the clear until a woman appeared.

She descended as a goddess with the most beautiful revealing female warrior wardrobe I've ever seen and I admit, I was distracted for a bit by her radiant beauty, but she was my enemy so I would take care of her as I do all my painfully beautiful opponents. Those were the special ones, the strong women that I would take my precious time to finish with my dragon. As she attacked me, I dodged and she realised that I had impeccable speed but with the way she was looking at me, I knew she had other things in mind than attacking me the way she was doing.

We partook in a dangerous dance that I was finally ready to end, as I called upon my dragon. I just love the feel; the rush of liquid heat engulfed my body and the thrill of setting it free. As I unwrapped by warded arm, she lay there looking at me. That was the first time my wounded opponent looked at death in the eye, but she loved what she saw, and so did I, but you come as an enemy, and you will die.

When I was finished, her eyes widen unnaturally wide as she saw my dragon tattoo come alive as I fed it more ki, it arose as the majestic creature it is and charged at her engulfing her in flames, burning her as much as it could, but somehow she wasn't charring. It was good, because that body needed to stay that way even in death.

She let out her final scream of agony as I finally called back my dragon. She was now almost dead as I walked towards her with my sword, a bit surprised she was still alive. Kneeling down besides her, I helped her sit up a bit.

"You were a worthy opponent and I am honoured to die by your hand." She inhaled out as I looked down tenderly at her wiping some strand of hair away for her face.

"If only we met under different circumstances, I would make you mine." I said feeling bold as I draw her closer to suffocate her with a kiss, but I kept hearing an annoying sound. Almost close to her lips, I looked up but saw nothing, therefore I went back down, and there is was again and it was getting louder. It was very frustrating that I couldn't pin point the origin of such an annoying sound. I looked down at her again and she began to fade. As I tried to hold on to her I saw that the whole landscape was melting as I heard that irritating sound again.

'Beep, beep, beep.'

The alarm went off as my hand came crashing down on it shattering it to pieces. An irritated sound emerged from my mouth, as I lazily forced my body to rise from my soft warm bed and into the cold hard shower, but not until the alarm clock was noticed. I loved that fact that it paid for rudely awaking me but it was only doing its job, I began to feel sorry for it as I looked down at its mechanical insides scattered all over the rug.

"Damn, now I have to get another one." I mumbled groggily to no one in particular as I slowly walked over it as I shook my head. I know sometimes I over do it and forget how strong I really am, but this was overkill. I picked it up, piece and piece and trashed it and then walked into the shower to prepare for a long day at the University where he is a PhD student.

I am Jaganshi Hiei, the PhD student, the older brother of the always sweet, aqua haired Koorime, Yukina and friends to the delinquent and idiot Urameshi Yusuke and Kuwabara Kazuma. When we first met, they never bothered because I was very antisocial, and that usually how Goths are. I used to tell them that knowing that they wouldn't know if I was lying or not.

It was a social misconception, but they would never get that. I intimidated them and used that to my advantage, especially when I saw Kuwabara, with his tall clumsy muscular physique, orange hair rocking an outdated hairdo and this obvious attraction to Yukina. I was happy, no beyond happy, when he thought she was my girlfriend.

I would go along with anything to keep him away from her, but that delinquent, Yusuke, with his always greased slick back hair, and those taunting big brown eye, just had to open his big mouth and tell the fool we were siblings. Yusuke would constantly tease him and their quarrelling would always end in a brawl. At least they were not weaklings. Just looking at them you would know not to mess with them, and that's why it wasn't a complete waste befriending them.

I stepped out of the shower and took a long look at myself in the mirror. That dream was still repeating itself over and over in my head. What I would do, to just go back in bed just and continue, but I have to be responsible. I continued to stare at myself as the water slowly dripped off my spiky black hair, with a white starburst to my muscular chest as it caressed my well toned body all the way down to the mat. I am not oblivious to my looks, and I could tell that others take note of it as well. I quickly wrapped a towel around my waist and existed to my bedroom to reward the dragon on my right arm.

I am always prepared with extra wards, because I know there are demons hunting, and constantly trying to get a hold of me and Yukina. We were both born in Makai, to a Koorime mother and a fire youkai father. Their love was forbidden therefore my mother's people had us hunted.

I was surprised that those women, the Koorime, had nothing better to do than to constantly hire mercenaries, demons for hire and assassins just to get rid of us, for what, just because my mother hated the all female society and bedded a male. Isn't that how nature supposed to work? God knows if I had to bed a man, I would run as far away as possible. Eventually, after being tired of running father brought us to Ningenkai, about a century, or more ago to settle and have a more peaceful life.

When we assimilated into society, which wasn't too hard, when we created wards to fit our individual selves, and my parents build a business empire with their centuries of knowledge, but two decades ago, they were killed on a vacation back to Makai by one of the assassin that were apparently sent to kill them. My father invested in me when we were in Makai, by almost forcing me to get a jagan implanted, so when the need arose, I would have an edge over the unsuspecting opponent, but I never took it seriously, and then we moved here, so what's the point. I think he knew it would only be the two of us left. I would never know how they died and what really happened, but maybe it's better we don't know the details.

Ever since their murder, I began rigorous training again and focused on the jagan to get sharper with my natural and supernatural skills, especially since father kept telling me that it wasn't necessary for me to train as much anymore considering how weak humans naturally are, and looked what happened to them. Had he thought that our enemies would forget about us?

Luckily Yukina and I were not there. The more I think about it, the more I am beginning to think he may have planned it. I vowed to get revenge one way or the other and gain ways to kill without leaving traces behind after considering all the enemies my family has in Makai and now Ningenkai due to the family success.

It was only until they died, and I took over the business then I decided to take a shot at school. It wasn't a big deal for me but Yukina was dying to attend, so I didn't have a choice because I knew that would distract her and give her a fair chance to be a female without having to worry about her life. I saw the way she use to look at those romance movies, and I knew she wanted to experience the human life with all the romance, so who was I to object.

Thinking about Yukina always made me smile; as I looked at myself in the mirror and quickly erased it. I never like to see myself smile. It seemed too sweet for the tough guy image I adore so much. I straightened my clothes as I went down stairs into the dining hall for breakfast.

"Good morning sir, how did you sleep?" Hideo greeted me as I entered the kitchen. He already had my breakfast out waiting for me.

"Good until I woke up." I said as I sat down on the dining table and took a spoon full of my cereal and looked at him.

Hideo was more of family than my butler, always caring and nurturing. He always wore a smile on his slightly wrinkled face, and was always formal, even when he was "off duty." I smiled up to him when I remembered one day when a Sumo match was going on and he would constantly pass in my study to peak at the game. I forced him to take a seat to relax and watch the game. Even then he was still worried about doing something else until and reassured him that he can take breaks whenever he wanted. He became our acting parent when they died and then he backed away slowly when Yukina moved out. Maybe he figured I needed some space, or that I finally "grew up" mentally to finally let her go.

When I was finished, I bid goodbye to him as I grabbed my backpack and left the house. It was winter, and I knew where ever Yukina was, hopefully not with the fool but I know she is, she would be enjoying this weather. Why can't she have sleepovers with Keiko so I can feel better about her relationship with the fool? I climbed into my car and drove off.

Walking through the university gates, I began to think why I decided to pursue a PhD in Microbiology. This was the only time I have second thoughts, when I have to wake up so early and face the cold morning air, and seeing the deserted campus, not that I liked people anyway. It was because I knew that I am one of the very few people that are up at this hour at eight o' clock on a Monday, because school is technically still out for regular students.

'Curse Yusuke and the fool for keeping me out so late.' I thought as I took out the key to the lab. Yusuke and Kuwabara after college went straight to work since they both did business, and didn't need to go further in their studies to get a decent job, as if they would want to spend unnecessary time in school anyway. They always wondered why I decided to go further seeing that they refer to me as a trust fund baby. Yes I did have enough money to not to work for the rest of my life and beyond, but I liked to keep occupied and I always thought that if you have a gift use it, what's the purpose of just sitting on it.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were my only two real friends and the only ones who know about my financial situation and also that I am a demon who moved to Ningenkai with Yukina and our parents to escape a life of being hunted. They even offered their fighting skills whenever I do decide to go on a rampage to kill. I know deep down they believe I will tick any minute. They always try to predict my next move, but they never predicted this route in life that I took. We all didn't care much for science, but sometimes when something calls your name, it is better to answer.

I did not always like Biology, but after taking a class that I was forced to take because of the university's curriculum, I actually fell in love after learning the weakness of living organisms, foundation of life and no matter what you are, once you are alive, manipulating this science, you can kill anything, as fast or as slow and painful as you'd like. Therefore now, I am here, getting pay ¥3,000,000 a year for researching, which was not a problem for me. I would do it for free because my knowledge will be the end of my enemies. I am taking this whole knowledge is power to a whole new level.

One other reason that fuelled my passion was that I will be able to create biological warfare against demons as well as humans without suspicions and legal problems and the funding will not be track back to me in any way or form, clever isn't it. One thing I adored about my position now is that I did not have to socialise with much people, just stay in my desk and bury myself under research papers and I always do my experiments when the lab was almost empty and even staying late, just to avoid the complexly evolved but annoying organism. I did not have anyone to go home to anyway, well besides Hideo, and living in a house that big, gets lonely especially after Yukina decided she wants to move in with Kuwabara now that are officially engaged.

As much as I am against it, I knew the fool made her happy, and after all we've been though, she deserved it as well. Money can only buy so much happiness, that's why every chance they get, Yusuke and Kuwabara drags me out for a night on the town, as if that will help me. They go as far as coming into the lab and harassing me trying to set him up with other 'nerdy girls' in the lab because somehow I let it slip that I do not want a bone head or ditzy girl, with overly developed assets, but one with intelligence because that is sexy.

I sighed as he turned my computer on to check my e-mails. This is the time I savoured because there were no undergraduate or master students in the lab, just me alone. '

Ah peace and quiet.' I thought as I opened the e-mail from Professor Akashi. As I read, a groan escaped my mouth. She will not be back from vacation in time for the beginning of the semester, so she wants me to teach her lecture class, along with my own lab class the department gave me to teach.

"Why me. PhD students don't usually teach lecture classes." I said out loud, but I do not have a choice. I got up and began my experiments for the day. I just hoped Yusuke and Kuwabara do not show up today. Because I am be very busy.

As the semester began I was half way done with most of the major experiments, so now I can continue working on my thesis and the classes. It was first day of school, why it's a Friday I'd never understand the administrators, and I was already exhausted. Looking at my watch I saw that it was the weekly night out with the rest of the guys. They forced me to promise that since they think I would become boring and stress myself to insanity or something.

Five o' clock and I was out, not even saying anything to the other students as I dashed away secretly, especially to that new master student, Tokine. She just met me and found any reason to bother me at my desk. First I just thought she was stupid because of the mediocre questions but then she began stealing glances at me then turning red when he caught her staring, creepy.

'Yusuke and the fool would love this, fat chance of me breathing a word of it to them.' I thought as I braced myself for the cold as I stepped out into the frigid air, loving the way the campus and its trees and shrubs looked covered in a blanket of snow glittering in the moonlight having a glowing effect on the whole environment. A blistery breeze blew my way with the scent of pine and evergreen loving the fact that they kept the campus forest-like with the school's original Georgian architecture, wrought iron sodium street lamps with its warm amber light contrasting the cold bluish hues, and cobble stone pathways. It is enchanting, a real winter wonderland. Hearing my cell ring, I fished it out from under all the layers of clothing to retrieve it. It was Yusuke. I sigh knowing he just like to bother me.

"What? Aren't you happy I'm coming, why do you have to call me?" I greeted stoically.

"Hey, where is the love? I just wanted to make sure you got out in time." He replied happily. He would find any reason to drag me to a bar.

"You're not my damn girlfriend, stop checking up on me." I snapped just because could.

"Hiei, this is exactly why I want you to come out, you are too damn uptight. You need to unwind." Yusuke scolded and I could picture his hand gesture, a wave as he said to unwind.

I was going to give a good rebuttal, but something unusual caught my eye. Someone was crouched under a tree. The main reason it grabbed my attention was the contrast with bluish-white snow and crimson. Examining closer, I realised it was a person and the red was actually hair, but what was that person doing? Then I saw, the person was cooing a squirrel to come closer. 'Wasn't the squirrel supposed to be in hibernation?' I thought as I saw the female figure pulling out a bag of nuts, feeding the squirrel and seeing it running into the hole in the tree base and then back out to get more nuts from the stranger.

"There are strange people in this place." I commented out loud forgetting that I was still on the phone with Yusuke.

"What are you talking about man? Are you even hearing what I am saying?" He said with annoyance.

I really did forget Yusuke was still on the other end. "I don't know how Keiko keep up with you and your nagging. I'll see you and the idiot at the bar." With that I disconnected.

Walking towards my car, I turned around just from habit, but saw no one, and I then noticed that the redhead was gone. It was as if the person just disappeared. Thinking about it, I don't recall seeing any footprints in the snow, and there was a good few inches on the ground to have prints visible from where I was standing.

Even though the stranger was well strange, it was nice that the person took care of the squirrel. It showed that there are at least some caring and nature loving people out there, not just me, who adores nature, especially trees. I would rather take a walk in a forest, with moss covered stones and tree barks, with the sound of rushing waters, than to sit in a dark theatre with one hundred other strangers watching an overpriced movie with a predictable plot. I was rich, but it doesn't mean I would spend my money senselessly. I drove off into the night, not so eager about what awaits me when I reach the bar.

Getting out of the car, someone sneaked up on me but before the person could do anything, I pivoted on the ball of my foot and swiftly grabbed the person's arm, twisting it behind the person's back and slamming the person into my car.

"What the hell man. I came to greet you and you do this to me. At least you could have felt that it was me." Yusuke could barely speak as he got the wind thrust out of him due to my forcefulness.

"I always tell you don't sneak up on me." I released him as Yusuke rubbed his chest and wrist.

"I hope you listen to him now Urameshi, and you know why, but you are so stubborn." Kuwabara commented. Sometimes he lets his genius shine through. Did I just say that? Just don't tell anyone.

"You sound like Keiko. Let's go in please; I need some liqueur to warm me up." With that he led the way into the cosy looking bar as we soon followed.

Hours after

"Wow, man I am so drunk." Yusuke said as he stumbled out the bar, with a not so sober looking Kuwabara, and I was very sober. I knew my limit and besides, that stuff was child's play.

"Urameshi, you know they say when a guy drinks so much it's because he is masking hurt underneath." Kuwabara paused and looked at him. "Are you hurting? Is Keiko abusing you? You know you can tell us." Kuwabara commented jokingly, pretending to be serious.

"You know she hits hard man, but I can't tell people that. I'm a man." Yusuke hiccuped as he rubbed his eyes with his arm. No one knew if he was crying or dramatising the moment.

I just shook my head at both of them, it was amusing. Of course I knew Keiko hits Yusuke, but when he deserves it. It was funny really. Looking them over, I decided to call my driver to get them home. There were no taxi in this area, it was too sub-urban and even if I let them wait for one, it would be better for them to just walk home.

"You idiots, you both have issues. Anyway I called for my butler to pick you both up, so stay here and wait for him. I have to go home and figure out what I have to teach those damn children next week." I hoped Hideo could do it because my driver had an emergency.

"Yea, teacher, see yah." Yusuke commented while snickering, about what? Do you really want to be in his head to know what make him laugh in this state?

"Yea bro thanks for the ride." Kuwabara thanked as he, being more sober than Yusuke, led him to sit on the bench outside the bar and waited for the ride.

I took off in my red with black leather interior Acura TSX, which I thought was not too expensive that it would not alert anyone. I didn't flaunt my wealth but I do love to at least enjoy some luxury. I was ready to go and finish drink in my own private bar. Sometimes I just need to be numb, even for one day. I knew alcohol did not affect me as it would humans, but I still didn't over do it, just on 'special' days when I think it is necessary to drown in it.

Pulling into my hidden driveway, I opened the door and left the keys on the table, then headed for my room to wash the contamination of the lab away before heading to the basement. My house was not flashy, neither does it screams billionaire lives here, but it still was a huge house, and was well concealed with mostly pine, juniper and other types of evergreen trees.

In just t-shirt, which was always tight on me because when one trains, well, muscles form, anyway, and a loosely fitting pyjama pants, I made my way down the medieval- dungeon style spiral stairs and into the stone covered floor, brick exposed walls, candles lit spacious room. Hideo stood behind the bar, ready for orders as Ii took a seat on the weathered looking wooden bench and long rectangular table.

He came back fast, but maybe because he only made one stop. Yusuke never liked to go home when he drinks too much, especially now that Keiko was pregnant. Keiko was a beautiful intelligent woman with lovely brown hair and eyes to match. She could have gotten any guy she wanted, but I would never understand why she chose Yusuke especially after all the things she had to put up with.

Sitting back fully and turning my head upwards towards the ceiling, I closed his eyes as music began to play. I smiled when I realised that Hideo remembered this as a routine. I would usually come down, sit there and request his playlist, and then the first song will always be Ave Maria, sung by Barbara Bonney. I loved listening to soothing Opera and classical music, whenever I'm not listening to my beloved metal.

Yusuke and Kuwabara made fun of me and my slow depressing songs but I knew it was because they were too idiotic to appreciate it rather than those songs played on the radio these day. Most of the singers can't even hold a decent note, so what are they singing? The only reason those song s are popular is because they makes the beat catchy with senseless lyrics, because people are even too lazy to listen to good meaningful music.

Then Kuwabara commented on metal, saying that he could not understand a word the guys' growls. I had to explain the difference between heavy metal and symphonic with the female opera like voices, which it is the latter I listens to. Lame idiots, was my only comment after they wasted my time.

Getting the whisky, I closed my eyes and sip on the warm amber liquid as I became lost in the soothing sounds that echoed throughout the room.

"Would you like any more, Sir?" Hideo interrupted, realising that I was looking at the empty glass with a look that says, 'when the hell did it go so fast.' He smiled down at me and refilled it quickly and I requested Ave Maria to be on repeat.

Next week

Walking back to the lab from his professor's lecture class, I was utterly exhausted. Standing in-front a class full of unruly freshmen for one and a half hours, was not something I like to do. It seems as if they were thick headed, even Yusuke would not be that bad. Of course they were some that was into the material, but others, what they are even in college? As I walked through the door, I saw a red flash and took a double look, but there was nothing.

"I did not know I would have gone crazy so fast." I mumbled to myself as I sat down and breathe out a long sigh as I rested my head on my folded arms on the desk.

"Um, Hello Hiei!" Came the always annoying Tokine.

"What do you want?" Was my muffled but slightly harsh reply. She never brings out the good in me.

"Well we were hoping that you can show us how to do some of the staple experiments that we need to master in this lab. Since we are new, we do not know anything," She replied happily, and that ekes me so much.

"Who are we?" I said not caring, but continued. "There is a folder with the recipe for the cultures media and well written detailed steps on how to do the procedures, practice makes perfect." I continued to mumble on the desk as I pointed to the shelf where the folder is stored. I hate this, I put the folder together to avoid training the newbie but they still bother me especially the persistent ones.

"But we need to see it to know what to expect..." She was cut off by the other person.

"In any procedure, seeing it being executed the way it should, step by step, will enable us to avoid unnecessary mistakes. Also, after every step, a conclusion is made, and that will enable us to locate and indicate whether an error has occurred, which may be rectified thus saving the experiment, time and money." Was the intelligent response.

I had to look up, because after one day with that girl, it would be a miracle if she learned to speak in such a way.

"Oh um... Hi my name is Minamino Suuichi. I am a new PhD student here in the lab." The person replied shyly and an awkward smile on _her_ face. Then she began to feel nervous under my piercing glare. I could see in her eyes that she heard rumours about me, everyone does.

"Oh, hi." I responded curtly. "So I wasn't going crazy." I thought out loud as I glanced again at the redhead. So she was the one feeding the squirrel.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked as she seemed somewhat surprised. Did she hear me? I have to stop thinking out loud.

"Nothing, welcome to the lab. Go look over the procedure folder and if you have any questions, you know where to find me." With that I got up and went out and that girl think I could not hear her as she spoke to the new girl.

"I am sorry Suuichi, he is a bit antisocial, and really not much help." Tokine said with nauseating smile as she clanged to the new girl. "I am so happy I made a friend in this lab."She smiled giddily.

"Oh it's alright. I think I will just do as he says. He probably has a good reason for telling us." The new girl said with a smile. I had to admit, her smile was not as annoying as others I've seen.

"Well, if you say so." Tokine said as she shrugged. She always want to fit in, maybe that's why I can't stand her.

They sat down as the redhead took the folder and as she started going through it, I came back to my desk to see her copying the procedures and making notes while Tokine just talked and asked. "What do you think they mean by that." Or "How blue or pink does the Gram stain has to be?" The redhead was answering as I shook my head, better she than me. Then I realised that I was staring so I turned back to my computer and tried to start writing up a quiz for my lab and also the lecture, just to know who to consider failing.

By the time I was ready to go home, everything was finish, and it felt good not having assignments hanging over your head.

"Excuse me Hiei, but I am having problems with the pipettes." The redhead asked cautiously. I really should try to remember her name.

I did not say anything but got up and went to see the problem. I knew we needed new ones, so this wasn't a total waste of time.

"These here," I said pointing to the blue ones, "are good, but the reds, it is a bit hard to manoeuvre the knobs to your desired volume."

The redhead looking on intently asked. "So what if I have to use the reds, how should I..." she stopped knowing that I understood what she was trying to ask.

"Well, you press it down first to make sure suction is good, and use the small dial here," I paused and look to see if she was paying attention, and she was. "And turn it towards your left slowly, and then turn the larger knob. The tips for the pipettes are in the blue containers, and you wash then after using then autoclave it (A/N sterilise with extreme heat and pressure). If you are working on DNA, use the tips with plugs in them and you can throw them away afterwards." I finished and I knew she got every word, unlike some people.

"Thank you very much." She said with a smile and I smiled back.

"What's your name again?" I asked, feeling a bit awful that I did not care to remember it before.

"It's Suuichi." She said with a lovely smile and I could not help but smile back again and bowed a 'nice to meet you,' before I left.

I knew Tokine was spying to see if I would actually help or not and was surprised I and then became astonished when I smiled back when Suuichi smiled. Everyone in the lab who saw that was shocked. I know, I hate smiling especially in public, but shocking people was somewhat pleasing along with scaring and implementing fear.

'She is actually really nice.' I thought as I packed up, and bundled up for the cold, always for show. If I just walks out with a t-shirt, it will sure attract attention. Swinging on my book bag, I walked through the door.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Said Suuichi and Tokine shook her head yes, as if she saw food. I am not food woman.

"Bye Suuichi." I replied without looking at the annoying girl and finally getting a chance to say her name, now I will never forget it. Why is there always a crazy one here? They should have an assessment test on behavioural and cognitive skills before accepting people.

The rest of the week went by with basically the same scenarios. Suuichi asked and took my advice, and was competent in the basic lab skills that cannot be said about Tokine. She would spend her time talking about how cute and awesome I am to Suuichi who did not want to hear that. She did not know how annoying it was hearing her talk about me in that way. I had to leave the lab, because she didn't know how to be discrete.

-Normal POV-

"Tokine, can I speak to you for a while." She pulled away from the microscope.

"Ok, I am listening." She smiled as she folded her hands on her lap.

"Well, uh, I've realised that..." Suuichi was cut off.

"OH MY GOD, YOU FELL FOR HIEI. I KNOW I SHOULD NOT HAVE TALKED TO YOU ABOUT HIM. YOU KNOW I LIKE HIM RIGHT." She was as loud as ever, causing Suuichi to wince.

"Uh no. Tokine. I am not a female. I am a male. I realised you mistook that when you kept talking to me about Hiei and um other stuff." Suuichi said embarrassed. 'Was that really what girls talked about? I thought they were the intelligent of the two genders.' Was his thought.

"Oh uh, oh I am sorry. Well now I know. Are you really?" Suuichi nodded as he stepped away from Tokine's fast approaching hand, aiming for his chest. She seemed genuinely sorry especially since she now knew that Hiei was still her eye candy and no one else.

'Is that why Hiei is nicer to him, because he is a guy, but Suuichi wasn't the only guy in the lab so why...Hmmm, maybe it's a special guy thing.' Tokine thought as she went back to do her observations.

"Thank you, I will be heading out as well. See you tomorrow." He said his farewell and was out.

============End of chapter one===============

I hope you all enjoy it, and review to let me know what you think. I would love to thank my very wonderful Beta, Marikalay. Thanks again and happy reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter two

-Normal POV-

Tokine kept watching Hiei as always and he saw that he and Shuichi were getting along fairly well. Shuichi would talk to him; and they both would sit down on his desk and chat while Hiei correct papers. Sometimes, Shuichi will help. Every time Shuichi and Hiei finished, she would bombard him on what they talked about, such as this time.

"Hey Shuichi." She said oh so innocently coming up to him.

"Hi Tokine." He greeted with a smile.

"So..." She stressed out hoping she would not have to ask.

Shuichi sighed. "We do not talk about personal issues, so if you want to know what kind of girl he is into, kindly ask him." He was getting very tired of these conversations.

"So what were you two talking about for so long?" She nagged impatiently.

"If you must know, he was helping me with some of my Virology problems. I have an exam tomorrow." He said a bit annoyed.

"Oh yea the exam is tomorrow already. I haven't studied yet. Wait... so what else did you talk about." She pressed on with a wayward smile.

"If you keep minding our business so much, you will fail you classes, just talk to him if you like him so much." He looked at her, and then he felt sorry for her. "He is teaching Professor Akashi's lecture class as well as his lab class, so he needed help grading quizzes and exams. I didn't know it was a crime helping someone." He replied a little calmer.

"It is when you are trying to take him away from me." She answered possessively.

"He is not yours for me to take away." He defended.

Apparently reality was too harsh for her because it looked as if she was ready to burst out in tears. Her lower lip was quivering and her eyes sad.

"I'm really sorry Tokine, but please take my advice. If you like Hiei that much, you have nothing to lose if you just tell him. If he says he doesn't like you, then you move on instead of wasting your valuable time and feelings on him." He tried to console her.

"Did he give you any hints or thoughts that he may like me?" She inquired hopefully.

'He can't seem to stand you.' He thought, but how can sweet Shuichi crush a girl's hope. "Well...you haven't really stood out for him to consider you in a romantic way, but don't try, you might spoil it for yourself. Stop acting dumb." He finished as he was still in his thinking pose, head upwards, index figure tapping his chin repeatedly.

"What..." She was crying now. "I don't act dumb." She defended.

"Oh" he kind of felt bad now. He didn't mean for that to slip out. "Think about the questions before you actually ask it and tone down on the ditzy-ness."He cautioned her.

"WHAT I AM NOT DITZY." She yelled in shocked.

"On the contrary, Tokine, you are quite a bit." An undergraduate student informed her after witnessing and hearing the loud outburst. "And please, some of us are trying to concentrate on our studies. It is midterm season." The student said as he went back to work.

"I agree with Ken, we have to study. Would you like me to help you? We can go to the library to avoid distractions." He sadly smiled down to her.

"Thanks Shuichi, I'll get my stuff. Why didn't I like you instead?" She mumbled as he walked away to gather her things.

'Oh no you don't want to get involved with someone like me, no one should.' He thought sadly, and then he put on a smiled as they both walked out the door.

"Ken, tell Shuichi to wait." They heard Hiei say.

"Oi Shuichi, matte yo." Ken yelled, because Hiei does not, he is too cool for that.

"I heard him, thanks Ken. Wait for me, Ok Tokine." Shuichi said but Tokine did not hear him. She looked stunned. Turning around he saw why.

When Hiei gets caught up in work, he gets hot, so he cools down by stripping down (only the top) to his under shirt, a black fitted long sleeve undershirt, which accentuates his muscular physique. Shuichi caught himself staring. No one would guess that's the kind of body that was hiding under all that clothes. Anyone would stare, weather it is from desire, envy or just stuck by untimely beauty.

'WOW.' Was the only thought in Shuichi's head.

"Uh... yea." Shuichi stammered as he walked up to Hiei.

Hiei leaned in closer to him and told him something that no one heard and they both smirked a bit, then Shuichi agreed to something and they parted.

"What was that about?" She asked curiously as she looked warningly at Shuichi.

"Oh that was nothing, just some Biology humour." He said smiling, this time a real smile.

"So he called you back to make you laugh?" She was suspicious, but she will get suspicious with anyone being too friendly and close with Hiei.

"He asked me to get something in the cafeteria for him, is that alright with you." He asked beginning to get annoyed. "Now can we please depart to the library?" With that, he went ahead to force her to follow suit. He went to get a carton of orange juice to bring back for Hiei, telling Tokine to go reserve a study room.

He was just gone for about twenty minutes, and now here he was, standing over the sleeping form of Hiei. He didn't know if he should wake him up for his orange juice, but who is he to keep Hiei away from his juice. He softly shook him as he called out to him. Luckily, Hiei stirred, and eventually woke up.

"Hiei, if you are tired, you should go home." Shuichi stated, and Hiei grumbled.

"Here is your juice. And I even got you a straw." Shuichi teased.

"I don't need a damn straw." Even though his words seem harsh, he was smiling at the teasing.

"Well I have to get back to Tokine. We are studying for the Virology exam tomorrow." He informed him with a dull look on his face.

"I hope I helped. " He said, opening the carton and drinking it out of the box, ignoring the bendy straw.

"Yes you were great, thanks."Shuichi smiled at him.

"Hn."A comfortable silence passed over them. It was nice.

"Well I have to get back to her before she talks my ears out as to why I took so long." With that he left and Hiei went back to his work, now looking from his phone where he was taking care of business to the computer where he was doing school work.

When they we finished studying, Shuichi walked Tokine to her bus stop and then went the other direction for his.

The next few days, Tokine almost confessed to Hiei multiple times.

"Toki, this was the right time to do it. He actually helped you and it was just the two of you. What stopped you?" Shuichi asked, genuinely curious as he walked up to her.

"Well... first thing, I became nervous, then I didn't hear a word he said because I was trying not to stare at him so much, and his close proximity made breathing work, oh I am so sad." She said in a rush of words.

"Awe, don't be. That is what having a crush supposed to do to you. Just don't let it consume you. Do you want me to show you what he did again?" He rubbed her back in a soothing gesture as he spoke to her.

"Yes please, because I need to isolate this DNA today." She said hating feeling so weak when Hiei was around.

"I can talk to him if you like me to." Shuichi offered quietly.

"Really, but what will you say?"She asked happy he offered.

"It will come to me at the right moment." He said as he hoped it would not be a catastrophic talk.

"Oh thank you Shuichi, you're the best." She hugged him.

"I don't know about that. Anyway, where is the plasmid isolation kit?"He asked looking around.

"Oh and don't forget to do gel electrophoresis." He added when he held the kit and she nodded.

Finally Shuichi's exams were complete, and Tokine and the others were finally gone, so he can take a break, therefore he went to see how Hiei was faring. He had to admit, Hiei was his only true friend in the lab, and well in his life besides... Tokine is alright too, but it's nice when there is a guy friend. He was not always like this. He had a few guy friends. Kuronue, he was his best friend but he decided to move away in the middle of school to another one further away, and they rarely keep in contact, actually there was no contact. Then there was Yomi, he wasn't exactly a friend at first, just a class mate that turned against Shuichi because a girl he liked fell for Shuichi instead.

After the incident, they became friends again, but it was never the same. It wasn't as if Shuichi actually dated her. He didn't know why Yomi behaved so rudely towards him until one night when Yomi invited him out, and Yomi got drunk, he began hitting on him. Shuichi thought it was just the drunkenness, but it happened again and again.

One day Yomi worked up the guts to ask him out and Shuichi denied, saying that he just wasn't into guys in that way. Yomi understood because he knew it is would be hard finding someone especially all this was new to him. He liked girls but did not felt that deep special connection. After the rejection, he thought it was just a friendship he read into because he felt vulnerable. Shuichi still remained his friend but avoided doing certain things with him. Shuichi felt bad for rejecting him, but he could not be someone he's not. He just wasn't and it really felt bad for his friend and tried to be there for him a little more but in a friendly context.

"Hey." Shuichi greeted with a smile.

"Hey yourself." Hiei replied looking at the new comer.

"How was your class today?" Shuichi asked as he sat down next to Hiei.

"Hell." Was all Hiei said as he let out a long sigh.

"How do you know that? Have you been to hell?" Shuichi teased.

"Many times, and this is worse actually." He smiled.

"Do you know it is almost nine?"Shuichi said changing the subject.

"I am aware, but I need to finish this section of my thesis." He groaned as he looked at the computer in front of him.

"Oh well, I'll let you continue. I just have one little thing to do, then I'm headed home."He said as he stood up and left.

"Hn." Hiei watched as Shuichi retreated, and then went back to his work.

After Shuichi was finish washing up the glass ware he used, he went to tell Hiei goodnight.

"I'm heading home now, and you should too because it began to snow about three minutes now and it is getting heavier." Shuichi pointed out as he looked out the window.

Looking out the window as well he saw that it was true. "Fine." He grumbled out and that made Shuichi laugh.

"What is so funny?" He asked not amused as he looked into those bright green eyes.

"You act like a grumpy old man, always grumbling or something." He said chuckling.

"I am old." He said truthfully.

"No you're not."Kurama disagree thinking he was joking.

"Yes."

"No."

"Are we going to stay here all night?" Hiei asked breaking their debate.

"I don't mind if I do not need to walk in that." Shuichi pointed out the window.

"Fine, let's go." He commanded as he stood up to go get his things.

-Hiei's POV-

We put on our sweaters and jackets and headed out. When we reached in the front of the Science building, Shuichi bit farewell to me but I stopped her. It would not feel right if I let a lady go home by herself in this type of weather.

"You're not walking in this." I told her as I caught a few snowflakes. "Follow me." And I started walking in the direction of the parking lot. I try to be a gentleman; it came easy though because I was use to doing things for Yukina.

Shuichi did not have a choice but to follow. I didn't exactly ask, I just stated. Well Shuichi did not complain so it meant I wasn't harsh with my words.

Walking up to my car, I couldn't help but noticed that Shuichi was impressed with my nice car, but she did not say anything out loud, just got in and I put on the heat and drove off. What exactly should I say? If she didn't ask anything, then I was not going to say nothing. I've seen it though, girls checking out guys cars. I don't know what they can tell about a guys car, but hey, if that's what they're into.

"So do you always feed squirrels?" I suddenly asked trying to break the silence.

I figured she must feel uncomfortable in such a small space with me. After all, don't parents warn little girls to stay away from bad guys and avoid getting into cars, not that I'm bad but rumour has it that I am not the best person to be around and I do possess a rebellious look and an I- hate-the-world-get-away-from-me attitude. That's one reason I find Shuichi intriguing. It is as if she wasn't seeing what other people saw, but she was genuinely try to get to know me and not using me just for 'lab benefits.' It felt somewhat good.

"Uh how do you know that?" That took Shuichi off guard.

"I saw you."I said bluntly as I kept my eyes on the slippery road. It would be difficult for anyone to be out in this weather, but I am not just anyone.

"But how did you know it was me. We didn't meet then."She asked with curiosity saturating her smooth voice. I could fall asleep to the sound of her voice.

"There are not many people with that outstanding hair colour." I said looking at the red hair.

"Well it is all natural, and yes, I like to help animals when they need." She said somewhat defensive.

"Hn."I said and smiled at her reaction. Then her mood changed and I knew what she was going to say next.

"So..." I cut her off.

"Where do you live?"I asked quickly hoping I would not have to answer anything.

"Oh... oh yea, just drive down this road about one mile then turn left. It is the only road so you can't get lost." She said as she pointed.

"So..." Then Shuichi stopped herself as if trying to find the right words.

"I don't like her." I finally said hoping she would not be the type to press the matter and try to make me like that girl. Females like to stick together and help each other, calling it women's empowerment or some crap like that.

"Uh how did you know I was going to ask that?"She asked very much surprised.

"Trust me, she is not discrete."I said matter-of-factly.

"I know, but I did not know you took note on what happens in the lab."She said in wonder but with a hint of amusement.

"Always be aware." Was my only answer for that.

"May I ask why? She seems... uh... unique." She said somewhat doubtful.

Is that what you call it? "Well then, she is too unique for my taste." I finally said as I turned to her.

"Awe Hiei don't do that. She really likes you. At least be nicer to her, like how you helped her today."She said trying to be nice for the sake of the girl. I knew this would have happened.

"When you're nice to desperate people, they read into in and see what's not there."I said knowing that it was a fact.

"It will not kill you."She just had to say that.

"Yes it will." I said looking in her eyes.

"How?"She said with an inquisitively raised brow.

"She just will."I said hoping she took the hint to drop the topic.

"You have to give a better answer than that."She pressed on. I could tell she was beginning to get tired of this subject as well but felt to continue for the sake of her friend.

"No. It stands well on its own."I sighed out. This is how it will kill me. I would be nice to her and that would cause my heart to fail for being so nice and then eventually I will die, prematurely, but it would still be death.

"Oh you're so stubborn."She counteracted a bit too fast for my taste. Is that what she really thinks?

"And you're odd."I bit back.

"Yea I know that... ohhhh... I get it. Oh you are lame." She said smiling with a calmer face than before.

"Am I now?" I teased her.

"Yes."She said back, with a playful voice.

Then my cell phone rang, looking at it, I saw it was Yusuke, so I rejected it. Then it ran again and again.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"She asked curiously.

"No." I said flatly.

It rang again. "Oh give me a damn break." I mumbled but Shuichi heard me. She was a few inches away from me, how could she not.

"Is that your girlfriend?"She asked with a dead tone in her voice. I couldn't make out any feelings in her voice.

"WHAT!" Then I composed myself. "He acts like it." I watched Shuichi and she gave me a questionable look. "My sister's fiancé and his best friend, we went to school together." I clarified.

"Oh." Shuichi said somewhat relieved. I wonder why. Hm... Maybe I should keep a watchful eye on her. She might turn like Tokine, no, she seemed so much better than that.

"I think we are here, where should I drop you?" I said as I pulled over to the side a little.

"Oh wow we're here already? Oh just drop me in front that house there. Great, thanks for the ride, oh and you can call me Kurama if you like." She informed me with a smile as she opened the door and turned to look at me.

"Oh." That took me by surprise, and of course I'd like to. "Ok." I paused, "goodnight Kurama." I said as I tried out the name.

"Goodnight Hiei, see you next week. Enjoy the snow and drive safely."She said as she fully stepped out and closed the door.

"Hn." With that I drove off into the night but then I saw Shuichi, no Kurama smiling and waving behind me though the review mirror.

Finally alone, I decided to recalled Yusuke and put the phone on speaker. I was not going to get in an accident because of Yusuke.

"Hello Hiei, where are you, today suppose to be our night out." Yusuke said and I knew he was possibly pacing or doing something to keep his hands busy.

"I'm sorry honey, but work was so hectic and I lost track of time." I replied dryly.

"You just left the university?"He asked surprised, as I wonder where else he thought I would be.

"Yes, I am very busy. So you called me to nag?"I snapped at him.

"No, we were just worried. Anyway, we didn't go out because you did not answer you phone when we called around six, and then this weather did not permit driving." He informed in a somewhat serious tone.

"Good, well let me get back to concentrating on the road so I can get home in one piece."I told him hoping he would take a hint, but Yusuke does whatever he wants.

"As if a car accident can kill you Mr. S-class." He said amused.

"Hn, bye Yusuke." I said hoping that THIS TIME he will take the hint.

"I love you too Hiei." Yusuke teased and I heard Keiko in the background asking Yusuke why he liked to torment me so much. They argue a lot about Yusuke's interesting behaviours with his friends, well only to me. He behaves as if he loves me and hates Kuwabara. We knew it wasn't the case. Kuwabara was his best friend after all.

Finally home, I went and took a hot shower. When I came out into my lovely dark and darkened room, I thought I felt something as if someone was watching me, but I had a kekkai up over the house, as always. The good thing was that I felt the sensation beyond the kekkai not within it, so there is not much to worry about yet, but this means someone was waiting for an opportunistic time. Relaxing but still being aware, I got ready for bed and then slide in under the comforters. It's so soft and luring. Staring up at the ceiling, my mind wandered back to the day's event.

'Hn, Kurama. Does she know who else possess that name?' I began thinking about Shuichi as Kurama the Yoko of legend, or so it seemed, and then I realised that Yoko Kurama and Shuichi has similar qualities, the suave characteristic, smarts, cunning like a fox, the love for plants and animals, and possess beauty. Well I had to admit that I thought Shuichi, or rather Kurama was not an average looking girl. I have high standards, unrealistically high, but Kurama met most, which was nonexistent before. She has looks, brain, and common sense.

I've realised humans lack common sense a long time ago and they constantly try to regain it by going to schools, or gaining book smarts. It is not that common, maybe then someone should change the name of it. Her other traits I loved was that she was not overly developed as it, so it does not scream 'here look at me', and she is very down to earth and humble. To think of it, I haven't really seen much, maybe because I don't really look, but I do know for sure that she has a nice butt. I can only stare at her retreating form without getting caught.

"I need to sleep." I groaned as my mind was racing with thoughts. Trying to slow it down, I began to drift away into dreamland. "If only she was an apparition." I said as I drifted off completely.

End of chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Now I would love to thank my fantastic reviewers, Charlotte36, Jennifer100 and LadyFox83. You guys are great and Happy New Year! Enjoy!

Chapter three

-Hiei's POV-

The next week, as I was about to go out to drive to the university, Hideo stopped me.

"Sir, you can't go out. The national weather service ordered all businesses and schools to be closed today and possibly tomorrow as well." He said to me seriously.

"What, why, it is not that bad outside." I said as I fixed my jacket and scarf.

"Please sir, just take a look outside, and put your stubbornness aside." He said in an authoritative tone.

"Hn...Fine."I surrendered and walked to the window.

When I took a look out in the front, the whole place was white, covered in at least three feet of snow already and the snow was still falling so abundantly. I could barely see the lamp post a few feet from the front door, and from the looks of the movement of the flakes, the wind was extremely high causing a whirlpool effect to form, creating an enchanting effect to the extreme weather.

I sighed knowing that no one in their right mind will venture out in that weather. Now I wished I had at least one person's phone number in the lab to at least call to see if anyone made it in school, but no, my antisocial gift did not pay off in that sense, so now, I have no other choice than to go into my study and continue to write my thesis, and it doesn't seem as much fun as doing it in school. At least in the lab I had background noise, but here, maybe music but nothing else.

"Hideo." I called to my butler.

"Yes sir."He answered as he walked attentively towards me.

"Can you bring a cup of green tea to my study? I will reside there for the rest of the day." I informed him sourly as I took off my sweater, scarf and jacket and handed it to him. No one really noticed that even when I wore sweaters and such, the weather always seem too cold for the little layers I puts on.

"Very well, sir. I shall have it there momentarily. Oh and Miss Yukina called, she wanted to make sure you stayed at home today." He said as he accepted the articles of clothing.

"Well I have no other choice now, anyway." I commented dryly as I went into my study. Hideo was a really nice butler, not snobby like some of my parents' human friends. He was very faithful to my parents and accepted the whole family nor for what we were, but for who we were, really nice people. He adored us, and when our parents died, Hideo played the role of parent and butler, knowing when to turn it off and on. Even now that Yukina moved out, he still kept that role. It was comforting. I needed that and I am manly enough to say that, well at least only to myself, but I am still manly.

A few days had past and it did not look as if the blizzard had an end. I sat by the window in the living room, with a book in my hand, which I had yet to read. I was staring outside, but did not see Yukina approaching the front door. My eyes were looking outside, but not seeing. My mind was in a faraway place.

"Good day, Miss Yukina, are you enjoying the multitude of snow?" Hideo greeted as she stepped in and stamped her feet heavily on the mat. That got my attention.

"What are you doing out here with the weather in this condition?"I asked looking at her covered in snow, with her hair misplaced by the high wind.

"Hello to you dear brother." She came up to me and kissed my cheek with her frigid lips.

"You're cold." I commented as I looked at her.

"I love this weather. I am a Koorime after all."She said as if that was an excuse.

"Yea yea." I mumbled. She was as stubborn as I was.

"How are you with this weather?"She asked watching me from head to toe.

"Not bad, relaxing." I said as I glanced back outside again.

"Wow really. I haven't heard you said that in years. Are you sure you're alright?" She asked as she gave me a look.

"Yes, I am sure. Don't you have the fool to fuss over instead of me?" I asked, a bit annoyed, for no apparent reason.

"You are as important as he is. Anyway, how's the lab?"She said quickly changing the subject. She knew me well enough not to linger on the Kuwabara topic.

"Good." I replied bluntly.

"Just good Hiei. I haven't seen you in a long while, and all you can say is 'good.' I mean is there any special someone in the lab now?" I stiffen and silently cursed myself for showing a nervous reaction which caused her to press forward. Before, I would be indifferent with such question, but now, it was an actual reaction and she caught it.

"So... who is she?" She asked with an all too big grin on her face.

"She who?" I quickly composed myself and continue to look outside as the wind formed a small tornado of snowflakes and creating patterns in the fallen snow.

"I just saw the way your expression changed when I asked you, so there has to be someone. Or is it a guy." She was having fun seeing me uneasy and fidgeting, and she knew I was uncomfortable.

"WHAT, no. NO guy, you know I don't swing that way." I said defensively.

"I know, just like to tease. So it has to be a girl, you did not deny. So who is she?" She pressed on.

"No one."I was praying for her to drop it, but I know she would not. All of a sudden everyone took interest in my love life, or rather the lack thereof.

"Now we are getting somewhere. At least you indirectly admitted there is someone."She squealed and I flinched.

"No I did not." I tried to defend. What's wrong with these women?

"Yes you did. What is she like?"She was becoming pushy and I have to say quite annoying as well.

"I am not telling you anything."I said firmly hoping she would take a hint.

"Oh so it is a secret romance, awe... it's so sweet. You know girls like that. The whole danger of getting caught, the taboo, and that's why it is a secret in the first place. It's exciting and the rush is addictive." She continued happily.

"Yes and look at what happened to our parents." I said a little too harshly. I sighed when I saw Yukina's mood sadden. Here my loving sister was, trying to be involved in my life and she wanted the best for me and I was being difficult and had to bring up the worst thing that ever happened to them. She just wanted the best for me.

Then I tried to take away some of the sting from my words. "If love was so right and good, no one would have to suffer for loving who they want. They flee because of love Yukina. Sorry but I'm going." I said as I got up and walked away.

"Oh I'm sorry for reacting this way. It has been years, and I should have been over it."She said sadly, and I hate to see those sad red eyes, maybe because it was like mine, but mainly because I know I was the cause for the sadness.

"Nonsense, no one can really get over something like this. Anyone who does is a bastard." With that I left the room.

"Hiei!" She called after me, but I was gone. That was one thing she didn't like about this huge house and my speed and I took full advantage of it. I know she just wished things could have been different for me.

-Normal POV-

'And they say women are weak, men can't even handle emotions. At least we cry them out and it's gone. He needs to deal with that.' She though as she looked in the direction he disappeared to.

Yukina went to find Hideo to catch up with him on current events in her life and such. When she saw him, he just approached her.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour, Miss Yukina."He bowed apologetically.

"It's no one's fault." She smiled sadly at him, but she did not like all this sulking. "Anyway, what are you doing?"She asked with a grin on her face.

"Oh... this, I am making mochi for Hiei. He likes to have it will his drink." He stated as he walked backed into the kitchen to finish his task.

"Drink? He started drinking again? How long has he been doing it now?" She asked a bit shocked as she followed him.

"Well, my dear. Hiei always have a drink. He'll have maybe one or two drinks a week."He stated as he focused on what he was doing instead of looking at Yukina.

"I know that; please tell me what I want to know." She pressed on.

"He usually has one drink a day, just because he is bored." She gave him a look that says 'answer me, I'm not stupid.' He put up his hands in front of him to defend himself. "He just began doing it this week, because of the blizzard. You know that lab is his life now."He said defeated.

"So is he downstairs now?"She asked as she rested her hands on her hips.

"I do believe so." With that she was gone. "I don't think you should bother him." He yelled after her. He shook his head. 'Those two, as always. At least that didn't change.' He thought happily. Things are never normal. "What is normal anyway?" He asked out loud to no one.

-Hiei's POV-

I heard her walking down the curved dungeon like stair case with torch-like lights ever few steps I knew she always liked my unique sense of style. She finally reached the clearing.

"So, you always hide away in your man cave?" She asked walking up to me.

"It is not a man cave and I am not hiding." I said nonchalantly as I sipped on my very strong looking drink but it was just whisky.

"You are hiding and it is a man cave, just look around." She said as she looked around. I didn't need to, I knew how it looked.

"Well then why you are here, leave then."I said not in the mood to debate on whether my sanctuary was a cave, dungeon or pen.

"I will do no such thing until you tell me what I want to know." She finished. I knew she would do this again. Can't a guy get peace and quiet in his own house?

I gulped down the rest of my whisky as I poured more and swirl it around in the glass savouring the aroma. "Why is my life so damn interesting that you and the two fools have to meddle? Let it be and leave me alone. What is so difficult that you all cannot comprehend such a simple request?"The words just flowed and I let it.

"Hiei, we care."She touched my hand but I quickly took it away. She knew how I felt about physical contact.

"About what exactly?" I really didn't care.

"You." She said finally sitting down next to me, and I scooted away from her. "Look, you are drinking again."

"I drink because I am bored and I haven't been 'drinking' as you put it." I know deep down she cares but this 'thing' was happening to fast even for me to acknowledge it.

"But still I don't like to see this."She lectured.

"Then don't look." This was not what I had in mind when I came down here. Maybe I should just let her know. She is my blood and she does have good intentions.

"Hiei..."I cut her off. I was truly tired of all this. I am not fragile and I can take care of myself. I love what I was doing now, just because it is not what they think was best for me, it does not mean that I was miserable.

"I did not know that your senses were subsequently impaired, that you could not comprehend my rebuttals. I work, study, and live in peace. The fools get to you and now you're playing on their field." I got up and pressed my lips to her forehead. "She is a new PhD student in my lab." With that, I was gone as if that confession would kill me and I knew she was smiling.

-Normal POV-

A smile just appeared on Yukina's face when Hiei finally confessed, and she promised herself not to breathe a word of it to anyone. She then heard something and turned around and saw Hideo standing there with his tray of mochi.

"Where did he go off so suddenly?" He said as he turned to the stairs.

"No idea." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well then shall we enjoy this?" He walked to her and rest down the silver tray on the table.

"Oh sure, what's the use of letting your good food go without a touch." She said as she took one.

"Do you want to try what he was having?" He asked with second glass in his hand.

"Hm... I shouldn't, but if he can, then so should I, ne?" She said feeling quite naught as she giggled.

"I agree." He said as he poured out the whisky into her glass, then she poured for him.

"Well, here goes. Kanpai."She said as they toasted and tasted the liqueur.

"Kanpai."He followed suit.

"Oh this is lovely, so smooth and warm; no wonder Hiei drinks this stuff. Awe, so good." She melted and was surprised it was so enticing.

"I agree with you, it's very nice with a great finish."Hideo said as he stared at the amber liquid.

"Oh can I have more?" She asked. "Please, it's lovely." She held out her glass for more.

"I just hope Hiei does not know what we are doing?" He whispered, but the alcohol was getting to them so a whisper was not exactly that.

"SHHHHHH, HIEI IS ALL HEARING." She whispered loudly leaning towards him, and then snickered.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Was the deep sultry but scary voice hovering above them.

"SEE WHAT I SAID, I DON'T KNOW HOW HE DOES THAT." She whispered to Hideo as both of them look up to him with sparkling eyes. They looked at each other and laughed.

"It's the jagan, man. We are his prawns in his chess board of life." Hideo laughed out.

Hiei snatched the almost empty bottle. "How much did you drink Yukina? This thing is strong." He said looking down at his innocent sister.

"Niisan, I am a Koorime, not a weak human."She giggled out, as she kept drinking.

"What, no more for both of you. You're staying the night and Hideo..."He said as he snatched away her glass, and then looked at Hideo.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm..." He tried to talk.

"Just take the night off. I'll cook dinner for myself." He said as he helped Yukina up and into a room.

Hideo stumbled so much, it actually made Hiei laugh.

"Idiots, you have to know how to drink." Walking into the room with Yukina, she stumbled. "At least watch where you're putting you foot. It's only so much I can do, and I decided not to carry you."He said as he guided her.

"AWE IT WOULD HA..hiccup... VE BEEN NICE. Hiccup. SO WHAT I...S ...hiccup HER NAMAEEE." Yukina tried to speak as she swayed.

"I told you too much." He said as he guided her to the bed. "Go to sleep. I'll call Kuwabara and tell him what happened." He smiled knowing she would not want that.

"NO... TELL HIM DA WEATHER..." She was knocked out.

-Hiei's POV-

After the blizzard, a week later

I was finally happy now. Finally back in the lab after a very interesting week and now things are back to normal. I loved it. I was all suited up with my white lab coat and blue gloves doing my exciting experiments. I came in early to Isolate DNA from a bacteria culture, and then run a gel to see how pure the DNA was and its size and then sequence it so I can use it to compare specie in my thesis.

Now I made a gel and got ready to load it. This was when people began coming in, Ken the undergraduate guy, Tokine, the annoying girl, and Kurama, formally Shuichi, the really nice redhead, green eyes beauty. I had to admit, I was attracted to her especially after getting to know her better. I had no reason to deny it, but I was not going to say anything yet. Why make a big deal out of something that was not certain throughout.

As I loaded in the DNA marker, Professor Akashi made herself known. She came back over the weekend when the storm died down and the airports were finally open. She was beautiful and used that to her advantage. If only she knew that's not what I was about, I am a guy, but I needed substance.

"Hello Hiei." The unexpected voice greeted causing me to miss the well and disperse it in the buffer instead. 'Great, now I have to empty out this and start again.' She always made me feel uneasy. It was because of her shameless flirting.

"What do you want woman." Too bad I was like a stone to her charms. She was too desperate and needy. Women have to turn that off. We men no matter what specie, human or apparition, we can smell it, the neediness and desperation, and it is a turn off. We find confidence the most sexy feature of a woman. That could also be why I was attracted to Kurama. She was confident in herself and wasn't trying to impress anyone. She was just being normal, and we do see that especially the unconscious things a female does. That's usually the cutest, because she doesn't know she is doing it.

"Respect Hiei, we have company." She replied softly, cutting off my train of thought as she came closer so no one would hear. "How have you been? I missed you." Oh how I wish I could blast her away.

"I _was_ good." I said not caring if anyone hears. I wanted them to hear.

"Awe, how can I help?" She said so seductively that I felt like vomiting. Note to you women, if you get a hint that a guy really doesn't like you, don't keep trying because it only cause further damage to the already rocky relationship.

"Leave."I said firmly.

"You know I can't. It's my lab." She replied a bit too friendly again as she reached out to touch my hand.

"Get the hell away from me Mukuro." Everyone looked at us, and she backed away, well now she had to leave.

"Fine, I'll be in my office." She finally gave up and huffed as she walked away.

When she was gone I was able to finally load in my DNA properly. Then Kurama came up to me.

"Are you alright?" Kurama touched my arm in a calming gesture.

"Fine, she is just annoying." I said not noticing the gentle touch at first but felt when the hand lifted away.

"Hiei, get in my office, NOW." Mukuro yelled from her office and Ken ooed. "Someone's in trouble." He sang and I just had to retaliate.

"Shut up Ken." I snapped, and then turned to Kurama.

"I'll be back." Turned on the machine and took off my gloves.

"She better keep her hands to herself this time." I softly mumbled in a Makai dialect thinking that even if someone heard, they wouldn't even understand what I said.

-Kurama's POV-

I turned to look at the retreated figure of Hiei. Did I hear right? I shook my head. It can't be, it's just my mind. But why would I think that now? So that means it had to me right? But how does Hiei know Makai's tongue? I asked myself, but eventually discarded the thought as nothing. There was no logical explanation for it and even if he was some kind of apparition, why haven't I felt any youki from him?

-Hiei's POV-

In Mukuro's office.

She made sure she closed the door as I came in, so she could attack me.

"I've missed you." She pressed up against me. I pushed her away and she hit the back of her office. Good.

"Damn woman, I am not interested in you. I'll report you to the administrators." I threatened.

"Then I will reveal your little secret."She counteracted with a sinister grin on her face.

"Are you blackmailing me?" I asked in a dangerous tone, walking up to her.

"No, I know what I want and I know how to get it."She said in a cocky tone.

"What you want does not want you, Move on."I can't believe she was in such denial.

"What I want is too stupid to know I am good for him."Is she trying to make me feel bad, too bad it was not working.

"If that makes you feel better, fine, whatever."I said wishing to leave now.

"Oh it does, among other things." She gave me a seductive look.

"Nasty. I'm gone." I turn to leave. I did not need this.

"No. Wait. Here." She handed me a gift box with an assortment of teas, since she knew I loves tea, and a bottle of Sake local to the prefecture she visited.

"I don't want your gifts. You cannot buy my affections."I said as I watched it still in her hands.

"I am not trying to buy your affections. It's a thank you for looking after my class, even though I heard twenty five percent of them dropped the class because of you." She gave me a look.

"Hn. They were not serious."I said as I folded my arms.

"I believe you. Every semester the students seemed to get lazy. Anyway, just take it and get out of my office. I don't like to be rejected twice in one day... again. I hate that habit of yours." She pushed it to me and I had no choice but to take it.

"Hn, and you still don't get it." I left with the parcel and dropped it on my desk. Kurama, who was using my computer, looked at it, and then at me. "You two have a very interesting relationship." She said a bit jokingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked dryly not looking at her. Why can't _she_ flirt with me instead? Why is it the ones you detest?

"One minute you're fighting and disrespecting each other and the next minute, gifts." She said as she continued her internet surfing.

"It's a thank you for watching her class. This is not even good pay compared to the amount of work I did with those wretched children." I said as I sat down on the chair close to Kurama.

"Awe poor baby." Kurama commented playfully as she looked at me. We stared at each other for a while; it was not a bad stare, but a good one that says 'I can't stop looking at you for some unknown reason.' Well I knew why, but I didn't know why she didn't break the staring contest.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Tokine's voice broke the staring contest. Did I mention she annoys me?

"Uh I...I am getting started on that research paper we need to do for our seminar class." Kurama recovered.

"Oh... on Hiei's computer? I thought he never let anyone use it?" She asked looking at me, but I was shamelessly looking at Kurama and the computer.

"The others are taken." Kurama said, trying to defend herself.

"You don't have to answer her. You can use it whenever you want." I got up and went to check on my gel. The less time I spend around that girl, the better I feel.

-Normal POV-

"What's going on between the two of you and don't lie to me please." She begged as she sat where Hiei was.

"Uh nothing." Shuichi really didn't know, so how could he answer.

"Please Shuichi, just tell me." She said as tears began to fall.

"Please don't cry Toki."He tried to comfort her.

"You're my only friend here, Shuichi, and I hope I am not making a mistake by that." Tears continue to fall.

"I am your friend, and I am sorry to tell you this, but I did have a talk with him, and he does not see you in that way. I really hope that you move on." He slowly told her so she would not mishear anything.

"He said that?" She bawled.

"Toki, please control yourself." He said a bit embarrassed as she hiccupped. "You're making a scene. Come on, let's go outside."

He pulled her up and guided her out. As they were going outside, Hiei spotted them and looked at Kurama with a raised brow for an answer. Kurama mouthed 'later,' as they stepped outside.

Outside, Shuichi allowed her to cry knowing it's was good way to release. When she was finished, he started. "Do you feel better?" He asked as he handed her a tissue.

"No." Was her nasal reply.

"This is why they call it a crush. Please understand that you're old enough to handle this. Please, get over him, because this," he paused as he wiped away a tear from her cheek to show her, "does not suit you. You're beautiful intelligent woman, and there are plenty of guys that would love to have you as more than a friend." He said honestly with a small smile to reassure her.

"I'm not intelligent, he said that, remember?" She counteracted with pain visible in her grey eyes.

"Don't listen to him, because he is wrong. You have a degree already, and you're doing your masters in one of the most difficult but reputable universities in Japan and you're doing it on a scholarship. You, my dear, are not stupid. I have to admit, get ditzy around someone you like but that's understandable." He said hoping to lift her spirits.

She laughed nasally. "Yea, that was always my flaw." She confessed with a sniffle.

"And everyone has a flaw. That's what makes us unique. I bet that even Hiei himself has one." He reasoned as he brushed away some black strands of hair from her face.

"I guess you're right, again. How do you know what to say?" She smiled up at him.

"I don't know."Kurama answered honestly as he shrugged.

She smiled as she looked at her watch. "I think I am going to go home to do that paper." She concluded as she turned to go back.

"I'll walk you back." He said as he followed her.

-Hiei's POV-

"Bye Shuichi." I heard Tokine said. When she and Kurama came back, she didn't even look at me and I was glad fort that. I wonder what she told her.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." Shuichi replied. Turning back she continued on her paper. Ten minutes after I went and sat next to her.

"What was all that about?" I asked trying not to seem too curious.

"Hiei, you really got to her." Kurama said, still typing her paper and flipping through web pages.

"What did I do?" I said defensive. I didn't do anything to that girl.

"You called her dumb, rejected her, and somehow decided not to be nice to her and all she wanted was for you to like her." Kurama's voice was beginning to rise.

"So?" I asked as I leaned back on the chair getting comfortable.

"SO? That's all you have to say, the girl was bawling her eyes out because your words got to her." She was vexed now. I could see it.

"How the hell did she know what I said?" I turned to face Kurama I didn't know she would say all that, just that I wasn't interested and leave it at that.

"She asked me. I was not going to lie to my friend especially when she needed to get over you." She said the words as if it was poison. Awe that hurt.

"I did not tell her to fall for me." I said getting outrages now.

Kurama sighed. "You can't help who you fall for."She said somewhat defeated.

"But you can control it, the emotions. She is too weak."I said which seemed to have sprung up something in Kurama.

"What, are you hearing yourself? What was so wrong with what happened? You should be happy you're likable." She snapped as she saved her stuff from the computer and stood up ready to leave.

"So many things are wrong with this?"I said finally calm.

"LIKE WHAT?" Kurama was mad now and her face betrayed her by allowing me to see what she actually thought. She wanted me to sympathise with her seeing that Tokine's feelings were not reciprocated, but this was the real world and things happen. How one deal with something determines how mature the person really was.

"You see you females, you all always over exaggerating things." I stood up never liking when people stood over me and yelling at me. It was a power thing.

"What did you just call me?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

"You females, what can YOU do about it." I challenged.

I knew I missed something vital, my mind was telling me something happened but I was too caught up in retaliation. "I am not a female." Was her low, with a bit deeper voice reply.

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL ARE YOU NOT A FEMALE." Was my incredulous reply. I know I am not going crazy, at least not yet. Her, no his voice just became a few tones deeper.

"BY BEING BORN A MALE, YOU JACKASS. HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MASCULINITY." His voice was back to normal now, well, he was still yelling at me. With that, Kurama took his stuff and slammed the door on his way out.

"I just love this lab, so much drama." Ken said from his post with the latter part coming out in a sing song voice.

"Shut up." Was my only dangerous warning reply as I pelt a death glare at him.

"..." He shut up.

I took a deep breath as I sat back on my desk.

"Nice going Hiei." Mukuro appeared out of nowhere.

"Shut up. I thought you were teaching your class." I snapped really not in the mood to deal with her.

"I came back just in time for the climax." She grinned.

"Get the hell out of here before I torch you."I said slowly rising from my seat, very pissed off.

"Empty threat."She teased.

Hiei stood up in front of her. I was beyond pissed for so many reasons. One, Kurama was mad at me, two, I did like Kurama a bit more than I needed to, and the big three, I just found out Kurama was a male. What the hell. How can a guy deal with that? It was hard enough finally acknowledging I liked someone and now that someone was not exactly what I thought the person was.

"Try me." I took off my lab coat and showed her my hand was flaming black.

"You can't. There are humans around." But the look in my eyes told her I did not care, and there can be accidents. It was a lab after all.

"LEAVE NOW." I growled dangerously and I thought she flew to her office. Whatever she did, I didn't care. I just needed to clear my head.

Sitting back on my desk, I tried to organise the papers I left there and then I saw a foreign paper. Picking it up I saw that Kurama left his number for me.

"Now I really feel bad. What did I do to deserve this?" I pounded my head on the desk.

-Normal POV-

'How dear him.' Kurama thought as he finally got home and slammed the door. "Me a female and oh how he infuriates me. How dear he treats her like that." He was loud.

"It sounds as if you have a crush on this person. This is how it usually starts." Came a gentle voice with a giggle.

"Mother, no. HE," he stressed, "is a friend, a messed up in the head friend."He said defensive.

"It doesn't matter dear; I am just saying it as I see it. Welcome home." She kissed him and went back into the kitchen.

'I can't possibly like him. We barely know each other as friends, and besides, I can't. Tokine still likes the jackass, so even if I did, I'm not saying that I do, but if I did, it will be wrong.' His thoughts were racing.

Shiori came back with a sandwich for him and just stood there watching her son as he stare at the wall, mumbling to himself.

"Dear, I don't think that's natural." Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Here." She gave him the sandwich. "I am going to carry on watching my show, so go continue to deny yourself." She giggled as she went to watch her show.

"Hn." He said unconsciously.

"What did you just say?" She turned from the television to watch him.

"Uh I don't know. What did I just say?" he asked, truly oblivious to what just happened.

"You 'hned' me." She smiled when she saw the horrified look on his face. "He does that, doesn't he?" She laughed as he just turned abruptly and headed upstairs without a word.

'What has gotten into me?' He thought as he placed the sandwich on his desk and lie down on the bed as he placed his jacket on the floor next to the bed. He tried to clear his head when his cell phone rang. 'Who could that be?'He thought as he stretched to get his cell from his jacket.

"Moshi moshi." He greeted numbly.

"Hi Shuich." Tokine greeted with a warm voice.

"Toki, how are you feeling?"He asked concerned.

"Uh... better now. I just called to tell you thank you. Your words really helped."She replied as he heard the evidence in her voice.

"Oh it wasn't a problem." Well...

"What happened when I left? Ken called me." She asked with caution.

"Ken? What did he tell you?" 'I forgot he was there.' He thought.

"He said there was drama. You and Hiei were fighting."She answered somewhat bewildered.

"We were not fighting, more like arguing."He said trying not to make it sound bad.

"Over me. I am sorry that I caused this." She apologized sadly.

"Don't be. It showed me a side of Hiei and I am happy you're going to try getting over him." He was still vexed. How dare Hiei.

"Oh you sound so serious." Her voice carried a grave tone.

"I am still mad at him. He is infuriating, and the things he said." Kurama said as he tried to calm himself.

"Like what." She pressed on.

"HE CALLED ME A FEMALE!" He yelled in the phone.

"Shuichi, well you have to remember that I made that mistake as well." She said calmly, hoping it will calm him.

"BUT HE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN. HE IS A GUY." It didn't calm him.

"Don't you think you're overacting? It was just an innocent mistake. Don't other people make that mistake too?" She tried to reason.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD HOW HE SAID IT." His blood was boiling.

"Please calm down Shuichi, I think there is more to this than you are letting on."Her soft voice agitated him.

"Now you sound like my mother." Was his dry response.

"Oh, what did she say?" She question inquisitively.

"Betsuni." It is best not to say anything. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow." 'Great and I'll see him too.' "No never mind, I am not coming in tomorrow." He changed his mind.

"What, why? I don't think I can face him alone yet." She whined.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Defeated, he closed his eyes.

"Bye."She closed.

"Bye." 'Great.' He thought. 'Life officially sucks right now.' He thought as he cut off the phone.

Later that night, he was finished with his paper and just flopped on the bed and fell asleep instantly. Then he heard it, that evil ringing. Oh that wretched thing waking him up as he fell asleep.

"Who wants to die?" He said as he looked at his phone. "I don't know that number." But it kept ringing. "Fine, I'll answer you." He said with a tired look on his face.

"What." He groaned out as his head hit the pillow.

"Kurama." The deep voice on the other end quietly stated.

"Hiei?" he sat up from the bed and suddenly began to feel nervous, then angry and nervous again.

"Yea, I uh... you left your number for me." Hiei said in a somewhat innocent tone.

"So you called me to tell me this at this hour?" He was not mad yet, but he was getting there.

"I am not good at this, and I don't do this often, so listen." There was a pause. "I'm sorry." Came the almost nervous voice over the phone.

Silence.

"Kurama?"Hiei called questionably.

"Yea, I am sorry too. I should have known." He said finally feeling better that they both were sorry.

"Known what?" Hiei asked somewhat confused.

"Known that you thought I was a female." He said as he lay back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why?"His voice married with curiosity.

"This is embarrassing but it happens to me a lot."Kurama confessed with soft voice.

Hiei laughed. "That's not surprising."

"Did you just laugh at me?"Kurama was beginning to feel amused as well.

"Yes, what can you do about it?" he teased playfully.

"You enrage me." Kurama said with no serious connotation.

"Why?"He asked.

"I don't know but my mum has a theory."Kurama confessed with a redden face.

"What did she say?" Hiei asked as his interest was piqued.

Kurama paused. 'I can't tell him.' "Oh it's nothing." 'That would be breathing life into a theory that has not been proven.' Kurama thought.

"You're lying." Hiei stated truthfully.

"How would you know that?" That took Kurama by surprise. Hiei seem to read him well.

"I just do."He confessed.

"I just don't want to tell you."He finally told the truth.

"Doesn't telling the truth feel better?" Hiei teased.

"It depends."Kurama sighed out as he rubbed his eyes.

"On what." Hiei felt better that Kurama was not still mad at him.

Hiei still could not accept the fact that the person he fell for turned out to be a male rather than a female. This supposed to be wrong because guys don't pay attention to other guys in a romantic sense. It just was not natural. Males were wired to admire and appreciate the females' body and that was what he was doing. What he thought he was doing.

This is wrong but it didn't seem all wrong for him because he became attracted to someone he thought was a female, but the attractive personality did not change, just his knowledge of the person's gender. Kurama was the same then and now.

"The nature of it, maybe someday I'll tell you."Kurama said somewhat hopeful.

"Fine, so did you finish your paper?"He asked.

"Yes, actually I just finished and when I got on the bed and sleep was coming so good, YOU woke me up." He said pretending to be vexed.

"Awe, so what do you want me to do about that?" Hiei said teasingly.

"I should punish you." Kurama played with a grin on his face.

"Oh in what way, do tell." Hiei continued with the play.

"Hmm, let me see. Ah! Torture with fire. Maybe in the form of candles, or some type of hot food such as fondue or something of that nature." Kurama thought as he twisted some strands of hair around his index finger idly.

"Mmm sounds promising." They both laughed as they spoke deep in the night.

End of chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter four

-Normal POV-

"Shuichi, you look terrible." Tokine said as she observed him in class.

"Oh thanks." He answered sarcastically.

"Did you take all night to do the paper?" She asked, looking out for their professor.

"Actually no, I finished around twelve." He said as he leaned on his arm as it were folded on the desk.

"So what happened?"She asked boldly.

"Hiei called."Kurama said bluntly as he stared off in space.

"Are you talking to him now?"She said with jealously in her voice as she continued to look at him.

"Well yes." He said with a smile, still not looking at her.

"Why, after all he did. You are too nice Shuichi. What changed? Yesterday you were so angry, and now you're smiling." She said a bit angry.

"Well, he called to apologise and we started talking." Kurama said as he finally looked at her, but for a brief moment.

"Until what time."She asked feeling that she had a right to know.

"I don't think you need to know all this. Toki, I'm sorry."He put his foot down, not literally.

"Hmph." She turned to face the teacher as he walked into the classroom. They all stood to greet the professor, and then sat back down.

"Something's fishy." She said as she turned back.

"Toki, he's a friend of mine. How would you feel if I did not accept your apology and stayed angry at you? I know you would not like that. No one would, so please be nice." He reasoned as he looked at her and then at the professor.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." She said stubbornly.

"Good."

Going into the lab after class, Tokine release a sigh. "Good, he is not here."

"Really?" Kurama asked looking around.

"Yup, this is good for me." She went to put down her stuff.

'Hm, it's not like him. Wait so now I'm a 'Hiei expert?' ' Kurama thought as he went on Hiei's desk and saw that Hiei really wasn't there. 'Oh, well...' He put down his stuff and decided what to do that day, but his mind was back on the phone conversation they had. That was the longest phone call he was ever a part of, but Hiei did not tell him anything about him not coming in today.

'Why am I sulking? Let me get my stuff done.' He ignored reasoning voice in his head that sounds like his mother. He took out his phone and rest in on the table but saw a blinking light on it. Looking at it, he saw that he received a text message.

'Who would text me so early in the morning?' He thought as he opened the text which says. "Kurama, I just remembered I have a seminar I have to attend to in Tokyo U. I will not be in the lab, so can you watch my stuff for me, thanks. See you later."

"..." He felt really special and couldn't stop smiling.

Hiei was the big guy on campus. The entire science departments knew him and he was infamous among students, and a big shot in the Biology department. And look he above all people is buddy-buddy with him, receiving text, getting rides and doing favours. Of course Kurama felt good. He did not know that he should really feel honoured because Hiei was also a Mogul. But what he doesn't know wouldn't hurt him. The thing was that Hiei did not know the seminar was a few days long, three day actually, so no one knew he would stay away so long.

"Hey Shuichi." Tokine called.

"Yes Toki." Was his soft reply still looking at the text.

"Do you know where Hiei is?"She asked walking towards him.

"I thought you would be happy that he was not here?" he asked looking at her carefully as he closed his messages.

"Yes, but I was just curious. What would happen to his stuff?" She asked not really caring.

"I will take care of his stock culture for him. I don't mind." He said not revealing that Hiei already asked him for a favour.

"I heard Professor Akashi talking about letting you substitute for him." She informed.

"Substitute?"Kurama was a bit taken back.

"Yes, his class, the lab section he is teaching." She continued.

"Oh well she hasn't told me yet, but I don't mind doing it." He said with a smile.

"Oh do you think I can come along as well?"She asked hopeful.

"If Professor Akashi agrees, I have no problem with it." he said smiling at her.

"Shuichi, may I see you in my office." The Professor called.

"Well I guess this will be the nature of the talk." He said as she nodded. "Excuse me."

-Hiei's POV-

In Tokyo, it was loud and annoying. Too many people for my taste as I sat in this seminar praying for it over and hoping no one recognises me as anything other than a PhD student. My parents had lots of business here, and you never know who might come to these things. Then my phone rang as I went out to answer it using that as a great excuse to leave.

"Yusuke what do you want."I greeted, very bored.

"Hey man, where are you, it's Friday." His voice filled with annoyance.

"I'm sorry darling, I'm in Tokyo. I hope the kids do not miss me too much." I said dryly.

"Tokyo? What are you doing there?" he asked in wonder.

"A seminar. I don't have time for you and the fool's escapades. You will have to stop calling about it." I finally told him. It was just another thing I have to make time for. I had a lot on my plate already with the business and school.

"But the whole point was for you to make time for fun. You can't keep living a dull life."Yusuke said seriously.

"It has its excitements and frustrations, trust me." I mumbled but Yusuke heard it.

"Oh well someone has been holding out on us." Yusuke said in amusement and curiosity.

"What, what did he say." Yelled Kuwabara in the background.

"Man, you too loud. Hiei, when are you coming back?" Yusuke asked.

"Urameshi stop being greedy, share. What did the shrimp say?" Kuwabara was just too funny sometimes. I have to give him credit where it is due.

"You know you have to drop that name, the dude is big like us." I remembered when first met me, I was never standing, so they didn't know how tall I was. I liked the window sill and it gave me a much better view than anywhere else in the school. The idiot, I dubbed Kuwabara as, just started calling me that and he can't seem to cut it out, maybe it was too much of a task for him.

"He is still a shrimp, I am taller than him." He defended.

"Idiots." I mumbled as I kept listening to them over the phone. It was better than what was going on in the room.

"That's because you're a bamboo, you're taller than all of us. Just now you'll need an oxygen tank because you'll hit space." Yusuke counteracted.

"What Urameshi. I'll pound you." I heard Kuwabara yell.

"Man Hiei, call us when you get back, I have to go show this knucklehead who is boss." With that I heard the phone disconnect.

I sighed when I realised I had to go back in. The only good thing about these seminars was that in the reception, they have good food and wine so I can drown the bore.

In the reception, I conversed with the speaker a bit, and then avoided some peers, because as always, some come to pick up knowledge and others come to pick up guys.

I stood in the back as I leisurely sipped on wine as I watched the mingling take place. "I'm out." I said to no one as I put down the glass and took off to the hotel.

As I opened the door, I just headed to the bathroom knowing that if I touched the bed, I would not want to leave it.

Coming out of the shower in just a towel on, with droplets of water slowly caressing my skin as they slide down the curves of my muscular form delicately, I trembled slightly due to some of them evaporated in the room's warm air. I just put on my bottoms and decided to go topless. It's not as if anyone would have seen me and if anyone did, I definitely had nothing to hide.

Relaxing on the bed, I turned on the television to prevent myself from hearing the deafening silence. Hearing his phone ring, I picked it up without looking hoping it was no one I didn't want to talk to.

"Moshi moshi" I greeted lazily.

"Konban wa Hiei."Kurama's sweet gentle voice greeted my ear.

"Kurama?" I bolted up from the bed still holding the phone in my ears.

"Yea, how is it?"He asked genuinely.

"I am bored to death. "I sighed out truly bored. "And I am in this big hotel room being deafened by the silence."

"I am sorry to hear that. How was the actual seminar?" He asked curiously.

He called for this? Well obviously he didn't miss me. "The talks were good, a bit boring. Some professors just talked about what they do in their lab and were open for networking and collaborating with other labs. How was it there?" I asked not really caring much.

"Nothing new. I taught your class for the week. I have to say, you had them really disciplined. Those children wanted to take advantage of me because I was a substitute." Kurama said with a laugh.

"I hope you didn't allow them." I said firmly.

"No, I think you would be proud of me. I kept them on their toes. On the both days, I gave them a pop quiz at the end of each class so I would know who was actually paying attention." He said and I knew he was pleased with himself.

"Mmm, I'm impressed." I smiled as I heard Kurama gave a soft laugh.

"Do any of them hit on you?" Kurama asked suddenly. That question took me by surprise.

"I don't pay attention to it, so I don't know, did they hit on you?" I asked now thinking of which ones it was trying to move in on my claim.

"Yes, a girl and two boys did. They were not discrete either." He said sounding a bit disturbed.

"Do you want me to deal with it?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Well not yet, if they do it again, then yes." He answered calmly.

"What you mean by if they do it again. How will they be able to?" I asked wondering what happened.

"Well they did it when they came after class for help, in our lab, so they know where I reside in school. They were really persistent, especially knowing that I was technically a 'student.'" He said as he stressed out student.

"Well then I will deal with it, don't worry about it."I said, knowing I will stay true to my promise.

"You're too kind."Kurama said sweetly.

"Ah shut up." I said playfully.

"Well I have to go now. Today was tiring and I have to do something with my mum tomorrow, so I'll see you when you get back?" He asked and I could tell he was hoping I'd say yes. Why would I not.

"Definitely." I said boldly.

"But you do know we have a three day weekend?" he asked questioningly as if he just remembered.

"Yes. I'm no fool." I said, hopefully he would get the hint.

"Oh." I could sense that Kurama smiled. "Well ok then I'll see you soon, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kurama." I smiled into the phone.

"Bye" Kurama said really not wanting to hang up.

"Bye."Why would I want him to stop talking? But eventually we hung up.

On Sunday, when I got back, we decided to meet but did not know where, so we met at the university. Kurama smiled as he saw the familiar red car drive up close to him.

"Hi." He greeted me as I stopped in front of him.

"Hey." Yes a cool hey from the hot guy in the hot car. I know, it may sound as if I was cocky, but I promise you that thought just came in my head. I don't know if it was originally mine. My jagan probably picked it up unconsciously, at least other parts of my body fancied Kurama.

Kurama got in and just sat there. "So what now?"he asked.

"What do you want to do?"I asked him not caring what to do.

"I don't know. I don't really go out. What do you usually do?" he asked me.

"Well remember the guys I was telling you about that I went to school with?" I asked him.

"Yea." He answered slowly.

"You want to meet them?" I asked hoping that I was not pushing it.

"Yea. They sound as if they know how to have fun. I can use that now since it is midterm season again." He said with a groan.

"Oh I don't miss that at all." I laughed.

"Don't worry; very soon I'll be at your level." Kurama said but I didn't want that to happen yet.

"Yea and I'll be gone." I informed him and his expressions sadden.

"Oh yea. The lab will not be the same without you." Kurama said looking out the window and casting his vision onto something safe such as the breath taking scenery. I know I would.

"We're here." I said after a long silent ride, with uncertainty thick in the air.

Getting out of the car, we headed into the Yukimura's restaurant. I could tell Kurama was nervous about meeting the crew, but I was worried that they might let certain things slip. I didn't want Kurama to know certain things yet. Of course I liked him but Kurama has to prove he was worthy to get the rest of the knowledge about me.

Walking into the restaurant, Kurama took note of two guys, of course, the restaurant was full, but they stood out and Kurama looked at them with a 'no way was I friends with those people.' He was so wrong.

"Yo, it's Hiei." Kuwabara said as we reached them. Kurama was a few steps behind me.

"Can you two ever not cause a scene?" I asked them.

"Man, you know this big moron here isn't capable of doing the simplest tasks and has to make a scene for everything." Yusuke said grinning as he insulted Kuwabara.

"Urameshi, watch your mouth before I knock you up like I did Friday." Kuwabara huffed as he tried to hit Yusuke.

"WHAT, Friday I skinned you alive. You just lucky Yukina took care of you after or else you'd be sporting black and blue bruises today." Yusuke was all grins.

"Anyway, whenever the two of you are finished." I paused, as they looked at me. "This is Shuichi." I pulled Kurama from behind me where I stood and in front into the spot light. The two boys, well men now, smiled and looked at each other.

"Well well well. Hiei you deceiving... you should have told us the reason you couldn't hang out with us anymore was because you had a girlfriend." Kuwabara smiled at Kurama and then at me.

"Idiot, he's male."I said without denying anything, but they would not pick up on that.

"What really, well he is a beautiful man. If Keiko was half as beautiful..."Yusuke stated with dreamy eyes.

"Urameshi, how can you say that about your wife? No one is more beautiful that my Yukina." He drifted off into dreamland. This is when my hatred peaks.

"There always like this." I said just ushering Kurama to take a seat.

"Fools, introduce yourselves." Do I have to do everything?

"Oh right. I'm Urameshi Yusuke, this love sick puppy is Kuwabara Kazuma, and the pregnant brunette behind the desk over there is my _lovely _wife Keiko. She actually owns this establishment and the other lovely," he paused and looked at Kuwabara and myself; "aqua coloured hair beauty is Yukina, Kuwabara's fiancée and Hiei's sister. Actually they are twins, she is younger." He finished with a triumphant smile.

I knew when Yusuke start, he would not finish, so I started on their order during the long introduction.

"Oh wow, so it's a family thing then, that's nice." Kurama said and I knew he felt out of place now. I would if I were him.

"Well, sort of. We just blend over the years; hopefully you'll become one of us. Ne Hiei-chan." Yusuke teased.

"Whatever." I said as I send a telepathic message to both of them about keeping they mouth shut about my finances and such. I knew I could trust Kurama but it may seem as a rush. They secretly nodded.

"So do you have a nickname, if you haven't realised yet, we don't really take things seriously. Life itself is already too serious and anti fun." Yusuke asked as he stared at Kurama. He was looking too hard for my taste.

"You can call me Kurama." Kurama said with a shy smile. It was nice to see that kind of smile.

"Now that sounds swell." Kuwabara said happily.

"Did you just use the word swell?" Yusuke asked flabbergasted.

"Yes, it is a word so I used it." He said matter-of-factly.

"How old are you? Seventy?"Yusuke barked. I hope they didn't start again.

"I am going to ignore you because Yukina and Keiko are coming over."He said as we saw the girls walking towards us.

"Hello everyone. I see we have fresh meat." Keiko said as she spotted Kurama.

"Hello I'm that moron's wife, Keiko." She greeted, gracefully as ever.

"I'm Kurama, nice to meet you." He bowed. I am so content that Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't taint him yet.

"Likewise. I hope you will learn to understand their humour. And don't let Hiei make you think he doesn't have one either. You should hear him and Yusuke role play on the phone."She giggled and I throw her a look.

"Hey hey, now that sounds wrong." They all busted out laughing when Yusuke defended himself.

Yukina was watching Kurama intensely and he realised she was the one to impress if he had to impress anyone. She looked at me; I just watched her, shrugged and looked away, knowing what she wanted to know.

"Hi, I'm Yukina." She said sweetly at him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kurama." he greeted with a smile.

"Oh nice name."She said and I knew what she was thinking.

"Thanks."

"Hiei can you help me with this here."I just got up and left knowing what she wanted. When we were behind the curtains she bombarded me with questions. "Oh Hiei she is cute." She squealed at me.

"Yukina, she is a he." I said as I leaned against the wall. I hated having to tell people, but I now I know why Kurama reacted the way he did when I thought he was a female also. It was annoying, and it wasn't even being done to me.

"What really? Then..." She wanted me to get what she was trying to say.

"I made that mistake as well, and yes that's who I was telling you about." I confessed sourly.

"Oh so how did you feel when you found out?" She looked on curiously. Everyone always seems to be curious about something.

"That was a mess I do not want to re-live. Then I realise the person did not change. And it is creeping the hell out of me because I still..." I stopped not wanting to continue and knowing that I did not need to.

"I can only imagine, but I have to say. I still approve. He is quite nice." She giggled. "Do you know if he feels anything?"

"No."I said sternly.

"Really?" Why did she have to act so shocked?

"Yes, all I know is that he cares, we are friends." I told her, not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Well that's not bad then; just keep him close, he is a good catch even as a friend." I agreed because I knew better than to question Yukina's judgement on people. She is usually right. "Ok let's bring out an extra chair, so it would not seem we took off to talk."

"That's exactly what we did." I told her.

"But you don't want it to look so." She said as I picked up the chairs and hauled it out.

Back on the table, I saw that Kurama began to feel comfortable, his whole posture changed and he was smiling. Kuwabara and Yusuke were truly comical and a good laugh was always good. I came and sat next to Kurama and scooted closer to make room for the two extra chairs for Keiko and Yukina.

"Hiei, they were really nice. Thank you for introducing me to them."He said as we drove off.

"Hn." I said as I kept his eyes on the road. It was hard not to like them.

"Is something the matter?" He asked a bit concerned.

"No, just tired. Lacked sleep for the whole week I was in Tokyo." I said, it was the truth, but I just didn't feel like talking much either. I still haven't fully recovered from the revelation. I know it has been a while but when I am reminded of it, then it bothers me. What does this make me? I don't even want to venture into that debate with my conscious.

"And those two, Yusuke and Kuwabara tend to tire you as well. I feel it but it is a good tired." He said with a smile on his face. I could tell he was smiling without looking at him. His voice sounds lighter and happier.

"Valentine's day already? I always detest that day." I groaned out as I passed a shop with red and white decorations.

"What?"That took him by surprise.

"Didn't you see that store?" I asked as we passed another store dressed up in red and white.

"No." He said looking around to see if I was really telling the truth.

"Lucky you." I said dryly.

"Well we are in February, I just forgot it." He said in a reasoning tone.

"What's so good about it to remember anyway?" I asked not really wanting an answer, but he answered.

"True. It is big so it can be commercialised. It is just another way for companies to make money from the masses."He said as I refuse to look or answer him about that comment because just last night I put green lights on new ideas for February, forgetting it was the month for Valentine's Day, so I was guilty.

"This is your house right?" I asked as I looked around at the familiar environment.

"Yes." Kurama said, so I drove up as close to the door as possible and the headlights of the car urged someone to put on the outside lights.

"Oh there's mother. Thanks for the great afternoon. Can you come in to say hi? She likes meeting new friends." He said with a warm smile hoping that I would say yes.

Did I have a choice? I got out of the car with Kurama and walked up to the house. A middle aged woman, with brown hair and bright brown eyes opened the door and greeted us to come in as she clutched her robe trying to shield herself from the frigid wind.

"Goodnight mother, this is Hiei, one of my friends. We met in school."Kurama introduced with all smiles. He seems too happy for my taste or maybe it's just me being grumpy after the lack of sleep.

"Oh, Hiei, it is a pleasure meeting a handsome gentleman as yourself. Shuichi does not bring over friends for me to meet, so this is an honour meeting you." She finished as we bowed slightly at each other.

"Nice to meet you." Was my only reply. Good thing she was not expecting me to say much.

"Well mother, I just asked him to come in so you can see who I went out with today. He is decent so you don't have to worry." He joked and they laughed, except for me, I didn't get it. It was probably an inside joke.

"Oh great, well thanks for stopping by and dropping my only Shuichi home and have a safe drive back." She said as she smiled at me and it reminded me of Kurama's smile. So that's where he inherited it from.

"Thank you." I said as Kurama walked me to the door.

"Shuichi, I'm going to bed now, so don't forget to lock up." She said as she retreated to her bedroom.

"She's nice." I said when we reached the door.

"Thanks." He said not really knowing what else to say on that subject.

"So why don't you bring friends over? I thought someone like you would always have people around you." I asked very curious, but I did not let it show.

"Looks are deceiving. I live a rather lonely life. It is only myself and my mother mostly."He said with a hint of sadness.

"What happened to your father?" I asked hoping it wasn't too personal.

"Do you want to come in and we can talk over tea." He gestured for me to come back in, so I took off my shoes and followed Kurama to the kitchen, then watch him put on water to boil for the tea.

Kurama sat back down across from in on the table and sighed. "I don't remember my father. I never got the chance to know him; he died when I was a baby." He was silent as he looked down at his hands resting on the table. "Do you have any more questions?" Kurama finally looked up at me. I couldn't look at him for I felt bad I caused him to relive such sad memories, or rather the lack thereof.

"What about friends?" I asked.

"It was hard for me to make real friends because I blocked everyone out. I was a 'pretty boy.'" But then I looked at him with a raised brow. "Fine, I still am but back then, in High school, the guys hated me because I got the attention of most of the girls, and the teachers loved me because I was so dedicated to school. During that time, I only made two friends. Kuronue, he was my first, and we were best friends." He said as he played with his figures.

"Were?" I asked. Kurama got up to get the tea ready, and then he served it. Sitting back down, he continued.

"He moved away and ever since then, I've never heard from him. I tried calling, but his number changed, and when I e-mailed him, the e-mails were sent back saying that the recipient did not receive it. I miss him, because he was the only one I could talk to about the silly and serious things that was bothering me. I did not like bothering mother because she was sick at the time, but now all is well, and I miss my friend."

He paused as he stared into the steaming cup, as I sat there just listening but not saying anything, secretly wishing I could be at least that to him if nothing more.

"Then I made another friend, his name is Yomi. We were not best friends but we got along well. He hated me at first because he thought I stole a girl he liked from him, but I had no interest in anyone. When he began showing interest in me way beyond friendship, I told him it will not happen because I just didn't like guys. We had a fight over that because he said I didn't seem interested in anyone and it was unnatural for me to be the way I was. Do you think he was right?" He asked looking at me.

With that I felt that I should just kill the growing emotions now after hearing that, and really, what was wrong with the world? I never like anyone, and now I finally fell for someone, who I believe was worthy enough and then I found out it was a guy, and the guy is not interested in males, never was, and so was I in the beginning and it is not as if I am now, no, it was wrong in every way possible, but only with Kurama, somehow it seems right and now I wanted to die emotionally.

"It is never wrong to stay true to yourself." Was my only reply to him but it was for me as well.

"Thanks. I hope I didn't overwhelm you. It's good to let things out once in a while." He said looking at me with a sad smile.

"Well then it's my turn." I said as I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the table hoisting the tea upwards as it rested on my chin.

"Please, go ahead." He ushered me on with a reassuring smile that says 'we're friends so it's safe to talk.'

"I can't seem to let Yukina go." I confessed.

"It's only natural. She is your only sibling and as a brother you are overprotective of her. The only way you will finally let her go is when she marries and you realise that Kuwabara treats her right and she has a chance to build a family that will complete her. Even then, you may not fully let her go, but it is alright. You will always be her brother and you are a great brother worrying over her the way you do." He finished as he looked at me. "What do your parents think of her getting married to him?" He said.

"They're dead." I just said, maybe a bit too easy because I shocked him.

"What... oh...um...do you mind if I ask how?" Kurama asked stunned with my reply. I need to work on my people skills.

I looked at him. "Never ask me if you can ask a question, just ask." Kurama nodded. "They were killed." I continued. It didn't bother me much talking about it but I have to remember that I am talking to someone who sympathises.

"WHAT, how, why? Did they find who killed them?" he asked in a rush.

"Well Yukina and I know who is responsible. They were murdered because their marriage was not approved. When my mother's family saw that she was serious about our father, they hunted them, even when we were born, and they continue to hunt for them, now wanting all four of us. When my parents were on vacation, an assassin murdered them. I was not surprised because we've been running for so long; I knew they would catch up with us, because we were tired of running. Me, personally I hated running. I rather stand and fight then forget about it after." I said hoping that I didn't reveal something I shouldn't have.

"That is horrible, how did Yukina took it?" Kurama asked, his hands covering his mouth in a shocked expression. I have to admit, he looks adorable. I shook my head a bit to clear my head.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought, but up to this day we both haven't fully got over it. I don't think we can, knowing that they are looking for us as well." I said as I sipped on the tea.

"Still?" I seem to surprise him a lot.

"Yes, I am always aware because of that, and I worry that Kuwabara will not be able to protect her if anything happens." I finally confessed my fear.

"I understand. Well if anything arises, just know that I am here when you need me, no matter what, ok." Kurama assured me, but could not really feel it because he didn't know that it was demons. What can a human do, they will tear him to shreds in an instant? He doesn't know what these people are capable off but I still expressed my appreciation for his faithfulness and willingness to help if such needed.

"Thanks." I said as we both sipped on their tea. "I think I should leave now." I finished and got up. Kurama got with me as we walked to the door. "Well I guess I will see you in school on Tuesday." I said not sure what else to say. It was such a serious topic.

"Yes, this was good. I hope we can do it another time. It's nice having company besides mother, although I appreciate her, change is good." He said genuinely sincere.

"I agree, but what about Tokine? Aren't you too close, I mean don't you two hang out?" I asked as I watched him carefully.

"We only hang out in school. I don't think she is the type I will socialise with outside school. You know there are school friends and 'real friends'?" He asked trying not to sound mean about not really wanting to get to know her better.

"I get it." So he thinks we are 'real friends' as he put it. I like that. At least it was better than nothing. This day did have a good outcome.

-Kurama's POV-

"Well you should go now, it's getting late. Goodnight." I was thinking whether I should just let it be, or shake hands or hug. What do you do in this situation? I hate when I feel awkward, and I hope he doesn't see that.

"Yea, goodnight." He said as he walked out to his lovely car. Oh how I love his car. At least I know he likes red. Where did that come from? Kurama stop, stop and think of something else.

"Drive safe," I said as Hiei began walking down the steps, then turn back and gave a small wave.

So that's how you end it, ok. I am so socially awkward and he is so cool. I closed the door and looked at Hiei get in the car and speed out. I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding on to.

"So is that the guy that infuriates you so much." Came a teasing voice behind me and I groaned.

End of chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho OKAY! Gosh!

Chapter five

-Kurama's POV-

"So is that the guy that infuriates you so much." Came a teasing voice behind me. I groaned.

"Mother, I thought you went to bed?"I abruptly turned around and pretended I didn't just watch Hiei's every move until he drove off. Besides, I didn't know what I was doing, I was just doing it. I couldn't move, it was if I was mesmerised.

"Yes I did, but I woke up to use the bathroom and I saw the lights still on."She said with that irritating smile on her face.

"Oh well, he just left so I am going to take a shower and go to bed. Today was fun but I am tired."I said trying to make her leave me alone.

"Ok dear, and thanks for avoiding my question." She giggled as she left. She infuriates me sometimes with the tones she uses when she doesn't believe me or teases me.

"Mother, it is not what you think." I loudly as I ran up the stairs behind her.

"Is that so?" She stopped in front her bedroom door. "So what do I think?" She smiled at me. If she wasn't my mother I would just...I took a deep breath and watched her.

"I have no idea." I lied.

"I believe you dear." She said sarcastically. "Good night dear." She kissed me and went in.

"Goodnight mother." I replied as I walked towards my room. What's wrong with having a friendly day of fun with a friend and his friends?

'You know there is nothing wrong with it. Stop letting what people think of your relationship with him changes how you see him.' Was that reasoning voice in my head. It was Youko trying to help me with this conflict.

"True. If I over think, it may cause a rift." I said out loud as I went into the shower and got ready for bed.

Two weeks later

-Kurama's POV-

Tokine and I were on our way to get lunch in the cafeteria.

"Do you know Valentine's Day is tomorrow?" She said looking around at all the double hearts and cupids posters and stickers on almost everything in the school's bookstore as they passed it. In the cafeteria, it was worse; they had Valentine's Day specials.

"Yes. I was never a big fan of it." When I saw the food, I looked at it. "Is that even edible?" I asked somewhat disturbed.

"No idea. Why aren't you a fan of the day? It is supposed to be very romantic and magical." She said with sparkles in her eyes.

"It is a day to make money. A day to celebrate someone you love is wrong. If you love someone so much, celebrate and appreciate them every day." I said and she knew it was true.

"But it is extra special on Valentine's Day." She tried to change my mind. Good luck with that.

"Why does it have to be?" I said stubbornly. It's not as if anything life changing happens on that day.

"I don't know it just is, maybe because everyone is doing it so the atmosphere changes."She said with hearts in her eyes.

"That might be true. Anyway what are you getting?" I looked at the choices hoping to get off that wretched topic.

"Not sure, I want a bento, those lunch boxes over there looks good, oh and the sushi, mmmm... It looks so good." She looked at all of them.

"Yes it does. I think I will have a lunchbox and a roll of sushi." She looked at me.

"What! I'm hungry." I defended and I am a man, I eat a lot.

"Hey, I agree with you. It's just that that's what I wanted too." She said smiling. Alright, I am a man and apparently so is Tokine.

"Ok then. Two orders of the lunchbox number 5 and sushi roll number 7." I told the girl behind the counter.

After we paid, we decided to stay in the cafeteria to eat. Sitting down in most distant table in the corner away from the crowd, we settled and took out the food.

"Wah... that's a lot. Oh so good." She squealed.

"Yes." I smiled ignoring the loud squeal. Food does things to people.

When we began eating, we talked about our experiments, the results, then classes and exams.

"How did you do on the last test she gave us?" Tokine asked.

"I did well." She watched me. What now.

"How well is well. You well are my excellent." She said with rice in her mouth.

"Um I got 93." I confessed as I looked down at my food.

"What so it was you then, you got the highest in the class."She said loudly, great.

"What, really? How do you know that?" I asked surprised, I really didn't know that.

"Because the professor said the highest score was 93. You were in class, didn't you hear?" She looked at me with an unbelievable look.

"I was but I didn't hear when she said that." I confessed sheepishly. What was I doing that time?

"That's not like you. You're the one that knows everything that goes on."She said and she was right.

"Well, that's no..." I was rudely cut off.

"Isn't that Hiei?" She asked looking behind me and across the room. Turning behind, I saw that it was Hiei.

"Yea, he's probably getting lunch too." I smiled at the sight of him.

"How do you know that?" She gave me a look. She was over him but how well can anyone get over falling for someone like him. I have to admit he was the complete package, uh, for a girl.

"Because he is in the cafeteria and just placed his order." I said avoiding the fact that I just said to myself that he was the complete package. There are some things that just should not be said, even to one own self.

"Oh, hehe, right." She said a bit embarrassed because her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Anyway," she paused. "Oh my God, he spotted us and he is coming over." She fidgeted and began fixing her hair.

"How do I look? Do I look good, or 'good'?" She asked me.

"Why do you care, you're over him." I said looking at her amused with a piece of sushi close to my mouth.

"Well you know, how well do you get over someone you see almost every day, and besides, I want to look hot so he can see what he missed out on." She said as she brushed her clothes to remove wrinkles and imaginary dust.

"Oh... right." I looked up when Hiei reached. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked gently.

"Same reason as you, I believe." He replied. Why else would he be in the cafeteria.

"Would you like to join us?" Tokine asked.

"It looks like a date, I'll pass." He said and I almost choked.

"What no, this is not a date, you can join us." I defended and quickly grabbed a chair from the neighbouring table and dragged it over, then smiled.

"Fine." Hiei said as he sat down next to me.

Tokine and I did most of the talking and then all three of us walked back to the lab.

"Wow, it's colder than they forecasted." I stated as we walked across the campus to the science building.

"Yea. I am going home early today." Tokine informed us.

"Lucky you, I have to stay. It's my long day today." I said with a groan.

"Awe, that's too bad. That's why I am masters and not PhD." She laughed.

"Yea, but I don't mind the work. It is fun, especially when you have the lab all by yourself." I said, not really lying, but not fully telling the truth. I like it when Hiei is there. It makes the lab more comfortable. I would like to think it is because if I make a mistake, I can always ask him for help.

"Oh but isn't it scary being here all alone?"She asked cowardly. She was just a typical female.

"No, it is easier to concentrate." I looked at her, and then at Hiei. Hiei was looking off in some random place probably not caring for the conversation but I knew he was listening.

"Oh." She said as we entered the lab.

"Yea. Well I have to go check on my PCR, tell me when you're leaving, ok." I told her as we all dispersed to our own corner.

"Sure."She said to my retreating figure. I hate turning my back when someone was talking but my experiment time was up and I had to check it. The machine was beeping.

After checking my stuff, I realised it did not work. "What!" I was shocked, sad, and angry all at once.

From where Hiei was he heard and came over.

"What happened?"He asked in a soft deep tone that maybe I would have appreciated more if I wasn't in crisis.

"I don't know. My PCR didn't work." I whined as I looked over my procedure.

"What, how is that possible?" He asked shocked as well.

"What happened Shuichi?" Tokine asked walking over.

"My PCR didn't work."I informed her as I continued to double check everything.

"Do you know why?"She asked.

"We are trying to figure it out now."I said not seeing what I did wrong.

"You used the wrong primer."Hiei stated all of a sudden.

"What, no. I double checked everything." I picked up the micro tube and showed Hiei the name.

"The label is right. Where did you get this?" He asked me with a frown on his face.

"It was in the -20 degrees fridge, in the primer box."I said still confused as to how this happen. I double check everything. I pride myself in thoroughly checking before I run expensive and time consuming experiments.

We went to look at the box in the fridge.

"I think someone tried to sabotage you. They switched the labels." Hiei said looking at it.

"But who would do that." I was shocked. Everyone was nice to me and how did he spot that switch. I didn't see anything odd on the two micro-tubes.

"Don't know." Hiei said thinking, and I saw his expression changed. I just assume he was thinking about something. "This is a serious thing meddling in other people's experiments." He said out loud not directly directing it to anyone.

"I'll tell Mukuro to place some new orders so you can get your own box and I'll store it with mine. For now, just run a gel on these two primers so we can make sure to put back the right label on it." He ordered me. With that I nodded and left, but not without giving him a thank you smile.

-Hiei's POV-

"How would you know with gel electrophoresis?" Tokine asked, trying not to look too guilty but it was too late because I knew she did it. I saw the way her expression changed when Kurama was here.

I really didn't want to answer and she saw that and now felt bad, but for the sake of Kurama I did.

"You will be able to tell the size of the primers. The correct one Shuichi suppose to use is the smallest size primer we have."I told her as I glared at her.

"Oh." She said inching away from me.

I dragged her away from Kurama so he would hear anything. Yes I would be nice to his friend in front of him, but I can do what I want when he was not around.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I let some of my anger show by gripping hard on her hand. I couldn't let all out, she was only human and I can't have anyone suspicious about me.

"What , what do you mean?" She tried to play coy as she pulled her hand away.

"Cut the crap. I know you did it. I should have you thrown out the lab for this." I threatened. No one dares meddle with Kurama and get away with it.

"What, no, please don't. I just... I just wasn't thinking." She started to cry.

"That does not work on me. Why did you do it?" I asked not caring for her tears.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She snapped. Hn, if only I could do what I was dying to do, but no, I will refrain from it, she was not worth me being exposed.

"Fine, but Mukuro is on her way over to you now, so eventually you will." With I was gone.

-Normal POV-

"He thinks he is all that." She mumbled.

"It is because he is." Professor Akashi said. "I heard what you did." She looked at Tokine with a serious look on her face.

"Can I really be thrown out of the lab for that, it was a mistake and I am sorry." She said hoping that wouldn't be her end.

"Anything is possible if he says it. He has more influence on the department that I do. I don't know when that happened but he does. He is very strict on things concerning research. I suggest talking to me about why you did it because Hiei is worse than I am." Professor Akashi informed her in a stern voice.

"But he said eventually I will tell him, what he meant by that." She asked a bit worried.

'What is he up to and why does he care so much?' "Hiei is an enigma." Was all that the Professor said.

"I just t thought that it would be funny." Tokine confessed weakly

"How is that funny dear?"She gave her a serious look.

"Well it is not, it is just that I was jealous." She finally confessed with her face bowed causing her hair to shield her face.

"Oh, well I do think you should talk to Hiei about it." Mukuro said again.

"What no please?" She pleaded with her eyes.

"Listen, this does not concern me. Hiei never liked me hearing anything about him, or concerning him so talk to him please so I can have an easier life." Mukuro said hoping this girl would shut up already and take her advice.

-Hiei's POV-

I saw Mukuro talking to the girl and I knew she would not do anything. I went online to look up for some things I knew Kurama would need along with the right Primer. I can't have people like her messing things up.

When I was done I rose and walked toward Mukuro and the girl. I don't even want to say her name. She was not worth me acknowledging her at that moment. I reached over to them and gave Mukuro the list.

"This has all the information about the primers. Order that, the dideoxynuclease, buffers, some antibiotics; it's all on the paper. I want him to have his own stuff. PhD students cannot have these little setbacks because of a bratty female." I said directly my latter part towards her.

"What, you want him to have all this?" Mukuro asked taken aback. Sometimes she acts so stupid.

"Yes. I have them so why shouldn't he?" I started and just looked at her with a 'just do it' look.

"No wonder the girl is jealous." She mumbled and left.

"What?" What the hell was going on here?

"Um...ehhehe." Tokine laughed nervously as I looked at her.

"Are you ready to spill?" I leaned against the lab bench, with my arms folded.

"Ok fine. I was jealous at how you and Shuichi were becoming such good friends, but I did that a while back when I still liked you. I just forgot to switch back the labels. Please don't tell Shuichi I did it. He is such a great friend and I feel really _really_ bad for that. It is not fair to him and I am really sorry." I almost missed all of that. She spoke so fast.

"You should fell bad after all he did for you, but it is not my place to say anything. Let your guilt take care of you." I said as I left. I wanted to do more but she was not worth my time and energy.

"I'm really sorry." She said quietly. She does know I can still here her, right? I was still in ear shot.

"This is better than dramas they have on these days." Ken said out of nowhere. That boy was a plague.

"How are you here when things are happening? Do you have radar or something? I don't even remember seeing you here today." She said as she walked away to pack up and go.

"Shuichi," she called softly to Kurama. "How is it going?" She asked softly.

"Not bad, I will just have to stay longer today to get everything finished. Don't worry, it's just a little setback, no one died." He smiled at her and she felt guilty again. Good, I just love to see distress on her face.

"I am really sorry about what happened."She said to Kurama. She was sorry now that I caught her.

"Don't think about it. It wasn't your fault that this happened so go home and rest." If only he knew.

She felt worse, I could see it. "But what time will you leave." She asked him.

"Ah, don't worry, Hiei is staying late as well, so I will have company." He smiled as he set the timer on the machine and then looked at her with another one of his radiant smiles. I don't think she deserve such a wonderful angelic smile. Oh boy, I think I have it bad. I should stop so I turned away to made myself busy.

-Normal POV-

"Oh ok then." 'Plan backfired.' She thought. "Well if anything happens, call me. Bye and see you tomorrow. It will be Valentine's Day."

"Uh... don't remind me." He groaned and she laughed.

"Bye." With that she was gone.

Kurama sat down on a nearby stool and rested his head on the bench.

"Goodnight guys, I'm out." Said Professor Akashi. "Oh Hiei I placed the order so it should come in a day or two."

"Hn." He said at got back to his work.

"Goodnight Professor." Kurama said to her. Then she was gone.

-Hiei's POV-

After all his stuff was done, he put his samples back in the PCR machine and let it run for the overnight. Good thing is that when the time is up, the machine will keep the DNA safe until he takes it out. He took out his gloves and came over to me as I was still busy on the computer.

"I am surprised you're taking so long to do this." Kurama said as he sat on the desk and look down on me.

"Hn, it is not easy making up two exams in one day. I am trying not to make the questions too similar." I said as I stared on the screen where I just wrote a new question.

"Oh it's two exams. I thought it was just one." He said as he smiled while swinging his feet.

"Yea, I'm doing the final exam now. Why wait, the semester will be done soon. It always goes so fast." I said dryly, not caring because that doesn't affect me. Semester or not, I am still busy.

"That is very true." He agreed.

"Maybe I should take a break." I stopped typing and stretched. Kurama laughed.

"What so funny." I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." He said but he was still laughing.

"Liar." I commented playfully.

"You like calling me that, don't you."He asked somewhat serious.

"I speak the truth." I smiled. "How did it go?" I asked referring to the experiment. This was one other thing I like about Kurama, I didn't have to explain, he was sensible enough to understand me.

"Someone did change it, but I used the right one this time. Thanks for helping." He said smiling thankfully at me. How can someone have different kinds of smiles?

"Hn. "I said as I turned to the computer screen as I began thinking of questions again.

"What do you do for Valentine's Day?" he asked out of the blue.

"Huh, oh I pretend it does not exist. The only thing I like is the sale afterwards." I said dryly

"Me too, the chocolate get so cheap. Oh how I love chocolate, but who doesn't." He laughed and I smiled. So he has a sweet tooth.

"What do you usually do? And don't say nothing, because I find that hard to believe." I warned him.

"Mother and I usually go out to dinner and we exchange chocolate, you know the sculpted chocolate. We will have it handmade, modelled after something each of us really likes and exchange it. I bet you think it's strange."He looked at me for a response.

"No, it's nice."I said and it was. It was good that mother and son relationship like that hasn't gone to extinction.

"But this year, I don't think we will be doing it, because one of her girlfriend wants to set her up on a date. They will be double dating." He voiced out disappointingly.

"Oh." I started to write again.

"Yup." Kurama said as he stared swinging his legs again.

"You're like a child." I stated.

"How so?"He pressed on. Does he not know?

"Never mind. I need another question." I said not wanting to stay in the lab all night. I love sleep and my bed was calling me.

"Oh let me see." He said excitedly.

"See what I mean." I said referring to his child comment.

"Hmph." Kurama showed his tongue and that made me laugh.

"You should laugh more, it suits you. You look good." Kurama said as he looked at the screen and see the questions that were already written. At least I laughed in front of him alone.

"Hmm... most students mistake mitosis from meiosis, and they think cytokinesis is form an entirely different process of the cell and not that it follows mitosis, so you can ask something about that, oh and about DNA replications, Okazaki fragments and all those good stuff." He said excitedly.

"Don't you think that will be too much for them?" I asked.

"Well, it is a final, and that's what they get for hitting on me." I laughed again only because he pouted.

"Fine, I'll do it. Tomorrow I have to run it by the department. It's 'procedure'." I said quoting with my fingers.

"Oh that's good. Well I am heading out, or do you want me to wait for you." He said as he stood up.

"If you want to take the bus, go ahead." I stated up at him.

"Fine, I'll wait." He said defeated and I smirked inwardly.

"It's good to have it my way." I said and we both laughed as Kurama took his post on the desk again.

It was an hour after when we finally left the lab.

"Damn it's really cold. How far is the parking lot again?" Kurama complained next to me as he clutched his jacket.

"If you want I can go get the car and you stay here still." I said to him not wanting him to get sick.

"No it's fine; it will be out of the route to come around the campus. I'll walk with you." He said with a smile.

"Ok." I answered as I led the way.

"Oh gosh, please no breeze." I laughed as Kurama ran behind me, grabbing my arms trying to the block the cold wind from hitting him directly.

"Here take my jacket." I said as I took it off and gave it to him.

"What no, it's frigid, what would you wear."He asked truly concerned.

"Take it, I'm hot, just feel." I tried to take Kurama's hand in mine, but we both jerked back when we felt static. We looked at each other , it was probably due to the sweaters we were wearing. I just put my palm on Kurama's frozen cheek.

"Wow, you _are_ hot. Fine I'll take it, but if I see you tremble once, I'm giving it back."He said seriously.

"That's fine." Kurama put on the jacket over his and then we walked towards the car.

About five minutes into the ride, I looked over at Kurama and saw that he fell asleep. I didn't wake him until we reached in front of his house.

He looks so peaceful, very beautiful. I caressed one of Kurama's cheeks and he actually leaned into the caress, so soft. I quickly pulled his hands away.

"Kurama." I gently shook his shoulder.

"Mmm...Hiei." He moaned out. I liked the sound of that.

"Yea, you're home." I said as he turned his sleepy eyes towards me.

"Oh wow so quick. I'm sorry I fell asleep. I didn't know I was so tired." He said as he stifled a yawn.

"Hn." I got out and went to open the door for Kurama to help him out.

"Be careful, there is ice on the ground." I told him as I helped him out without falling, and walked him to the path which was covered in salt.

"Thanks, Hiei. I'll see you tomorrow." He said very hopeful.

"Yea, goodnight." I said giving him one of my rare smiles. He has earned it.

"Good night, sweet dreams."He continued as I went back into the car and drove off into the night.

-Kurama's POV-

And with that Hiei was gone. I opened the door and took off my shoes.

"Shuichi, I was just about to call you." My mother came rushing as she saw me. I do believe she overreacts, but I am her only child so maybe it's alright.

"Yea I'm fine. I was just very busy in lab today." I said, and then she took a careful look at me. I don't like that look.

"And I am supposed to believe you." She said amused.

"Mother, what do you mean by that?"I asked really not knowing what she was talking about.

"Well you tell me, if your son or daughter came home from school very late in someone's car, with messy hair and a foreign jacket, what would _you_ think?" She was very amused, too amused for my taste.

"Huh, opps, I forgot to give Hiei his jacket." I finally noticed. "Oh and I fell asleep in the car, that's why my hair looks like this, and in lab today someone sabotage my experiment, and I had to do it over again then I helped Hiei write up an exam for his class." I took a deep breath and looked at her defeated.

"Shuichi dear, there is no need to get worked up. I was just kidding." She just love the way I get so defensive whenever Hiei is involved. I am beginning to think she does it purposely.

"When am I going to see Hiei again? I like him." She asked as I took off the layers, and gently rest Hiei's jacket on the chair carefully trying not to let it slide and fall.

"Dear don't worry, it is just a jacket." She laughed at me. Why is it so easy for her to laugh at me?

"Stop laughing at me." I whined. "You can see Hiei anytime mother." I said finally getting the bloody jacket to stay still.

"You know what you should do." I turned and looked at her. I never liked it when she use that tone, it is always something I would not want to do.

"Since we wouldn't be having our traditional Valentine's Day tomorrow, maybe you and Hiei could hang out or something. It would be a waste not taking advantage of the day." She said smiling all too happily.

"Mother, I have school and it wouldn't seem right." I said trying not to turn red. My mum is trying to make me go out with a guy on Valentine's Day. What is wrong with the world?

"You can do it after and if you don't want to do it because it is Valentine's Day, then just do it because it is a Friday. You're young Shuichi, well this form you're in now, so enjoy it. Don't stay coped up in the house all the time. Go out and live, especially now that you have someone handsome like Hiei." She said bubbly.

I was taken back with that, but composed myself. "I'll see what happens, mother but I am not promising anything."I gave her an eye, but she ignored it. She always does.

"That's enough for me, for now." She said. "Goodnight dear." She kissed me and went to bed.

"Goodnight, my crazy mother." I heard her laugh.

-Next Day-Hiei's POV-

"They approved the final exam." I said as I dropped the test on the desk where Kurama was on the computer.

"Well we knew they would. Anyway, did you see Tokine today?" He asked me, as if I care.

I shook my head. The guilt finally got to her. She deserves that and more.

"Oh well, I'll call her later to see if she is alright." Kurama said as he just surf the internet, bored. "I am so bored now. My PCR is done, and it worked this time, and I honestly have nothing to do now. I am just waiting for the sequence to come back, and also for my e-coli cells to grow." He said exasperated.

"Do you want to do something then?" I asked trying not to make it sound like a date, but just casual hang out among friends. I sat on the chair next to Kurama, which Kurama hardly uses anymore, because he loves sitting on my desk all of a sudden.

"Like what." He stretched and hung his head back looking at the ceiling.

"I don't know, Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't call today." I said somewhat disappointed.

"Oh it's because I's Valentine's Day. It is expected." He said with his eyes still glued to the ceiling.

"Yea, the one day I actually want to do something, they're busy." I said as I took hold of some if Kurama's hair and began playing with it, mesmerised by its softness. I couldn't stop running my hands though the silky tresses. I was surprised it didn't find this strange. I will take what I can get, for now.

"Hmm..." Kurama was thinking, he always makes that sound when he is. "What about a movie, they have some good ones out." He suggested as he sighted contently as I continue my ministration on his hair.

"Not a fan of crowds." I stated in a mono tone.

"Then... a nature walk, I always like doing that, it is very relaxing." He suggested and it was a good idea.

"What if you get cold again?" I reasoned.

"Gosh! I forgot your jacket." He finally remembered.

"It's fine." I told him.

"Ok then, oh what about ice skating. Indoor ice skating."He continued.

"Is there anything we can do where they would not be too much people? This day, everyone is out doing something, all those cliché romantic stuff where the girl can fall on the guy or get scared, or the guy impressing her by watching a chick flick he hates so much." I said somewhat disgusted by this whole day, but if Kurama becomes a part of my Valentine's Day, I can learn to appreciate it more.

Kurama nodded in agreement. "Oh I know we can stay home. I have to house for myself if you just want to watch movie, play games or something. I think we can find something to do." He turned and watched me as I continued to play with the red tresses. He could tell I was enjoying myself.

"Yea, that's better. What time should I come by?" I asked looking at the red strands slide off my fingers.

"Anytime is fine. Well when we leave here, I am just going home to take a shower and that's it." he told me.

"Ok." I said I as I pulled my hand away from his hair because someone chose this time to text me. When I saw it, it was the department.

"What is it?" Kurama asked lazily.

"Your stuff is here. The department just got it." I told him.

"Oh wow so fast, the order was yesterday, and they text you to tell you?" he looked at me inquisitively.

"It's good when people respect you." I said with a grin.

"Are you sure it is respect?"He teased me.

"Shut up." Kurama laughed and I got up to go retrieve the package.

When I came back I told Kurama he put it with my stuff and that they should leave now. I didn't t tell him it was his dear friend that sabotaged him. We don't need this immaturity around here.

Later that day

I arrived at his place and went up to the door and rang the door bell.

I heard Kurama yell, "I'm coming," and soon after he opened the door.

"Oh hurry in its cold." He ushered me in when the breeze blew into the house.

"Wow, you look nice." I complemented as I greedily took in his appearance.

"Oh thanks." He turned away with a slight pinkish cheek. He was wearing a green shirt and black jeans. The shirt made his eyes and hair stand out.

"Your mother left yet?" I asked as I took of my jacket and hung it on the hanger in the coat closet.

"Actually no, she wanted to see you before she left." He said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked him but he didn't have time to answer.

"Hello Hiei, it is nice seeing you again." Was the sound of Shiori's voice as she came out to greet us.

"Hello Shiori-san." I greeted politely.

"You look handsome. I hope you two have fun, well I'm going now. Bye." She giggled as she left. Something is wrong with that woman.

"What's wrong with her? Is she always that happy?" I asked Kurama.

"Ah.. I...I have no idea." Kurama just stared at where his mother was. "OK so what shall we do now? He asked excitedly, if only he knew what I really want to do, and it was nothing bad. I really want to sit on the couch together, intertwined together as we drank something and watch television in each other's embrace. Yes, I know I can be romantic at times, but it is because of Yukina and her movies.

No idea, let's just see what's on television first and then we might think of something." I said as I break out of my unrealistic thoughts.

"Yea." He put on the television and began flipping though the channels. "Oh moon child is playing, do you want to see it?" he asked a bit bored.

"Who's starring?" I actually never heard of it seeing that I rarely watch the television.

"Hyde and Gackt."He replied.

"Ok." They sounded familiar. Oh yea, Yukina was obsessed with them. I remembered as I saw them.

We watched the whole movie, then another one. Since it was the 'love' day, there was lots of love movies, which we gladly by past because Kurama loved the fact that he had the horror channel. He did not know that I loved horror as well, but I do, so we watched the grudge, and anticipated watching all of them. A while after we began to get hungry.

"Do you want to cook the food, or order it?" Kurama asked.

"How hungry are you?" I asked as I turned and watch him.

"Yea... let's order, besides if we do cook, we'll miss the movie. So what restaurant?"He asked not really caring. I think the hunger got the best of us. We didn't care, we just wanted food.

"What's your favourite?" I asked him wanting to cater to him.

"We don't really order food, so I don't know." He confessed to me.

"Well I'll call mine."I got up and went to the window, just out of habit.

"OK." He agreed and went back to the movie.

"Ninja restaurant, this is Seiji, How may I be of assistance." The voice over the phone greeted.

"Hello Seiji is Makoto there."I asked quietly.

"Yes sir, hold on please." He said as he put me on hold for about five seconds.

"Makoto, here, how may I help you?" The new voice greeted friendly.

"Hi." I answered.

"Jaganshi-sama, how may I help you?" His voiced peaked.

"I would like my usual, just double the order." I ordered, but in a nice tone.

"Oh ok and to your address?"He asked. Great now they will know my business.

"No, hold on." I took the phone from my ear. "Kurama, give him your address." I gave him the phone.

"Hello" Kurama greeted sweetly.

"Hello." I heard him. Was he that loud with me? Maybe it's my phone's volume.

"The address is 5-7-2 Mushiyori-shi." Kurama said patiently.

"Thank you, will there be anything else?" He said.

"I am not sure, hold on." Kurama gave me the phone. "He wants to know if there is anything else." He said not knowing that Makoto was loud enough.

"Makoto, what's the special dessert you have?" I asked him.

"Valentine's Day stuff sir. I know that will not interest you." I was so pleased with this restaurant.

"Green tea ice cream mocha is good, then." I said content with the order.

"Thank you sir. Someone will be there in about half an hour." He said with a gentle voice.

"Thanks." I disconnected the call and put my volume down.

"So do you always have your favourite restaurant on speed dial?"Kurama asked me suddenly.

"I have all my favourite things on speed dial." I said honestly as I sat back on the couch with Kurama.

"Oh now I'm curious." He said scooting towards me a little.

"You're number five." I said giving him a smirk.

"Oh I did not know I was important to be on your speed dial. It seems so... reserved." He said somewhat surprised.

"It is." I smiled at Kurama. I had to admit, flirting does help. Kurama was surprised with my actions and I saw a bit of conflict in his expression, interesting.

"So what exactly is your usual?" he asked curiously.

"Something they call Hanzou. It is a course meal. Since we are going to be here for a while I thought why not." I told him as I watched the movie.

"Oh what does it consist of?" He asked.

"There are three courses, and two choices for the first and third choice. They will actually bring all of it, so if you don't like the choice they have for the course, I'll just have it. I don't mind." I informed him not really in the mood to talk.

"What restaurant is it anyway?" he asked again.

"Ninja." I said mono-toned.

"What! Wouldn't it be expensive?" He jumped a little.

"No." I said. It was easy to say no and I wasn't lying.

"Are you sure?"He pushed.

"Yes." I sighed out.

"Ok, if you're sure."He got up to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I looked at him.

"To get money to pay for it." he said as he watched me confused.

"Don't worry about it." I told him and turned back to the television.

"No it's fine." He pressed on.

"Kurama, you provide the place, I do the food, it is fine." I reasoned with him.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I watched him with an exasperated look.

"Yes, the movie is back on." I said hoping he would not ask any more questions. I really get mean sometimes.

We watched the movie until the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." I said quickly not wanting Kurama to see the bill. I opened the door.

"Hello, delivery from Ninja." He delivery boy said with a pleasant smile.

"Yes." I said. "How much is it?"I asked quietly as I reached into my pocket for my wallet.

"¥20,000 sir." He told me.

"I thought it was going to be more than that." I said as I paid him and generously tipped him, even thought it was not necessary.

"Food is here." I told Kurama as I shoved the receipt in my pocket and walked to the couch.

"Oh I can't wait to see what it is. All of that is just for us?"Kurama said like a child.

I laughed, "Help me clear this table." I told him.

When we finish set up, we began eating and drinking as we continued the horror movie marathon. The love for horror runs deep.

Eventually we moved the coffee table away and were stretched out on the rug watching the movies.

"Hey, did you two watch movies all night?" Shiori said as she came through the front door.

"Welcome back mother, and yes we did." Kurama answered her as he turned around to face her.

"Oh so what are you guys watching?"She asked as she peaked at the movie.

"Horror." I told her.

"Why not watch a love movie dear?" She asked with a surprised and disappointing look on her face.

"Nah, horror is fine. We are enjoying it and isn't that the most important thing?" Kurama asked her adding in his charms.

"I guess you're right." She said as she continues to study us. I don't feel comfortable when people do that.

"How was your date?"Kurama asked her.

She blushed when he asked her. Oh that was interesting.

"It was nice. We will be going on a second date, just the two of us." She informed him

"Oh that's nice. I hope I get to meet him before it gets too serious." Kurama said somewhat warning her that he has to approve of him, similar to what Yukina did to me concerning him.

"Of course dear, well I'm retiring for the night, goodnight you two." She bid as she left us alone and we went back to the movie.

These gory scenes were so false that I couldn't stand it. When I was going to comment it, I felt something hit me. When I looked I saw Kurama sleeping on my shoulder. I stiffened at first, not sure if to wake him or just accept it.

I looked at the time and saw it was almost three A.M so I let it be, and just leaned back on the couch, took off the television, got comfortable and doze off as well.

The next morning, Kurama stirred, and then awoke, and began rubbing his sore neck. He realised I was next to him so he jerked up, but relaxed when he saw me just there leaned back with my eyes closed.

He sat there staring at me for a good ten minutes. You can feel it when people stare at you.

"Are you done?" I opened my eyes with a smirk on my face. Kurama turned red.

"How... how long were you awake?" He asked feeling really embarrassed. It is not right staring at a friend so intensely when he sleeps, but it was only fair because I did it to him before.

"Before you woke up." Still with that smirk on, enjoying Kurama's discomfort. "Relax, you did nothing wrong." I said as I got up and pulled Kurama up in standing position. "I should leave before your mother wakes up." I told him as I looked around.

"Oh yea, please do, I would not hear the end of it. It's not that I did not enjoy last night or anything, it's just that she will tease me and... I'll hush now." He said shyly as he looked down on the floor.

"I had fun. I'll talk to you later." I told him with a smile to calm him.

"Uh ok." I took up my jacket and was about to leave.

"Wait, let me get your other one." He said as he was about to dash out the room.

"You can give me on Monday. I think your mother just woke up." I said as I heard something upstairs and headed for the door.

-Kurama's POV-

"Oh ok bye." I closed the door behind Hiei, and then ran into the kitchen, pretending I just woke up and was getting something to eat. Well it wasn't entirely a lie. Then I noticed that I was wearing the same thing from last night, so I took off my green shirt and hid it under the table and left my white undershirt on, and messed up my hair a bit.

"Good morning Shuichi, you're up early." She greeted me as she stepped in the kitchen.

"Yea, just came to get some water before heading back to bed." I said honestly yawning.

"Oh, so what time did you guys finished your marathon?" She asked as she watched me inspecting me with her eyes.

"I'm not sure, but it was really late." I said. I did not lie, I really didn't know. I fell asleep on Hiei.

"Oh, ok that was nice though, wasn't it?" She asked with that smile on her face.

"If you must know, yes it was. We had fun and I am going now." I said before she asked anymore questions I didn't want to answer.

In my bedroom, I flopped down on my bed. "Oh bed how I missed thee." He sighed out into the pillow.

I turned and looked at my cell phone to check the time. 7:30 a.m. I groaned.

"Ah it is way too early to stay up. And I forgot to call Toki, but I feel so good right now that I don't care." I said out loud as I put back the phone and fell asleep and dreamt about dreams of tomorrow.

End of chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter six

-Kurama's POV-

Running out the door, I remembered the jacket, and ran back up stairs to get it as I ran back outside to get the bus. I was running late this morning and everything was just a big mess, but I didn't care. After all the mishaps that happened to me over the weekend, and on top of that, I fell off the bed this morning but if that didn't happen then I would still be asleep. I burned my breakfast, and ripped one of my favourite pants when I tried to put it on too fast, because I was running late, and then now I almost forgot Hiei's jacket and I am running late for class. Only a miracle can make me reach early for class.

Rushing to class, I almost bumped into the students, and sighed as I finally stepped into class. I smile when I saw the professor just greeting the class.

"Whew, I made it." I said as I gave a long sigh and sat next to Tokine.

"Yea, barely, are you ok, you look flushed." She said looking over at me.

"Yea, it's from all the running."I said casually as I finally calming down. "I can't wait for class to over." I mumbled to myself, but she was so nosy that she heard me.

"But it is just beginning. Are you sure you're alright?" She looked at me concerned. Can't I get tired of classes once in a while? Why does it seem as if I have to like it always?

I gave her a fake but brilliant smile and nodded.

After class I told her that I had to do something so I'll meet her in the lab later only because we have to start studying for finals.

When I came back, I went to give Hiei his lovely jacket.

"Here I finally remembered."I said happily as I stretched out my hands to give him.

"I can see that." Then Hiei looked up at me from where he was sitting and then rose an eyebrow questioning.

"I had a rough morning. I fell off the bed. That actually woke me up since my alarm didn't. Then I was running late, I ripped my pants, burned breakfast, missed my bus and was almost late for class today." I said sitting on the chair next to him.

"Hopefully the rest of the day will go better for you." He said as he smiled at me.

"You know, after all this, I am not angry or frustrated. I'm happy." I said looking at him and he gave me a questionable look.

"Why." He didn't really ask, but just said it.

"I don't know, but I'm on a natural high." I looked at Hiei smiling. Should I dear think why?

Then we heard someone knocking on the lab's door. "I'll get it." I said. I didn't want him to get it because he was occupied.

Getting up I went and saw that it was one of Hiei's students, one of the guys who hit on me.

"Oh hello there beautiful." He greeted me and I just wanted to feed him to one of my plants.

"Yes, what do you want?" I asked irritated as my happy mood dissipated.

"You, who else."That cocky bastard gave me a grin and I just wanted to slap it off his face so fast. "Maybe me and you could go study each other's body instead o..."

"I advise you keep that mouth of yours shut, unless you're taking to me." Hiei said behind me and I felt all nice again. I turned to watch him.

"Um... I have a...Uh question about my quiz you gave." The student gulped as he stepped back.

"After what you did to my friend, why should I help you? I should just fail you."He said seriously, and I wondered if he would actually do that.

"Hiei, be nice to him, at least he didn't go too far." I said as I touched Hiei's shoulder to calm him. I was surprised it actually worked. I thought he would have snapped at me or something because I've never seen anyone here touch him.

"Fine, you're lucky, come in."He said as he went to his desk.

"I didn't know I was trespassing on someone's property." He mumbled loudly and Hiei decided the brat was not worth it, but I was stunned because it did look like that. What was really happening between us?

"Hello Shuichi, why did you have Hiei's jacket? I saw you gave it to him."Tokine said as she walked towards me as she gave me a questionable look. Why can't she leave us alone?

"Are you spying on me? I don't think I like it and what I do is none of your business. You are my friend but you're going over the edge a bit, don't you think?" I snapped.

"Hey, I was just curious. Nothing's wrong with asking." She said defending herself.

"I'm sorry. I am just very private, and I don't take being hit on very well." I said referring to the student.

"Yea I saw that too. It must be very hard being liked by everyone." She said bitterly. Some people don't understand that it's not always good to be constantly admired.

"If you're going to give me attitude, I don't wish to be around you anymore. I don't associate myself with negative people."I said and left. I didn't need this.

-Hie's POV-

"So do you know what is going to be on the final?" The boy asked me as if I would give an inside scoop to this brat.

"Come in class and find out like the rest of the class." I said not really liking this student very much.

"But sir..." he whined.

"Don't 'but' me. I'm done. You're dismissed."I said as I turned away towards my computer.

When the boy left, Kurama came back.

"I need help with my schedule next semester." He said with the class schedule book in his hands.

"You have to take at least one graduate course, but if you want to have fun, you can also take an under graduate class. Just ask the department to put in permission for you. Ballroom dancing is good." I told him, hoping that my plan would work out in my favour.

"Ballroom Dancing? It does sound fun, and I've always wanted to learn to dance, well formal dances."He said with a grin on his face as he sat on the chair next to me. He only uses the chair when the lab had people, otherwise he would be on the desk, swinging his feet.

"Yea, we took it as an undergrad. Yusuke thought there would be a lot of females, so he took it. The fo... I mean Kuwabara, took it for the easy A and to dance with Yukina. I hate him."I said. I had to correct myself about calling Kuwabara a fool because Kurama didn't like me calling Kuwabara that.

"No you don't hate him. So why did you take it." He said and I felt a hit of jealousy, hmm, interesting. Maybe my plan will work after all, what Hiei wants, Hiei gets. I smirked.

"To keep my eye on them." My words made him relaxed as his expression softened. Did he know he just did that?

"I need some air. I'll be back." He got up and went to the roof. I just shrugged and continued editing my hydrophobicity plot as I continued the bioinformatics section of my thesis. 

-Kurama's POV-

'What is wrong with me? Hiei is my friend, and he's a guy. I can't be feeling these things. Why is this happening now? Does that mean mother was right? No, I refuse to think that. I am into women, but to think about it now, I don't remember liking any girl, or guy for that matter.

I mean for goodness sake I rejected Yomi. What makes Hiei so special? But he is kind of cute and no, I cannot think that way. Then mother would win. I went on and on, my mind was racing trying to find the reason for my behaviour. I knew what was happening but I didn't know why, and because of that, I would not accept it, I refuse to. It wasn't fair. After ten minutes of beating up myself then feeling sorry for myself, I went back inside.

Hiei was talking to Mukuro when I got back, so I went on the computer to sign up for the classes that I will be taking next semester. I looked back again, but Hiei and Mukuro was gone, that caused me to wonder a bit. Then out of the blue Hiei appeared behind me.

"So I see you'll be taking it?" Hiei said above me.

"Oh Gosh Hiei, you scared me." I jumped as I held my chest trying to calm myself. You don't do that to someone.

"I did nothing. Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden?" He said somewhat amused. Thank you for finding amusement in my distress.

"Nothing, nothing." I quickly turned back to the screen as I felt my face began to heat up.

"Hn." He sat back and watch as I try so much not fidget with the mouse.

"Hiei, I just have some things on my mind that I am trying to make sense of." I said so he would not read into my actions, or nervousness. He was making me nervous.

"Oh." He said still looking and I couldn't look at him so I played it safe and scooted closer to the bright screen.

"Yea, and I'm done with the computer. You can continue what you were doing. I have to go see one of my professors about something, and then I'm going home, so I'll see you tomorrow, and I don't mind taking the bus this time." I said in a rush as I got up and left.

"I wonder what's that is about." Hiei said just before I was out of earshot and I resumed running away.

Finals week was coming up so quickly that I rarely did anything but study. I just wanted to get all these classes out of the way, so I could enjoy the Sakura Matsuri a few days from now. Last year, when I was an undergraduate, I studied and relaxed during the festival, then studied again after, considering the festival as a break, and I did well in all my classes, so I decided that since this study habit was not defective, I didn't need change it.

I've only seen Hiei once in a while when I went to the lab, but everyone became so busy because the semester was winding down, so I mostly saw Tokine because she wanted me as study partner. During all this, I finally came to terms with the alien feelings I was having towards Hiei, but how can one go up to their best friend as confess such absurd emotions, especially when that said person was a guy.

My relationship with Hiei may be questionable sometimes, but I never thought that Hiei might reciprocate anything but friendship. Also there was a nagging feeling I had about Hiei and Professor Akashi that I just could not let rest. I may be wrong, but I recognise that look she gives him all too well when she thinks no one was looking. So many times I wanted to ask Hiei about it but chicken out at the last minute. Well now I think I might actually do it.

Hiei, no it was Yusuke and Kuwabara, they asked me to come along on one of their Friday escapades. Hiei finally agreed to go as well seeing that he had no excuse but I couldn't make it that day. Then I found out that they took Hiei to a strip club, so now I was making sure I was going to be there this time to see who dare touch Hiei. Of course I couldn't question Hiei for I didn't want to seem jealous even though I was.

What a twist of fate this was for me to be in a predicament that I am in now. Just some years ago, I rejected a friend's advances, now I was advancing on a friend with which I may be rejected as he was. What goes around comes around, I guess. Now I am going out just to see who dare makes advances on my property, deciding for once, this was more important than studying. I can always study, right. My cell phone brought me out of my daze and I answered it as I continue to get ready to leave the house.

"Yes Hiei, I'm coming." I said into the phone somewhat annoyed.

"Hn." And the phone was cut off. I rushed down the stairs and out to meet him in the car.

"Sorry I'm late, I was putting away my books, because you know some people have to study." I said strapping in.

"I didn't force you to come." He said as we drove off. Hiei was getting short tempered, well shorter tempered and I wasn't patient either. Being so close to something you want and not having it, are never fun especially when that someone is being a bit distant.

"I know, but a break is nice." I said immune to Hiei's recent snappy behaviour. Well at least I thought I was.

This time Yusuke and Kuwabara chose a lounge, because they got yelled at from Keiko and Yukina. Yusuke was now a father so he couldn't be reckless anymore, so she forced him to stop going to clubs, but she knew he did like his man time, so she agreed on lounges, but no bars, either. Kuwabara was stuck with the same thing because well, he would do anything for his Yukina to Hiei's dismay.

"We're here." Hiei said bitterly as he parked.

"I can see that. Thanks." I said trying not to let Hiei get to me now, because there is only so much I could take. I thought I was immune, but no, how could I be. I got out of the car and went to greet the guys.

"Looking refreshing as always." I said to them.

"Yea, sleep does wonders." Kuwabara said with a full grin on his face, and Yusuke was the same.

"Yea, I bet." I said. I remember those days when I was like them, carefree and such with no emotions stringing on especially when the emotions are attached to someone like Hiei. He is just impossible sometimes.

When Hiei came, we attempted to go inside, but were stopped by the bouncer.

"Hey all guys have to pay." Then he stopped and made way for me, and smiled flirtatiously. "Ladies are free, please come in." He said smiling towards me.

"Thanks." I said then turned to the other three with their mouths open staring. "Come on guys." I said and went in before someone tells the bouncer that I was really a guy. I spotted a good table away from the dance floor. It was a lounge but they have dancing in this one. Good thing this was smoke free, so the ambience felt cosy and lounge-like without feeling choked to death.

"Hey Kurama, why didn't tell him you were a guy." Kuwabara asked as they all sat down, joining me. Hiei sat on the soft couch with me and Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the two chairs on the other side of the table and the place were lit by low amber light with candles on every table.

"This was the first time that mistake paid off literary." I said avoiding Hiei's stare/glare.

"So this happens often then." This time it was Yusuke.

"Well all you three thought I was a female right. Maybe I should cut my hair."I said fingering my hair, and that reminded me of Hiei. He liked playing in it, just running his hands through it mindlessly. The first time he did it, he didn't know why he was doing it but I was fine with it so he took advantage of that.

"No." Hiei said too fast. "No, it looks fine. There are guys out there with long hair, and they look fine."He said at a slower pace watching my hair as it fell though my figures.

"Well then maybe I _should_ cut it." I said trying to spite him. I will never dare cut my hair. I grew it for a reason.

"Why do you care what people think." Hiei snapped.

"Since when do you care what I do with my hair?"I glared at him. What's wrong with him?

"EH hey you two, no fighting. You sound like a couple." Yusuke said to us.

"We are not a couple." Came our simultaneous reply. Then we both shut up and turned away from each other. I can't believe this was what we became.

"Okayyyy... well let's order some drinks, please, maybe that will lighten the mood." Yusuke said stressing out please. I knew Yusuke knew something was up. He wasn't the sharpest mind at times, but he does pick up on things when he needs to.

"Waiter." Kuwabara yelled.

"Yes, are you ready to order?" he said looking to all of us expectantly.

"Yes, a bottle of Sake for now." Yusuke said happily.

"Do you want a medium or large bottle?" He asked calmly.

"A large bottle man, and with four glasses and please pick a strong sweetish one like Sakehitosuji Junbaishu, or Born Muroka Nama Genshu."Yusuke said and I was impressed. I didn't know he knew good Sake, not that there are bad ones but you know, good tasting with great reviews.

"Do you want those two instead of me choosing?" He asked smirking lightly.

"Oh hahaha, yea, that's fine." He laughed with his hands behind his head.

"Ok then be right back." The waiter left.

"Yusuke you really know your sake." I commented.

"Well when you're friends with Hiei, you have to know you liqueur." He said and I was taken aback by that. Is Hiei a secret drinker?

"Hiei you drink?" Hiei kept looking away from the table.

"Of course he drinks, ow Urameshi what was that for."Yusuke elbowed Kuwabara and I knew there was something that no one wanted to tell me. What if there was something wrong, why should I care?

"Shut up you idiot." Yusuke snapped at him with a 'are you stupid' look on his face.

"WHAT, WATCH YOUR MOUTH PUNK." Kuwabara snapped back. The music was loud but I knew that some of the other patrons heard.

"COME AND DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT." Yusuke yelled and now people were looking, and they were looking at all of us. Why couldn't they just look at the two noise makers instead of me as well?

"Can you both quiet down, you're drawing attention."I said as I sank back in the couch. I wish I wasn't here now.

"When will you two get out of that haze of stupidity?" Hiei mumbled.

"What was that shrimp." Kuwabara stood up hovering over the table. Oh great, not again.

"Idiot, sit down, you know you can't take him." Yusuke said and he may have a pint. Hiei was buff but Kuwabara has size as well and he did have the height advantage. But I should not judge because I've never seen Hiei in action, but God knows I would love to.

"If you ever give me a chance I..." Yusuke shut him up before he can say anything else.

"Man you had so many chances, just deal with it. I know he can take me down like that. I have no reason to deny it." Yusuke said and Kuwabara mumbled then silence followed. We all began to wonder if the waiter was brewing the sake.

"Here you go, enjoy." The waiter came back. Did you go to the moon to get it? I watched him as he rested the bottles with the glasses in front of us.

"Took you long enough." Hiei said as he was the first to start drinking.

"Don't take all." I said as I grabbed the bottle from Hiei.

"Hn."Can he say something else rather than that annoying mono syllable?

"Hey don't fight for it, we can always get more." Kuwabara said as he and Yusuke looked on.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Yusuke asked.

I looked up. "Sure, Yusuke you can ask anything." I said in a gentle voice. I knew what he was going to ask just by the look he was giving us.

"Is there something going on between you two, I mean are you dating or something?" I almost choked.

"What no."I said quickly as I gulped down on my sake a bit too fast causing me to cough a little.

"Idiot."Hiei said and I didn't know if it was related to me or what Yusuke asked, I just glared at him from the corner of my eye.

"Well you're behaving strange, snapping at each other. You sure you don't like each other or something. I remember me and Keiko was like that. The only difference is that she used to hit. She still hits." He said as he rubbed his arm. Yusuke surprised me. He could be really perceptive at times when he pays attention.

"Why would I want to date an insensitive person like Hiei." I said coldly as I continue to glare at the secret object of my affection.

"As if you're any better." Hiei snapped as he glared. Now we were having a glaring contest, how nice.

"Hey, now stop it. We came out to have fun. I don't want your messed up relationship spoil it. So for now deal with each other, or just drink yourself numb, right now I really don't care, BECAUSE I NEED TO LET LOSE FROM ALL THAT NAGGING AND BABY CRYING. SO HAVE FUN OR I'LL FORCE YOU, YOU GOT THAT!" Yusuke was standing and yelling now, oh he was vexed. We both just nodded and took a sip from our cup.

"Good." He sat back down gulped down a glass. "Waiter another round please." He called to the waiter as he slammed his glass onto the table causing me to flinch, but the other two was unaffected by his action.

After five rounds of sake, Yusuke decide to go dance and he drag Kuwabara along with him because I was not in the mood, and he wouldn't dare try asking Hiei, who would anyway. I did feel sorry for bring down the mood and treating Hiei that way. He really didn't do anything to deserve it.

"Hiei, I'm sorry."I finally said as I looked down into my glass.

"For what."He said plainly.

"My behaviour, I should not let out my insecurities on you." I said swirling my glass before gulping a generous amount into my mouth.

"It's fine. I didn't help the matter." Hiei was going to say something then stopped.

"What."I asked, hoping that he would say what was on his mind.

"Nothing."He said as he stared at Yusuke and Kuwabara dance, or whatever it was they were doing because that didn't look like dancing. They were chasing people away and I would have laughed if Hiei and I weren't having this conversation.

"It's something, just say it."I pushed on as I watched him.

"I am going to be a guest instructor in Tokyo U for the summer, well from May to the end of July, ending just in time for the next fiscal year to start here."He finally said and that took me of guard. He's leaving?

"So you would not be in the lab for the summer." Hiei nodded. "Oh. Why did you say yes?"I asked hoping it wasn't because of my insensitive behaviour.

"Sometimes you just have to get away." He stated plainly as he sipped on his drink. He looks so cool in his dark clothing just there sipping on his drink all calm and collected.

"From me, I'm sorry if I drove you away with my antics." I said as I hung my head a bit, embarrassed by my actions.

"It wasn't you. It's that woman." He said scornfully.

"So I was right then." I said as I finally began feeling the liqueur. This human body had its downfall at times.

"Right about what?"He asked a bit confused. Were we talking about the same thing?

"Nothing." I said wanting to avoid from looking stupid.

"Spill it Kurama." I trembled as I heard that deep smooth voice say my name. He rarely says my name and I've realised he says it when he is really serious about something.

"I know there is something going on between you and Professor Akashi." That took Hiei off guard. He didn't show any expression but was in thought for a while before he answered. I thought he wasn't going to dignify my thoughts with one.

"What if there is." He said looking for a reaction and he got one. I stiffened and held my breath for a while, then put my head down slightly. I knew it, oh I can't breathe, now knew how Yomi felt. This did not feel nice.

"Oh that explains it." I said sadly.

"Explains what." Hiei said looking on the dance floor. I was glad that the other two was out there.

"The stares, the gifts and just your behaviour in general." I stated sadly.

"If you opened your eyes you would see that I can't stand her."

But I was not buying it. Hiei sighed.

"She made it clear what her interests and intentions were. I rejected her many time for her to know where I stand." He looked at me.

"'So there is nothing going on?" I asked somewhat hopeful.

"No, actually that's the reason I agreed to go to Tokyo U for the summer."

"So you're not mad or anything at me?" I asked feeling relieved.

"Why would you think that?" He asked as he frowned a bit.

"You became short tempered, more than usual."

"Oh, I just had a lot going on, that's all, stress and everything."

"Well, I'm always here to listen." I gave Hiei a real smile.

"I should tell those two, also because I wouldn't be able to see you guys for a while."He said pouring himself another glass of sake. What?

"Why is that?" I asked trying not to sound as if it was affecting me but it was. What would I do without him in the lab? He will be taking away my comfort.

"They will be busy with family and wedding stuff, and you have been too busy with finals, and papers. This might be the last time you see me until August." He said and I felt, I don't know, I was just feeling and I didn't like it. I felt vulnerable and weak and I hated it. Did I become dependent on him?

"What, really?"I looked really sad, I knew it but it was better than looking pathetic.

"You'll have them." He gestured to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "And what about Tokine, maybe you can try hanging out with her." He suggested.

"I don't want to." I said stubbornly. Distance makes the heart fonder. I can't afford for that to happen. I would rather not be rejected by a friend.

"If I needed an assistant, maybe I could have talked them into having you along but it's not possible." He said as he looked at me with a softer look on his face. I melted a little. I would have been stone not to.

"Not even for the almighty Hiei." I said teasing. My mood was getting better.

Hiei laughed. "Even for me." He said and he took my hand in his. "You'll be fine. The time will fly by so fast and you can call me. It's not like if I'm going somewhere unreachable." He said and I flew to heaven and back when he held my hand in his. It felt so gentle, as oppose to his 'I don't care' personality he shows.

"Yea, sorry for acting so needy." I said looking down at our hands.

"I like feeling needed." He smiled at me. "Yukina does not need me anymore, so I'm glad you do."He confessed.

"Hiei." I tightened my hold on Hiei's hand and then leaned on him, as we both turned to watch Yusuke and Kuwabara make a fool of themselves again.

I began to think about our position now and was mildly shocked Hiei accepted what had happened. So what are we, interested friends? Hiei shifted and now my back was fully resting on his chest. I just decided to shut up and enjoy the new sensation of having someone so close. It felt good and I was not going to complain. If this was all I could get, I will greedily take it.

I felt him inch closer to my neck he whispered sending shivers down my spine. I prayed that he did not see that.

"Care to dance."The smooth deep seductive voice said softly. How could I resist? This was ecstasy.

"I don't know how to, that's why I took your advice and signed up. I put in my permission and they accepted it." I said as I turned to face him.

"Well think of this as you being ahead of the class." He got up and pulled me to the dance floor. I was too liqueur up to put up resistance.

"This is what you do." Hiei said as he held me by the waist causing me to turn a bit rosy at the cheeks. "Put your hand on my right shoulder." I did as he was told. I am glad he didn't notice the affect he was having on me by holding me so intimately.

"We'll do the waltz since the music slowed and it's my favourite." He said as he looked at me straight in my eyes.

"Oh I've always wanted to learn it, especially the Viennese Waltz."I said trying to think of dancing instead of him.

"If you master the waltz, the Viennese waltz will be so much easier. You will learn it in intermediate ballroom dance." Hiei stated.

"Well I am happy I have you to give me a sneak peak." I said as I looked away.

"OK step back on your left foot and begin to turn to your right and put your right foot on the side and close with your left foot. OK." He ordered and gently guided me.

"Yes," I said as I did as I was told.

"Follow me, and the count is one, two, three." I nodded again. I was a bit slow but it was my first time.

"Not bad, you just did what is called the natural turn." He said with a half smile.

"Oh wow, can we keep trying I think I'm getting the hang of it." I said happily.

Hiei laughed lightly as we continued even when the music came on with more upbeat songs, we were still in our own world.

"This is nice." I said as we took it slow. Hiei draw me closer and began just going with the flow forgetting about the waltz for a while. My face was flushed a little but I slowly regain my composer.

-Normal POV-

"Kuwabara, look, see I knew there was something going on with them." Yusuke said as he pointed.

"Wow the shrimp has game." Kuwabara said as he hunched over Yusuke.

"Shut up, he's taller than Kurama, so what does that make him." Yusuke said wondering when Kuwabara will respect Hiei. If he was waiting for Hiei to make the first move, he would have to wait forever. He was taking away the guys only family so what does he expect Hiei to do? Like him?

"Kurama is fine; I just like making fun of Hiei."He said as he grinned.

"I'll tell Yukina."Yusuke teased.

"Don't you dare, or I'll tell Keiko what you said about her not being as half as beautiful as Kurama. Remember back when we first met..." Yusuke pinched his mouth shut.

"I know I remember, gosh I was making a joke." He defended as he removed his hand.

"Even though, I wonder how funny she would think that joke is." Kuwabara said as he stepped away from Yusuke.

"Man, give me a break."Yusuke said as he pounced on him.

-Hiei's POV-

"I think they are watching." Kurama looked up at me. I like this feeling of having him close and all to myself.

"Let them." I said to him as he rested his head on my chest.

We danced for a long time until Kurama got tired, so we went back to the table for a drink.

"So, did you two have fun?" Yusuke said. I knew they were looking at us. I didn't care one bit.

"Yes, now I can go into class next semester knowing the waltz." Kurama saved me from answering.

"Oh you will be taking ballroom?" They asked with happy written on their faces, idiots.

"Yup." Kurama said happily drinking down some sweet sake. I hope he knows his limit.

"I think the stuff is getting to him." Kuwabara commented pointing at the almost empty bottle of Sake.

"No, I am taking a break from all that studying I've been doing lately." Kurama said as he swayed a bit.

"Nice excuse." I said as he continued to drink but keeping a close eye on him, in more ways than one.

Later on, I realised how drunken Kurama really was, so I decided to take him home. I hope his mother wouldn't be home. I looking at him wondering why it took me so long to notice Kurama's heightened state. I knew he was getting there but not that far. He hid it well, until he stood up.

"Yusuke, we're leaving now, you know how to get home from here." I told him as I helped Kurama up. As I was talking he was trying to finish his glass even though he was far drunk.

"Man, give us some good treatment, nah!"Kuwabara said as he swung his hand in my face. If I wasn't holding Kurama up, he would have lost that hand.

"Why?" I said looking at both of them.

"Because, we don't know better."They chorused and then snickered.

"Yes you do, Goodnight." I said curtly as I helped Kurama balance as we walked out.

"Oh this feels niccccceeeeeee." Kurama said as he tried to stand straight. All I heard was drunken snickers.

"Come on Kurama let's go." I guided him out the lounge and into the parking lot.

"You smell nice, you always smell nice." Kurama said sniffing my neck. That caught my attention.

"Anything else?" I asked urging him on as I helped him in the car. Maybe he feels the same. I will take full advantage of this situation.

"Uh... you're hot." Kurama chuckled. Then I felt it. Someone, no a demon was following us.

"Kurama stay here, ok." I ordered.

"Anything for you." He said flirtatiously and leaned back on the seat and began humming something. He was too much, but I wasn't complaining. I snickered and closed the door then went across the parking lot where I felt the youki.

"Stop hiding you weakling." I said as I reached in the furthest corner of the parking lot.

"You lived among humans for so long Hiei, you've weakened, what can _you_ do?" the shadowed demon taunted as he zipped from side to side leaving only a shadow in view.

"Come out and I'll show you." I heard the demon laugh, and he jumped out of the shadows revealing his lizard-like form.

"So here am I, show me what you're made of." He mocked. No one dear mock me and live.

"With pleasure." I took out my long dagger I always keep in my boots, that's why it always comes up to my mid calf, and I called forth the dark flames creating a sword.

"Oh so you still have a few tricks," he lunged forward to claw me but I disappeared.

"Nani!" He said in shock. The fool, know your enemy before you show up as a pompous jackass.

"Behind you." I said and chopped off all his appendages.

"How did you?" The creature said as he fall face first. I kicked him until he was on his back and looking up at me. I wanted him to see me as he died.

"I am warded, to deceive demons as you. I'm no fool. Now who sent you?"I said angered by such assault.

"I rather die than tell you."The demon spat.

Looking down at the scum, my eyes glowed red in the darkened corner of the battle ground as I said in a dangerous voice. "Then so be it." Before I torched the body and walked away to the sound of the lizard's bloodcurdling scream. Good, at least I had some action tonight.

When I reached in the car I saw Kurama pounding his head in a rhythm with no music. That lightened my mood. But then the saw the flames died out in my peripheral vision and my smile faded. There are more out there. I wonder what they're waiting for. I turned back to Kurama, that demon was done and over with. Why would I spend my precious time thinking about that when Kurama was here?

"Hiei, can you put on the radio, the music in my head is finished." Kurama said with a confused look on his face. I had to say that he looked adorable.

I had to laugh at that, but I did put on the radio as I climbed in the car.

When I reached Kurama's house, I lowered down the music. Half way in the ride, Kurama increased the volume and began singing 'I want the change the world...' The song by V6 and then he said to me how he had so many ideas on how to actually do it. Hmm... World domination sounds interesting.

"Kurama, you're home." I said amused at his actions.

"I don't want to go yet." He said trying to reach to radio again.

"No." I got out and went to drag him out of the car if necessary. "Kurama you're drunk." I said to him.

"No, I'm not, I am just expressing things I would not usually express and my reasoning and decision skills are on hold, but it is ok." I shook my head. Only Kurama would say such things in this state.

"Come on." I pulled him from the car and walked him to the front door. "Give me the keys."I ordered.

"You'll have to search me for it." Kurama came close to me and our noses touched, then Kurama snickered. He just had to break the mood.

"You're so cute when you're not in control." Kurama laughed and pulled out the keys from his pocket. "Here." He stood up straight and stretched his hand out fully dangling the keys in front of my face and swayed on his feet and almost falls over if I didn't stretch forth to pull him back.

I shook I head amused and opened the door.

"Do you think you can make it to your room?"I asked him.

"Nope." He took one step in the house and tripped over the mat, hitting the floor, hard. "See." He said staring at the ground as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Come on." I pulled Kurama up and carried him, bridal style up the stairs not having patients to walk him up that entire stairs. "Where is your room?"I asked him as I looked around.

"Dat one." Kurama said pointing to the last door down the hall.

I opened the door and went in, then dropped him on the bed.

"Good you're home safe." I said as I watch him trying to figure out where was up and where was down.

"You dropped me hard." He said as he stopped moving.

"Serves you right. " I said. Then Kurama sit up and stood up in front of me with a serious look in his face.

"I should thank you for taking care of me tonight." Kurama said almost sounding like himself again.

"Hn?" Is he still drunk? I watched him intensely.

Kurama came up close to me and just watched me as if he just recognised something. Then his face inched closer and closer until our lips met, but only briefly. I was surprised by that but didn't pull away. I just watched him.

"Thank you." He whispered as he fell back on the bed, and passed out.

I overcame my shock and smiled down at him. Maybe it could happen after all.

"Sleep well." With that I disappeared from the room, and a second later, I was racing down the road, in a mood that had me sailing. Now I understood those love songs Yukina loved so much.

"Welcome home sir, how was it." Hideo greeted as he took my jacket and handed me a hot cup of tea.

"Better than expected." I said as I gave him a smile that knew he would understand.

"Well congratulations."He said with a grin.

"It's too early for that." I turned to look at Hideo as he leaned on the wall. "I'm leaving when things are getting good." I said referring to my Tokyo trip.

"What exactly happen?" He questioned.

"I don't want to make it into something that it's not. Kurama got drunk and that's it." I finally said as I finished the tea and gave back the cup.

"I'm off to bed now. I have a lot to do in the coming weeks." I said as I left for my room leaving Hideo.

-Kurama's POV-

"Uh..."I groaned as I turned on the bed and felt my head spin.

"Ah!" I fell off my bed and hit the floor, hard.

"Shuichi are you alright?" Mother asked as she ran into the room as she heard me yell and helped me up.

"Why are you spinning, mother?" I asked her as I held my head with both hands squeezing my eyes shut.

"I think it's you dear." She smiled.

"Make it stop." I said in a very low voice.

"Dear, I think you drank too much last night. How much did you drink exactly?" She asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I don't know, the last thing I remembered is Hiei teaching me to dance and that's it, everything else is fuzzy or just blank." I said concentrating but not recollecting anything else.

"That must have been nice, him dancing with you." She giggled and I ignored it.

"Yea if only I remembered the steps he taught me. Now I am getting a headache." I said as I rubbed my head.

"Well then stay in bed, I don't like nursing a hangover but it's your first time and I do hope it will be the last. You're a bright boy and you should have known better. What possessed you to consume so much? If it is Hiei influence then I don't want you hanging out with him anymore." She said unsympathetically.

"No mother, he had nothing to do with it. I just thought I could handle it and it felt good not to care for a while. I'm sorry mother, it will never happen again." I said with pleading eyes.

"I hope so dear, and please understand, nothing good can come from drunkenness." With that she was gone to prepare a protein rich breakfast for me to help with this hangover.

"She just had to make me feel bad." I said as I crawled back into the bed with a groan.

End of chapter six

I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You all really make this worth it ^_^.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did, oh if only...Why is life so cruel.

Chapter seven

A few weeks later

-Normal POV-

Kurama was happy, he was finally free of classes and he received his exam results and was very pleased. That could not been said about Tokine's grades. That semester, her first semester, she messed up by being a busy body and love stuck female, so she acquired B's for her classes. It wasn't bad but she would have to work harder to bring up her grade point average.

It was a cool spring evening with a light breeze and the subtle scent of fresh flowers as the amber glow of the sun kissing nature goodnight with its warmth. His phone rang as he jumped back to realty as he was lost in the sight of nature as he walked through the campus grounds. He sat near the pond on one of the benches and answered it.

"Moshi moshi." His warm voice made it thought the phone and into the receivers ears.

"Hey." Was the simple greeting.

"OH hey Hiei. What's up?" He said excitedly.

"Nothing, just calling to say bye. I'm leaving now."The quite but deep voice said.

"What now, will I be able to see you before you leave?" Kurama asked as he bolted up.

"I'm on the train already. This was the only chance I had to call." Hiei said as he looked out at the rice fields as the train was passing by.

"Oh, well thanks for calling, at least I know now that you haven't forgotten me."Kurama said in attempt to lighten his mood. It didn't work.

"How could I?" Hiei asked seriously.

"I don't know, but things happen."Kurama said sadly.

"I'm not dying Kurama, lighten up."He said.

"I know, and I am lightening up." He said sounding extremely fake; Hiei knew it but didn't press on.

After that night, they haven't seen each other, well there was a previous time but it didn't count.

-Flashback-

"Hello Toki, Ken." Kurama greeted as he entered the lab.

"Hi, isn't it too late to come in?" She asked questionably as she looked at her watch.

"Yes, but I came because I saved something on the computer and forgot to save it on my flash drive." He said smiling gently at her. One other reason he came was to see Hiei, even for a moment.

"Oh ok." She went back to whatever she was talking to Ken about, and Kurama saw her giggled at something Ken said.

"Awe that's nice." He said happy that she had Ken now to be her everything even though he was younger than her, but what is age in the equation of love?

Going to the computer, he saw Hiei with his head resting on his folded arms asleep on a pile of papers and books opened on the chair, on the floor and one on his lap. He had a cold thermos of coffee and an empty cup of tea with a tea bag still in it.

"Hiei," he called softly, but no answer, so he quickly just e-mail himself his stuff and left.

"Hey Ken, how long was he like that." He asked on his way out as he pointed his thumb to Hiei's direction.

"I don't think he went home last night." Ken said shrugging his shoulders.

"Really?" Kurama looked in the direction of Hiei in shock. 'My poor baby.' He thought.

"Yea, he mainly comes in the afternoon and then stays all night. You come in on mornings and leave early to study so you don't see anything." He informed.

"Oh well thanks for telling me. I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, oh and don't forget to remind Tokine we have an online survey to fill out for our class." He said forcing a smile.

"Oh I will." He said happily.

"Thanks, bye." With that, Kurama left and that was the last time he saw his dear friend.

-End of flashback-

Kurama never told him he passed by and saw him knockout, and Hiei never asked, not even about his behaviour that night. Kurama was drunk and that was it. Nothing life changing happened, but why did it seem as if something did happen?

"Well, will you call when you get settled in so I can know you reached safely?"Kurama asked with worry in his voice.

"Yes mother." Hiei commented teasingly.

"Good."Kurama smiled.

"I'll talk to you later, bye."Hiei said and hung up so now he can return to the Hiei he was five months ago.

"Uh... ok bye." 'So soon?' Kurama sighed as he put the phone back in his pocked then went out to get the bus.

-Kurama's POV-

The summer would be boring without him, not as if I would know because I've never had a summer with him. Maybe I should call Kuwabara and Yusuke...No, they have priorities, and what do I have? I looked at where I was walking and realised I ended up in a park instead of the bus stop. I sighed as I sat on one of the benches further away from the stony path.

Nature always made me balanced again. I was a Yoko after all. Maybe I should go to Makai. Yomi will love what I have to tell him. But I have research this summer. Is it too early for me to start taking summers off? I sighed knowing I couldn't do that. I wished I could tell Hiei the truth about me being a Youko. All I told him was about my friends and what I said about them was true, just the time was wrong. We did go to school together, but that was a long time ago in Makai. Some people think Makai was so barbaric, but yes, there were schools for those who had a chance to go.

"Uh" I sighed out loud as I looked around and saw that no one was there, so I called upon the plants to keep me distracted. I like to be entertained.

It felt so good to use my youki. I flexed as my voice deepened and my hair blended into silver. My clothes seem to fall off in a fluid motion as it was replaced by my silken white robe that I only wear in my true from. My golden eyes opened up into the night sky. I used the foliage to hide my ningen clothes as I continued my gaze.

"It is so much more beautiful than the Makai skies, maybe because of what it holds here." I said out loud as I abruptly jumped to my feet, tail swinging behind and ears twitching as I speed off into the park and beyond into the nearby forest, loving the feel of the wind and the rush of danger of me being in Ningenkai in this form. Oh the thrill just made me feel so alive.

Stopping suddenly, I looked around and realised that I was in front of a weakened part of the world's kekkai.

I can easily open a portal, but should I? I stood there staring.

"There are three types of people in this existence. One set who would see something they want but leave it, the next who would think about doing something about it, and the last who would just do it, which am I?" I said out loud to myself as I stared in the open space, thinking.

"Screw it." I opened a portal and jumped and I was suddenly falling down into a river.

Climbing up the river bank, I shook off the excess water, and looked around to see if I could recognise where I was with the map in my head.

"Oh good, I know where here is." I said happily as I grazed around, just happy to be back in the world of my birth. "I wonder if Yomi stayed or did he leave. I hope he didn't so he can help me find Kuro." I said as I took off running in the direction of Yomi's clan. In this form I talk a lot to myself because I miss my voice.

It took me a day and a half to get there, but I did arrive safely. Walking into the gates, I was bombarded with familiar faces.

"Kurama!" Some yelled out my name. I turned around and I saw a very familiar face.

"Natsume? Is that you? You're huge?" I said jokingly, but it was true.

She hit me hard on the head. "You just came back and you're getting yourself in trouble already." She laughed. "Yea, six months."We laughed and I congratulated her. She always wanted a kit.

"It took you two long enough." I said as I rubbed her belly.

"Well, he was being an idiot about it. Someone almost took me away, then he realised how much he loved me." She said referring to her long time boyfriend who never appreciated her. Now they were mated with a child on the way. If something has to happen, it will, and that sadden me a bit. What if Hiei and I were not meant to be? It wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought of a mate, but this was my life's path then I would continue to walk it and things would hopefully unfold, there was no reason to fight the wave.

"You don't know what you have until it's gone, I guess." I said feeling somewhat sorry for myself. I was sulking, but she didn't notice.

"That human saying is so true. So what about you? As I remembered, you captured the hearts of many, spanning clans and gender." She said beaming. Why did she have to remind me?

"Yea, well no one really called to me, you know." I said trying to hide how I really felt. "Anyway does Yomi stay here still?" I asked gladly changing the subject.

"Oh no he moved but he does visits and he is actually here for a few days." She said as she led me to Yomi.

"Oh so what does he do now?"I asked as I looked around as I took in the atmosphere.

"Well he is the leader of his clan now and they have a good size territory too, his father finally stepped down." She informed me as I followed her.

"Oh wow, that's great." I said. He did say he wanted to be all powerful one day, so with a clan, it could happen.

"Well, he's in there. I'll leave you two so you can catch up." She said as she kissed my cheek and left.

"Thanks." I said as I stepped in the house land looked around.

"Kurama, is that you?" I heard his voice call.

"Yomi?" I said as I saw Yomi. My face lit up.

"You're looking good as always Kurama. I see that you are doing well." He said as he approached me.

"Yes, and I can say the same about you." I said as we both hugged each other. He didn't look a day older, still with the pink eyes, and long black hair with his four hones as pointy as ever. He was always taller than I was and I never liked it, but I matured.

"I do what I can." He said laughing. "Come on in, I was just having tea. Join me." He said and led the way.

"Thank you." I followed him into the tea room and we sat down on the tatami.

"So tell me, what have you been doing since you were forced to stay in Ningenkai." He asked as he served me the tea.

"Yomi you know full well that it was to save my life and it is going well, thank you." I said as I gave him a look.

Yomi ignored the first part of my statement. He just loved doing that. "So what kind of things have you been doing, I think you would be about twenty three as a human, right, so what does humans your age do?" He asked as he smiled at me.

"Well I just graduated college and am now going for my PhD." I informed him as I sipped on my tea.

"Why are you still obsessed with school? We were all dying to be done; now you acquired a new life and you're spending all those years back in school. I thought you would outgrow it." He said shocked and exasperated.

"What can I say? I have a thing for learning." Then I remembered that straight from school I came here. "Oh boy."I said concerned.

"What?" He asked looking up from his cup of tea.

"Do you have a communicator or inter world communication device? I need to call mother." I said as I looked around frantically. She would kill me if she could.

"Oh, you didn't tell her you were coming here?" He asked as he handed me his communicator.

"No, I just wanted to clear my head and I just turned into Yoko and ran here, you can say I ran away from my troubles." I finished as I heard the phone ring on the other end.

"Shuichi? Are you calling inter world?" She asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hi to you too." I said dryly and I knew she I was in my Youko form. My voice was a tad deeper.

"Kurama." She said in a warning voice, "What are you doing in Makai, I am here worried sick, at least you could have called before you left. You know I am fine with you going, just tell me before hand." She said somewhat infuriated at my immature action.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, mother, I'm sorry." I said trying to calm her by not getting worked up. I was old enough to do things without asking.

"It's ok, as long as you call and I know you're alright." She said in a calmer tone.

"Yes, mother I am fine. I'll be back soon, alright." I said hoping to reassure her that I would still be alive when she saw me again.

"Fine dear, and if you want to do some grocery shopping to bring home, we can prepare a Makai dish so you would not feel too home sick." She said in a warm tone.

I beamed. "Oh that's sounds good, thanks mother." I said feeling better. She was the best mother ever. I should give her more credit; she does know how to tickle my fancy.

"No problem dear." She chirped happily.

"Well mother I have to go, I'll see you soon" I said hoping she would understand that I can't stay on the communicator too long. It was rather rude with Yomi here.

"Yes dear. Take care of yourself, ok." She ordered.

"I will mother. Bye." With that, we hung up and I handed Yomi his communicator back.

"Everything seems fine, so what exactly were you trying the clear your head from?" he asked and I hoped that he would not ask.

I looked at him in mid sip, and then lowered the tea cup. "You know just some uncontrollable things." I stated blatantly.

"I would like to think I know you better than that. Did you fall a human girl? It's about time, don't you think?" he smiled at me. Why did that have to jump out of his mouth?

"Uh not exactly." I said as I lowered my head and pressed my ears to my hair.

"Oh, trouble in paradise?" Yomi asked, with his eye brow rose.

"No paradise is good." I said trying to believe it myself. My paradise with mother was good, but not the other. Was I asking for too much paradise? Was that the problem?

"You feel for a guy?" he asked jokingly but stop laughing when I didn't find that amusing.

"You did?" he said as he put down his cup and at that moment I wished I could have just sank into the floor.

"..." What could I have said, I rejected him and now I'm here indirectly confirming something I didn't know about myself. I never knew I would. You see one should never rule out something in life because it seemed impossible at that moment. Life tends to surprise.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KURAMA. DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO ME? I TOOK IT WORSE THAN I LET ON." He yelled, then calmed down when he got a hold on himself. Oh he was vexed and I don't blame him. I would be as well.

"Oh I know ok, don't make me feel worse. It is not as if I asked for it." I snapped.

"Did he reject you too?" He looked to pick up on any emotion.

"He doesn't know." I said weakly as I looked into my cup.

"I never thought you of all people would be afraid to tell someone you actually care for them." He said a bit bitterly.

"Yomi, I did not come here for this. I need a friend now that's why I came. Can you just be a friend to me as I was to you? If not please help me find Kuro." I said sadly.

"You haven't found him yet?" he asked shocked that Kuroune would do that. We all had a good thing going on. We were the trio, as people called us. That was when we were in our prime.

"No, and he is not in Ningenkai, and it is hard searching for him alone in Makai." I said sadly.

"I wish I can help you old friend, but I am the leader of my clan and I have a lot of responsibility I cannot just leave and be spontaneous like we use to. I don't have a mate to leave business to." He told me.

"It is fine, I understand, but I do hope he is alright, where ever he is." I said with a hopeful smile.

"He is a tough bat, he'll be fine." That comment made me laugh, partly because I knew he was right.

"Thanks." I said feeling much better.

"So can you tell me about this guy?" He inquired as he looked at me. I should answer him.

"I would love to but I don't want to blow it out of proportion, you know. But thinking about it now, I don't really know much about him. Could it be just an infatuation?" I wondered finally having a clear mind to think straight.

"It could be, do you see him every day?" He asked me all of a sudden sounding like a Psychologist, maybe that's what I needed.

"Almost, we work in the same lab, and sometimes we hang out outside school. He introduced me to his friends and his sister." I said smiling at the thought of the crazy gang.

"Well, I can't really say much, maybe he just wanted you to have more friends and not feel out of place when you all socialise." He said as he sipped he tea, and then poured more for me and then himself.

"I think so, so maybe this feeling will go?" I looked at Yomi questioning.

"If it is just what you think it is, then give it a few months, and then you'll be fine and since he doesn't know, things can go back to normal." He said and I knew he was right. It made too much sense for it to not be right.

"I'm sorry about our past Yomi."I said with a sad smile. Yomi was truly great, and it was sad that I didn't feel the same way. We would have be good together, and very powerful as well. We may have been the perfect couple, friends before lovers and power that could send anyone running: the power couple, if he was a girl.

"It's no problem, we ended up together still, just not in the context I wanted, but I can live with that." He looked at me carefully. It didn't bother me that he said that, it was actually comforting to see that we were both mature about this.

"Yea, and it is nice, hey you never know what the future holds, ne?" I chuckled.

"Yea, so does he know you're a Yoko?" He suddenly asked.

"No, you can't just go around telling people that. It is mythology in Ningenkai. I don't want to be locked up for them thinking me crazy." I said seriously but with a smile on my face.

"But you are crazy." Yomi laughed.

"And so are you, but it's a good crazy that I need more off." We laughed as we continued to talk and getting caught up in the past few years. This was the first time that I came to Makai that I've actually seen him.

"Tadaima." I said as I entered the house and took off my shoes.

"Oh you're back, how was it?" Mother asked as she rushed to me and passed her hands all over me to make sure I came back in one piece.

"It was what I needed mother and I am sorry again for just getting up and leaving." I said as she stopped and looked at me.

"I forgive you, as always. I know it's in you. So did you shop?" She said as she looked at the bags in my hand.

"Yes, so we can cook whenever you're ready. Yomi accompanied me and gave me tons of stuff to bring back." I said as I held up the bags with a smile.

"Oh that's nice of him. I bet it was good seeing him again." She smiled back.

"Yes it was, I just wished..." I began, but stopped as our smiles sadden.

"I know dear, but I know one day you'll find him. You will be blessed with someone who will give you that and many more." She said optimistically.

I laughed. "I do hope so. Can you help me with these bags; he loaded me up with stuff as if we were starving." I chuckled when she looked at me with a 'duh' look.

"Well technically you are, for Makai dishes." She giggled as she took some of the bags and led me to the kitchen.

"Yes mother, you're right."I laughed as we unloaded and then I coached her on how to make some of my favourite dishes.

-Hiei's POV-

I was so busy, that I didn't even have time to call anyone. I thought my students back home were bad, no, how wrong could I be. Tokyo's students just loved to rebel. It took me all my patients and I didn't even know what else to prevent myself from torching them. I never back down from anything or any challenge, and I always saw many things as challenges, but this, no this was just wrong.

The classes were huge, over 200 students, and all of them seem to have an attitude problem. Maybe because it was summer and I got all the rejects, well the ones that failed their classes in the school year and now in order to be on the track for graduation, they had to take a class with a foreign teacher, because no residential professor would teach, in order for them to graduate on time. Worse of it, it was hot, the summer heat was not good, so I saw things that I really didn't need to.

I loved looking at the female body, but not these here and not like this. It was just wrong and distasteful. I desired a woman with poise, class, sophistication, confidence and enough self respect to cover herself when she dresses. Sometimes skin can be appealing but show too much and it will become appalling. If only Kurama was a female. I wonder how he would look. He would probably look the same way but just with rounder hips and breast, then maybe I wouldn't hesitate to make a move. That was a very nice thought but that was soon gone.

They should implement a dress code. I thought as I saw a girl past in front of me. I didn't even need my imagination, nor did I want to use it. I'll keep my mind active on more productive things.

"Hey, do you know where the bathrooms are?" A female student came up to me. How dare you.

"Down the hall." I said curtly and was about to leave.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" The girl said flirtatiously. They weren't even discrete about their intentions. I hated this. I was mistaken for a student so many times. Yes it was great looking young, but it did have its downfalls.

"To get away from you." With that I was gone. No one can force me to spend extra time to make small talks with these wretched things they call students. They were like parasites, sucking out the little good I had in me.

Walking out into the midday heat, I scolded. In this heat, I decided to wear long sleeves shirts, for many reasons, but the main one was that it was easier to hide my dragon. It was not winter anymore where things hide easily. Then there was an instant, where I wore a long sleeve t-shirt, and that day no one paid attention to what I was saying, because it was a tad too tight. So now I was hot, in more ways than one. Sitting down on a bench in the shade, I decided to call Yukina to check up on how things were on her end with the wedding details.

"Konnichi wa brother." She greeted. "How is it in the big city?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I called to see how you were doing." I said as I put my backpack under the bench as I rested my forearm on my knees and leaned forward.

"Well the wedding plans are going great. I didn't know there was so much to put into a wedding, but luckily Keiko, Shizuru and even Atsuko are helping with ideas and the planning." She chirped happily.

"Atsuko? What does she know?" I asked somewhat joking.

"Hiei be nice. You know she helped with Yusuke and Keiko's wedding and you see how wonderful it turned out." She said trying to make me see the good in having Atsuko as one of the wedding planners.

"Hn."Was my only response.

"Oh I wanted to tell you that I want to have an international menu, they were going on about how the food makes a wedding very memorable, oh and I want a chocolate fountain, one with dark chocolate and another with milk chocolate and a lot of stuff to dip like strawberries and other things." She went on giddily and I knew she was jumping as she spoke.

I ran my hands through my hair. "Yukina, how much is this costing me?" I asked as I stared at the grass below my feet.

She laughed. "Well you did tell me I can have anything I want, but I cut cost by us planning the wedding." She reasoned.

"You see hiring a wedding planner, would have made your life a bit easier. That was something I agreed on." I said as I began plucking grass blades and idling playing with it.

"But I will never have another chance to get married." She whined.

"Are you sure about that." I said, there was no reason for me to ask.

"Hiei, please be nice. You two would be related soon." She just had to use that word.

"Not if I had my way." I said stubbornly.

"Well I am glad you don't for once you're not right." She teased boldly.

"Yukina that hurt." I joked as I sat up and leaned against the bench as I stretched my hand across the back.

She laughed. "Suck it up. I would not be doing this if you were truly against it, and I know you're not, but I think it is time to let me go."

I sighed, because I knew she was right, but I didn't have to like it. "You're already gone and I have nothing." I told her.

"What you mean, you have the company. I am glad they gave you the responsibility." She said.

"They didn't give it to me; you just didn't want your part of the responsibility." I told her as I looked up at the sky.

"Yea, because you know I have a life to live." She said happily.

"Oh yea, stick it to the boring first born." I said sarcastically.

"I think it worked out well." She laughed.

"How." Yea, really how?

"Would you want Kazuma making executive decisions with you?" he reasoned and she had a huge point.

I opened my eye. "Oh thank God." I said dramatically and we both laughed.

"Well brother, have to go now, the girls just arrived." She said as her laughing died down.

"Take care Yukina."

"I always do, bye." She reassured me but I can't help but to worry. I erected a kekkai over her dwelling but that was only so much I could do being miles away from her.

"Bye."

I disconnected the phone, but then turn it on again. No. I closed it, and then I looked at it. I opened it again and pressed five before I decided against it. The phone rang and rang.

"Moshi moshi, you have reached Minamino Shuichi, I am unavailable but please leave your name and number and I will get back to you. Have a great day." I contemplated for a while, but cut it off before the beep. I hate leaving messages.

"Hn." I got up and went into the dorm room the school provided for me. It was too small for my taste, but I had to go one with this life I had now. Maybe when the cowards finally come out to war, I might be able to go back to Makai. I decided a long time ago, that I would not go after them, they want me, and they'll have to come. Then I thought of my present life and realised that I had a lot going for me in Ningenkai, my life was good all things considered. There was only one thing that could make it perfect.

-August-

I got off the train and was happy to see my driver there on time. He came and took my luggage.

"Thanks." I said as I handed it to him.

"How was your trip sir?" he asked friendly as always.

"I don't want to relive it." I said in a tired voice.

"Very well sir, welcome back." He said putting the luggage in the truck of the car.

I just climbed into the car and waited to drive off. When I arrived home, I was in for a surprised when I opened the door.

"SURPRISE, WELCOME BACK!"A shout erupted in my presence as I looked at Hideo and he shrugged.

"She insisted sir, you know she likes to get her way." He said to me as I looked around and saw Yukina, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru and Atsuko.

"I just went for the summer, it was nothing big."I said as I took of my shoes and went to hug my sister. She loves the gesture.

"We know brother, but we decided to do something good for you, since you're doing so much for us." She grinned.

"Hn."I can't tell her no.

"Yea, any excuse for a celebration." Said Atsuko and I watched her carefully.

"Yusuke, what about your little brat?" I asked turning towards him.

"Keiko's parents are watching her." He grinned as he grabbed Keiko and pulled her to him.

"Well everyone, let's go have fun." Yukina ushered them into the dining hall.

"Hideo, I'll put my stuff away, go join the fun." I told him as I took my luggage from where my driver rested it.

"Are you sure, sir?" He asked hoping that I was being serious. He loved with we have social functions.

"Yes." With that, I carried my bags up to my spacious room. Oh how I was happy to be back. I took an hour to unpack and showered before I went back to rejoin the group.

"Hiei, so you're back to school tomorrow, right?" Kuwabara asked.

I nodded, "So no break right, man take this time to relax." Yusuke said this time.

If I wasn't doing school related business, I was doing well, business. I was a bit happy that I was almost done with school. I was standing in the corner by myself drinking as the others chatted and laugh together. Then Yukina came over to me.

"I need to ask you something." She looked up at me. Great what did I do now?

"What."I said as I continued to sip on my champagne.

"I would like you to give me away at the wedding." She smiled, and I looked at her shocked but questioning. "The rest of my wedding will be traditional; I just want you to play a role in it as well and you will by doing that. So would you?" She stared at me expectantly.

"Yes." I said feeling honoured that she wanted me to do something this big, well besides paying for the whole event.

"Yah!" She lunged forward and crushed me in a huge, and then composed herself. "EVERYONE HE SAID YES." She yelled as she ran to the others.

"I knew you can't resist saying yes to her." Yusuke said as he came up to me and slapped me on the back.

"So, have you spoken to Kurama?" he asked as he watched me with a smile. Why was he grinning so much?

"No." I said dryly.

"Really? The last time I saw you two, you were uh... really close."He said and I wanted to shut him up.

"He was drunk Yusuke."I stated as I looked at Kuwabara and Yukina. Good thing he wasn't talking loud for anyone else to hear.

"Yea, but at least you got some action." He said with a perverted smile on his face.

"What action are you talking about?" I looked at him with a raised brow.

"That little thing was probably the furthest you've ever been with someone since I've known you." He continued.

"What's you point." I snapped. I didn't need someone to rub that in my face.

"You need to live too. There are more to life than hiding behind your responsibilities." He reasoned.

"Hn." I drank down the golden liquid in my cup. "I don't need to do anything."I said stubbornly.

"Yes, you do. Here is the guest list for her wedding. She doesn't want you to mess it up."He said as he handed me a scroll.

"Why would I?"I said as I untied the ribbon and looked at it.

"Because Kurama is on it. She took a liking towards him and she said that she sensed something going between you two, and whatever it is, you have to fix it." He warned. She probably felt tension or something.

"I did nothing. I am not fixing anything." He looked at Yusuke. I did nothing wrong.

"I don't know anything, it's just that you know how she is and her feelings are usually right." With that he was gone. Nothing happened, why everyone thought I did something. I went away and came back, and that was it. So now she thought I did something and on top of that, she was really leaving me, officially. Maybe she wanted me to tell him. No, that was not an option.

I sighed and bid them goodnight.

"But Hiei, we are just getting started."Yukina said grinning at something Keiko told her.

"Yukina, I have school tomorrow, I need rest." I said with no room for argument. I had enough of that to last a lifetime.

"Ok then goodnight." She kissed my cheeks before I went off.

-Normal POV-

Kurama entered the campus feeling relaxed and refreshed. Those frequent trips to Makai really paid off and the good thing was that he did all his required laboratory duties in school, as a good student.

He walked into the lab and greeted Tokine and Ken. Over the summer, things bloomed for them and now they were dating. She seemed very happy about it and Ken was so excited to be dating an older woman.

"Hello Shuichi." Tokine said as she came up to him and greeted him with a hug.

He hugged her back, "I see that things worked out nicely for the two of you." He gestured towards Ken.

"Yes, and I really have to thank you, if it wasn't for your coaching, I don't think we would have hit it off so well. You should be a matchmaker." She said happily.

"Oh well I don't know about that." He said modestly.

"Nonsense, give yourself credit."She insisted.

"Fine, if you insist." He smiled at her.

"So what will you be doing today?" She asked.

"Well I came in yesterday and tested my antibiotic resistant bacteria, so now I have to go wash all the stuff I used, and then check back on them." He said pointing to the dirty Pyrex ware.

"Oh, but why, aren't they resistant already, why test them?" She asked somewhat confused.

"You have to keep testing them so they can keep expressing the genes. Remember environmental factors play a role in gene expression." He said in his best teacher's voice.

"Yea, well then I should go test mine then." She said as she was about to leave.

"Yea, ok. If you need me I'll be here." He said and put his bag down and began washing the beakers, flasks and test tubes.

Hiei parked his car and sighed. 'I have to remember to renew my parking space.' He thought as he headed into the science building. It was by chance he acquired that good space, and he wasn't going to let someone else take it because he forgot to pay so he was going to put in his renewal as soon as he got on the computer.

'I should have done this last night.' Then his mind went back on last night. 'What the hell they expect me to do. The fool is taking away my only sister, my only relative. I should have told her no, but it means so much to her.'

He was thinking about how much he really was against it, but on the other hand, he was supporting it because he wanted her to be happy, and deep down he kind of fancy Kuwabara or else he would not be hanging out with him without Yukina. But he still didn't like it. He opened the door to the lab and went in and immediately he saw a 1000ml Erlenmeyer flask falling, without hesitating, he put his foot under it before it hit the ground and kicked it up and catch it.

"I think you dropped this." He said and finally looked at the person. "Kurama."

"Hiei!" Kurama was stunned at Hiei being there and at what he just did with the flask. What, he didn't expect Hiei to be there or something. He had to know he would be back. 'Why does he have to be so cool and suave?' Kurama thought.

Hiei smirked. "Be careful not to break anything." He said as he passed him by and went on his desk to renew his parking permit.

Kurama was still staring. He turned toward the sink and took a long deep breathe. Hiei took him of guard, now his heart was racing and he began feeling nervous. 'I thought I was over him. I was getting 'therapy' by going back to Makai and everything was good, but he just had to show himself here and now I have a relapse.' He thought, hating this situation now.

Why couldn't he fall for that guy in his class, but no, he's not gay, so why not that nice girl, what's her name, oh Akiko, she was nice and very attractive, she even sings. Ever since he met Hiei that was the only time he was ever attracted to someone and he knew very well that he find males appalling, it was certain, but not this one. No... This one had to be decadent and steaming hot with an explosive personality. It was confusing that he didn't know himself as well as he thought.

"Why me." He said, looking around. Good thing no one heard him. It was first day of school, so the lab did not have much traffic. Professor Akashi was not in and Tokine was in the procedure room teaching Ken new skills, whatever that was, he didn't need to know, and Hiei, well, he was being his deliciously dark and anti-social yet eagerly seductive and somehow epically attractive in his own world where you get too close and he's like a dark void, a black hole, that sucks you in with no desire to let you go, in any way or form. Maybe that's why Kurama was still feeling those feelings.

Kurama turned and looked in his direction and he was marvelled at how handsome Hiei really was. He didn't see him at that dept before. That anti gravity, that goes so well with that attitude. Anything society says, well he is anti, like his hair, and those black gothika laced up boots with black jeans.

'Is that a dagger?' He thought as he scanned Hiei observing his chain belt and the long sleeve, silk blood red dress shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. He was truly gothic, such an enigma and addictively feeding the imagination with thoughts of... Kurama shook his head. 'Get a hold of yourself Youko.' He said, as he turned back to try and focus on the task at hand.

"Kurama." That lovely voice called.

"KUSO." He dropped the beaker in the sink and it shattered in pieces.

"Are you ok." Hiei said coming closer.

"Yes, yes, just stay there, I'll get it." he said as he picked up the pieces nervously and a piece cut his hand as he tried to pretend he was fine.

"You cut yourself." Hiei said plainly.

'It's fi..." He swallowed. "It's fine, I'll live." He said as he dropped the broken glass in the glass bin and washed off the blood.

"You need to get that checked out, you're still bleeding." He said as he took tissue and wrapped Kurama's hand and dragged him out to the school's clinic.

"Hiei, I'm fine." He persisted.

"Shut up." He said as he continued to pull Kurama.

"Nurse, take care of him." Hiei shoved Kurama to the lady when they arrived.

"Right away Hiei-san." Kurama watched him as he was led away by the nurse. 'Does he know everyone here?' He thought as he was hauled away.

When he came out, Hiei was by the door leaned up against with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

"I'm done." Kurama said as he looked at his hands rubbing it. It was a deep cut.

Hiei said nothing just left as Kurama followed.

"So, are we going to talk about Tokyo?" Kurama asked as he tried to make a conversation.

"No." He said dryly.

"Is something the matter?" Concerned, Kurama watched him.

"Why." He asked a bit sceptical.

"It seems so." Kurama just said as he turned away.

"Then so be it."Hiei answer and then he remembered Yukina. She wanted him to fix things, and what he was doing now wasn't helping. It was making things worse.

"How have you been?" Kurama tried again in a gentle voice.

"Alive." Was Hiei's dull answer.

"I can see that." Kurama shook his head. Hiei just had to be difficult.

"Did you get the invitation?" He asked.

"Uh what... oh... Yes I did." He remembered with a smile.

"Good, I'll let her know." He said and picked up the pace.

"Hiei, I wish we could talk like we use to. What happened?" He said trying to sound neutral as possible as he kept up the speed with Hiei.

"Nothing changed Kurama." He stopped and turned to him. "I'm going though something. It is not easy letting her go so soon." He confessed.

"But she is an adult now. I know you knew this day would come." He said trying to reason with Hiei.

"It came too soon." He said as they stood under a tree, just looking over the pond. Then Kurama remembered that here he was when Hiei called to tell him that he was on his way to Tokyo.

"I think I understand. Mother has been dating that guy and they're getting really serious and I don't think I am ready to share her, but it is her life and I just want what is best for her, so I stand back because she is happy." He said hoping that Hiei extracted the point he was trying to make.

"Did you meet the guy yet?" He asked hoping to diverge from his topic, as he looked at Kurama for an answer.

"Yes, briefly. He seems nice, but it is weird because he has a son with my name as well."Kurama said with an amused smile on his angelic face.

"Weird indeed." Hiei said as he turned back to the sight of the pond.

Kurama saw how Hiei felt and he wondered if he should do what he felt like doing. 'I might die, I feel light headed just thinking about it.' He though. 'Just do it.' He said to himself.

"Hiei, you'll see, things will not change with Yukina." He said avoiding what he wanted to do. But when you ignore what you need to do, it will still happen.

"You don't see how she is with him. At that time, I don't exist to her." He said as he shoved his hands in his pocket staring off in the distance.

Kurama stepped forward and hugged him before he could stop himself. "You will always be her big brother." He said inwardly shocked that he actually stepped up and hugged him. 'What possessed me to do this?' He thought as I held on to Hiei so he wouldn't see the damage.

That caught Hiei off guard as he stiffened. He felt Kurama began to pull away so he quickly pulled his hands out of his pocket and pulled him back, finally returning the hug.

Kurama was losing hope; feeling embarrassed as he began to retreat but felt strong arms pull him in. He melted as he was held. Kurama rested his head on Hiei's shoulder and tighten the hug. They stayed like that for a good five minutes. Kurama was about to pull away but Hiei held him back. "I know you're right." He finally told Kurama

"You will not be alone Hiei." Kurama reassured.

"Promise?"He asked.

Kurama pulled few inches away but still stayed in the embrace and put up his pinkie urging Hiei to put up his, then linked then together. "See this, I made a promise and I intend to keep it." He smiled.

They pulled away and sat down, just staring at the pond. The good thing about the time of day was that most students had class and it was too early for some to come on campus so they had the whole pond for themselves, as they watched the turtles swim with the fishes in the freshwater.

"So how was Tokyo?" Kurama asked again.

"I actually missed here. The students were horrible there." He said as he looked at Kurama.

"Really, I would have never guessed." Kurama said with a light heart.

"I believe they were rejects." He stated.

"What do you mean?"

"It was 'take this class or graduate late' kind a thing."Hiei explained.

"Oh." He said as he nodded in understand.

"Yea, I tried calling you a few times but only got you voice mail, and sometimes it wouldn't even ring." Hiei said as he peaked at Kurama.

'That was probably when I went to Makai.' He thought. "Oh I didn't get any missed call. I tried to keep myself busy for the summer. I would do research, then go visit my friend Yomi, remember I told you about him?" he asked as he turned and looked at Hiei.

'He went to see the guy that liked him?' He though. 'Well they're friends, and we are just friends, so why wouldn't he.' He reasoned with himself. "Oh yea, I remember. At least someone was having fun." He said as he covered up his true feelings.

"Yea, it was great seeing him again, it has been so long we had a lot to catch up on." Kurama beamed.

"I bet." He replied deprecatingly.

"Yea, you're lucky to have everyone here that you can see them whenever you want." Kurama said.

"Maybe." He sighed and stood up. "I'm going back, ready." He said as he looked down at Kurama on the bench.

"Yea." He said almost forgetting why they left in the first place. 'At least I didn't make a complete fool of myself.' He thought about the hug.

When they reached back, he just put his unwashed glassware aside.

"OI Shuichi what happened to your hand?"Tokine rushed up to him when she saw his bandaged hand.

"Oh I just accidently cut it on a broken beaker." He informed Tokine with a smile. 'It was the best cut I've ever had.' He thought as the think back on the hug.

"Oh was it bad." She asked concerned.

"No, I'll live." He said still smiling.

"Well I am going. Ken and I are going out for lunch, and then we are going to watch a movie then probably take a walk in the park or something." She giggled happily.

"Oh that's great, but don't push him, if he says it is ok then fine." Kurama reminded her.

"Yea I know, but we are doing this now because when the semester gets in full bloom, we will not have time for each other." She explained giddily.

"That makes sense." He said.

"Yea, well I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

"Yea." She hugged him goodbye and left.

He turned to go get his bag, because it was time for dance class, this he was excited about, more now considering that his feelings died down a bit after the shock of seeing Hiei after such a long time and that hug was extremely comforting.

"I didn't know there was something going on between you two. No wonder she seems happy." Hiei said walking towards him.

"Oh no, we just hug, she's dating Ken. Things are going really well for them." Kurama said happily.

"Oh, so where are you off to?" he asked trying to be gentle.

"Dance class. I am excited about it. I am sorry but I don't really remember much of the steps you taught me." He confessed with a sheepish smile.

"How much of that night did you remember?"He asked curiously.

"Up until the dance and that is it, why, did I embarrass myself?" he asked concerned.

"No, just curious." He said. "If you need help, you know where to find me." He offered with a hint of smile.

"Thanks I definitely will." He said with a blush and ran out.

'Did I see right.' He smirked as he went to pick up his parking permit in the administrative building.

End of chapter seven and THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS, YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO SPECIAL AND I REALLY REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. IT WAS EXTRA LONG. JA!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter eight

The first month of the semester went well. Kurama was able to control his feelings around Hiei, enough for him not to notice anything, but poor Kurama didn't know, Hiei didn't miss a thing which made him confident about his chances.

Kurama was now preparing for his ballroom dance midterm.

"Hiei, do you have time to help me practise? " He looked over at him under the papers, as usual.

"No but I can use a break, is anyone else here?" Hiei asked as he looked up from the mass of papers.

Kurama looked around. "No, I think they are all gone. Are you afraid?" He teased with a wide grin.

"I don't want an audience." He said dryly as he stood up. They went in the middle of the lab and moved the stools out of the way.

They stood there and Kurama just watched him. "Are you going to just stare at me?" Hiei asked very amused.

"You're too much, you're lucky I like you." Then he realised what he said.

"Oh, you like me, huh?" he said smirking as he inched closer to Kurama causing Kurama to inched back away from him, because of the almost sinister but flirtatious look Hiei was giving him.

"Uh..." He couldn't say anything but to beat himself up in the head. 'You see what happen when you get too comfortable? Why couldn't I pretend it was a casual though?' He scolded himself.

"So the rumours were true." Hiei said as he stared at him.

"WHAT, what rumours?" he was taken aback with a shocked look on his face.

"The ones told by your eyes, then your face and your body." Hiei said as he looked at him from head to toe and back still with that smirk on his face.

"Oh..." he said as he finally hit up against the wall.

"Nowhere to go now." He inched closer and Kurama could have felt his heart beat so rapidly that he thought he was going to pass out. 'What is he going to do?' He screamed in his head.

When he was extremely close, and he saw how red Kurama was turning, he smirked, "are you ready to dance now?" he said pulling Kurama to him very, very close.

"I need a break."Kurama whispered out breathless, he couldn't find his voice as he stared into those deep red passionate eyes. "I..." He was lost.

"Close your eyes and imagine a song, then just move." Kurama did as he was told, and he did the routine for the six dances he was going to be tested on.

When they were finished, Hiei thought Kurama fell asleep standing.

"Kurama."

"Huh." He opened his eyes and saw Hiei just watching him, waiting.

"You did well. You didn't miss a step." He praised him with a half smile.

"Great, uh thanks." He said as he was ready to push him away.

"It was my pleasure." He said in a voice that can make anyone weak in the knees. Luckily Kurama didn't hear, he was too busy staring.

"I think you can stop staring now." He smirked.

"You're giving me mixed signals." Kurama blurted out then he realised what he said, again. Hiei just looked on with a raised brow, contemplating on what to say or do.

"What is wrong with me, just saying stuff, and it is not as if I am under the influence or ..." Hiei shut him up with a kiss. That shut him up, shocked him at first but he then relaxed as he returned the kiss snaking his hands around Hiei's neck, pulling him closer as he felt Hiei hands around his waist. Then Hiei broke the kiss.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." He whispered as he looked into those green eyes.

"You don't know how long I wanted you to." Kurama whispered back; out of breathe all of a sudden as he stared into those passionate red eyes.

"I think I should tell you." Hiei said as he inched away a bit, with a grin.

"Tell me what." Kurama asked as he looked at Hiei sceptically.

"You kissed me when you were drunk." He said with a smirk.

"I DID WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME."Kurama yelled in shock.

"How could I?" He asked with an evil smirk.

"True, well I believe all this happen for a reason, at least I did that instead of falling flat on my face." Kurama said as he smiled lovingly at Hiei.

"You did." He said as plainly.

"WHAT, I DID." He said, "Oh that's not good, that's so embarrassing." He tried to turn away.

"It was adorable." Hiei said as he held him preventing him from hiding.

"Adorable?" Kurama asked as he turned to watch him. 'He must be crazy.' He thought.

"Anyway, I thought you were not into guys." Hiei stated.

"Trust me I had it out with myself already and I came to a conclusion. I am not gay or straight, since I had interest in no one but you, so I consider myself a 'Hiei-sexual" that's my name for it." He said as he slowly pulled away from him to hide.

That made Hiei laughs. "I feel honoured. You know I considered myself straight until I met you. But I fell for you when I thought you were a female."Hiei confessed as he watched Kurama fidgeting as he tried to leave.

"Wow, since then." He stopped and watched him.

"Yes."He confessed not feeling much about it. He was passed that.

"Well I shouldn't say anything; but remember when I told one day I will tell you what mother said about us, her theory?" He asked wondering if it was the right time to say it.

"Yes."Hiei watched him, waiting as Kurama paused.

"She said that I was crushing on you because how I took the fact that you thought I was a female." He confessed as he looked away.

"So you did too, back then."Hiei smirked.

"I guess so. So we are two straight guys that fell for each other, isn't that weird." Kurama laughed.

"Well what is weird? What society says is weird? Who made the rule of society and why hasn't anyone challenged it openly instead of just rebelling personally?" Hiei lectured.

"Talk about rebelling, there is this marketing and advertising company that does these interesting commercials, advertisement and everything media, with a twist, kind of like anti- society. What they do is not tradition and some of their work is very controversial, but refreshing because it does not have to whole stigma on how things should be in the publics' eyes. I like them; and maybe you've heard of them, I think the name is Hirasaki Co. Limited." He finished happily.

"Oh yea, I heard of them. They do good work." He smiled as he continued to listen to Kurama praise this company.

"Really, I wonder who is the mastermind behind that company because that's person is a breath of fresh air for Japan, and one thing I like about them is that they are an old company but keep up with the time but still have conservatives on edge." He informed with such a peaceful expression

"Yea, I didn't know you keep up with things like that?" He asked as he smiled slightly.

"Well I didn't until I started seeing the commercials and it blew me away. I remembered when I was younger and their commercials would come on, mother use to call me to watch it because she knew I loved it so much, and I've noticed that once they put their hands on something, it gets big. They are that good." He said confidently.

"Wow, you really know your stuff." Hiei said pretending he didn't know anything Kurama was talking about. You have to be dead not to have heard of the company, but he liked to hear Kurama talk about his passions.

"Nah I don't know much, it is just what I see in business and marketing news." He said calmly.

"Hn, well it is time for me to head home, Yukina wants me to do something with her pertaining the wedding." He said as he walked back to his desk.

"Oh that's great." Kurama said as he followed him

"If you say so." He stood there and watched Kurama. "Are you staying the night?" He asked as he grabbed his bag.

"Oh no, let me get my stuff." He said as Hiei gave him a 'you're crazy' look and went to get his things.

He dropped Kurama off and headed home.

"Hiei, what took you so long?" Yukina said as she saw him.

"I was busy." He stated as he entered the house.

"Fine, once you're here." She said as she headed to the room she uses when she was there.

"So what do you want me to do?" He followed her.

"I just want you to sit down; I want you to be the first person to see." She said as they reached into the bedroom. "Just stay there, don't move, ok." She went into her walk-in closet.

"Fine." He sat there waiting. Then she came out. She was suited up in her pure white lightly sparkling shiromuku, with her mother's tear gem as a choker and the earrings of fire surrounding ice that their father gave her.

"Yukina." He gasped out as he opened his eyes in awe. "You look beautiful."Then his face saddens as he looked at her from head to toe.

"Thank you, brother." Then she paused. "Stop looking at me like that, you're going to make me cry." She said voice breaking.

"This just shows it is really happening, reality is finally setting in." She could really see how he felt.

"Hiei," She started crying.

"Don't cry, you're happy. This is your life and I cannot keep you anymore." He said wiping some tears for her face before it hardens into tear gems.

"But... I'm happy and sad at the same time, and I wish our parents would have been here for this. I know they would have loved Kazuma." She said smiling up at him.

"I don't know about that." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Hiei." She hit him playfully on the chest.

"What. But on a serious note, you look lovely and I am proud to be your brother." He smiled down at her.

"Hiei stop, you're going to make me cry again." She said, trying to control herself. This whole experience has been an emotional rollercoaster for her.

"I want to tell you this now because I may not get another chance. You'll be too busy building you new life and family." He said with a faded smile.

"But I will never forget you. You will be the cool uncle that will spoil my children." She said as she giggled a little.

"Oh boy, my niece and nephews will have idiot blood." He said with a playfully shocked look on his face.

"HIEI!" She laughed and that made him laugh too. "I can't wait to marry Kazuma."

"Hn." He made a face. Then he said, "I know he is right for you, no matter how much I would love to hate it, but he is a good man. Now go get out of that." He said honestly and she saw the truth in his eyes.

"Oh yea... ok. I don't need for it to get ruin before the big day." She said as she went back to change.

Hiei sighed, he wasn't soft but that was the first time he came so close to actually shedding a tear. His baby sister was not a baby anymore and now she will be more than a sister in life. Now she will be a wife, a mother, and eventually a grandmother.

"'My Yukina is gone." He sighed out as he went to the window and looked out, suddenly noticing that it began raining.

"The weather reflects my inner turmoil." He whispered, as a storm stirred beyond. "This is what happen when hot and cold air masses mix." He laughed out thinking that him and Yukina is exactly that, a mix of hot and cold.

"Do you want me to stay the night?" She asked as she came back in the room.

"If you want, there will always be a room here for you." He said without turning around.

"And I know that I can always count on you." She said her voice calm and sweet.

"Don't forget it." He said firmly as he turned and looked at her.

"I wouldn't. Thanks brother." She said with a radiant smile.

"No problem."

"So, now can you get out so I can go to bed, I am so exhausted. I was so happy that the dress came today, it is better than it looked online, there was one cheaper, but I was just drawn to it, and I'm glad I eventually made up my mind to get that one. It is perfect and oh I am getting another one for the reception so can dance in it."

"How much...you what I don't want to know." He turned and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my Yukina."

"Goodnight brother." She said as he left her room. She knows he doesn't like spending money, but he need to do something with all of it.

For the next day, he was in a bad mood, snapping more than usual. He withdrew from people more than normal, and was sulking.

"Hiei, are you ok?" Kurama asked sitting down on the chair next to him.

"Yukina modelled her wedding dress for me. It is real." He said not looking at Kurama.

"Yes it is. I don't know how you feel but I am here for you, and whenever you just want to do something to get your mind off it, I'm here too." He smiled as he nudged Hiei a bit.

Hiei watched him, and then grinned. "Are you indirectly asking me out?"

"Huh?" He blushed slightly. "Oh... well maybe. I don't know, am I?" he asked not sure what he was doing.

"It seems so, but I don't mind, we can do something, anything." He said as he made a half turn on the chair to face Kurama.

"What about what we did for valentine's day?" Kurama suggested with a smile as he remembered how nice that was, and it wasn't awkward.

"That was fun." He said.

"Yea it was." He paused, looked around then at Hiei. "What does this make us?" He asked timidly.

It took a while for Hiei to get what Kurama was trying to ask. "Do you want to put a label on it?"He asked with a raised brow.

"No, but I would like to know our relationship now, is it still friendship or beyond?" He asked curiously.

"What do you think." He stated as he kissed Kurama passionately and got up when he heard the PCR machine beeped.

Kurama melted as he watched Hiei walked away. "Mmm." He moaned. 'Friends definitely don't do that.' He thought giddily

"What was that?" Of course Hiei knew Kurama stares at him when he is not looking, but it was fun to tease.

"Huh, nothing, I'm go... I'm going to ... uh go and do something." He said as he got up and disappeared, and Hiei laughed at that.

Kurama ran back excitedly. "Hiei, there will be a regional microbiology conference in a few months, did you see the poster Professor posted on her door?" He ran back happily. A conference was something to be very excited about.

"That, yes, they have it every year and I refuse to go." He said going to put his PCR samples in the deep freeze.

Kurama followed him. "Why, it will be a good experience." He asked confused as to someone with Hiei's calibre would resist to attend.

"Why? It will give that, no good-for-nothing woman, an excuse to share a hotel room with me." He said with a scowl on his face.

"Why couldn't you get your own?" he asked confused. It would only make sense to.

"The grant pays for any research related conference, fellowship and committee event, so in order for her to save some of the grant money she usually book one room."He said with disgust.

"Well, maybe if we go this time, we can share a room." He smiled seductively.

"Very naughty of you Kurama." he grinned loving the idea.

"Or would you like to share with Ken or Tokine?" Kurama asked with a grin.

"No, you're fine." Hiei said as he watched him.

"Am I really?" he said in a mockingly shy but flirty tone.

"No." He said plainly, but was smiling inwardly.

"What? I can't believe it?" he huffed playfully.

"Believe it, so when is it anyway?"

"Early December."

"Ok, I'll go talk to Mukuro about it. It is best to register early for these things. I'll be back." He said as he left.

"Hey, Shuichi, did you see the conference poster?" Tokine came up to him and asked.

"Yes, I have and Hiei is already talking to Professor Akashi about it, so if you want, you can tell them to put your name down and tell Ken to sign up to the more the merrier. I for one, would love the experience and networking will be great as well especially for Ken, since he is so set to become a doctor, maybe going to this, he might consider becoming a real scientist." He said hoping he did not just insulted Ken.

"Yes, that will be great. Well I go tell them." With that she went into the professor's office.

"Hiei, I am busy, you have the grant's credit card, and so can you just sign us all up for it. I have a presentation to do to the whole faulty and some special invited guests." Mukuro said as she edited her power point presentation.

"Fine, but remember this woman, I am not your secretary or your assistant." With that he left.

"Oh Hiei, sign me and Ken up too." Tokine yelled behind him.

"Hn."

"Well, with that, I'm out, goodnight Shuichi." She said hugging him farewell. "Oh can you do me a huge favour, the student who washes the stuff for us was not here today, but I need the 500ml graduated cylinder and those beakers for tomorrow, can use wash it for me, please. Ken and I have another date. He did well on his exam so he is taking me out, he he." She giggled.

"Oh no problem, go have fun." He said happy to help the happy couple.

"Oh thank you so much, bye." She chirped as she left.

"Bye." He laughed and shook his head, and then he went to do the favour he promised.

Half way into the washing, he felt strong arms embrace him from behind and nuzzle on his neck as he slanted his head to make room.

"It's done and I booked three rooms." Hiei said softly into Kurama's ear.

"Oh, why three?" He asked as he trembled when Hiei spoke so close to him.

"One for Tokine and Ken, Mukuro gets one for herself, and the other for both of us, and don't worry there are two beds in each room, so you can keep your chastity." He said with the joke in the end.

"But what if I don't want to keep it?" He counteracted playfully.

"Hm... I can work something out." He said coming closer and tightening his hold on Kurama's waist.

"Hiei, I think someone will see us." He said as he looked around a bit.

"No one is here, only Mukuro and sometimes she leaves though her office in the back there, so she will not see us, and if she does, then she'll know to back off because I'm taken." He said as he gently kissed Kurama's neck.

"Oh really, by whom?" Kurama asked pretending to not know.

"You."

"Then that makes you mine." He stated.

"And you're mine." He said possessively.

"Oh." Kurama cooed, as he turned and slowly pushed Hiei back until he hit the nearby lab bench.

"Yea, you didn't know that?" Hiei said as he spun Kurama into his former position.

"No, I thought I was a free being." Kurama said with a smile.

"Keep thinking that." He said as he gently kissed Kurama, and Kurama deepened the kiss as he jumped up on the bench in a sitting position as he pulled Hiei closer with his legs. Hiei had to admit, doing this in the lab was a turn on, and it seems as if Kurama agreed as well just by his actions.

Finally pulling away, Kurama looked at him. "Do you think we're moving too fast?" he asked inquisitively.

"No."Was the plain answer.

"Are you sure?" He pressed on.

"Yes." Hiei said as he kissed Kurama's neck

"Are you just saying yes just because you like it?"Kurama asked as he squirmed a little.

"Yes, we're making up for lost time and getting rid of the 'tension'."He murmured into Kurama's neck.

They laughed. "If you think it is too fast for you, we can slow down, I don't mind." Hiei said seriously.

"Well..." Kurama said with a smile pretending that he was going to change his mind.

Hiei looked at him expectantly. "What."

"For me, it is a bit too slow, I did store up a lot of tension, as you put it." That made Hiei laugh, then Kurama continued. "But it is not good to rush into these things so I think we are good."

"I hope so." Hiei said as they kissed again, this time more heated. Kurama pulled him closer and moaned when he felt Hiei. Somehow he couldn't stop, Hiei was as addiction, but eventually they parted, or else they'd suffocate.

"You want to go out for dinner?" Hiei asked.

"Now? It's after 8." He said as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"And." He asked.

"Yea sure, our first official date?" he asked excitedly as Hiei helped him off the bench.

"If you want to call it that." He said going to 'their' desk now, to get their things.

"What would you call it, Hiei." Kurama asked with a smile.

"Going out to eat because I need food." Kurama laugh.

"You're so cute sometimes." Kurama said as Hiei grabbed they stuff.

"Sometimes?"Hiei watched him.

"Fine, all the time." Kurama said as he accepted a kiss and his bag.

"Good." Hiei said as they left.

After dinner, Hiei dropped him in front his door, and then Hiei recalled seeing this in one of Yukina's movie she forced him to watch with her so he could know what to do when he goes out on a date.

"So would you like to come in?" Kurama asked opening the door.

"I would love nothing more than that." He said as Kurama attacked him.

When they pulled away Hiei caressed his cheeks, "But I can't, I have to go home, I have stuff to do." He avoided using the 'b' word, business. He wasn't sure if he should tell Kurama and about him not being human, but Hiei wasn't sure how he would take it. Then he remembered that demons were out to get him, so being with Kurama may give them something to use against him, but he couldn't cut Kurama off, not now that he finally has him and which was his happiness since he doesn't have Yukina anymore.

"I understand, Hiei." Kurama said pouting. Hiei kissed those pouted lips.

"If you want I can make it up to you."He said trying to make him smile, and it worked.

"Oh," If he was in his Youko form, his ears would have been peaked up. "What do you have in mind?" he cooed.

"Not sure yet, but I'll tell you when I think of something worthy enough." He grinned.

"Oh, alright then, now I'm excited." He grinned.

"I have to go now, bye." He said.

"Bye." Kurama gave him a kiss as if that was the last time he was going to see Hiei again. He watched as Hiei got in the car and drove off. He went in and closed the door.

"Congrats, dear." Shiori said, smiling gently at him.

"Mother how much did you see and hear." He was shocked and embarrassed. His mother was watching him making out with his "special friend." That was wrong and weird.

"I stayed far enough to give you privacy dear, and I knew you were at war with yourself for realising your feelings for him." She said with a small smile.

"Yea, it is hard to accept it when I am alone, but when I see him..." he sighed contently.

"I know dear." She said and kissed his cheek. "I am going to bed, I hope you're not hungry because Kazuya took me out today and I came back too late to prepare something for you." She grinned happily as she spoke about Kazuya.

"It's alright mother, Hiei took me out." He said blushing slightly.

"Well... it seem as if we will have to share each other now, it is not just the two of us anymore." She said sitting down on the couch, and Kurama followed, forgetting that she was off to bed.

"I know and it is a bit scary as well. We are so use to it just being us." He said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I know, but it feels so good to care for someone else, to have those other kinds of feelings and emotions." She assured.

"Yea, mother do you think Hiei and I are moving too fast?" He asked shyly. He never had any reason to speak to his mother about such things.

"How is your relationship emotionally and physically?" She asked not seeing a problem with it. Actually she loved that he came to her and talk to her about it, even though she wanted to sleep but tomorrow was Saturday.

"Well, physically, we just kiss and stuff, nothing more." He said a bit timid about the subject in general.

"What is stuff dear, you will have to elaborate." She said thinking.

"Well." He paused thinking how to say it. "Our clothes stay on." He said hoping he wouldn't have to go in detail.

"Good, that's great." She said jumping of the seat happily. Kurama blushed. "That should be the last phase in your relationship, if you rush into that, it will lose its meaning, but if you wait, it would seem more special, passionate, intimate and more meaningful." She lectured wit h a reassuring smile.

"Hmm." He said taking in everything. "But my hormones are going crazy it's as if it's has awaken again." He said shyly.

"That's understandable; Hiei awakened it, so to speak. It is natural, and now self control comes in the picture. I know it is hard, believe me I know, I was young you know, well I still am young and Kazuya is so..." She was beaming but Kurama had to cut her off.

"Mother, please, it is weird talking to you about this; I don't want to hear anything about you and Kazuya-san in that context." He said not wanting to be scarred for life.

"Sorry dear," She giggled. "So how is you emotional relationship with Hiei, how do you feel about him really?"

"I... I don't know. I know I like him a lot." He said a bit confused, now trying to analyze his own inner feelings.

"Do you think about him constantly?" he nodded. "Is it hard to concentrate, especially if he is close by?"

"Yea, remember when I came home with my hand bandage and I told you it was nothing?" She nodded.

"Well... it was because of him, I got so nervous after not seeing him for so long and I couldn't breathe or think right and I felt like I was going to pass out, I felt drunk and dizzy, I broke a beaker and cut my hand on it." he finished as he looked at her with a half smile.

"OH MY GOD, MY BABY IS IN LOVE." She yelled and hugged him excitedly.

"Mother, I am certainly not." He denied with a reddened face, hugging her back, and then pulled away.

"Yes you are dear." She pulled away. "Don't argue with your mother." He pouted and she laughed.

"Fine." He continued to pout as he looked away still red in the face.

"Well dear I am going to bed now, again. I loved this talk, so now since you and Hiei are really together, we will be talking about this topic more often. I don't want you rushing into things." She said as she bid him good night again.

"Goodnight mother." He said as he watched her leave. He sighed and went into his room. There was a lot for him to take in and think about.

When Hiei reached home, he greeted Hideo with a smile.

"I take it that you had a great day sir." He smiled as he bowed in greeting.

"Hn, that's an understatement." He said and he walked in to go into his study with Hideo following him.

"Care to spill." He said as Hiei looked up at him now from where he sat. He turned on the computer.

"We went out to dinner." He said knowing that he didn't have to elaborate.

"That's normal. Do you think it may get serious?" Hideo asked sitting on a nearby chair, the one Yukina always sits in when Hiei was too busy with the company's stuff and she wanted attention from him.

"I want it to." He looked away from the screen and turned to Hideo. "Is that bad?" He asked.

"Sir, it is only bad if you restrict your feelings." Hiei thought of that for a minute. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Hideo asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead." Hiei said, as he sends one of his directors, and the executive an email.

"Do you think it is love?" He asked and Hiei paused.

"..." He didn't know if it's to answer, what if he does, and then find out Kurama does not feel the same. No matter how strong one was, rejection was still a hard thing to bear.

"Do you? You see love and you know what it is, can you see it in yourself now, for Kurama." he pressed on.

"Yes." Was the soft reply from behind the computer screen, and Hideo smiled at that. He felt like a proud father.

"I am very happy for you." He said as he went and touched Hiei on the shoulder as a fatherly gesture, and Hiei just looked up at him, with conflicting feelings.

"What if something goes wrong?" Hiei asked worriedly.

"Don't try to control this, Hiei, let it guide you. And maybe you should let Kurama in on your life now. It is time to let someone in, Hiei" He said firmly.

"Do you think he will accept me for all I am?" Hiei asked as he looked away from Hideo.

"If he feels the same, yes, and you never know, he may surprise you." He smiled.

"Well then I will invite him over." Hiei said as he turned to look at him again for reassurance.

"Oh."

"Yes, tonight, after dinner, he invited me in, you know, like in the movies." He laughed, never would he thought things would be as it was turning out.

"But I had to decline because of this." He gestured to the screen where he was sending e-mails to board members and sending in ideas, because no one seems to do things right, so yea, he is mastermind behind all the dark and controversial ads and media advertising and commercial. He hasn't met anyone worthy of doing it, so he had multiple roles in the company. Maybe because he was a fire youkai from Makai that it did not seem like too much of a hard work, but it was tedious and mentally draining.

"You know that invitation after a date usually tells a guy whether he made it or not, and I believe you passed. Just tell me when you plan it and I will have something very special for the two of you. Does he know, at least that you own and run Hirasaki Co." He asked.

"No, but he loves my work." He grinned with his fangs showing, funny how Hideo didn't remember Hiei showing his fangs, it blended so well, then he realised that Hiei took off one of the wards that hid his powers and unusual but eye-catching physical features. He looked so much sexier this way, oh what would Kurama d if he saw this Hiei?

"Oh that is good then, it is good when the love interest is a fan, also maybe with him, you may finally have time to branch off into Biomedical research like you've wanting to, but never having the time to fully accomplish. Then the Hirasaki Corporation can truly be the jack of all trades company, your father always wanted and I think he wanted to have control over Japan, an empire, if you will."

"Who wouldn't?" Hiei said, right before he let out a yawn.

"Would you like some tea?" Hideo offered.

"Yes, please." He said eyes glued to the screen. Then Hideo heard him mumbled something about having morons in his company as he went out to get the tea.

End of chapter eight.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter Nine

That and many other nights Hiei didn't sleep a wink. He ended up having conference calls in the middle of the night, and then thought that he should just fire everyone if he had to run everything all by himself. He finally crawled into bed at six A.M. It seems as if the phone rang as he fell asleep but as he looked at his alarm, he saw it was after twelve. He looked at his phone and saw that it was Yusuke.

"Why did he call so early?" Then realised it was rather late, he got up and returned the call.

"Hiei, you have to come to the restaurant." Yusuke said frantically.

"What why? Who died?" he said not really thinking it was an emergency.

"No one..." He was cut off by Hiei.

"Good, then I will be staying here to finish sleeping." He answered as he lay back on the bed and stretched out, yawning.

"But Hiei..." Yusuke said in urgency.

"Don't but me." He said just staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Yukina." That's all he said to get Hiei's attention.

"What what happen to Yukina?"He bolted of the bed looking worried.

"She wants to call off the wedding, she seems really upset." Yusuke answered.

"Why?" He questioned.

"She does want to talk to us." Yusuke said exasperated. "Just come."

"Fine I'll be there in half an hour."He said, now knowing he really could not sleep later.

He quickly got up and got dress, and flashed out the door, only coming back for one minute to grab a snack bar Hideo held in his hand for him. He ran to the restaurant, not taking his car this time. Why do that when he was faster. He bolted though the door.

"Where is she?" He said as he looked around frantically. Yukina was in the corner crying to Keiko.

"Where the hell is the fool, he will pay for causing this." Hiei said as he threw death glares at Yusuke.

"Hey hey calm down a bit, maybe there is a reasonable explanation." Yusuke said trying to calm him. "And besides he is not here. He is with Shizuru."

"He's lucky." He said as he went to Yukina. When she saw him she went to hug him not letting go. "What happened?" But she shook her head, not talking.

"She didn't say anything to me as well." Keiko said as took their baby from Yusuke to feed him. Little Raizen was fretting more than usual so Keiko played and then fed him, he finally became under control.

"Yukina, what happened, you have to let it out." He said as he rubbed her back.

"I just want the wedding to be off." That's all she said. Of course Hiei would love that, but he knew she was just acting on impulse and would regret it when she becomes level headed again.

"Why." He questioned wanting to know what caused it so he could get back at Kuwabara with a suitable punishment.

"I just do." She said childishly as he turned to Yusuke. Yusuke just shrugged and went in the back, they had orders to fill. He took out his phone and called Kurama.

"Hey Hiei." Kurama greeted happily.

"Hey," A smile immediately graced his handsome face.

"What's up." Kurama asked excitedly.

"I need for you to do me a huge favour." He paused, then put Yukina sit down and walked a few paces away from her.

"Oh what is it."

"Can you come to the Yukimura's restaurant? I can't believe I am saying this but I want you to talk Yukina back into marrying the fool." He said as he turned to look at Yukina.

"What, she called it off?" Kurama was shocked.

"Yea, and I can't get her to tell me why, and she is not talking to anyone else." He sighed.

"Yes, sure, I will be there as fast as I can." He said as he hung up the phone.

Hiei went back to her and just held her there. She stopped crying but didn't want to let go. He was happy when he saw Kurama run into the restaurant. He paused and searched for Hiei.

Hiei on the other hand was in awe. Kurama looked really good. His hair was in a high pony tail with some hair loose around his face with his bangs, and a black shirt with red roses on it with white jeans. He looked magnificent and Hiei really did love what he saw.

Then Kurama finally spotted Hiei, and walked up to him.

"Yukina." Kurama sat next to them on the bench.

"Kurama?" She looked and turned the other way to face Kurama and attached herself to him. Kurama just looked at Hiei. 'Try getting her to talk.' He mouthed to Kurama as he left for the back room.

"Yukina what happened?" He looked gently at her with a reassuring smile.

She looked at him with sadden eyes. "Kazuma cheated on me." She whispered.

He was shocked, they seemed so in love, then Hiei came back and Kurama watched him and nodded, a sign that she was talking. Hiei walked away to give them space.

"Are you sure he did that?" he said not believing that Kazuma would really do that.

"Yes." She said with certainty.

"Did you see him in the act?" he asked as he pulled her arms length away and looked at her in the eyes, 'So much like Hiei's.' He thought, and then he got a grip on himself.

"Well, no but I saw him with another woman." She tried to reason.

"That does not mean anything. Do you know why he was with her?" He pressed on.

"No, but..."She hesitated.

"You see, you should ask him, maybe it was all a misunderstanding." He reasoned in a serious tone.

"But I've never seen her before, and Kazuma has been acting strange lately." She whined.

"Are you sure you've never seen her before."He queried.

"I think I would remember a blue haired woman Kurama." She said beginning to get angry.

"Well, I think you should talk to Kazuma and straighten it out, for both your sakes, and look, you have everyone worried. We know you don't want to call it off. You love him too much and we all see that, I mean look at Hiei, he has me here trying to talk you back into getting married, and in the beginning he would never have done that." He said with a hint of humour in his voice.

She laughed, "Yea, I guess you're right." As she said that they all heard someone yelling.

"YUKINA, WHERE ARE YOU?" Kuwabara burst into the restaurant, avoiding the look the other patrons were giving him. "Yukina." He sighed as he saw her. But Hiei was in front of him in an instant.

"Why the hell are you here." He said truly angry that he would have the nerve to make Yukina cry then show up yelling out for her.

"Yukina, I think you should talk to him now." Kurama said softly to her.

"I can't face him now." She turned away from them and looked at Kurama. Kurama turned and looked at Hiei stopping Kuwabara. When Hiei turned to look them, Kurama could see so much hate and anger, but somehow, he was marvelled by how good it looked on him, maybe it was the protectiveness that he picked up on, but he was becoming more attracted to Hiei. He stared at Hiei for a bit as a fond smile formed on his face. He finally broke the stare and then looked at Yukina and she smiled through her sadness.

"Ok Kurama, I will talk to Kazuma, only if you talk to my brother and tell him how you feel."She said with a smirk.

"What?" he was shocked. 'How did she know? Hiei doesn't even know how deep I feel for him. And from what was happening to us, I believe he is just attracted to me with no deep feelings attached.' He thought sadly.

"I see the way you look at him." She smiled as she straightened herself as she stood up.

Kurama was speechless for a while. "Fine."He gave in.

"Good, thank you Kurama, I don't why you got though to me but I am glad you did." She said as she went over to Hiei, telling him its fine, and she just wanted to talk to Kazuma alone, and she stressed the alone part.

Hiei walked back and sat next to Kurama on the bench and watched as the scene unfold before then.

"WHAT, YOU THINK I WAS CHEATING ON YOU WITH BOTAN." That's all they heard.

Hiei sighed as he leaned back and took Kurama's hand in his. That caused Kurama to jump, but he accepted the handed and intertwined their fingers together, still looking at Kuwabara and Yukina.

"I don't know how you did it." He said breaking their silence.

"I don't know either, and she didn't even know why she chose me to open up to." He said as he rested his head on Hiei's shoulder.

"At least they made up now." He said seeing them kiss and make up. Yusuke chose that time to come out and made a scene about how they can't stay mad at each other and it was just a huge misunderstanding, as if he had anything to do with how things turned out.

"Hiei."

"Kurama." They said simultaneously.

"You go first." They both said together again. The smiled and sigh.

"Kurama, there is something I want to tell you." He started, but then decided not to say what he originally thought. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?" he turned and asked instead.

"Nothing, its Saturday," and then paused as he rested his head back on Hiei's shoulders. "Hiei, I..." He gave a long paused then whispered. "I think I am falling in love with you." He felt Hiei stiffen against him, then let out a light chuckle. All this time, Kurama was holding his breath, he just confessed and here Hiei was, not really saying anything, just chuckling.

"I've been trying to build up the courage to tell you the same thing just now." He laughed a bit louder then looked at Kurama's shocked face.

'Did I hear right.' He thought as he kept staring at Hiei in awe. "Kurama." That snapped him out of his trance.

"Am I dreaming." He asked in a dreamy voice.

"No." Hiei said with a smile that made him so much more handsome. "Are you sure you're not doing anything today." Kurama just nodded, and then burst out with a huge grin.

"What" Hiei asked as looked suspiciously at the smiling redhead.

"Nothing, will this be the thing you were promising me?" He asked smirking.

"Maybe." Hiei said and turned away to watch Yusuke laughing at Kuwabara, and Yukina was somewhere around with Keiko. "I want you to see what my life really is like."

"Oh." He said surprised, wondering what would happen what he was actually talking about.

Hiei untangled their fingers and stood up, "I have to make a call, and I'll be back."

"Oh ok." Kurama said as he watched Hiei walk away and then stopped to talk to Yukina. When she hugged him, Kurama knew why and he smiled. 'She approve of me.' He thought happily.

"Hiei, are you leaving?" Yukina asked.

"No, I'm going to call Hideo to send the car over. I think it's time." He said as her watched he with certainty.

"Oh...Oh well did he tell you want he should?" She asked.

"Yes, and I did too, kind of." He confessed.

"Oh brother I am so happy for you." She hugged him, and he stepped back a bit.

"Thanks. I have to call him now." He said as he stepped outside to make the call.

"Hideo, we're coming over, send the car."

"So soon?" The voiced said over the phone.

"Yes." He answered confidently.

"Very well sir."

"Thanks." With that he hung up and went back in and sat back down by his Kurama.

"I think I am going to order something, I ran out of the house when you called without lunch."Kurama informed with a sheepish smile.

"So did I." He looked around and flagged down a waitress.

"Yes sir, what would you have?" Kurama raised a brow at that. 'Sir,' but he just thought nothing of it.

"Nabeyaki udon soup." Then she turned to Kurama.

"Same thing."

"Alright then." With that she was gone.

"Why do you love the things I love?" He asked as Kurama watched him.

"Because you love nice things."Kurama answered sweetly.

"Really, I didn't know that?" he said playing.

"Well now you do." He said with a small laugh.

"But I can't think of anything." He said pondering, and then gave Kurama a side glance, and Kurama slapped him.

"I'm playing." Hiei grinned. Then he became very serious. "I have to tell you, I get very possessive."

"Mmm." Kurama moaned out. "I like that, and so do I." He said, but then the waitress came back with their order, and spoiled their fun.

"Here, enjoy, and don't worry about the bill, Keiko-san says it's on the house." The waitress smiled.

"Thank you." Kurama said and Hiei just looked in Keiko's direction. He never liked charity from the people he called friends.

They finished eating just in time as Hiei's phone rang.

"Well that's our ride." He said as he answered the phone.

"We'll be out." He said and he pulled Kurama up. "Tell the gang bye." He said as he went to Yukina.

When they got outside, Kurama saw a black unmarked car outside with a guy dressed up with a black hat and white gloves waiting. When the guy saw Hiei and Kurama, he opened the door and ushered Kurama in. Kurama did not know what was going on so he didn't say anything until they reached to this huge house surrounded by a miniature forest, but the grounds were still tastefully kept. He was in awe, the estate looked so lovely and he wondered how he has never passed by here before.

When they arrived, another guy opened the door for them and greeted.

"Welcome back sir."The older man greeted.

"Thanks Hideo." And they followed Hideo into the house. When they were seated in the spacious living area, Hiei made introductions.

"Kurama, I know you have questions which will be answered but first, this is Hideo, he's my butler and took over as a parent when they were assassinated." He finished and Hideo bowed to Kurama.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Hideo said to Kurama with a warm smile.

"Thank you." He bowed back not knowing what to say.

"I'll fetch some tea." With that Hideo left and Kurama was now sitting next to Hiei.

"Uh, what just happen and I am confused." He said looking around.

"I... uh... do you remember that company you're so fond of that you were telling me about?"He asked carefully.

"Yes. What about it?"He asked not really making any connections; too much was going on in his head.

"I own it."He stated plainly.

"WHAT?" Kurama said shocked. "So uh why the school and ... and." He was confused.

"Kurama relax, I'll explain." He said with a side grin. "My parents founded the company and when they died I took it over. Yukina wanted nothing to do with it saying it was taking her life away." He said avoiding the whole 'I'm a youkai,' thing. That was for next time, one secret at a time.

"I've decided to become a PhD student because I am interested in research; it keeps me occupied when I am not doing business. If you haven't notice, it gets lonely in a place like this."He gestured at how big the place was.

"Ok that explains, but why biology, why not business or international affairs?" Kurama asked.

"I took on Biology class as an undergraduate, and realise I can use that as biological warfare to get revenge for my parents dead. It will be harder to track back to me, if officials found out it were murder."He said truthfully.

"That kind of scares me Hiei." He said looking at Hiei.

"That was my plan, it may or may not change, but my parents were murdered, so they have to pay one way or another." He reasoned with a scowl on his face as he looked at the floor.

"Alright, I understand where this comes from, I am not saying I support you on this, it is your battle and I will just stay besides you for strength, but I don't want to play a role in killing... people." He almost said humans. If it was demons, he didn't mind helping Hiei, he would even get friends to help. Yomi would love to get blood on his hands again.

"So are you alright with all this?" Hiei asked as he peaked at Kurama.

"Yes, it doesn't change who I fell in love with." His eyes sparkle as he attacked Hiei on the couch, eventually straddling him as they made out on the couch. Hiei's hands making its way up Kurama shirt, and Kurama let out a delightful moan which was turning him on.

"Eh hm."

They looked up and saw Hideo with tea. He rested it on the coffee table and left. They looked at each other and laughed.

"I hope next time we would be some where he is not." Kurama said getting up and straightening himself.

"He's fine." Hiei said as they drink the tea. Kurama went to the fire place and stared at the huge family portrait that was hanging there.

"Is that your parents?" he asked staring up at it.

"Yes." Hiei said coming to stand next to him.

"Wow, your father was very handsome." He said staring.

"Thanks." He said dryly and Kurama turned to him.

"You look just like him, and Yukina looks like your mum, she just has her father's eyes." He said as he looked back and forth.

"Hn."

"Hiei, you're hot, handsome, and everything else, you don't have to compete with your father."He said flirtatiously.

"I'm not. I know where I get my looks from." He smirked.

"Yes, the only difference is that bandana on your forehead." He said as he sipped on his tea he held in his hand.

"I have to have a difference, right." He reasoned as he stared at his father.

"You have so many differences; you're more perfect, and more built, with a to- die-for physique." He said eying said body up and down, slowly undressing him with his eyes. "Did I tell you how hot and extremely sexy you look today." He said putting down the cup and watching Hiei seductively.

"You don't look bad yourself. I like the hair." He said as Kurama just notice he had his hair up.

"Oh this, I forgot it up like that, it must be in a mess." He said as he tried to take it down.

"Don't, it looks good."He said holding Kurama's hand but he gave him a look that says he didn't believe him.

"I said it looks good, I don't think you cannot look good." With that Kurama blushed.

"So here you live, huh." Kurama stated as he took a full look around.

"Yes, do you want a tour?" He asked as he saw him observing various places in the house.

"Yes."

"Good because it will be good if you learn your way around here. Yukina hates it because she says it's easy to get lost." He said as he guided Kurama out of the living area.

"I can see why." He said as he followed Hiei to the formal dining hall, the dining room, the formal living room, the casual living room, his study where he gets his work done, the huge kitchen that was Kurama's dream kitchen with a large pantry. Hiei showed him the bedroom and bathrooms, the library, the den, the gym, his sparring space and his beloved Katana. That took Kurama by surprise but now he knew how Hiei obtained that well sculpted physique he would love to see more of.

"And this is my room." Hiei said as he stood in front the wooden double doors with his hands on the door knob.

"May I see it?" Hiei smirk at the excited redhead.

"Are you sure, what would your mother think if she knew you were in my room?" he teased.

"She will not find out." He replied with a grin.

"So you want to go behind her back, you're very bad." He continued his teasing.

"Well now you know now naughty I am." Kurama inched closer and pinned Hiei against the door, and he saw that Hiei was thinking about getting the position reverse.

"Also I like it when you don't have control; you look so cute, trying to think how to show your dominance." He kissed Hiei slightly, pressing up against him suggestively.

"Don't worry I do not intent to strip you of your dominance, but I do know how to have my fun." He was very confident and the dance class was helping with that a lot. He could move better.

He slowly moved much closer to Hiei and moved his hips, oh so slowly but not very innocently against Hiei's hips, causing Hiei to moan slightly. When he heard the moaned, he decided to get more fluent with the Latin dances that were being taught in his class. It may prove to be a great tool against Hiei. Hiei pulled Kurama in for a kiss, but Kurama broke it as soon as it began to get intense. "I think there is more to see, ne?" he said as he winked at Hiei and walked away.

'Damn it, he is cunning as a fox.' He thought as he followed Kurama.

"Is there anything else I should see, since your room is not yet available?" He voiced seductively clearly having a double meaning to it. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he felt so seductive, passionate, flirtatious and daring, all of a sudden.

"My man cave, as Yukina puts it." He said as he looked over at Kurama.

"Oh." He moaned. "What does you man cave consist of?" His eyes sparkled at Hiei.

"You'll see." Hiei said as he guided Kurama down the ancient looking spiral stares and into a stone ground, brick covered walls spacious room with a bar, and medieval style rectangular tables and wrought iron candle holders with candles already lit.

"I see, and I like, bigger than I expected." He then gave Hiei a look.

"Be careful what you say." Hiei warned smoothly as he looked Kurama over.

"Why, what will you do about it?" He challenged.

With that he pinned Kurama against the wall and stared at him with passion that it cause Kurama to grasp in delight and anticipation. Kurama was intoxicating but he had self control, unlike some people.

"What do you want to drink?" He said changing the topic.

"Something you think I can handle." There that tone was again. 'Is he in heat or something? If he was a youkai, maybe, but humans don't go into heat.' Hiei thought as he smelled something. 'Is that pheromones?' he thought but quickly came back to reality.

"Fine," Hiei said as he went to the bar and it took a while for him to get something, because almost everything he had was strong, or really strong. He settled for just wine. He came back with two glasses and a bottle and Kurama was sitting now, eyes not leaving Hiei.

"Here," he poured out a glass for him.

"Thanks this is nice." He said calmly.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked looking at Kurama, his mood switched 180 degrees.

"Yea, I am just thinking, something's wrong with me." He said seriously.

"Is it serious?"He asked concerned.

"No, but I have to talk to mother about it. Sorry I can't stay the whole day." He said as he gave Hiei a sad look.

"It's nothing, just take care of yourself first." Hiei smiled back as he caressed his cheeks.

"Thanks." He said as he sipped the wine.

"So you're the great mind behind Hirasaki Co." He asked with a small smile.

"Yes."

"When I do pick, I pick dark." He smiled.

"What does that mean?" Hiei looked at him questionably.

"You're a dark mysterious person, a type of bad boy but gothic with a sophisticated finish." He said as he watched Hiei smiling gently.

Gulping down the drink, he responded. "I've never been describe in such a way."

"It's true." Kurama said honestly as they both finished the bottle. "And I am glad you're all mine." He said, the sensual tone coming back.

"Do you want me to get the driver or do you want me to drive you home." Hiei asked changing the subject. 'If it is somehow heat, I don't want him here.' He thought.

"I will pick you any day." Kurama smirked.

"Good answer, let's go." He put down his glass and got up, leading Kurama outside to his car as they drove off. He wanted a change of topic to help Kurama calm down; his pheromones were all over the place.

"How's your mother?" He asked with his eyes on the road.

"She's great. They are getting really serious and she is very happy about that." He said sadly.

"Then what's the problem." He said sensing something was bothering Kurama. 'At least he is almost back to normal.'

"We are so use to it just being us, now I have you and she has Kazuya-san, and I fear that we might be drawing apart because of our separate lives and relationships." He said looking out the window at the lush vegetation.

"I will never take you away from your mother. You are too close." He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"I know that but we all know it is time for both of us to move on, just that step is not easy." He confessed as he looked at Hiei.

"Moving on does not mean you have to forget the other person and pretend that relationship did not happen." He said as he returned the gaze.

"I know, it's just I am a bit afraid of change."He confessed.

"Change is good." He assured.

"Yea, and it is changing whether we want it or not." He sighed.

"Well, we're here, and there they are." Hiei said as they both saw Kazuya-san leading Shiori-san to the door and kissed her then left.

"That's my cue. I'll see you in school." He said sadly.

"Yes." Hiei said as he just kissed his hands and smiled. They just saw his mother kiss a guy, it would have been weird in Kurama's head if he kissed Hiei and he was happy Hiei didn't urge him to.

"Bye Hiei." With that he got out and wave goodbye.

In the car Hiei knew what was happening to Kurama but didn't know how it was possible.

'How could he be in heat?' That thought bothered him as he drove home.

"Hello mother." He greeted as he knocked on her bedroom door then went in and sat on the bed with her.

"Hi dear, is something wrong." She asked as he looked up at him from her position on the bed.

"I think I might be in heat."He said plainly as he sat down next to her as she rose in a sitting position.

"Really? Is it like before?" She asked worriedly.

"No, this is more intense. I was with Hiei today and I couldn't control myself. The good thing is that he calmed me down in his own way. It was as if he knew." He said with a sad smile.

"That was nice of him. I think I like him more now that I know I can trust you with him like that." She smiled.

"Yes, he is a gentleman, and he took me to his place after the whole thing with Yukina was straightened out." He informed.

"Oh so what did you do there?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, he gave me a tour of his estate." He said as if it happened on a daily basis.

"An estate?"She was shocked.

"Yea, you wouldn't believe it but he is the owner of Hirasaki Co." He said grinning at her reaction.

"Wow really? That's great, did you tell him you're a fan." She asked excitedly.

He laughed. "Yes, way back before I knew he was the mastermind behind it."

"Awe that's sweet, you were always attached to those commercials and posters now you're attached to him. " She grinned lovingly.

"Yes life is weird, right. So mother what should I do about my problem? It intensifies when he is around." He said seriously as he looked to her for answers.

"Maybe you should tell him, he did share a secret with you. I know people like him keep things like that a secret especially if they're fabricating a 'regular' lifestyle." She reasoned.

"I guess so but what if he rejects me?" He asked worriedly.

"If he does, then it is his loss, but never rule something out before you try, things tend to surprise you." She reassured him with a motherly smile.

"I don't know how an outcome from this situation can surprise me. It is either he accepts or not, it would not surprise me if he doesn't, and it wouldn't surprise me if he does, since he said he loved me so that will be a result of that." He said thinking about the possible repercussion of his action, not paying attention to what he was actually saying.

"HE DID! Oh Shuichi, that's great, then if he really does love you, he'll see that this does not change who he came to love." She squealed.

"Well, I'll think about it." He said as he looked her over with wide eyes.

"Alright then, just know, you are not alone in this. I am always here no matter what happens."

"Thanks mother." He hugged her in gratitude and bit her goodnight as he retired to his own room to prepare himself for his reveal. There would be no going back with this has all been said and done.

End of Chapter Nine

I really hope everyone enjoyed this one. I hope it is as good as the previous and I want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and the ones who signed up for alerts, and made this one of their favourite story. I'm very honoured and thank you so much.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho...

Chapter ten

The following week

Kurama was in the lab way before everyone else, so he can practice telling him, then when Hiei come, he would bring him to the roof and then confess to him, so if he doesn't take it well, then, he's was fox after all, he could run away, but then that might seem weak.

'Maybe I should think of another place to tell him, but where? That's the only place we can have privacy. You know what; I'll stick with the roof.' He thought as he heard the door open. His heart pounded as he waited to see who it was; luckily it was just Professor Akashi.

"Good morning Professor." He said and smiled.

"She just watched him and grumbled a response, stood there and looked at him, snorted, then just left.

'What was that about?' he thought as he went to start his experiments. He practised his dance moves as he walked. He put on his head phones and started dancing. He went into the procedure room to do the procedure and was dancing the salsa when Hiei came in and saw him. Hiei stood by the door and lean against it looking, waiting for Kurama to turn around. He marvelled at the way Kurama could move his hips. He was doing both the male and female moves, since the instructor wanted them to know both, but somehow the female part was much harder than the males. Kurama did a spin and froze in mid spin as he saw Hiei with a smirk on his face.

"Hiei!" He was shocked and embarrassed at the same time.

"I like your moves." He said coming close. "Be careful, you have bacteria in your hand." He said walking closer looking at the Petri dish then at Kurama.

"Then maybe you should leave, you're exposed." Kurama said as he stopped and watched Hiei grinning.

"I'll live." He said as he stole a kiss but Kurama pulled in him in as he moaned out.

"I missed you." He said as they parted.

"It was just a weekend." Hiei said amused.

"So."Kurama pouted.

"Oh great, now I have to take off this shirt, you contaminated it." he looked down then grinned when he looked up and saw Kurama's face flushed as he kept staring at Hiei but not on his face. A familiar scent hit Hiei, it was the pheromones again.

'Shit, I forgot.' He thought as he slapped himself mentally. As that thought was done, Kurama took off his gloves and lab coat and pulled Hiei to the roof. It was happening again and he had to tell him, so when he began to avoid Hiei, he would know why.

"Kurama what's wrong." He said as they reached and Kurama was breathing hard as he closed the door to the roof, with them being outside and looking down at the scenic campus below.

"Hiei, I need to tell you something." He said as he caught his breath. Hiei leaned against the rail and folded his arms letting Kurama know he has his undivided attention.

"I... um... I..." he paused. "This is harder to say than the last thing, so uh..." he looked away and mumbled something.

"What, I didn't hear you." Hiei said as he inched closer.

"I'm not human." He sighed. 'Good, it's out.' But he felt terrified.

"What do you mean by you're not a human." Hiei said, the puzzles fitting in place.

"I'm a Youko." He said softly as he looked at the trees below.

"Youko Kurama?" Hiei said with a smirk and Kurama turned sharply and looked at him.

"WHAT! How do you know?" he was astonished.

"You just told me and I put it together, so that explains why you're in heat." He said and laughed at the incredulous look Kurama gave him.

"Hiei, how did you... I mean... wait, why you are so cool with all of this." He said looking cautiously at Hiei.

"Maybe I should confess since it seems to be a habit between us."He said very amused.

"What do you mean?"Now Kurama was utterly confused.

Hiei didn't say anything yet, just took off his shirt, the contaminated thing. "You see this shirt?" he looked at Kurama and Kurama nodded. "You tainted it." He said plainly.

"Hiei, where is this going?" Kurama looked on as Hiei unbuttoned it and took it off completely, and the first thing Kurama saw was a well fitted black short sleeved t-shirt and Hiei's right had bandaged up.

"What happened to you hand?" Kurama looked concerned and was ready to step close to Hiei.

"Sta y there." He said as he rolled up the shirt in his hand. "Not my favourite." He murmured as he torched it.

"Wha..." Kurama looked shocked. "What happened?" Kurama just saw black flames engulfed the shirt in Hiei's hand and a second after, it became ashes.

"This," he said gesturing to his bandaged arm. "Is a dragon, my ultimate weapon against my enemies, and this is the ward that keeps it at bay along with my command and constant control. It is a black flamed dragon." He said all the time looking at his hand, and then he looked up at Kurama. It seemed as if he got out of his shock.

"So what are you exactly?" Kurama asked as he looked at Hiei's hand.

"A fire youkai. My father was a fire youkai and my mother was a Koorime." He explained.

"Oh now I can make sense of things now. Yukina is a Koorime also, as your mother, and they have a society of only women who reproduce asexually but your parents fell in love, hence the hunt." He said as all the pieces fell into place.

"I knew I fell for you other than for your looks."He said with a half smile on his handsome face.

He smiled and walked closer to Hiei. "So who else in your group is a youkai?"

"No one, Yusuke and the fool are spiritually aware and have some abilities, but they're not a youkai. Yusuke has a rei-gan, and the fool has a rei sword. Keiko is human but she has a killer right hand." He said very amused.

"What about your forehead, because now I know it is not just for style?" He said curiously.

"Before we came to Ningenkai, my father wanted me be more powerful than our many enemies, and it was a great locating tool as well. He had this implanted, a jagan. It gives me telepathic abilities, foreseeing and such." He said as he took out the ward and Kurama saw the open revealing its purple glow, but Hiei re-warded as fast as he exposed it.

"Wow, you just became hotter." Kurama gave a lopsided grin as he got closer to Hiei and attacked his mouth. Hiei smiled as he deepened the kiss, his hands resting on Kurama's hips as he caressed it. Finally they pulled away and Kurama looked down at the warded hand, but his hands were roaming Hiei's chest, loving the feel of pure muscles.

"I feel how not..." he died out as he kept looking down staring with his hands still roaming, lost in paradise.

"What, that did not make sense." He said grinning because he knew Kurama did not hear him.

"Kurama." He said firmly.

"Huh." He startled him, as Hiei took his hands away, so Kurama could concentrate on what he really wanted to say.

"Oh, um." He shook his head. "How didn't I feel your youki?" he asked with a frowned brow as if it was difficult to form words.

"Warded, and I suppress it."He said nonchalantly.

"Oh, well for me it is easier because I have a human body."He shrugged as he looked at his own body.

"How did that happen?" Hiei asked with curiosity embedded in his voice.

"Well I was playing with Yomi and Kuronue. Oh and when I told you about them, everything was true except that we went to school in Makai." Hiei nodded and Kurama continued.

"We liked to get in trouble, you know stealing and stuff, but we use to put it back, we just liked to have fun to see who can do the most difficult heist. I was the only one that was wounded so bad, on one of our most difficult one and in order for me to survive I had to do something extreme, so I transferred my spirit into a foetus here in Ningenkai, we were trouble makers back in Makai. After my transition, I went back to see them when I was strong enough. I never saw Yomi though because he was busy because that was when he was transitioned into his clan's leader. Over the summer when you left of Tokyo, I finally saw him, as I told you." He finished as he looked at Hiei.

"Does your mother know?"

"Yes. After I told her, I was about ten years old; I went back to Makai that was when I was slowly regaining my youki fully. I wanted to let the rest of them know that I was alive. Soon after, Kuroune left and we haven't found him."He said sadly.

"If you want, one day we both can go look for him." Hiei offered.

"But how."He asked hoping this could be the time he'd finally find Kuroune.

"I can scan places with my jagan, to save time; I would just need to know how he looks, since I don't know his youki signature." He stated.

"Hiei that would be the best!" Kurama jumped him. Good thing Hiei has impeccable balance or else they would have tipped over the edge.

"Should I be jealous?" he joked. Kurama pulled back.

"No, never, you're my one and only." He said with a kiss.

"We should get back."He looked at Kurama who made a face.

"But what about your hand, do you have an extra shirt?" he said as he slowly passed his hands over that wonderful body again, getting lost in it.

"Yea, in my car, stay here." With a flash, Hiei was gone.

"Great, he is fast too!" He threw his hands in the air and looked around.

"And?" Hiei said right behind him and he jumped.

"At least you could have put on your shirt as well." He said as he looked at the shirt in his hands then raked his eyes slowly over Hiei's body, very much loving the view. 'If only the black t-shirt was off.' He thought.

"There are things I do fast, and some things worthy enough for me to take my time to do." He said in a too innocent of a voice as he slowly put over his black silk shirt and buttoned every button expect the top one.

All Kurama could have done was to watch, and try not to ravage him.

"Hiei." He moaned out. "Can we go please?"He said finally turning away.

"Yes, fox." He said leading the way.

"What did you call me."He said shocked and flattered at the same time.

"Funny, before this confession I was thinking how alike you were to Youko Kurama and you were very cunning like a fox, it just fits." He reasoned as he looked at him with a smirk.

"Oh, well." He cooed. "Then I have to find a pet name for you too?" he said grinning with a figure tapping his chin.

"Whatever floats your boat." He said as he left Kurama behind. He was happy now that he can be himself at last.

"Hiei wait, this is not fair." He yelled as he ran down the stairs.

He closed the door as he entered the lab. "Hiei you cheated." He yelled and Hiei appeared and just smiled.

"Never." He said as he kissed him.

"Can you two cut that out?" Mukuro interrupted them and she looked at Hiei. "At least you could have told me Hiei instead of me figuring it out and witnessing this as proof." With that she left and Kurama looked at him.

"You broke her heart Hiei." He said pouting.

"Too bad, where were we." He smiled seductively as he ignored Mukuro.

"Oh..." Kurama groaned as he put his hand around Hiei's neck and pulled him closer. "I think I know where." He whispered as he closed the gap between them.

.***********************************************.

A few months later

Kurama was getting ready for Yukina's wedding when his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi." He greeted as he ran to get his suit in the closet while holding the phone. It was a good thing he remembered to dry clean it early enough.

"Are you ready yet?" Hiei asked.

"You're here already, give me about fifteen minutes." He said as he tried to put on his shirt.

"Fifteen, what are you doing so much." He queried.

"I'll see you soon; I can't talk and put on my shirt at the same time."He said.

"Fine."

"Good, bye." He hung up and put on his white shirt, then black pants, tie and black jacket. He took five minutes to make sure his hair was decent enough then he left.

"Mother, I'm leaving now." He yelled out and he saw her coming towards him.

"Oh dear you look handsome." She smiled lovingly at him.

"Yea, you look great, have fun." Kazuya said coming out of the kitchen where his mother was. He was spending more time in the house with his mother when he wasn't there, and that where he left his imagination.

"Ok bye." He said as he left. When he went through the door, he saw Hiei leaned against the car in his black tux, minus the tie and the jacket was open with a few buttons for the white dress shirt unbutton, and he was on his phone texting.

"Business?" He asked as he approached Hiei.

"Yea, I'm almost done." He said as he finished the text then look up as he pushed the phone in his pocket. "You look great." He said scanning him.

"So do you, but I don't think she would want you doing business today, it is her big day." He said with a warning look.

"Hn. She doesn't need to know." He said as he heard Kurama laugh as they entered the car.

.****************************************************.

In the baroque style garden, where the ceremony was going to take place, everyone was seated, and Hideo was fidgeting, until Shizuru calmed him down and then everything seemed normal. Yusuke was besides Kuwabara just talking. Kuwabara was happy he was finally going to be Yukina's officially and forever. He was looking charming in his wear montsuki, haori and hakama. The black went well with the hair. Kurama was calming Hiei and trying to talk reason into him.

"Hiei you will be fine, just walk her to him."He said with a sigh.

"I don't want to."Hiei answered stubbornly.

"Hiei, you promised her."He reasoned.

"I did not, I just said I was going to but it was not a promise."He stated with facts.

"Let's go get her, and look you didn't even fix your tie. Come let me do it." He said as he pulled Hiei to him and tied his tie and fixed the jacket. "You look so handsome." He grinned, but Hiei was still sour.

"Let me just do this and get over with it." He said with a scowl on his face.

"Hiei, don't worry, you're making her happy." He said as he kissed the frowning lips. "Lighten up Hiei, it's a wedding."

"You forgot who's wedding it is." He said as he heard his name being called by Keiko.

"I'll go sit now, and please, smile, you're not in a funeral." With that he left for his seat.

"That can easily change." He mumbled on his way to Yukina.

.******************************************.

"Hiei, how do I look?" She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Beautiful as always." He said looking at her then kissed her cheek.

"Thanks I hope Kazuma thinks so." She was sparkling white all over. The shiromuku was so thick on her that she could barely walk but managed after a few steps.

"You just need one more thing." He said as he fished something out if his jacket and he gave it to her. When he opened the box to her she saw it was a bracelet, a black dragon with a tear gem in the mouth with ruby for eyes. The bracelet was not thick but the detailing was superb.

"Me, your brother."He said as he looked at her with a small smile.

"It's beautiful." She said tearing up as he put in on her wrist and it fit perfectly and it looked as if the dragon was circling her wrist. It was mainly black but it did not stand out in a bad way.

"So now I am complete, mum on my neck, dad on my ears, and my brother on my hand, thank you dear brother." She said hugging him.

"Let's do this before I change my mind." He said as he held out his hands for her to take and he led her to the garden. They hired a priestess to do the ceremony and they waited at the end of the aisle for Priestess Genkai to send the signal for them to begin walking. As Kuwabara saw Yukina, he almost fainted, she was a snow angel.

The weather was chilly but bearable enough for everyone to be outside, it was still autumn. The trees were bare, so it looked like winter especially with the set up of light and ice blue hydrangeas and other kinds of flowers, white pearls, and Swarovski crystals imitating ice sickles decorating the wedding arch and the chairs.

When Hiei walked her down, he hesitated before handing her over to Kuwabara. He watched him for a good five minutes.

"Niisan you can let go now." She said quietly. It seemed as if Hiei did hear because he didn't move until he gave one line.

"I'll be watching you." He said in a threatening tone, then just turned and left to sit in the reserved chair next to Kurama. Kuwabara gulped hard. It was scary because it was true and if he made one slip up, Hiei would know and it would be his head.

"Are you alright?" Kurama whispered to him, not sure what to do.

"Ask me later." He said as the ceremony began. It wasn't short as western weddings. They had the sake drinking rituals, exchanging wedding rings and then they said a few words to each other. Hiei did not care; he just wanted it to be done. He wasn't even looking at the actual rituals, just staring off in the opposite direction. Kurama saw that, but there was nothing he could have done but to allow him to deal with it in his way. At least he wasn't doing business as he was that morning.

When the ceremony was done, they headed into the hotel's ballroom, and when Hiei and Kurama was on their way in the car, Hiei was sulking all the way. Kurama wished there was something he could have done but he knew there wasn't. He was feeling helpless.

'I can't even cheer him up.' He thought sadly.

When everyone entered the ballroom, there were in awe. It was truly a winter wonderland. There was white silk linen lining all the walls with blue lightning. There were dead trees with ice sickles lights, on it with moss on the bottom with green lights giving more of a glowing effect rather than a light on string look. It was enchanting. Since there was not much people, just relatives and close friends, around fifty people, a very small wedding, so the important couples had their own tables. When everyone was seated, they welcomed the newly wedded couple with fake snow, and cheers. Yukina wanted real, but Hiei had to talk her out of it. 'It will melt and mess up the place.' Was his reasoning words.

The party was in full swing and the international menu was a hit, especially with Yusuke. Yukina finally met the blue head girl, Botan and she realised she just worked with Kuwabara and she was already married, to their supervisor Koenma. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Kurama adored the Godiva chocolate fountain with fine milk and dark chocolate. When he first had it, he melted and that was the first time since the wedding started that he saw a small smile from Hiei, and then it was gone.

The DJ was great playing songs to keep the mood up and the lighting changed well with the songs.

"Now it is time for the brother and sister dance." The DJ said over the microphone. "But do not clear the dance floor, it was requested by the brother that a spot light was sufficient, so hit it lighters." Two spot lights hit Yukina and the Hiei as he forced himself up to meet Yukina half way on the dance floor. She was wearing her second dress, her non traditional iro-uchikake which only reached a little over the knee.

"Do you like this one?" She asked as they started dancing.

"Yea it's fine." He said, voice losing its lustre.

"Hiei this is a happy day, please at least smile for me?" She said looking at him as they did a two step.

"Fine." He faked smile. "Happy."

"It was fake, but at least you tried." She said then she rested her head on his shoulders and they continued until the song was over.

"Thank you Hiei."Her voice was soft and peaceful.

"Anything for you," he said with a genuine smile.

"See, that one was real, thank you, that's all I wanted." She hugged him and went to Kuwabara when the song was over. When he held out his hands for Yukina Hiei gave him a look and left.

"He is scarier now." Kuwabara whispered to Yukina.

"He is just very protective."She defended her brother.

"It's a good thing and a bad thing."He said as he watched Hiei walk away.

"You can't have one without the other." She said smiling to him. "Now let's dance." She said as she joined Keiko dancing because whatever Yusuke was doing was not dancing. Why can't he take his time to try and dance?

Hiei went back to the table and saw a new drink on the table.

"I thought you may like it." Kurama said drinking the couple's signature cocktail they ordered special for the wedding.

"Thanks, "he said as he gulped it down in one go.

"Do you want to try this one?" Kurama asked as he inched the glass closer to Hiei.

"What is it?" He looked at it suspiciously.

"Champagne with passion fruit, it's their signature drink." Kurama said passing his glass to Hiei.

"Not bad." He said tasting it. "But too weak." He said as he got up and went to the bar.

When he came back, Kurama eyed the blue liquid suspiciously.

"Hiei, do you want to dance?" He asked as he watched Hiei sipped on the powerful spirit.

"When I'm done." He said drinking the blue liquid.

"Alright I'll go get what you're having."He said getting up.

"No." He watched him with a 'are you mad' look.

"Why? If you could drink it then so can I."Kurama said feeling like a rebellious teenager when he said it.

"Fine suit yourself." He said taking off his tie and loosening up the top if his shirt.

When Kurama got back, he took a sip. "Damn that's strong. What is it?"

"You're drinking something you don't know?" Hiei eyed him.

"I like trying new things." That had Hiei smiling a bit.

"I hope so." He said looking at Kurama with a side grin.

"Well you will have to wait and see." He counteracted as he forced down the drink. "See I finished it." Kurama said triumphantly.

"Yea, you forced it." Hiei said as he enjoyed the last drop of his drink.

"So can we dance now?" Kurama asked impatiently.

"Fine." He said getting up and meeting Kurama on the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist as his went around Hiei's neck. When they started moving, Hiei snuggled in the crock of Kurama's neck holding him closer and tighter.

"Hiei, it's too tight." He said trying to inch away a little.

"Sorry." He said, but Kurama sensed the sadness, so he pulled Hiei tighter. This wasn't a dance, it was getting comfort.

"It's alright." He said as he kissed Hiei's shoulder as they moved slowly to the music.

.***********************************************.

The wedding was finally over and everyone had a great time. In the end Hiei relaxed a bit as he gave the new couple an all expense paid trip to Taiwan. They were happy about it because Yukina always said that was one place she would love to visit.

Now he and Kurama were in the car driving.

"Can you spend the night?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"Uh..." he hesitated as he was a bit shocked by the request. "Alright." He said realising the need in his voice just for this one night. Also he knew he could trust Hiei in every way possible. They didn't talk much on the way back to the estate.

This was the first time Kurama saw his bedroom, finally. He took it all in awe, but he didn't want to look too surprise.

"I'm going to call mum." He said as he went to the balcony and made the call. When he went back in, he closed the doors, forgetting how cold it has become. He looked around but Hiei was gone, listening he realised he was taking a shower. 'I don't have anything here.' He thought as he sat on the very comfortable large bed as he fully absorbed the room decor. 'Just like Hiei.' He thought.

When Hiei emerged, Kurama was a bit disappointed because he was already dressed in a red t-shirt and black pyjama pants.

"Hideo put something for you to wear in there already so if you want to take a shower, go ahead." Hiei informed him as he towelled his hair.

"Oh ok thanks." With that he went in the spacious bathroom and took a quick shower and put on the blue pyjama that was put there for him. When he came out he didn't see Hiei, again, but felt a draft of cold air. He walked to the balcony and saw Hiei out there.

"Hiei aren't you cold?"He said rubbing his hands together.

"I'm a fire youkai. I don't get cold."He said dryly as he continued to stare off in the distance.

"Well can you come in, the whole room is getting cold." Kurama said warming himself up with his hands as Hiei finally came in.

"Which side do you sleep on?" Kurama asked standing in front the bed.

"I don't care whatever is good with you." He said as he stared at the bed, emotionless.

"Aright I will take the right, away from the windows." He said as he snuggled in under the plush comforter. "Are you coming in?"He watched expectantly.

"You look as if you're drowning." He said with a soft smile.

"Well come and save me." He smiled back and Hiei joined him under the covers as they intertwined themselves together as Kurama rested his head on Hiei's chest as he felt Hiei's hand encircle his waist.

"Thanks for spending the night." He said tightening his hold, which was more like a hug now.

"I said I was going to be there for you. I promised and you can count on me. I don't intend to break that promise. I am bound to it." he smiled up at Hiei.

"You're too good for me." He whispered.

"Nonsense." He said as he gently kissed Hiei. "Goodnight Hiei."

"Goodnight fox."

End of Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter eleven

The next morning, Kurama awoke feeling very well rested and relaxed. He looked around and saw that Hiei was gone, so he got up and went looking. When he reached downstairs, he saw Hideo.

"Are you looking for Master Hiei?" he asked with a knowing smile on his lightly wrinkled face.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" he asked feeling a bit uncomfortable standing in front the older man in pyjamas.

"Yes, follow me." He said as he stated walking away. Kurama hurried behind him, leaving a few paces between them, as he watched the halls as they passed through it.

"Whenever he has time, he spars and train." He said out of nowhere.

"Oh." Kurama said as he continued to follow him.

He stopped and turned to Kurama. "You may enter." He said as he pushed the door open for Kurama and Kurama bowed his thanks and stepped in.

When Kurama stepped inside, Hideo closed the door lightly, and then Kurama looked around. His mouth dropped open when he saw that the sight that was in front of him. Hiei was across the room, performing a routine with his katana, shirtless. Kurama has seen him shirtless, but he had a t-shirt underneath, but now, there was just glorious skin that was very lovely, well built, flexing upper body with a light sheen of sweat which amplifies every movement and ripple of every muscular contraction.

Hiei knew when Kurama came in, but he decided not to stop. He knew his audience would very well appreciate this art, and that he did. He stopped at looked at Kurama straight in the eyes, and gave a side grin as he sheathed his sword in one swift move and he saw Kurama's mouth drop open.

"Sleep well?" he asked finding this too amusing.

"Uh huh." Kurama nodded his head, then walked towards Hiei not looking away or blinking, just mesmerised by the divine beauty in front of him, now realising what was his. "How can you look so good so early in the morning?" He breathed out as he reached Hiei, now looking in his passionate red eyes.

"How can you?" He said looking at Kurama in his pyjamas which was hanging almost of his shoulder and his red hair messy all over with some suck on his face.

"Me, I look horrible." He said as he frantically tried to fix himself, just realising how he appear.

"Don't, you look fine." He said as he batted the fox hand down. "Did you eat yet?" he asked as Kurama shook his head. "Alright, let's go." He said as he wrapped his arm around Kurama's waist as they walked towards the kitchen.

"Are we officially 'official now?" Kurama asked as they entered the kitchen, then looking expectantly at Hiei.

"I guess so." He smiled and turned to the fridge as Kurama sat on the stool near the island.

"Well then, we should inform the rest." He looked at Hiei as his head popped out of the fridge and shook his head 'no.' "Well then I think it will be best if I at least tell mother." He reasoned.

"Do as you may." He said as he took out orange juice and milk. "What type of cereal do you want?" He asked walking into the pantry.

"What do you have?" Kurama asked as he rested his chin on his hand.

"Come and see." Hiei said all the way in the pantry.

Kurama lazily got up and went in. When they chose their desired cereal, they sat quietly and comfortably as they ate in each other's company.

After breakfast, Kurama got ready to leave since he did not go home last night. 'Oh that sounds bad.' He thought as Hiei went to get the car. 'What do I tell mother, I didn't even get her last night when I called.' He realised as Hiei drove up to him and then he got in the car.

"Hiei, I think we should come out officially to your sister and friends." He said as he turned to look at Hiei.

"Why again," he stated as he took a quick glance at Kurama then back on the road, sighing about his insisting personality.

"I think they know, but it will be good to let all of them know that we are officially together, don't you think?" He said still watching Hiei for is reaction.

"They don't need to know." He answered stubbornly.

"But it would be nice if they did." He reasoned.

"They have to mind their own business." He said with a frown on his face.

"I think it will be good, I will inform mother, and you can tell Yukina. You know once you tell her everyone else knows because she will tell Kuwabara and then it's out." He said waiting expectantly.

"Fine." He growled out.

The rest of the ride was spent with Hiei grumbling and Kurama laughing at him giving him cute comments causing him to grumble more.

"Thanks Hiei, I have a wonderful time." He said as he kissed him gently before he left the car and Hiei waited until he saw Kurama was in the house with his door closed to drive off.

Hearing the door close, Shiori came from the kitchen where she was cooking to see who it was.

"So, you've decided to come home after all." She said grinning as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"Yes, and it is not what you think." She cocked up eyebrow as he continued. "But I do have something to tell you." He said as he guided her to the couch. He took a deep breath. It wasn't hard because she already knew he was in love.

"Hiei and I are..." he was cut off by her squeal.

"It's about time you two made it official." She grinned as she saw his surprised expression. "Dear, it wasn't hard to see."She defended lightly.

"Yea, well we kind of did a few months ago; we just wanted to make sure it will last, since all of this was shockingly unexpected." He said. "And there is something else too, he's a fire youkai, he and Yukina are youkai-tachi." He finished and smiled at her shocked facial expression.

"What, wow, that was unexpected, but isn't that just perfect." She said clapping her hands together.

"Yea, so as you already know it was easy for him to accept me." He beamed at her.

"So why tell me all this now and it happened so long ago." She tilted her head and looked at him.

"It seemed too good to be true, you know." He said with a worried expression as he gazed at the floor. "I was waiting for something to go wrong. It can't be this good, can it?" he looked up at her.

"Don't wait for something bad to happen, enjoy and savour every part of this experience, so if something does happen, you would not have any regrets." She said as she got up. "I assume you ate already."

"Yea and the whole thing were really nice. I enjoyed it very much." He smiled with a slight blush.

"That's great to hear, dear, you deserve it and here you were ready to give up on finding someone saying no one should get involved with you because you're a kitsune." She chirped.

"I was proven delightfully wrong." He paused. "Can I do more sleepovers?" he asked shyly.

"Oh." That took her off guard. "Well... um."She kept looking at him and she saw how happy he really was. "Yes, dear, just don't do anything. If you really feel you're ready, please talk to me first, so I wouldn't be surprised or anything if something happened to you."

"Mum, what do you think going to happen to me?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, dear," She said ready to leave for the kitchen.

"It is something, and I would like to know, please, it is about me." He looked at her with a worried look.

"It's nothing to worry about now dear, just remember what I say, and things will be great." She said honestly, but that had him thinking. "Oh I have to go finish up, Kazuya needs breakfast." She giggled.

"He stayed the night, mother." He asked shocked about his mother's behaviour.

She smiled and nodded. "Do as I say, not as I do." With that she left, humming.

He stared in awe at her retreating form. 'No wonder she didn't answer the phone last night.' He thought.

School was on a role and things picked up after the wedding. There was a new round of second midterms, papers, presentations and group work along with experiments, and for Hiei, that meant his students and the huge thesis that he wasn't finished yet. That was always the problem with research, it was ongoing, and there was no visible end, so writing about the progress of one's work, can result in encyclopaedia.

But today, the whole lab was preparing a poster for the Science conference.

"Hey, don't forget my name on the poster, I did stuff too." Ken said as they hunched over Hiei's computer, with Kurama sitting next to him and Tokine and Ken hovering over them.

"Did you send us your data?" Kurama asked as he looked up at him.

"Oh I forgot, well I will do it tonight, and then my name will be on it right?" he looked down expectantly as Kurama nodded back at him with a smile. "Darling, please remind me, alright." He whispered towards Tokine as she giggled.

"Let's hope I remember." She answered seductively. "Did she leave yet?" She asked as she nuzzled his neck.

"My aunt should be picking her up anytime soon, so by the time we get out of here, yea she will be. Did you bring clothes?" He asked gladly accepting her advances with a goofy grin.

"Oh yea, I hope you will like what you see this weekend." She purred.

"I always _love_ what I see." He stressed out as they both giggled.

"Cut it out or move." Hiei grumbled to them as he continued editing the poster on power point. "And you, get your data to me tonight." He said not having to say what would happen if he did not. His tone left no room for questions.

"Fine." Ken said as he dragged Tokine away mumbling irritably, asking how she could ever once like someone so scary.

"Why do you always treat him that way?" Kurama asked sweetly.

"He has to toughen up, he's too damn soft." He said still working on the project at hand, and then his phone rang. He looked at it and just handed it to Kurama.

"Hello Yusuke." He greeted with a pleasant smile on his face as he leaned back on the chair after so much slouching over the keyboard with Hiei.

"Hey, Kurama, is the Grinch there?" He asked amusement embedded in his voice.

Kurama chuckled. "Yes he is."

"So the two off you are in the lab, right." He went on.

"Yes, why?" He asked a bit taken aback.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said and Kurama knew he was grinning, and then there was a knock on the lab door. "Maybe you should answer it." Yusuke continued as Kurama looked at Hiei who just raised a curious eyebrow, as Kurama went to the door, still on the phone with Yusuke, wondering how Yusuke knew there was a knock on the door.

As he opened the door, there was a loud yell. "SURPRISE, CONGRATS." It was Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina. 'Oh yea, they're going to Taiwan in a few days.' He thought as he saw Kuwabara and Yukina.

"Uh, hi guys." Kurama greeted as he ended the call. "What brings you here, and what's with the cake and champagne?" he said pointing.

"Well we heard about you and niisan, so we are here to celebrate, we were too excited to wait." Yukina giggled when she saw Kurama shocked face.

"How did you find out? I just recently told mother." He said wondering how they knew.

"Well I dragged it out of Hideo, I knew something was up and he would know if it was something big, and luckily here, he did. And he also told me something else, foxy." She smiled as she hugged Kurama then rushed to Hiei. Kurama looked at the other two who were grinning from ear to ear.

"May we come in?" Yusuke asked innocently and Kurama looked around first before answering.

"We still have students in the lab, and the only one who knows about our relationship is Professor Akashi. I advise you to take that into consideration until everyone has left." He replied firmly.

"Yea yea, we know how to do things." Kuwabara answered as he stepped in followed by an ever grinning Yusuke.

Kurama closed the door; cautiously watch Toki and Ken, who was too engrossed in each other to notice the new comers as he just passed by them and to the crowd that formed around Hiei.

"I'm busy, leave me in peace." Hiei said as they were bombarded with questions, asking when it happened, how it happened and if they did 'it' to make it official. Kurama turned red but Hiei was unaffected.

"Guys, we are in the middle of something, so can you just look around still so we can get this done, then we will celebrate and answer any questions." Kurama said as he looked at Hiei who gave in a 'you're on your own' look when he mentioned the answering questions.

"Fine, where is that professor, let's go bother her." Kuwabara said as Yusuke snickered and followed him.

"I'll go after them to make sure they don't give Mukuro-san a headache."She said happily as she left them alone.

"I hate it when they come, always putting my business out there." He mumbled as he looked at Kurama.

"I think it's sweet. They don't take anything for granted and loves to be around you. They are good friends." Kurama smiled sweetly at him.

"Yea yea." He grumbled then he felt someone behind him.

"Uh Hiei, I sent you my data, I had it on my flash drive so I used that computer there." Ken said as he slowly retreated.

"That boy fears you so much." Kurama shook his head in disbelief.

"It's good to install fear in people." He grinned evilly as he checked his e mail and added the new results. "Can you make this blend with the rest of the poster? I'm going to the cafeteria to get something, do you want anything?" he asked getting up.

"Oh sure, just get me anything you're having." He smiled as Hiei nodded and left.

A few hours late the poster was done and it was sent for printing, as they both sighed with relief.

"Finally it's over." Hiei breathe out.

"Yea, so now you have no excuse for them." Kurama said pointing to Yukina, Yusuke and Kuwabara as they strolled from one end of the lab, where the professor's office was, to the other side where Hiei and Kurama reside.

"The lab is empty, Mukuro just left so there is no excuse, let's party!" Yusuke squealed, Yukina jumped clapping, Kuwabara grinned, Kurama smiled and Hiei groaned.

"I think it will be fun." Kurama beamed at them.

"They turned you already?" Hiei shot an incredulous look at Kurama.

"Yes, please?" he begged Hiei giving him puppy eyes. "They're celebrating both us."He pouted and Hiei fell for it.

"Fine." He said defeated and he heard the other three laughed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He turned at them.

"Once upon a time, it was only I that could have done that to you." Yukina giggled.

"But now it's Kurama and Yukina said you're immune to hers." Kuwabara continued grinning too as Yusuke finished by saying.

"It must really be love." He laughed out loud and Hiei was ready to pound both of them but Kurama pulled him back before he could leave the chair.

"Well let's eat cake and drink." Yukina said as glasses just magically appeared behind him as he placed it on the desk.

They celebrated for a few hours, just taking laughing, eating and drinking. Hiei didn't answer any question and Kurama tried to answer them, but avoided the perverted ones. Now they were on their way home and Hiei found himself driving all of them home. Kurama was in the front, Yusuke, Yukina and Kuwabara in the back, as Yusuke tried singing to the song on the radio, Kuwabara hitting him in the head trying to shut him up and Yukina ducking between them to avoid being hit. Hiei clutched the wheel tightly as he practised patience and Kurama just found all of it very amusing.

"Thank you brother and I am very happy for you both." Yukina said as she pushed her head between both of them in the front and kissed both of them on their cheek and they left the car. Hiei and Kurama drove the rest of the way in silence. When they reached Kurama's house, Hiei walked him to the door, fulfilling his gentleman's duty.

"Thanks for making sure I arrive home safely." Kurama seductively cooed as he stood in front the door and pulled Hiei towards him.

"What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't see to that?" His deep voice sent a delightful shiver down Kurama's spine.

"Boyfriend, huh, I like the sound of that." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck and went in for a kiss. The kiss became heated as Kurama's back hit the thick mahogany door and Hiei decreased the space between them as his hands travelled down Kurama's back and rested on his thigh. Kurama moaned into the kiss as it deepens, and Hiei grabbed behind his knee and hoisted one of his leg up to reach his waist as they continued, not wanting to stop.

"Mm... Hiei." He parted slowly as he looked Hiei in his passionate red eyes. "Someone might see us, we're still outside." He smiled at him.

"I don't care, but for you." He said not needing to finish as Kurama gave him a thank you kiss and bid him goodnight. Hiei was smiling on his way back to his car and to the estate. Live was good indeed.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter twelve

After much anticipation, the science conference was finally here, and Hiei was in the lab waiting for the rest to show up. Kurama said he didn't need a ride because he was going to take a while to pack, so Hiei went ahead without him, and now he was sitting alone staring at the four corners of the lab. They all were suppose to meet here and then take the bullet train up north by mid day to check in the hotel and get ready for the lecture later that evening along with the poster session.

He looked up from where he sat as he heard the door open.

"Hi Hiei, sorry I was late, mother made sure she lectured me about sharing a hotel room with you hundreds of miles away from her." He said as he greeted Hiei with a kiss.

"Doesn't she trust me?" he joked as he took note of the big bag of clothes Kurama was hurling around him.

"Yea she does, but not both of us together far away, she used to. She is just very protective and is trying to prevent us from making a mistake, as she puts it." He said as he sat next to Hiei as they waited for the rest to arrive.

"You do know we are just going for a weekend." He finally said as he pointed to the large travelling bag.

"I like to over pack. I believe it is better to bring too much things, than not enough." He looked down at the bag as he spoke.

"Hn." He said as their heard the rest of the group enter the lab.

"Hey guys." Tokine greeted and Ken just waved.

"Hey Toki, did you see Professor Akashi out there?" Kurama asked.

"No not yet, are we just waiting for her?" She asked as she looked around.

"Yes, have a seat while we wait."Kurama gestured for her to sit.

After fifteen minutes, professor Akashi finally showed up.

"It's about damn time." Hiei said as he grabbed his bag pack and left the lab as the others followed.

On the train, the couples sat together and Mukuro sat by a strange guy who was really enjoying her company to her dismay. When they arrived, they took a taxi to their hotel. The Kikurukubi hotel was rather fancy but it was the only hotel that had vacancy and the manager informed them that they hold a lot of international events and conferences to accommodate them properly. After getting checked in, everyone happily dispersed into their rooms, well except for Professor Akashi, she headed for the bar.

"Ah." Kurama sighed as he allowed himself to let gravity bring him and the bed together in a passionate embrace. "Feel so good." He mumbled into the thick comforter.

"Should I be jealous of the bed?" Hiei asked as he closed the door.

"Yea, the bed is softer than you are." He mumbled again face still in the comforter.

"I'll remember that." He said as he went on his bed nearer to the window, as he stared outside through the extra wide window which gave them a beautiful view of the mountainous scenery. Kurama turned and looked at him.

"You know I am joking, right." He looked on for a reaction.

"Yes." Was all he said as he continued to stare out the window.

Kurama got up and sat on his bed. "Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He finally turned towards Kurama and gave one of his rare sweet smiles. "I was just taking in the natural beauty, but I just realised I was looking in the wrong place." He smirked when he saw a reddish tint on Kurama's cheeks.

"Oh, you're so smooth." Kurama said as he smiled bringing his blush under control.

"Yea, well now we have to get ready to go, we have a lecture and our poster session." Hiei said getting off the bed and Kurama groaned.

"I don't want to go." Kurama said childishly as he sank into the bed further.

"You don't have a choice; the hotel scheduled a shuttle to take us there and back." He said as he headed for the door.

"Aren't you changing?" Kurama asked as he got up and walked into the bathroom with a dress shirt in his hand.

"Yes." He said as he reached in his bag and pulled out a neatly folded black blazer and put in on over the white t-shirt he was already wearing.

"Done." He said as he stood and watched Kurama just gave him a crazy look. "Well I'm waiting." He said as Kurama finally went into the bathroom to change. When Kurama was done, they both left to meet the others in the lobby.

On the way there Kurama, Ken and Tokine became excited about the whole day, the lecture, meeting great minds, and explaining what they did and their approach to obtain the results discussed on the poster during the poster session.

They came to realise that the lecture could be very boring, and the poster session was brutal. There were more advanced students and Professors and they dissected the entire poster asking by questions they didn't even think about asking. Luckily Hiei was there to help and Kurama did well considering he was just a first year PhD student but Tokine and Ken froze under pressure. Luckily there was a bar serving wines and cheese. They took full advantage of it and were now heading back to the hotel, mentally drained.

When Hiei and Kurama went into their room, Hiei said he wanted to use the shower first so he went in the bathroom as Kurama unpacked what he was planning to wear for the next lecture the following morning.

Later that night, they both lay awake in the dark staring up at the ceiling.

"Hiei." Kurama called in the dark.

"Yes." Was the deep response.

"How will it be tomorrow? I don't think I can handle more blows." He chuckled darkly.

"It's just lecture, and then a mixer. That will be a good time for networking, if you're into that." He said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Oh so the worst is over, then." Kurama sighed out happily.

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously as he turned to look at Hiei.

"They can come up to you and ask random questions. Since it is a microbiology event, they can ask you anything. These Professors are ruthless; they came from all over Japan." He stated with the lack of enthusiasm.

"Oh great. I am not looking forward to it. Can we just stay in here all day tomorrow, and maybe do some sit seeing?" he sighed out as he rubbed his temples.

"What kind of sightseeing. I don't want to see anything out there." Hiei said suggestively.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" He asked as he turned to his left and stared at Hiei, his eyes focused on the dark figure on the other bed.

"Well maybe we can go, since it is a must for us to show up and maybe sneak out during the mixer." He stated with a smirk.

"Hmm I like how you think." Kurama said with an equal looking smirk on his face.

"You'll like more than that." He said as he got up from his bed and went to Kurama's. "Scoot over." He said as Kurama gladly made space for Hiei.

"Do you think this bed is big enough for the both of us?" Kurama asked as he looked at Hiei now lying next to him.

"I fit didn't I, but we can always get closer." He grinned as he pulled himself closer to Kurama.

"I did not know that, maybe you should show me sensei." Kurama said bashfully.

"Are you sure, isn't this against school policy?" Hiei asked as he adapted the role of sensei.

"Yes, so what would happen if we get caught? Oh we must not." Kurama said dramatically as he turned away with the back of his hand resting on his forehead.

"It's a risk I am willing to make." Hiei said as he turned Kurama over and looked down at him with a grin.

"But I can see it now, the scandal, 'Respected sensei and brilliant student secret love affair in hotel.'"He said as he winked at Hiei.

"I don't care what they think; and besides we can always escape." Hiei said as he leaned in.

"Oh you're very naughty." Kurama moaned out as he accepted the kiss. Eventually he pulled back.

"But where, no one will accept us after that." He said as he looked at Hiei.

"Makai would." He grinned

"Oh I like how you think sensei." Kurama cooed.

"I do too." He said as he began to explore Kurama's neck.

The next morning, it was difficult to wake up, but they finally did it and they we all on their way for the last day of the conference. The experience had been good but the Professors; at least they could have taken it easy a bit. They were just students. Kurama hoped that this day would be better, and it was looking brighter.

When they were seated in the lecture hall, Kurama looked over at Hiei.

"Is it always this boring?" He quietly asked.

"I thought you love to learn new things." Hiei teased him.

"Yes, but from someone who behaves as if he's alive." Kurama counteracted as he pointed to the Professor who took about ten minutes to say a paragraph. He looked over the Mukuro.

"Look, even Professor Akashi is nodding off." Kurama stated softly as he suppressed a laugh.

"I know, but we can't leave yet. They will see." Hiei whispered as he changed his seating position.

"Great." Kurama said as he sang back in his seat and look forward to the presenter.

"Take notes, it will give your mind something to do." Hiei suggested.

"Fine, but if this goes on longer, I am leaving." He reasoned.

"Fine." Hiei said as he looked at Kurama.

Finally, it was over. There were five presenters with a twenty-five minute limited time to present, but some people went over. They were now on their way to the reception hall and were being served hor d'oeuvres and wine.

"Isn't this a bit up scale for this type of event?" Tokine asked as she looked around and saw waiters serving and a bar with cheeses, sushi, desserts and fruits, and beside that there was a drinking bar.

"Maybe, but I am not complaining." Ken said as he dragged her to the drinking bar.

"Is he even twenty as yet?" Kurama asked as he saw him happily taking a drink. "And I do agree with Toki, this seems too formal following the boring lectures." He said as he watched Hiei.

"Now you know why the registration fee was so expensive." He said sipped on his wine. "I wouldn't complain if I were you. Think of it as retribution for suffering through the talks."

Kurama laughed. "Indeed." He said as he too took a drink and then headed to get some dessert.

"Here, you can't drink all night, you should eat." Kurama said as he came back and handed Hiei a plate of assorted figure food.

"Fine." He said as he walked to a nearby table and sat down, Kurama followed soon after.

"This is quite nice." Kurama said as he sipped on wine while eating grapes.

"Hn, just wait until the girls start hitting on you and then tell me how nice it is then." Hiei said annoyingly as he looked around as he saw a few of them giving both of them looks, but there were a few guys as well but they were looking at Kurama. That caused him to let out a territorial growl.

"What is it?" Kurama turned and looked at him.

"They're looking at you." He said as he leaned his head in the direction of the Kurama's new male and female fan club.

Coming closer to Hiei, he whispered in a flirtatious tone. "They can look all they want but you're the only one who can touch and take me home."

"Hn, I like that." He turned and kissed Kurama's cheeks really quick hoping that the fan club saw it. With one glance at them, he was right. They girls had scowls on their faces and the guys were sizing up as if they wanted to challenge Hiei for the fair love of the land.

"Hiei." Kurama called warningly as he looked at the guys.

"Don't worry, they will not try anything, even if they did, they can't win." He said as he took a chocolate covered strawberry from Kurama's plate.

"Hey, I took that for me." He said as he tried to snatch it from him. Luckily for Hiei, Kurama was slow, and it made it in his mouth before Kurama could have done anything about it.

"You can always get more." He watched Kurama with an amused look.

"If I go, then they will talk to me." Kurama whined as he gestured to the still persistent fan club.

"Fine, I'll go." With that he got up and went to get more chocolate covered strawberries.

When Hiei was at the dessert table, a rather pretty girl came and sat next to Kurama.

"Hey." She greeted confidently.

"Hello Miss." He replied as he watched her.

"It's Miss Yuka. I was wondering, are you two together. I was hoping that we could have lunch some time." She said with boldness as he held a firm eye contact with Kurama.

"I am sorry, but I have to decline you offer." He said sympathetically.

"Is it because of him?" She pressed on.

"It is clearly not any of your business." He said in utter shock at her assertiveness.

"I knew it. I saw him kiss your cheek. I never like him because he always carried himself as if he's better than everyone else, such a cocky bastard. What makes him so great?" She snapped with venom in her words.

"I'm not you, that's why I'm so great." She heard the deep growl above her. She slowly turned as saw Hiei looking at her with a glare.

"Leave and never bother us ever again, you and your gang, or else you live to regret it." He threatened and at least she knew not to be stupid and answer him. She just got up and left.

"Wow, you really created enemies." Kurama said as he took a strawberry from the newly arrived batch.

"Tell something new." He said dryly as he watched the girl discourage the others from making a move.

Kurama looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry I..." but he was cut off.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about." He said as he sipped on the white wine. He looked over at Kurama. "If you want we can leave this hell hole." He said with a smirk.

"Oh, what do you have in mind?" That lifted Kurama's spirit a bit.

"Anything that has you, me, alcohol and chocolate covered strawberries." He grinned when Kurama redden a bit.

"Lead the way." Kurama said as he gulped down the last drop of his wine.

"Good." Hiei said as he and Kurama sneaked out and headed back to the hotel.

"Are you sure no one saw us leave." Kurama asked as they were in the elevator to the fifteenth floor.

"Yes."

"How can you be sure?" Kurama asked a bit worried. He didn't know if it was a good thing to leave. What if they missed something vital?

"This." He tapped his bandana. "And don't worry; you're not missing anything important." He reassured.

"Good, then now I will give you my full attention." He said seductively as he inched closer to Hiei but pulled away when the elevator door opened.

When they realised it was their floor, they headed to their room hand in hand with eager expressions on their faces.

As they entered, they attacked each other's mouths as they headed for the bed. As they landed on the bed, Hiei's phone rang. He looked down at Kurama and he sighed.

"OF ALL THE TIME." Kurama snapped as he sat up on his bed.

"I have to answer it." Hiei said as he looked and saw it was business related.

"Do what you have to. I'm going to take a bath." He said defeated as he took his duffle bag and headed to the bathroom.

Hiei heard the water running to fill the tub and he sighed again. He went to the window and sat on the chair that was placed there with a round table as he returned the call as he looked at the snow capped mountains off in the distance. 'And to think there was a time when I said if I was ever in this situation, I'd run.' He thought somewhat amused.

Kurama turned off the water and took off his clothes, pulled up his hair in a high bun, to prevent it from getting wet, as he sank into the hot water. He brought up his knees to his chest as he rested his chin on them.

He reached out for his bag as he pulled out a blend of relaxing oils as he poured a cap full into the bath water as he continued to soak in it. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." He yelled out as he rested his chin back in his knees as he hugged them closer to his chest again.

"May I come in?" Hiei's voiced was muffled behind the door.

Kurama sighed. "The door is open." He said as he made sure Hiei wouldn't be able to see anything but his hands and lower legs.

Hiei slowly opened the door as he cautiously looked around for Kurama. He spotted him in the turn across the bathroom; therefore he went and sat on the edge of the tube away from Kurama as he looked away from him.

"I'm done." He said.

"I can see that." Kurama said as he fidgeted a bit. 'Next time I'll make the water black so I wouldn't have to put effort into hiding myself.' He thought as he saw that Hiei wasn't looking at him. 'Such a gentleman.' He smiled a bit.

"If you want we can stay another night, just us." Hiei said as he looked at the door.

"No, Yukina and Kuwabara will be leaving tomorrow to go to Taiwan." He said as he tried to reach for the robe that was hanging near the sink. Hiei got up and reached it for him as he turned him back away from him.

"I'll see you outside." He said as left the bathroom.

Kurama stepped out and got dressed seeing that they would be leaving when the others arrive. When he was in the room he saw Hiei looking out the window.

"You have a thing for windows, right." He said with a hint of humour in his voice as he went and stand beside him looking out as well.

"Maybe." He smiled to Kurama and then he took a complete look at him.

"You're ready to go."

"Yea, I lost the mood." Kurama sighed as he leaned against him. Hiei wrapped his hands around him and pulled him closer as they watched the sun disappeared over the snow capped mountains.

"I should get ready; the others will be there soon." Hiei said as he went to get ready.

Hiei and Kurama headed back into the school to get the car and then he dropped him home.

When Hiei arrived, Hideo took is bag and welcomed him.

"How was it this time, sir?" He asked as he walked with Hiei to his room.

"Boring as ever." He said.

"Wasn't Kurama there?" He asked in wonder.

"Yes, but it still were. We had some good moments alone."

"Well then I advise you to just dwell on those moments instead of the event as a whole." Hideo said to him as they stepped into his room and Hideo began unpacking his things.

"I'll do that. I could use some dinner." He said as he sat on the bed.

"Very well." With that Hideo left him.

The next day Hiei went to see Yukina and Kuwabara off as they boarded the plane to go to Taiwan. She was all smiles and Kuwabara was grinning with his camera and Hiei hated it all.

He left and went to stop by Kurama. He parked his car and went to knock on the door. A few moments after, Shiori answered the door.

"Well hello Hiei, what do I owe this honour." She said as he ushered him in.

"I was just in the neighbourhood." He said without a thought as he toed of his shoes.

"Well you are welcome here anytime, just remember that." She smiled at him and smiled wider when he just nodded and looked around as if he was looking for someone.

"Oh, Shuichi is upstairs; you can go up if you like." She grinned as Hiei just gave her a look that says, 'you're weird' but complied nonetheless.

Walking through the halls, he stopped in front Kurama's door and knocked. No answer, so he knocked again, and there was still no answer, so he tested the door knob to see if it was unlocked and it was. He slowly pushed the door opened and looked around. At first he didn't see Kurama, but then Kurama walked out of the closet and looked at Hiei in shock.

"Hiei! What are you doing in my room?" Kurama looked on in shock as he clutched his robe closed tying the band tighter.

"I came to see you." He said seriously and then grinned as he took a look at Kurama's appearance. "Nice, you have anything under that?" He asked mischievously.

"Huh." Kurama turned red. "I only have on my underwear; I just came out of the shower." Kurama said as he stepped back a little. The look Hiei was giving was the same look he gave him months ago when they had their first kiss.

"Hmm, then maybe we should change that." He grinned and Kurama's mouth dropped open.

"Uh Hiei, you do know mother is downstairs, right?" he asked as Hiei started kissing his neck.

"Who do you think let me in." He said in between kisses and Kurama pulled him closer.

"Oh she did. Did you see Kazuya-san?" Kurama asked as he tried not to think about what Hiei was doing to him.

"Didn't care to see him. I came to see you." He said as he looked at Kurama and saw him turn red.

"Then now that you have seen me, then it is time for you to leave." Kurama teased.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Hiei raised a brow.

"Maybe." Kurama grinned as he pulled Hiei into a deep kiss as he leaned against the closet door. Hiei began caressing him over the robe, from his chest, then to his back and going lower.

"Mmm Hiei." He pulled away.

"What." He looked at Kurama a bit irritated and Kurama blushed at that.

"Don't you think it will be easier on the bed?" he asked as he turned beet red.

"You do know you initiated this way back, right?" He asked amused that Kurama was red as his hair.

"Yes, but that was when I was in heat, alright. Now I am more grounded." He defended.

"Maybe I should elevate you then." Hiei smirked as he guided Kurama to the bed.

"Oh wait, lock the door. I can't have mother barging in on us." He said as he sat down on the bed as Hiei went and look the door. He watched as Hiei took of his jacket, the one that he borrowed, he noted, as Hiei walked closer to him.

"What do you want?" He looked at Kurama.

"I don't know sensei." Kurama said as he looked up innocently. "What do you think is best for me?"

"I don't know but we can try things and find out what you like best." Hiei smirked and Kurama pulled him down in a kiss.

"Oh I think I like that." He said as Hiei climbed over him and began kissing him as Kurama lay down fully on the bed pulling Hiei down with him.

When they heard a knock, the break free and looked at each other. "What was that." Hiei said as he looked up from his position and looked to see what made that noise.

"Um, I don't know, but it sounded as if it came from down stairs." Kurama said as pushed himself up as he watched Hiei unlock the door to inspect.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked as he got up and fixed his robe a bit. Hiei looked back with a disturbed expression on his face.

"What, Hiei tell me." Kurama pressed on.

"Oh, anata not here, let's go up to the room." They heard which was followed by giggling. Hiei shook his head and walked back in the room and sat on the chair by the desk where Kurama's laptop and study station was.

"I just lost my mood after seeing that." Hiei sighed out as he watched Kurama. Kurama peeped out of his room just in time to see them rushed into the bedroom.

"Oh no not again." Kurama said as he closed the door and sat on his bed watching Hiei.

"Again? This happens often?" Hiei asked as he watched Kurama.

"Well it has been recently since I've, um... heard and it is not something a son wants to hear from his mother's room." He groaned as he rested his head in his hands.

"They do have needs as well." Hiei grinned.

"Oh no Hiei, I don't need to hear that from you. It's putting images in my mind." Kurama groaned again.

"Really, I thought the noises would." He grinned and Kurama gave him a sharp look.

"I'm happy that she is happy but, can't they be more discrete or go somewhere and do their business?" Kurama asked.

"Well, it is her house." Hiei grinned as Kurama flopped back on the bed.

"Sadly it is." He voiced out as he stared up at the ceiling.

"If you want you can spend some time by me, to get away." Hiei offered as he carefully watched Kurama for a reaction.

"Huh, really?" Kurama sat up and looked at him to see if he was serious. Hiei nodded. "Oh that will be great, then I will be able to get more work down and extra sleep." He noted with a sigh and Hiei grinned.

"Are you sure?" Kurama watched him through analysing eyes.

"If I wasn't I would not have offered." He said nonchalantly.

"Alright, well then let me go put on some clothes." He said getting off the bed.

"Why, you look fine just like that." Hiei smirked and Kurama threw a pillow at him. Hiei laughed as Kurama took some clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

When he came back in the room, Hiei looked at him.

"What?" Kurama asked as Hiei just shrugged, and then he looked around.

"What were you doing?" He asked as he took note of boxes, books and clothes in a heap.

"At the end of every year, I do a clean out of my room, by either throwing items out or donating it." He said as he sat down on his bed and began rummaging through the heap he made earlier.

"You do have a lot of things here for one person." Hiei looked around and pointed under the bed.

"Yea, there are some things I can't part with as yet." He confessed.

"I know how that feels." He sat back and then they heard a moan.

"You need help?" He asked covering up the embarrassing sounds.

"Why? You didn't come here to work and I am surprised you're not on your phone." Kurama watched him as he began folding some clothes into a bag for donation.

"Well, I took a few hours away from it, alright, and besides, if I help, the faster you finish and the faster I get to take you home." He grinned when Kurama opened his eyes wide.

"Hiei!" Then they heard a moan and another knock. "Fine, you have a point."

When they arrived on the estate, Kurama waited for Hiei to park before he went. It wasn't as if he didn't like Hideo, it was just that he wasn't use to him yet, or the whole place for that matter.

"You look nervous, are you alright? You didn't need to stand out in this cold." Hiei informed as he walked up to Kurama.

"Yea I know but I'm just not use to this whole thing yet. Anywhere from here, it's fine but then when I come here, it's as if realization is hitting me again." He tried to explain as clear as he could.

"Understandable." Hiei commented as he ushered for Kurama to go first as he opened the door.

"Good evening sir." Hideo greeted and smiled and bowed when he saw Kurama and Kurama flushed a bit.

"Can you show Kurama up to a spare room? He'll be in and out due to a few domestic disturbances." Hiei grinned.

"Hiei, you make it sound so bad." Kurama said getting over his initial embarrassment.

"Do you want me to tell him in detail why..."

"No no that's alright." Kurama said turning red of embarrassment again.

"Well then, can you please follow me?" Hideo asked amused at both of them.

"Yes." Kurama said and was about to leave but Hiei pulled him in a deep kiss before he left.

"I'll see you later Kurama." Hiei said as he left. Kurama stood there when Hideo watched him and grinned.

"Shall we." He asked and Kurama nodded shyly.

When he reached in the room, he looked around. He didn't know if Hideo purposely gave him the room next to Hiei's but he didn't care. He sat down on the bed and unpacked his bag. He just bought some underwear and things to sleep in since he would just come over on weekends, when he usually gets most of his studies done. He only used up two draws in the dresser and then flopped back on the bed. A few minutes after he heard a knock so he rose of the bed to answer the door.

"Oh it's you." Kurama said with a smile.

"Yea, I just needed to check some things." Hiei said as he walked into the room and look around.

"Business?" Kurama asked as he closed the door and Hiei nodded.

"You brought your laptop, right?" He asked not seeing it.

"Yes, let me get it out. I was just relaxing a bit before I start to do some work." He said as he got up and went to where he put his bag.

"What about your dance class? Have you been practising?" Hiei asked in amusement.

"Of course I have." Kurama looked back at Hiei from his crouching position on the floor and smiled at him. "I really have to thank you for telling me about that class. It is doing wonders for me." He grinned as he walked back to the bed where Hiei was sitting and he rested his laptop on the nightstand with his phone on the top of it.

"Well then one of these days you should perform for me then." He grinned.

"Oh I will, but it wouldn't be what you expect." Kurama said bending down closer to Hiei's face.

"Are you sure I'm not thinking what you're thinking?" Hiei stood up with a smirk.

"Well then great minds think alike, I suppose." He said as he pushed Hiei down on the bed and straddled him. He grinned when he looked down at Hiei, who had a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well then, show me what you learned?" Hiei said as he lay back.

"Which dance would you love for me to show you?" Kurama asked seductively.

"Hmm..." He said pretending to think about it. "I want to see one with a lot of movement; we can start with the tame waltz and foxtrot, and then move to the samba, salsa and then the vertical tango." He grinned at Kurama's confused look.

"The vertical tango, my professor hasn't taught us that one." Hiei grinned more at Kurama's clueless expression.

"It's for me to teach you." He smirked as he flipped them over.

"Oh." Kurama finally got it. "Well then sensei, teach me." He grinned and pulled Hiei down for a kiss. The kiss became heated as clothes began flying off. First went the shirt, then t-shirt and when it came for the pants, Kurama's phone rang.

"Uh." Hiei looked up.

"Just ignore it Hiei." Kurama said as he pulled Hiei back down as he tried to unbuckle Hiei's belt. The phone kept ringing.

"Damn it, just answer it. It's annoying me." Hiei snapped as he got off Kurama. Kurama sighed disappointedly as he reached for the phone and answered it.

"What." He said in a low pissed of voice. Every time they try, they have been interrupted and it wasn't helping his overall mood.

"Shuichi where are you?" Shiori asked worriedly on the other line.

"Mother?" He asked as he looked at Hiei, who just got up and buckled up and fixed himself. "I left with Hiei. I had things to do and I couldn't concentrate. I wanted to tell you but you were preoccupied at that moment." He said as Hiei kissed his cheek and left.

"I'm sorry dear. Did we really chase you? Oh this is so embarrassing." She said.

"It's fine, mother. I will be with Hiei on weekends since that's the time I try to get most of my work done, so you and Kazuya-san can have your privacy." He reasoned.

"That's so thoughtful. Well then just take care of yourself and don't do anything, you know what I mean." She scolded.

'We could never because someone always interrupts.' He almost snapped.

"What is good for you is good for me too mother." He sighed out.

"But, dear you have to have your priorities straight. Don't get involved too deep until you're finished with school. You and Hiei have been taking it slow and that's good."

'That's why I should, to get rid of tension. School is stressful.' He yelled in his head.

He sighed. "Mother I am capable of handling my affairs by myself. I am grateful for your help and support but I want to take charge of my life now. I believe I can balance a relationship and school at the same time." He tried not to sound irritated but it didn't work.

There was silence on the other line. "Mother?" He asked as he calmed down.

"You're right dear. Well I will leave you to your work now. Bye." With that she hung up. He sighed as he cut off his phone and rested in on the night stand. He took his laptop and placed it on the table near the window as he sat down and began his work.

End of chapter 12

Thank you all for reading, there are so many of you and I thank you all ^_^. I'm very happy that you all are enjoying it and if you haven't read Love Rendered as yet, please do and let me know what you think about it. Thanks again to EVERYONE


	13. Chapter 13

Riding the wave of Life chapter 13

I do not know Yu Yu Hakusho

I am happy everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I want to thank everyone once again. It is fun reading what you all think about it which I will refer to as the 'interrupting' chapter, hehe. Well here goes. I hope you all enjoy this one ^_~

Kurama visited his mum after his outburst to clear the air. He wanted to take charge of his affairs. She did mean well, but he has had enough of her meaning too well that he felt caged. She understood his point of view but she agreed to give him space to experience things on his own and he was happy with that.

The school year was winding down for the celebration for the New Year. For the past few weeks Kurama has been spending weekends by Hiei, but they became too busy to enjoy each other's company. Hiei was now in his computer in the lab, where he was putting the finishing touches on his thesis. He was finally done with that time sucking vampire paper.

"Hiei." Hearing a gentle voice, he looked up.

"What do you want." He snapped.

"Shuichi just told me to give you this. He said he is quite busy." Tokine said as she handed Hiei the bag.

"Now, I have it so leave." He said as he rested the bag on the chair and continued. When she was gone he opened the bag and saw it was lunch and a note that said.

'We've been too busy to see each other, this doesn't mean you should skip lunch, so here's lunch and I put some snack bars in your desk earlier. I hope to see you this weekend, -Your Kurama.'

Hiei smiled as he took out his lunch. If it wasn't for Kurama's reminder, he would have forgotten. As he ate, he printed out is four years worth of research, which came up to a book, even thought it was double-sided printing.

That weekend he went to pick Kurama up. Kazuya-san officially moved in with his younger son Shuichi who took over the guest room. Kurama was happy to leave the house.

"I am happy I'm out of there." He sighed as stepped in the car.

"What happened?" Hiei watched him.

"I think he just proposed to her." Kurama said as he rubbed his temple. "I am too tried to think of what I will have to go through." He sighed as he tried to relax. "How was your week?"

"Finally finished that thesis." He said as they drove off.

"Wow, you're ahead. I thought you planned to finish next week, you pushed yourself too much." Kurama scolded a little.

"I sacrifice now, for I know I will be greatly rewarded in the future." He gave a side grin and watched Kurama.

"Smart." Kurama returned the smile. "So you're finally done."

"Yea."

"So should I call you hakushi now?" Kurama teased. (A/N: Hakushi =holder of a doctorate)

"That's not for you, you can still call me sensei." He grinned.

"Oh really, well then sensei, you have been very bad because I haven't learnt anything from you as yet." Kurama continued to tease.

"All in due time," Hiei smirked.

"Good, but I still need to finish my classes so I can get that behind me." He noted seriously.

"You do what you have to; I'm not going anywhere now." He said as he drove up into the estate.

Hideo greeted them as they entered.

"You know where to find me if you need anything." Hiei said to Kurama and he nodded.

"Alright." Kurama affirmed as he watched Hideo for a while, then Hideo turned his back on them as Kurama leaned in the kiss Hiei.

"You're really something." Hiei laughed.

"What, I don't like audience when it comes to showing affections." Kurama whispered.

"I'm like that, but Hideo is fine." He grinned.

"Hmph, fine. I'm leaving." Kurama turned and went to the room he occupies when he's there.

"Sir, I'll have tea for you momentarily." Hideo said as he tried not to grin.

"Thanks." With that Hiei left for his study.

When he sat down, Hideo came with the tea.

"I forgot to tell you to get a snack for me." Hiei noted.

"Then you'd want to check in your desk sir." Hideo informed.

"Huh." He asked in confusion but did as he was told. "What is this?" he looked up at Hideo.

"I was told to put it there for you. Kurama doesn't like you overworking yourself with no fuel." He said amused.

Hiei smiled as he saw snack bars filled up is desk draw with a note.

'Always thinking of you. – Love Kurama.'

Hiei smiled fondly at the note, and then looked at Hideo who was bending over trying to read it.

"It's quite nice of him." Hideo said with a grin.

"Yea, he's the thoughtful one." Hiei said as he took one and began working.

This was the last day that Hiei was going to step foot in the lab as a student. The only thing that would ever make him come back was Kurama. He went to the Biology department to pick up his doctorate papers, but passed in the lab to clear out his things. He went to the computer to edit his account, so it will just be Kurama's and took all his files with him.

While he was still there, Tokine and Kurama came in.

"OH HI HIEI CONGRATULATIONS ON FININSHING." Tokine squealed and Kurama smiled at Hiei's annoyance.

"Yes Hiei, congrats. You should have told us instead of us hearing it from the department chair, he is, well was our professor for our seminar class." Kurama teased.

"So I get that all your finals are over." Hiei watched Kurama, almost forgetting the nuisance in the midst.

"YES, AND I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT. DID SHUICHI TELL YOU HE ACED HIS DANCE CLASS? HE EVEN TAUGHT ME SOME MOVES." She said excitedly, and loud.

"Good to hear." Hiei said as he turned away.

"Well guys I have to go wait for Ken, he's almost finished with his final exams." She left.

Kurama followed Hiei as he left the lab and met him in the stair case. Hiei never used the elevator, always saying that he makes people lazy.

"Hiei wait." Kurama said a bit loud.

Hiei stopped. "What." He turned and watched Kurama.

"Are you mad at me for something?" Kurama asked as he arrived on the platform between floors where Hiei stood.

"No, I just wanted to get out of there. I don't need to be there anymore so I will not stay more than I need to." He said as he caressed Kurama's cheeks. "I could never get mad at you."

Kurama smiled at that. "Well as you heard. I aced my dance class." He grinned as he watched Hiei.

"Good, but we should not let your new skills go to waste." He grinned as he stepped closer to Kurama.

"HIEI! We're in school, in the staircase." Kurama said in utter shock.

"I know. I've always thought how it would be like to do it here." He grinned when Kurama turned red. "You have to admit, it was nice making out in the lab."

"Yes, but I don't think we would be doing _**that**_there, here or anywhere else on school grounds." Kurama imposed.

"You say that now." He grinned as he claimed Kurama's lips. Kurama could do nothing but to surrender. Kurama pulled away.

"You do know now that I am finished with classes."

"Yes, and what?" Hiei asked.

"Well, I wouldn't need to stay by you on weekends anymore." Kurama informed him with a hint of sadness.

"Hn, that's true." Hiei said as he pushed Kurama gently against the wall and kissed him. "I was thinking, maybe it's time you move in." He said as he kissed Kurama's neck.

"M-move in?" He asked shocked at Hiei, then pulled away and looked at him.

"Yea, you have your stuff there already, Yukina loves you, you get along well with the fool and the idiot, Hideo adores you, why not." He reasoned.

"Oh really, that's good to know." He grinned. "But what about you?" Kurama asked as he looked at Hiei seriously.

"I want you to move in." Hiei confirmed strongly.

"But why?" Kurama pressed on.

" Why do you think?" Hiei asked him with a 'you can't be serious' expression.

"I would rather know than think." He said.

"You're too smart for your own good." He said trying to avoid the subject.

"Hiei, why can't you tell me?" Kurama asked with a hint of sadness.

"I _want_ to tell you." He sighed and pulled away. He started as he looked away. "I like it when you're around. You make me feel, I thought it would be a bad thing, but I see now it's a good thing." He paused and laughed. "Even those sappy love movies and songs Yukina force me to listen to make sense now." He sighed.

"Well in that case, I will move in." Kurama smiled sweetly.

"Really?" Hiei was mildly shocked as he looked at Kurama.

"Of course, why would I not, after that little speech." He grinned as he pulled Hiei in for a passionate kiss.

"So words have an effect on you?" Hiei asked ready to gather information.

"Well it is the type of words, how it is said and the action of the person." Kurama grinned when Hiei gave him another 'are you serious' look.

"You're really hard to please." Hiei sighed out.

"No, you have no trouble pleasing me." Kurama said seductively.

"Really, how would you know?" Hiei grinned.

"Let's just say I have faith in you abilities." Kurama pulled Hiei closer.

"That's good. I will see to it that I do not disappoint." He grinned.

"I don't think you could ever." Kurama cooed.

"Nice answer." Hiei said as he leaned in.

"Uh, Hiei. I have to get back. You're done but I'm not." Kurama said as he pulled away.

"Aren't you finished with finals?" He asked.

"Yes, but that still leaves research." He reasoned.

"Fine." Hiei pulled away.

"I'll leave early so I can break to news to mother. I love her but I rather live with you, I'm older enough and it's about time I move out, and besides I'll have to pack." He grinned at Hiei. "Will you come to pick me up?" he asked sweetly.

"Of course. I need to see Shiori as well. I don't want her to hate me for taking away her only child." He grinned.

"You can't take me away if I don't want to go, and it is about time." He sighed.

"Good, well I have to go. I call you later." He said as he kissed Kurama bye.

Kurama was smiling on his way back to the lab. He was going to move in with Hiei and he was excited about it. Of course he would miss his mother, but she has moved on and so should he. 'It's not as if I am leaving to go to a different country.' He thought as he finished the things he needed to do.

When he was finally home, he looked around, but his mother was gone.

'She probably went to the market.' He thought as he went to his room and began packing. He only packed about half of his clothing and took some important things with him. He wasn't ready to clean out for good as yet.

When he was finished, he heard the front door closed so he went downstairs to great Shiori.

"Hello mother." He greeted happily.

"Oh dear, you're home already. I just came from the market." She said gesturing to the bags of greens and other produce.

"Yes, my finals are over." He grinned.

"Oh so that's why you're happy." She chuckled as he helped her with the bags and followed her to the kitchen.

"Well yes but there is something else." He said as he sat down on the chair gesturing for her to sit as well.

"Um..." He looked down at his hands as he continued. "Hiei asked me to move in with him."

She was shocked at the revelation but she held her expression. "And what did you say." She asked slowly.

"I said yes." He said finally looking up.

"YOU SAID YES?" She snapped angrily.

"Yes." He said timidly.

"WHY!"

"Mother I think it is time I move on with my life don't you think?" He looked up at her.

"You are living quite well here." She said quieting her tone.

"Mother, I need to move on with my life as in, move out and start a new chapter in my life and I want that new chapter to be with Hiei." He reasoned.

"Why didn't you consult with me before giving your answer? Don't you value my advice anymore? " She asked quite sad.

"It's not that mother. I am old enough to make my own decisions on what I think is best for me."

"And you think moving in with someone you met, not even a year ago, best for you?" She questioned.

"You cannot make me change my mind on this, mother. Yes we met almost a year now, but that's not a problem, look at you and Kazuya-san." He referenced.

"Don't try to turn this on me now. I am your mother and this is my house. We are older and we are more mature. We know what to expect." She said strongly.

"Forgive my rudeness mother, but technically I am older than you are, and no matter how mature one is, they still make mistakes, and one has to go throw that mistake to learn from it. Experience is a hard teacher because it gives the test first and the lesson after no matter what age you are. I am willing to try with Hiei because I love him." Kurama watched her with confidence as he spoke.

"Shuichi?" She said softly as she began to cry.

His expression softened a bit. "Mother." He called softly.

"You're right." She looked up at him threw tearful eyes. "What is good for me is good for you. It's just that I'm still not ready to let you go." She confessed.

He got up and went to kneel next to her as he caressed her back. "Mother, I have to take that step, because if I leave it up to you I would never leave. In the past I would never want to leave, but I think the time has come where I should. A new life is beckoning and I am at its door and mother, it is time I open that door and welcome it, you have; now it's my turn." He said softly and she chuckled softly through her sadness.

"The fact that you can talk like that make me see that maybe you are ready and I've held you back for too long."

"Yes you have, but mother, I am not going far. You'll still be able to call me and I will come and visit. I am not moving everything yet." He assured.

"I know." She said as she wiped her tears. They heard Kurama's cell phone rang.

"Oh that's probably Hiei now." He said as he answered it.

"Moshi moshi." He greeted.

"You know it's me and yet you still insist on being so polite." Came the deep teasing voice on the other line.

'Oh how I love to hear him talk.' Kurama thought as he slowly lost focus and entered dream land.

"Kurama." Hiei called.

"Uh, oh yes Hiei, what were you saying." He asked sheepishly.

"I said I'm on my way, I'm actually five minutes away. Did you talk to your mother yet?"

"Oh uh yes I have, we are in the kitchen now and I've finished packing, so I am just waiting on you." He smiled contently.

"Good. I'll see you soon." With that he hung up.

Kurama cut off his phone and turned back to his mother.

"That was Hiei; he's on his way to pick me up." He smiled fondly at the thought of Hiei.

"WHAT, you're moving out today?" She was shocked.

"Yes, why not. I have time and this might be the only time for a while where Hiei will be free. He's been working so hard lately, ever since he finished his PhD. He didn't even take a vacation, just jumped full time into business." Kurama said somewhat sad.

"Really? That's not good; he should take a break, but anyway, why today. It was a lot to digest and you're going today."

"Yes, so you wouldn't have time to talk me out of it." He teased slightly, and then there was a knock.

"Well that's Hiei." Kurama said with a beaming smile as he went to answer the door. He greeted Hiei with a hug and a long kiss and only pulled away when they heard a 'cough.'

"Um, come in." Kurama pulled away and ushered Hiei in.

"Welcome Hiei." Shiori said as she watched him.

"Thank you." He bowed slightly and Kurama just watched both of them. He saw a bit of tension. He knew that Hiei knew she wasn't completely happy about the new living arrangements and she somewhat blamed Hiei.

"Well, I'll go get my bags now." Kurama said slowly and quietly.

"I'll help you." Hiei offered as he followed Kurama upstairs and into his room.

"She didn't take it too well, did she?" Hiei asked as they entered the room.

"No, but I tried to reason with her. I think it worked." He said as he hauled a bag over his shoulder.

"Then why did she give me condemning eyes?" He asked as he lifted up a heavy carryon bag.

"She accepted it; it doesn't mean she like it. I will have to do this in order for her to get use to it. She'll be fine. We just were spoiled with each other." Kurama said as he led the way out.

"Is this all your things?" Hiei asked as they walked down the stairs.

"No, I will still have some of my things here still." Kurama smiled at him as they reached the bottom.

'As backup in case something goes wrong.' Hiei thought.

"Well mother, it's time for us to leave, bye and if you want I can call you every day." He tried to comfort her.

"Alright dear, and Hiei please take care of him. I know you would but I will forever worry." She smiled sadly at him.

"I will protect him with my life." Hiei answered seriously.

'But who would protect him from you. You're the only one who can hurt him the most.' She thought sadly as she gave her son one last hug before they left.

On their way to the estate, Hiei noticed Kurama was quieter than usual but he didn't want to press it. Kurama did tell him yes, but he still some doubts and fears.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally.

"Yes, it's just a little weird. She cried Hiei." Kurama turned to him.

"Everything will be fine, Kurama." He comforted as arrived.

Hiei helped Hideo with the bags, as he told Kurama to just relax, to take a shower or something. Kurama still resided in the room he occupied on weekends, but now it was his room, with his belongings, more personalised. He went and took a shower and then got dressed.

"Uh..." He sighed as he flopped down on the bed. One thing he really liked was the bed. It was very large and plush. He rolled over and went under the blankets and sheets. Then there was a knock on the door. He groaned as he emerged from the covers to answer it.

"Sorry to bother you, but dinner is ready if you would like to have it now." Hideo greeted.

"Oh aright, will Hiei be joining us?" Kurama asked hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, he is having a board meeting over the video phone." Hideo apologised.

"Alright then." He said sadly as he followed Hideo to the dining hall where he ate alone, because Hideo had other arrangements that evening.

'Is this the life Hiei has been living?' Kurama thought sadly as he ate dinner alone as he looked around at the spacious hall. 'Reminds me of Beauty and the Beast.' He thought sadly.

When he was finished, he went to Hiei's study but decided not to go in when he heard the conversation.

'Someone pissed him off.' Kurama thought amusingly as he left to go to his room. He went on his laptop to read and surf the internet. Eventually he got tired, but before he went to sleep, he went to check on Hiei again.

'He's still on the phone.' Kurama thought sadly as he left the door of the study and went to bed. He glanced at his alarm clock, twenty past twelve in the morning. He sighed again and turned to the other side as he fell asleep.

Two hours later, Hiei finally left his study, exhausted. He walked up to his room but stopped as he was going to open the door. He looked at the other room on the opposite side and sighed. He slowly opened the door and saw Kurama sleeping. Closing the door quietly, he went to the bed and sat down slowly. He watched Kurama fondly as he caressed his cheeks.

"I didn't want you to come here for me to be too busy for you." He said softly with sadness in his voice. He brushed away some red strands from Kurama's face, and Kurama began to stir.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly.

"Hiei." Came the groggy reply. "It's alright. I'm glad to see that you are finished." Kurama smiled sweetly as he watched him.

"I didn't mean to ignore you today but this was really important." Hiei apologised as he looked down at him.

"It's fine. You do what you have to; just don't make a habit of it." Kurama teased.

"I will try not to." He smiled. "You know when I asked you to move in, I wasn't expecting you to use this room." He grinned.

"Really?" Kurama said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. I do believe when couples move in together, they sleep in one room." He voiced somewhat seriously.

"But what if you take advantage of me when I sleep?" Kurama asked playfully shy.

"I will make sure to wake you." He grinned as he kissed Kurama. Then Kurama pulled away.

"If you want, you can stay." Kurama said hopeful.

"Not tonight. I have to take a shower and I'm exhausted." He informed as he passed his hands through Kurama's hair. "But whenever you get a chance, you can put your stuff in my room." He smirked.

"Oh, alright. Do you lock your door?" Kurama inquired.

"No."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow then." Kurama smiled as Hiei kissed him goodnight.

The next day Hiei drove Kurama to school but told him he wouldn't be able to do it for the rest of the week. Kurama was sad about that, but he knew if Hiei could change that he would.

Every night, since they began sharing the room, Kurama went to sleep alone only to wake up to a knocked out Hiei. He ate dinner alone and the driver was the one that dropped him to and from school because Hiei refuse to allow Kurama to stand in the cold to wait for the bus. Hiei's exact words were, 'That's what he is there for.' Kurama smiled at that. Even though he didn't see Hiei as much as he would love to, Hiei did show he cared and that he hasn't forgotten Kurama. Kurama felt really happy when he told Hiei what happened to him when he was in school. It wasn't a good thing but the way Hiei reacted, with his rage, anger, possessiveness and love, made his blood boil, and in a good way. Sadly he could not react and fulfil his impulse. Hiei wanted to hunt them down but Kurama told him it wasn't necessary.

*******************Flash back**********************

It was a semi-busy day and Kurama was going to the end of the hall, in the room there, where the autoclave machines were, so he could sterilise his equipment and liquids. He felt as if someone was following him but he didn't see anyone. All of a sudden he was pulled into an empty class room. When he looked at the culprits, it was two lizard demons, and they were grinning slyly at him. They pushed him to the floor and looked down.

"This is the one that will lead us to him." One of them said in a Makai tongue.

"Yes, he holds him dear to him, if we get rid of him that will hurt him. They would like that. Maybe we should bring him back alive for torture." The other one grinned.

"Yeesss." The other agreed as they both looked at Kurama but Kurama wasn't on the ground anymore. They heard the class room door slammed close and they turned around slowly.

Kurama stood there with his whip drawn glaring at them.

"What exactly do you want to do with me?" He asked with a dangerous glare in his eye.

"Wait how could you understand us?" The second one asked.

"That's the least of your concerns." Kurama threatened.

"Why don't you be a good pet and come with us." One of them said as they walked towards Kurama.

"I think not." And with one flip of his wrist, that lizard demon number one was down in pieces.

"Wahhh! How did you do that, who are you anyway? She didn't tell us this." The other one asked as he charged forward to Kurama.

"You should have done your research." Kurama said while he dodged the blows and squirts of acid. "Can you get any nastier?" Kurama asked as he jumped out of its way, but barely. Then the lizard began vomiting slime trying to heave it on Kurama.

"Uh." He groaned disgustedly.

"Can you stay still?" The lizard yelled out

"Why, so you can get your nasty fluids on me." Kurama said as he dodged and dodged. "I'm tired of this." Kurama snapped as he attacked the demon, but only got his hand.

"AHHH!" The demon yelled.

"Damn, you're faster than I thought." Kurama said to himself as he tried again, but the demon flanged some of his acid on Kurama. Kurama dodged it but some fell on his shirt.

"Crap." He said as he quickly took off the shirt and threw it in the bin and watched the rest of the acid eat it away along with the steel bin.

"You will pay. That was one of my favourite shirts." Kurama yelled. He decided enough was enough, he charged forward and within a matter of minutes the lizard was dead, only because the demon was being a pain and putting up a fight. Why couldn't he be a good one and just die?

Kurama walked out of the classroom with his white undershirt on, and he went into the autoclave room to use the machine. There were four machines, one in use, and one where the timer has ended and two free one. As he was going to load in an empty machine, another lizard demon attacked him.

"What where are you all coming from." Kurama asked in shock as he sliced it in half.

"We are here for Hiei, but you, we have seen that you are very precious to him." Another one said as he emerged from the shadows.

"What!" Kurama yelled. "No one is ever to touch Hiei while I'm still around."

"Well, my pretty, that can be arranged, maybe I should take you as my own. I always adored the human body and lust after it." It said with glee.

"Don't make me vomit." Kurama glared. This nasty looking thing wanted him, not ever in existence would that happen.

"Well then let's see what you are made off. I saw you killed my two comrades. Are you a superhuman or something?" It asked inquisitively.

"None of your business." Kurama said and then it launched itself at him. Kurama dodged again and watched out for acid, or any kind of fluid.

"Oh you know your stuff." It said as he threw a punch and kick and Kurama blocked and dodged then counteract with a spin kick. The lizard wasn't expecting that and it flew to the other side of the room with a broken neck. It lay on the floor for a while, and then cracked its neck back in place.

"Oh I see why Hiei chose you. You're feisty. I wonder how you are in bed." It grinned.

"You are disgusting." Kurama spat venomously at it.

"Well, show me some skills." It grinned.

"Fine." Kurama said as he snapped his whip at it but it dodged. He kept attacking and it kept dodging and it tried to launch itself at Kurama a few times. Kurama decided enough was enough, he opened one of the autoclaved machines, when he hit the demon down, and when the lizard jumped at him, Kurama moved and the lizard went into the machine. Kurama quickly closed it shut and turned it on. Extreme heat and pressure came on at once, and then a bloodcurdling yell and it was over.

When he opened the machine, it was just a mess; there was green slime and unspeakable things in there. A body just exploded after all.

"I am so happy I'm not the one to clean that up." He said as he used the other machine and left.

****************End of flashback***********************

After he told Hiei, Hiei didn't want him to leave the house but Kurama assured him he was capable, and the demons were just B class after all.

After all that Kurama loved the action, but he was thinking about getting a different kind of action from Hiei, but no, Hiei was in his study again.

Kurama sighed as he got up from his laptop. 'I need a drink to calm my nerves.' He said as he took his laptop with him down to the cellar, formerly known as the 'man cave'.

When he arrived, he poured himself a drink and went on his laptop. 'Hmmm, I wonder what music is out recently.' He thought as he looked them up.

"Oh this is interesting. I didn't know T.M Revolution was not TMR anymore. I am behind." He thought as he looked at the dance list.

'Tamaki Nami should have something here.' He thought as he sipped on his drink. He sampled music upon music, Arashi, Crystal Kay, Chemistry, even Gackt, Hyde, Hamasaki Ayumi and Akiko, but none spoke to him. They were nice but to tame for him right now.

'Let's try the international last.' He thought as he switched WebPages.

'Oh this is sound very promising.' He said as he spotted a song called 'Not myself tonight.'

'She makes good music, let's see.' He said as he put it on to play as he went to get another glass of shochu.

When Christina Aguilera began singing, he paid attention. 'Oh that's how I feel right now.' He thought as he read the translated lyrics. He knew English but he wasn't that fluent in it. English music was still a challenge.

"Oh I wonder how the video is like." He said and he was in awe when he looked at it.

"Oh that's hot. I wonder if Hiei would appreciate that?" he asked himself as he kept watching.

He watched it a few more times as his mind brewed an idea. When the song was finished, he drank down the last bit of his drink and went up to the room. He took a quick shower and looked around for something to wear.

Hiei was bored out of his mind. He just sat on his desk staring at all these e-mails. 'This is frustrating and tedious.' He sighed as he looked at the company's progress report. He was so caught up with his work he didn't notice when Kurama walked in, not bothering to knock.

"Hiei." Kurama called softly.

"Hmmm." Hiei answered with his face still turned to the screen.

"Hiei." Kurama called again.

"Yea, I heard you." He said softly, still not paying attention, but then he heard something drop on the floor so he looked down to see what it was.

"Uh..." He was mildly shock then turned speechless as he looked at the fallen robe. Kurama only wore the robe because Hideo was around the house. Hiei eyes slowly made its way up Kurama's legs, really appreciating its flawless beauty. Kurama was wearing one of Hiei's favourite shirts, Hiei's silk red dress shirt that just reached mid thigh and his hair was out and cascading down over his shoulders and back.

"Uh... Kurama." Hiei was utterly speechless.

Kurama flipped some hair behind his shoulders as he walked to Hiei.

"I came to take back what is mine." Kurama said in a low sultry voice.

"Oh." Hiei said with a grin.

Kurama went and straddle him on the chair. "Yes, I refuse to be ignored any longer. This can be done tomorrow." He gestured to the computer. "But now you have to take care of me." Kurama grinned.

"Really, but I have duties to fulfil." Hiei defended.

"The only duty you have to fulfil after nine in the night is to me." Kurama said as he leaned in and gave Hiei a deep passionate kiss. Hiei caressed his leg up to his thigh. Pulling away, Hiei looked at Kurama.

"I didn't know you had such lovely legs." Hiei smirked.

"It's nice that you've noticed, finally." Kurama grinned.

"I think I rather see you in my clothes than yours. When you wear yours you put on too much." Hiei teased.

"Well I have to keep all this under wraps, it is only for one eyes only." Kurama voiced out seductively as he gestured to his body.

"Agreed. So what do you have planned?"He grinned at Kurama.

"Well." Kurama paused as he began to unbutton the top of Hiei's dress shirt. "I was planning to show you my dance skills."He grinned when he saw Hiei's electrified expression.

"It is well overdue." Hiei said as he began to kiss Kurama. He moved down to his neck and Kurama pulled him closer as he hooked on of his leg behind the chair to get closer.

"Uhhhh..." Kurama moaned and then Hiei stopped.

Kurama looked at him. "Why did you stop?" Kurama asked a bit frustrated.

"Let's go." Hiei said urgently as he lifted Kurama off him and pulled him up to the room.

As they entered the room, Hiei locked the door and when he turned Kurama was on the bed with a very inviting pose.

"Are you coming, or do I have to come and take." Kurama teased.

"Maybe you should come." Hiei said as he stepped closer.

"If you make me wait, I'll go get 'help' somewhere else." Kurama grinned when Hiei just appeared on him.

"When I'm done with you, you would never think like that." He grinned down at Kurama.

"Are you sure about that?" Kurama grinned.

"I am very confident in my abilities." He grinned as he kissed Kurama while Kurama tried to undress Hiei. With Hiei all over him, it was hard to concentrate at the task at hand but eventually, the pieces of garments were off. They both loved clothes but there are some times in life where love can quickly change into hate, this was that time.

Hiei went back to Kurama's neck and Kurama pulled him closer urged him on with a roll of his hips as he lifted one of his legs.

"Damn it Kurama." Hiei groaned as he looked down at Kurama's flushed face.

"I know what I want and I want it now." Kurama whispered breathlessly as he kissed Hiei again and flipped them over where he was now straddling Hiei. He looked down at Hiei and grinned.

"You look good up there." Hiei breathe out.

"Enjoy the view." Kurama grinned as he kissed Hiei again as he eased himself up and slowly went down on Hiei. Kurama break the kiss and moaned loudly as he settled all the way down arching his back.

"Ah..." He sighed out happily and then looked down at Hiei. Hiei was breathing hard and trying not to move yet as he gripped on Kurama's hips.

Kurama slowly eased up and came back down. "Ah..." He moaned as he did it again and again accompanying it with hip rotation which made Hiei go crazy.

"Kurama...faster." he said hoping Kurama would take heed and he did as he leaned forward and rest his hands on either side of Hiei as he began going faster and going up and down, harder as they moaned loudly with ragged breathing. Seeing Kurama on him moving so enthusiastically, set something off in him. Hiei pulled Kurama down for a kiss and rolled them over, as he kept kissing Kurama. Kurama wrapped his legs around Hiei's back as Hiei began to thrust into him. Kurama gripped on Hiei's back panting as if trying to anchor himself in the sea of passion. He moaned louder as he kept moving under Hiei and using his muscles in a way which rewarded him with a deep growl from Hiei and was rewarded with more forceful movements.

"Ah Hiei..." Kurama moaned as he felt himself coming closer to the end.

"Uh...mmm..." Hiei moaned as he gave one last thrust and he was spent.

Hiei collapsed on Kurama as they both breathe hard trying to calm themselves. Kurama instigated a kiss as Hiei pulled himself away from Kurama. He pulled away from the kiss as settled on the other side of the bed.

"Hiei." Kurama sighed lazily as he snuggled closer.

"I think that dance class thought you well." Hiei said with a grin and Kurama laughed.

"I think it did. I saw that you enjoyed it a lot." He said as he rested his head on Hiei's chest.

"So did you. I can't believe we waited so long."

"Yea, but..." he paused. "I can't talk, too relaxed, body tingling." He sighed out happily.

"Good." Hiei replied lazily as he pulled the blankets over them and fell asleep.

***********************End of chapter 13****************************


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 14

Early in the morning Kurama snuggled closer to Hiei nuzzling Hiei awake. Opening his eyes, he smiled down at Kurama who lay on his chest.

"Kurama." Hiei gently called as he caressed Kurama's cheek. Kurama groaned and then opened his eyes and gave Hiei a loving smile.

"Good morning Hiei." He whispered with a content smile.

"You seem rather glad this morning." Hiei teased as he leaned in to give Kurama a sweet kiss.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he grinned as he sat up. Hiei watched as the covers caressed his body on their way down as he sat up, and smiled.

"I have no idea." He grinned.

"Me too." Kurama replied lazily. "I don't think I'm going anywhere today." He said as he flopped back down.

"Why." Hiei looked at him grinning.

"It's your fault." Kurama grinned at him with a wink.

"Is that so?" He said as he started wrestling Kurama back on the bed.

"Ah, Hiei, aha ha, no...Ah." Kurama laughed.

A few hours later, they were having breakfast, but it was around lunch time.

"Sir, I found this in your study." Hideo said as he held Kurama's robe in his hands. Hiei snickered a bit when he saw Kurama's face turn red. 'That's what I get for being spontaneous and romantic.' He thought.

"You can put it in the room." Hiei said as Hideo pretended he didn't know what went on. He would never tell them he heard them last night because things will be better that way. He smiled as he walked away.

"Hiei, he knows." Kurama whispered as he snickered.

"I don't care, I don't care if the whole world knows, they can all go..."

"Hiei!" Kurama stopped him.

"What." He said looking innocently at Kurama as he began having his breakfast.

"Anyway, I need to know if those lizards told you anything useful." Hiei said changing the tone of the conversation.

"Well, they just said that they can get to you through me. They are aware of our relationship somehow." Kurama said somewhat puzzled as he ate. Not much people knew about them, just their friends, Shiori, Hideo and Mukuro, so how would they have known because they only show affections when they are alone.

"Why did they think that and how do they know?" Hiei asked confused as well trying to figure out why the change in target.

"I was thinking to same thing." Kurama wondered.

"I have to go to Makai." Hiei said getting up.

"No, Hiei. It will be too dangerous for you to go alone." Kurama said as he held out his hands to grab Hiei's.

"Kurama I have to protect you. Those scums came after you. They lay a hand on you. That is unforgivable." He glared down at Kurama.

"Hiei I took care of them. I can handle this." Kurama said staring up at him with pleading eyes.

Hiei sighed and caressed his cheeks gently as Kurama nuzzled his hand. "I know you can, but I just don't want you to have to fight for your life because of me." He replied tenderly.

"I will fight for everything once it is for you, as long as I am with you. I am happy once you're in the equation. Hiei, this is not your fight anymore."Kurama tried to reason.

"Damn it Kurama, I will not have you fighting my battles." He snapped.

"It is not your battle anymore Hiei. They attacked me so it is mine as well." Kurama retaliated heatedly.

"Kurama I am not getting into this with you. I say no." Hiei watched him for any objections.

"Hiei, I remember, one of them said that 'she' didn't tell them this. They were referring to me being able to fight them." Kurama said as his expression changed to deep thought. "Who do you think they meant?" Kurama looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"The Koorime are all females, maybe the elder?" Hiei sat down.

"But wouldn't they refer to her as master or elder or something else. Even 'they,' referring to the whole clan?" Kurama asked as he finished his breakfast.

"This is getting strange, one more reason why I should go and kill them all." He gave Kurama a sharp look and Kurama hushed.

"Fine, I'll just go to school so I wouldn't see you go." He responded sadly.

"Kurama, don't do this." He sighed.

"DON'T DO WHAT HIEI." He yelled and glared accusingly at Hiei. "Don't let you leave because you might get killed like your father, or don't do this because I care and I love you and I want you to stay with me so we can do this together." He said angrily as he got up ready to leave, but Hiei blocked him.

"Don't do this as in don't stop caring for me even though I do stupid things and is willing to do more stupid things because of my pride." He whispered gently.

"Then don't do it." Kurama whispered sadly.

"It was my fight for a long time and it will continue to be my responsibility. I am just going to gather information. I will be back to you. You are my reason to come back." Hiei said as he pulled Kurama in for a hug.

Kurama grabbed onto him tighter and Hiei returned it with the full intensity.

"Let's get ready to go." Hiei said softly as he pulled away from Kurama and guided Kurama to the room to get ready.

As they entered the school, Hiei began feeling around for unwanted energy but felt nothing. When they reached in front of the lab door, Hiei was ready to turn away. He did say he wasn't going to step foot in that place again.

"Are you still mad at me?" Hiei asked.

"Yes." Kurama replied and then sighed as he rested his hand on the door, ready to open it.

"Hiei, can you just stay for a little while before you go?"Kurama pleaded.

"Fine" He sighed. Kurama smiled and opened the door.

"Shuichi, thank God you're here. I need help with something." Tokine said and then stopped when she saw Hiei. "Oh Hiei, you're here?"

"Are you blind." He said and walked away.

"What's with him?" She asked as she watched him walk away.

"Isn't he always that way?"Kurama asked her as if he didn't know better.

"Yea, maybe it's because he's not around as much, I forgot that." She reasoned.

"Yea it could be, so what is it that you need help with." He asked as he went with her to see what she wanted.

Hiei on the other hand was just walking around to see the changes that occurred. Surprisingly there was none. Then Mukuro came up to him.

"Well, it is always a pleasure to see my former students." She purred.

"Cut the bull." He glared.

"It is true, I just like seeing you more." She said as she tried to touch him.

"Get your damn hands off me." He snapped and she sighed.

"Fine, I get it, you have a serious thing going on with the redhead. I can smell him on you." She said irritated.

"How can you smell him on me." He looked at her suspiciously.

"It's just a saying Hiei, keep up with the times. " She defended.

"What do you want with my life." He glared. "And don't say me."

"Fine, I just want to take you out." She started.

"NO." He replied hastily.

"But Hiei you didn.."

"I said no."

"Let me finish or I'll fail Shuichi next semester." She snapped.

"Fine." He gave in. He knew that Kurama valued his school work greatly.

"I want to take you out to celebrate. Your thesis has been published and with your new data, I was able to use that to apply for a bigger grant." She informed contently.

"Good so I did my part, now leave me alone." He sighed when she didn't take the hint.

"Let me just do this, this once, and I wouldn't bother you again." She smiled.

"NO." He said stubbornly and losing patience.

"Why not." She asked as if she had a right to.

"Damn it I said no." He turned and glared at her.

"If you don't then let's see how your Shuichi will feel about his first F, or maybe I should just drop him out of the lab...Hmmm sounds good. What do you think?"She threatened with a smug look on her face.

"Fine." He groaned and he continued to glare at her and she jumped and hugged him. At that time, the most inconvenient time, Kurama walked by the area of the lab and saw them, and turned and left with a shocked and hurt expression.

"Damn it, get off me. Did I give you any bloody permission to touch me." He snapped, he was angry because now Kurama thought he hugged that witch wilfully.

"No but you'll do anything to protect your precious Shuichi, as if he can't do it himself, so useless." She smiled evilly. "Now let's go."

He cursed but followed. Kurama stood there and watch them leave with a pain in his chest. Kurama went back to help Tokine as if nothing transpired between Hiei and the professor he respected.

"Shuichi, are you alright?" Tokine stopped what she was doing and turned to him. He seemed distracted.

"Yes, I'm fine, continue, I just need to... I just need some air." He said as he got up and left.

It was cold outside but he didn't care. His phone rang. He looked and saw it was Hiei.

"What is it Hiei." He answered numbly.

"I'm heading to Makai now, I should be back in a few days. Can you inform Yukina?" Hiei said seriously.

"Now, I thought we would at least have lunch first." Kurama asked as he clutched unto his sweater for warmth.

"Blame your professor; she wanted to take me out. I sense a demon nearby so I want to track it back, otherwise I would have told you this in person." Hiei informed but sounded as if he was preoccupied.

"Fine, Hiei just go then." Kurama snapped. 'You didn't even tell me about you date.' Kurama voiced within.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't think you'd care even if I told you." Kurama voiced out quietly.

"What, Kurama tell me what's wrong with you." He demanded.

"No Hiei, just go alright. Bye." With that he hung up and continue walking, ignoring the cold. He stopped when he saw Hiei, who was suppose to be in Makai or on his way, talking to Mukuro. Kurama hide behind a tree and observed them, he couldn't hear because she was standing too close to Hiei but seeing was enough. He grasp in shock and pain when he saw Mukuro tackle Hiei for a kiss and she actually succeeded. His grasp was loud enough that Hiei turned and saw Kurama standing there watching them, and Mukuro was smirking.

"Shit, Kurama wait it's not what you think." Hiei said as he saw Kurama was trying to run away. Hiei rush to Kurama and held him from leaving, but Kurama just glared as him covered up his hurt. At that time they felt the demon that Hiei wanted to track. It was about a mile away and moving fast. He handed Kurama his keys and gave Kurama an apologetic look and disappeared as he ran to track the demon down. Kurama stood there staring where Hiei once was.

"Well well, Kurama, is it now? You should go inside. You don't want to freeze out here now do you?" Mukuro smirked at him as she passed by. "Or maybe you _**should**_ stay here." She continued as she passed him and laughed menacingly.

Kurama glared at her but waited until she was out of sight to walk back in the building. When he got in, he stood in front of one of the heating vent to warm up as he tried to hold himself together after the things he witnessed.

'Yesterday was so perfect, how did things changed so dramatically.' He thought sadly as he walked back, trying not to let the tears loose but it wasn't working. It fell easily and he just let it. He didn't cry, he just allowed the tears to fall as he stared numbly into space. When he felt that he could control it, he wiped his face and went back into the lab.

"Oh Shuichi, I got it, thanks for the pointers." Tokine rushed up to him smiling innocently. He just nodded with a smile and went to get his things.

"Are you leaving now?" She asked as she followed him.

"Yes." He paused when he saw Professor Akashi. She watched him and turned her nose up at him as she strutted into her office with a smug grin on her face. 'HE'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU OLD HAG-WASHED UP PIECE OF CRAPPY SMELLING DECOMPOSING RUBBISH.' He yelled in his head. He turned back mechanically and watched Tokine. "I'm taking a break from the lab." He said to her.

"What, why?" She looked at him confused.

"I... I just need some time away, that's all. If you need help, you can always call me." He smiled gently at her and then he gathered up his things.

"Alright Shuichi, I will talk to you and I hope the time away helps you. You deserve a break because you always do a lot." She smiled.

"Thank you." Then he bowed to her and left.

He sighed when he exited. Walking to the car, he contemplated on actually taking it back to the estate. Taking out the key, he went in and started the car. He sighed as he rested his hands on the steering wheel not moving as tears began to fall again. He blinked through his tears as he changed the gear and drove back to the estate.

When he arrived at the estate, he was grateful that Hideo didn't greet him because he didn't want to see him right now and putting on a happy face was more difficult now than ever before. He was pleased he wasn't living with his mum anymore because he didn't want her to know what happened. Now, he could hide away from everyone and no one would know, well until Hiei gets back. He walked up to the room, but paused in front of the room he shared with Hiei, then turned to go into the other room, where he entered and then laid on the bed and covered himself wishing not to be disturbed. He didn't want to think about what happened and how happy he was just mere hours ago. He didn't want to think about if Shiori was right. He didn't want to know how long whatever it was that Hiei and the professor had. He didn't want to know why Hiei gave in to last night, his true agenda. He didn't want to feel all this. He didn't want to admit that emotions cripples. He didn't want to see, hear, or feel any of this, yet he did.

He laid in bed for the whole day and the whole night. Hideo only found him because he saw the extra pair of shoes by the front door and went to investigate. The last thing he knew was that it was only him in the house. When he peaked in the room, he saw Kurama bundled up under the sheets, but he questioned why in that room and not the other.

'Sir, what did you do this time?' He sighed sadly as he closed the door quietly.

The next day, Kurama woke up hoping everything was a dream. He ran urgently to the other room, but Hiei wasn't there. He went down into the garage. He was hoping not to see the red car he loved so much, but it was there, parked there beside the black Rolls Royce. He sighed.

'It wasn't a dream. He went to Makai alone and he and Professor...' he stopped thinking about it. "I should just leave." He said out loud in anger.

"I'm sorry, but did you say leave, as in break up." Hideo appeared and startled Kurama. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you but I could not help but overhear your sudden outburst." He defended.

Kurama sighed. "Do you know about anything that happened?" He asked as he turned away from Hideo.

"All I know is that Hiei-sama is in Makai now. Did something else happen?" he asked concerned.

"What do you know about a woman name Mukuro?"He asked as he slowly turned and watched him.

"Oh no, did she do something?" he grasped as he covered his hands with his white gloved hand.

"That wasn't a comforting reaction." Kurama eyes narrowed. "Tell me." He growled.

"She has been "after" him for a long time now. It wasn't a coincidence he got into her lab to do his PhD. Somehow she found out that he was applying and she manipulated the papers." He stated.

"Why didn't Hiei decline it then?" Kurama asked as Hideo gestured for him to follow him to the kitchen. When in the kitchen, Kurama sat on the stool that was near the island and watched Hideo work as he spoke.

"He was more engrossed with what he would get out of it, rather than who was around him. They first met years ago, when she was younger. She was an abused child. The Jaganshi family did lots of charity events. She befriended Yukina, which was common for a girl her age. When she met Hiei, she bothered him constantly. Eventually she did confess that she felt more for him, but no one paid attention to her because she was a little human girl. Hiei was rather harsh with her. What did she expect; this is Hiei we're talking about. That never discouraged her, if anything, it made her more eager. She believed Hiei loved her because all the things his family did to help her, but they were doing that to everyone else who benefitted from the charity. Soon after she was inflicted with an illness and we lost contact with her. It was as if she was wiped out of the face of the earth. When we heard from her, it was after the Master and the Lady were murdered. We wondered how she knew about that, but we had pressing matters at hand." He stopped and handed Kurama some orange juice which he accepted and then he continued.

"She disappeared again, until Hiei decided to fabricate the life of a student. She became worse with her advancements. Kurama-s..." he paused when Kurama shook his head.

"Just Kurama is fine, thanks." He suggested.

"Kurama, don't worry about her. Hiei never looked at anyone the way I see he looks at you. You're the only one who can do so much and can get away with it. I do believe you drove the car back, right." Kurama nodded.

"He gave me the key before he left." He stared into the glass.

"He never let anyone near that car of his. Yusuke-san always teased him and tells him he can always buy more or a better one, but he insists that was the car for him. Hiei-sama is content with simple things as well as grand things, but that car of his. It is true love if he let you drive it." He said hoping to get a smile from Kurama but it didn't work.

"If it is as you say, why didn't he believe in me, in my abilities to take care of myself? Why didn't he want me there by his side when he fights? Isn't that what lovers do. Stick with each other? Why do I believe there is something going on with both of them? What you said, it may be the past, but things can change." He sighed.

"I will not intrude on the reasons for your thoughts, but Hiei-sama is stubborn and he would never put you in harms danger if he can take your place. He has his reasons why he does the things he does. It may be a twisted-messed up reason, but it's his. I know you might be hurting by whatever transpired between the two of you, but when he comes back, hear him out and then decide. Just remember, you'll always be welcomed here." He finished with reassuring smile.

"I wish I can believe this now, maybe later but not now. Things are easier said than done considering he was the only person I opened up to so readily and trusted him greatly." Kurama said sadly.

"I know and time will heal all pain, or at least dull it." Hideo said as he rested a comforting hand on Kurama's shoulder. Kurama looked at him with unshed tears.

"I hope so." He sighed as he blinked away the tears. "I just wish he could trust and have faith in me. I just wish he'll be honest with me." He sighed again as he got up. "I have to inform Yukina about her brother's decision."

"Alright, would you like some of your belongings to move to your present room?"

"Yes, please. Just move all of it." Kurama told him.

"Alright." He bowed and left.

In the room, he rested his head on his pillow as he stared up on the ceiling. He stretched his hands to the nightstand to grab his phone. Searching for Yukina's number, he called her.

"Moshi moshi." She answered gently.

"Good evening Yukina." He smiled.

"Hello Kurama, how are you today?" She chirped.

"As always. I am just calling because Hiei wants me to do his dirty work for him." Kurama said as squeezed the life out of a pillow.

"What, what do you mean?" She asked in concern.

"He went to Makai." Was his emotionless reply.

"WHAT! Why did he do that?" She asked incredulously.

"Henchmen came after me." He informed bitterly.

"What really, why? Does that mean they know about you two?" She asked worriedly.

"Apparently so. Hiei was very angry, hence his reckless decision." He said sadly.

"Kurama, dear, are you alright. You were against it wasn't you?" She asked sadly.

"Yes, but you know how stubborn he can get. I just wished he'd listen to me, or at least to reason." He said softly.

"That's Hiei, once his mind is made up; it is hard to change it. We can do something if you want. You know to get you mind of my insensitive brother." She offered gently.

Kurama paused for a minute. "Um... Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"Well we can go karaoke. It is usually fun. Hiei never wants to come because we always force him to sing." She said with humour.

"Alright. I can use some distractions." He said as he hugged the 'dead' pillow.

"Great, well it will be held on Friday. You can just come to the Yukimura's restaurant for around 6pm. We will have dinner and then leave from there." She said excitedly.

"Alright. I'll be there." He voiced out as if the life was draining out of him.

"Great, and please don't let my brother get to you. He can handle himself, please don't worry."

"I can't help it."

"I know. I'll see you on Friday and if you need anything, just call me." She offered.

"Thanks bye." With that he hung up and sighed. 'Maybe I should take a shower now since I'm not going into lab for some time.' He thought as he got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

It was Friday afternoon and Kurama was getting ready to meet Yukina and the others in the restaurant.

'What to wear.' He thought as he looked at his clothes. It has been a while since he has been out, so he wanted to make sure he didn't look like he was going to school. He took out a black fitted jean, with a velvet burgundy button up shirt. He took out his boots. It was a laced up black, two inched heel boot that went up to his calf. He changed and went to look for Hideo.

"Well, I'm off to meet the gang." Kurama said to Hideo.

"Alright then. You should take the car." He offered with a smile.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Kurama looked at him questioning.

"Yes. It makes sense for you to use it. It's there to be used and you know how Hiei is about you using the bus in the cold." He smiled as he handed Kurama his wool doubled breasted coat and the car keys.

"Alright." He said as he accepted both and left.

When he reached the restaurant, everyone was joyous and he was happy no one mentioned Hiei. He then realised that it wasn't that they didn't mind his absent; it was more of as them not saying anything because he was around. They knew that Hiei could be insensitive with his actions, but that didn't mean they should behave as if he committed blasphemy. He had his reasons and Kurama understood Hiei reason but he still didn't like it.

"Yo Kurama." Yusuke's voice brought him back to reality. "You're dazing off more than usual, you ok?" He asked as he draped an arm over Kurama's shoulders.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks." Kurama gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright then, because we leaving to go to the Karaoke bar. Let me just tell you. Those girls will make you sing whether you like it or not." He said while glaring at the girls.

"It's fine. I don't mind." He smiled at Yusuke. He turned to look at him but then realised how close he was to the others face and blinked a free times when Yusuke just boldly looked at him. His face heated up as he politely turned and slowly stepped away from Yusuke.

"Um... I think it is time to go." Kurama said as he pointed to the others by the door.

"Alright then let's go." He said as he grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled him to the others. When they reached in front the door, they waited for Keiko to give her advice to her manger. Kurama gently pulled his hands away from Yusuke's hold and rubbed his wrist as he looked outside hoping no one saw what just happened.

"Is everyone ready?" Yukina asked as she did a head count. "Good lets go."

"Wait, who's riding with whom? Kurama doesn't know now to get there." Kuwabara asked as he realised there was only two cars.

"Indeed." Kurama said as he turned and looked at them.

"I'll go with him. You all can go with Kuwabara." Yusuke said as he winked at Kurama with a goofy grin.

"Alright then. Keiko lets go." Kuwabara said as he led them off to his car and left Kurama and Yusuke.

"I'm surprised Hiei gave you the keys to his car. He is always so protective over it. You know he almost killed me because I almost crashed my bicycle in it. Instead he asked me how I was, he was more interested in if his _baby_ needed a paint job and my life was on the line if it did. I don't know what you see in him Kurama. You're too nice." He said as he walked closer to Kurama.

'What is wrong with him? Was he waiting for Hiei to leave?' Kurama thought as he turned politely and began walking to the car.

"Oi, Kurama wait up." Yusuke said as he ran behind Kurama and slipped his hands in Kurama's as he held it.

Kurama was in shock about his boldness."Uh..." he smoothly released his hands. "The car is open." He said as he pressed the alarm button on the keychain.

"Great." Yusuke smiled as he went to the left side of the car. Kurama got in and drove off. He didn't know if he should just feel for Yukina's energy and let it guide him or attempt a conversation with Yusuke. He was in deep thought about Yusuke's behaviour.

'May it's just me over thinking.' He concluded. "Yusuke how do we get there?" he asked as he concentrated on the road.

"Take the road straight down, make a left in the intersection." He directed.

"Thanks." 'I am over thinking it.' He thought with relief.

"I can't wait to hear you sing. You look really nice today." He added flirtatiously as he leaned closer to Kurama.

'Alright, it is not me, it's him. What's with him? Hiei, why did you have to leave?' He said to himself in shock and hurt.

"Yusuke, are you coming onto me. If you are, please stop." Kurama said as he clutched the steering wheel.

"Why not. Hiei doesn't deserve you. Look he just left you and went to Makai. What is more important than you that he had to do that?" He said with resentment.

"I will not discuss Hiei with you. You're supposed to be his friend." Kurama glanced at him then looked to the road.

"And he should be happy that I am watching over you in his absence." He grinned.

"Yusuke, you're married. I am not into this and it is not fair to both our lovers." Kurama glared.

"I have yet to hear an objection from you Kurama." he said boldly.

"I have a boyfriend that I love. I am not interested in anyone else and I will never be." The last part came out as a whisper.

"I'll check on you later then." He grinned. "We're here." He said as he pointed at the building and they saw Kuwabara parking the car.

'Thank God.' Kurama sighed in relief as he parked the car and went in to the building, all the while standing next to Keiko and Yukina.

"Alright, I reserved a room a few days ago so we can just check in and start the party." Yukina giggled. "Oh and yes, we have alcohol." She said looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara and they grinned, but Yusuke turned to Kurama and winked at him again. When Kurama saw that he stiffened and turned away. The attention wasn't helping him. He was still a bit angry with Hiei but he wanted him here to prevent Yusuke from doing whatever that he is doing. He sighed as he followed everyone to their karaoke room. It was a small room that can fit up to ten people. There was an L shaped couch that sank in when you sit in it and two coffee tables with drinks already on it and stage in the centre with a microphone and the stand. The karaoke equipment was in the corner of the room parallel to the door entrance.

"Ah.." Kurama sighed as he sat down, purposely taking the end of the couch.

"Alright I want to start." Kuwabara said as he went up and chose his song and stood on the stage.

"Goodnight everyone. It is great that you all came out to see me sing tonight." He grinned as he bowed. "This song is for a special maiden. The name of the song is Heroine by Tamaki Nami because my love Yukina, you're my heroine." He giggled as she smiled at him and he started singing.

Yukina, who sat in the middle of Keiko and Kurama, looked at her loving husband as he sang the fast pace song with energy and vigour. When he was finished he bowed and everyone clapped.

"You are really good Kuwabara. Your voice went well with the song." Kurama praised him.

"Awe thanks Kurama." He said embarrassed because of the praise and sat down next to Yukina.

"Alright it's my turn, Kazuma; I dedicate this song to you." Yukina said as she prepared the song. "Dearest by Hamasaki Ayumi.

Everyone went a few times except Kurama. He said he wasn't in the mood to sing and hearing all those love songs wasn't helping, especially when Yusuke went up to sing a song when Keiko went to the bathroom and stared at him shamelessly all the time while he sang. The waiter came back to the room to replace the beer and sake which Kurama eagerly partook of.

"Kurama would you want to sing now. I can give you a really fast beat song." Keiko asked as she finished singing.

"I'm fine just listening to you all. You are very talented." He smiled as he drank his cocktail.

"Alright, but you will have to do at least one song tonight." She told him and he nodded.

Just as Yukina was going to sing, Hiei opened the door and walked in.

"HIEI!" She squealed as she jumped off the stage and tackled him. Luckily he didn't fall over by the force. Kurama shot up his head to Hiei's direction and he saw Hiei was looking straight at him intensely. He hugged Yukina, still looking at Kurama. Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara just sat there watching Hiei, then Kurama and back to Hiei. There was tension and Yukina felt it as she withdrew from her hug.

"Alright well, brother since you're here. Can you sing a song with Kurama. We all went and it was fun." She grinned at him.

"No, I'm tired." He said as he was being pulled to the stage. Too tired to reject her, he just went along with it.

"Come on it would be nice." She grinned and pulled him to the stage. "Do it, you owe us for leaving." She whispered firmly as she gave him a threatening eye.

"Fine, but only if he agrees." He said stubbornly.

"Great, we have a duet, Hiei and Kurama." She announced as he pulled a stunned Kurama off the couch and shoved him to the stage where he almost bounced into Hiei. He huffed and turned away from him and watched Yukina who gave him the mother look. There were so many mixed feelings going through him, happiness that he was back and in one peace, sadness, and pain from the memories. He caught a microphone that was thrown at him. Keiko went to Yukina as they both looked through the selection of music.

"I hope you two know this song." She smiled as she started it and Keiko and she took their seats.

They were being forced to do this, and they had to, or else. They stood in front on the stage and stared at the projection screen as they saw the song the girls decided for them to sing. Luckily, they heard the song before so they could hold the tune. The song was Love Bites by QED.

Kurama started with the first line. "When you make love," He sang as he timidly glanced at Hiei.

"Do you look in the mirror?" Hiei said as he watched Kurama watching him.

"Who do you think of" Kurama sang as he turned away.

"Does he look like me?" Hiei sang as he took a step closer to Kurama.

"Do you tell lies," Kurama sang as he quickly gave Hiei a condemning stare.

"And say that it's forever?" Hiei continue to watch him as he sang his part with his calm deep voice.

"Do you think twice," Kurama sang as he averted his eyes to the floor.

"Or just touch 'n' see?" Hiei sang as he wanted to reach to Kurama.

"I don't wanna touch you too much baby. Cause making love to you might drive me crazy." Hiei said as he pulled back his hand.

"I know you think that love is the way you make it. So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it." They both sang as Kurama closed his eyes.

"Love bites, love bleeds. It's bringin' me to my knees. Love lives, love dies. It's no surprise. Love begs, love pleads." Kurama sang with a sad but powerful voice as he looked at Hiei with another accusing look as if he was telling him to take heed.

"It's what I need." Hiei sang as he shrugged.

Everyone was watching and it was entertaining and emotional at the same time. They were throwing words at each other but the emotions ran deep and it was relevant to the song. Yukina just hoped this will allow them to release their frustration and make up.

"When I'm with you, are you somewhere else? Am I gettin' thru, or do you please yourself?" Kurama sang that with boldness as he turned and gave Hiei a disgusted look, and they heard some 'ohs in the audience.

"When you wake up, will you walk out? It can't be love, if you throw it about" Kurama continued as he was now staring dead on at Hiei, throwing the lyrics at him with bitterness.

"I don't wanna touch you too much baby. Cause making love to you might drive me crazy." Hiei sang as he touched Kurama on his arm.

"I know you think that love is the way you make it. So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it." They sang together as Kurama hit Hiei's touch away.

"Love bites, love bleeds. It's bringin' me to my knees. Love lives, love dies. It's no surprise. Love begs, love pleads." Kurama sang as he watched their audience and sighed in the end.

"It's what I need." Hiei said as he looked at Yukina. She just gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's no surprise!" Kurama sang. Then he realised he had to continue the song by himself.

"Love bites, love bleeds. It's bringin' me to my knees. Love lives, love dies." He paused. "Love bites, love bleeds. It's bringin' me to my knees. Love lives, love dies. It's no surprise." He continued as he turned to Hiei staring at Hiei with somewhat emotionless eyes. Hiei joined in the last line and sang with him.

"Love bites, love bleeds. It's bringin' me to my knees. Love lives, love dies. It's no surprise. Love bites!" They sang finally as Kurama dropped the microphone and stared at Hiei.

"Kurama." Hiei whispered. He knew Kurama had every reason to be angry at him for going to Makai. It wasn't comforting to him that there was a chance of him dying the way his parents did. He really felt guilty because Kurama was feeling hurt too, because of Mukuro and her sly ways. He had to explain it to him now especially after all the things he discovered whilst in Makai. If only Kurama was willing to listen.

"Not now Hiei." Kurama said sadly, as he look down and got off the stage and went to sit next to Yusuke, only because there was only space for one more and he didn't want Hiei sitting next to him so soon.

Hiei sat next to Yukina as he looked at Kurama, who started sipping on his drink again.

"Um... Alright well it's my turn to sing." Kuwabara said as he went up and sang a song name 'Dachi.'

During the song Yusuke leaned to Kurama. "You alright?" He asked truly concerned.

Kurama nodded and forgot about his previous advancement until Yusuke discretely rested his hands on his thigh and Kurama stiffened. Getting over the shock, he quickly brushed Yusuke's hand away. He felt someone watching him so he turned and saw Hiei glaring at both him and at Yusuke. He turned away from the glare and continued drinking. They all applauded when Kuwabara was done.

They had a few more rounds of singing and Kurama closed with the song 'Time to say Goodbye' by Kokia. When they were finished, they walked out to the parking lot. They bid farewell to the others. This time Yusuke didn't do anything to Kurama, just waved and Hiei glared at both of them.

When they reached the car, Kurama handed him the keys and Hiei watched him.

"Yusuke." He looked at him accusingly.

"Well then next time don't leave." He snapped as he got in the car and folded his arms angrily.

Getting in the car he watched Kurama. "I left to protect you and I came back to you and my married friend. Where is the sense in that Kurama." he said coldly.

"If you open your eyes, you'd see it's your friend not me. I am forever faithful; I wish I can't say the same about you." He turned and looked out the window.

Hiei started the car and began to drive off. "What do you mean by that?"

"He came onto me. He said I was too good for you, that you don't deserve to be with me." He sighed.

"Do you think he is right?" he asked calmly. "Look at what I put you though."

"I am willing to hear your part of the story. I had time to calm down. I even moved back."

"Move back?" He asked curious.

"I moved into the other room but I moved back. Hideo reasoned with me and I am happy I had him to talk to. He enlightened me." Kurama watched him and for the first time that night, he gave a small smile.

"What about your mother."

"She doesn't know. I needed someone to listen and to give advice, not someone to boost and said 'I was right'." He reasoned.

"Make sense. I am sorry Kurama."He apologised.

"What happen and why did you decide on Mukuro." He watched Hiei waiting.

"When I start talking, I want you to make sure to get it in your head this time around." He looked at Kurama and he nodded.

"What you saw was her blackmailing me. She said if I do not do as she pleased she'd fail you and I know how important this is. You can't get your PhD without doing research." He paused. "It was just lunch and she said she would not bother me again. That lying son of a." He cut himself off as he took a deep breath. "When we were on our way back to you, I felt the demon that I wanted to track back, a lizard demon. I told her I had to go but she was being clingy and I couldn't do much in public. All I could have done was to call you. The kiss, I wanted to kill her for that. I hate her guts Kurama. She threatened to drop you completely from the lab. I couldn't allow that. At least now I have more of a reason to kill her." He said dangerously as he had a murderous look in his eyes. It almost scared Kurama.

"What, she made it seem as if you were willing. I didn't go in the lab fort the whole week because I couldn't stand to face her. Hideo told me your history with her. I pitied her but every time I remembered what she did, I hate her again. And to think I respected her. I feel so foolish." He sighed.

"Don't talk that way." Hiei snapped.

"It's true Hiei. She had her eye on you longer than you've known me and because of that, she feels that she has more of a right to have you than I do." He said with sad emotions in his voice.

"She has no right when it comes to me, only you. She fooled me as well. " He said as he parked the car.

Getting out of the car Kurama looked at Hiei from over the car. "How did she fool you?"

"She's fooling everyone. First things first, how fast can you find a new lab to work in?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh, why." Kurama watched Hiei confused as they entered the mansion. Hiei walked to his study and Kurama followed him.

"I would actually prefer you moving to a new university but I don't think you'll want that, and then you'll have to explain all this to your mum." He said more to himself as he sat down on his chair and looked at the computer, which stayed on for almost a week.

"What, what happen, why do you want me to do that. I actually like what we are doing in the lab. It interests me." He said as he tried to understand him.

"And you interest me. You're mine to protect."

"I know that's not your reason." Kurama sat on the chair on the opposite side of the desk and watched Hiei.

Hiei sighed as he rubbed his shoulders and arm. "She was behind your attack." He looked at Kurama and saw his shocked and unbelievable look.

"What!"

The End...To Be Continued...


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

=========================================.

Chapter Fifteen

.-.

Hiei sighed as he rubbed his shoulders and arm. "She was behind your attack." He looked at Kurama and saw his shocked and unbelievable look.

"What!"

"She sics the lizard demons at you." He said as he pulled away from the computer and shut it down. He looked at Kurama. "That's how they knew to attack you and where to find you."

"Wait, I'm confused, Mukuro? How? Is she not human?" He asked trying to make sense of the news.

"That's one thing I am not entirely sure about, but I know humans can buy demon assassins through the black market. I will worry about all this, you, I want you to find another lab to continue your PhD in. Don't let her know what we're up to. I want to get her off guard to make her suffer." He said as he stood up.

"Are you sure it was her. I know she is mean but, do you think she is capable of doing such a thing?" Kurama asked as he looked up at him.

"You see the good in everyone, don't you?" Hiei asked as he sighed.

"Well, no. I just need to have more facts before I charge someone with something." He reasoned.

"Well I don't." He said as he left the room. "I need something to eat."

"I'll fix you something." Kurama said as he followed Hiei to the kitchen.

"Where is Hideo?" Hiei asked as he watched Kurama go to the fridge.

"He's probably about somewhere about. I don't mind fixing something. What are you in the mood for?" He asked as he looked in the cupboards.

"Anything." Hiei sighed as he sat down on the stool by the island and rested his head on his arms that was folded on the granite top.

It was late so Kurama decided on just some soba. He put it in a pot of boiling water and went to prepare the soy sauce and some tea. When he was done, he plated it and was about to call Hiei but he didn't want to bother him.

'But he really needs to eat something.' He thought as he walked to Hiei and stood next him. He hugged Hiei from the side and rested his head on his shoulders. Hiei stirred and raised his head to look at Kurama. He put one hand around Kurama's waist and looked up at him.

"Kurama." He said with some sleep in his voice.

"I'm sorry Hiei and I forgive you for everything. I just wished our communication were clearer." He started.

"That's my flaw." Hiei sighed and Kurama hugged him fully.

"Just tell me, say it anyhow you can." Kurama whispered.

"I did but you don't listen. It's as if you don't trust me. I have never hidden anything from you." He looked at Kurama as he stood up and away from the hug.

"I know but I can't help it when I feel something is wrong." He sighed as he took the food and gave it to Hiei and went back to the stool. Hiei sat down and began to eat.

"You're not having anything?" He looked up at Kurama.

"No, I already had dinner in the Yukimura's restaurant." He said as he went to the fridge to get water.

When Hiei was finished, they were on their way to the bed room. Kurama stopped in front the door and turned to look at Hiei.

"You're not sleeping with me tonight." He said as he gave Hiei a serious look.

"What! Are you serious? I thought you put all this behind you?" he asked in shock as he looked at Kurama.

"Yes I have but hopefully, this will give you time to think about things. Goodnight Hiei." He kissed him gently and then went into the room closing the door and locking it.

Hiei just stood there wondering and in mild shock.

"Sir, is something the matter?" Hideo asked as he walked the hallway.

"I just got locked out of my own room." He sighed and looked at Hideo who smiled.

"Welcome to the world of relationships." He smiled and patted him shoulder.

"But I did nothing wrong and it is my room. How can I get locked out of my own room?" He asked Hideo as he ushered Hiei into the other room.

"You will realise that in a relationship, things will not make sense to you. It may not be fair, but you go along with it and let Kurama have some 'wins' just to make him happy and to move on. If you do not do that, your relationship will suffer some blows and this is not the time to be stubborn. Just remember compromise, communicate and trust." He said as Hiei sat on the bed.

"Even if he is wrong?" Hiei asked as he was confused with all this.

"Yes. It will make your life a bit easier. But he does have a point. Maybe you should have told him about Mukuro's trickery beforehand. It hurt him a lot." Hideo sat next to him and took out his white gloves, meaning he was off duty.

"How was I to know he wouldn't believe me when I told him I despised her? It's not my fault he over thinks." He sighed.

"Actions speak louder than words, and her actions dominated over the little you did. Hiei, just relax. Kurama loves you so you have nothing to worry about. Just give him some space for now. Relationship is not always happy and passionate. You'll have to be able to deal with the trials and tribulations that will cross your path. You both will have to stand strong." He rested a hand on Hiei's shoulder.

"Thanks." He said as he stood up. "I have no clothes in this room." He said as Hideo got up.

"I'll see if Kurama will let me in to get some for you. Excuse me." He left the room and went across the hall. When he came back, Hiei was just standing by the window.

"Did he let you in?" Hiei ask not turning around.

"Yes he did, here and good night sir." With that Hideo left. Hiei sighed and went to talk a shower and climbed into bed.

The next week, Hiei dropped Kurama to school. He wanted to go in and strangle Mukuro but he knew it wasn't the right time, and Kurama forced him to stay in the car. When Kurama got in the lab, Mukuro wasn't there, so he quickly went to the department to request a change in advisor, thus a lab change. There were a few problems, so he called Hiei.

"Hiei, they want to know the reason for the change." Kurama said as he heard Hiei on the other line.

"Tell them it has a toxic atmosphere or environment." He said nonchalantly.

"Alright." He said hesitantly. "And they said if I move now, I will have to start a whole new research field which will put me back almost a year." He said as he sat down on the chair in front the computer.

"There are two other labs whose research relates to what you're doing now, so you can switch to one of the lab and branch out into something else without having to start over." He said.

"Alright, that sounds good. Did you do collaboration with them?" Kurama asked as he looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

"Yes, about two years back. I'll give you my data and my thesis to read; there you'll know how to approach your new direction." He informed as if in deep thought.

"Alright thanks love." Kurama smiled.

"Anything for you." Hiei answered with a lighter tone.

"I'll see you later. You're picking me up right?" He asked hopeful.

"Yes. " Hiei answered and Kurama beamed.

"Great, well I'll see you this afternoon, bye." Kurama chirped.

"Bye."

Kurama got up and went to get the necessary papers down and left for the Biology library to get it all down. He then handed in the papers, but they said it will all be processed in a few weeks, if he was lucky, he'd be able to move in the other lab by next week. Kurama was happy that it was all done. Over the course of the next few days, he changed his direction on his experiments so it will better lead into the next topic from the other lab.

Hiei was happy that Kurama was officially out of the lab, but Kurama did have to get Mukuro's signature to officially sign him out of the lab. That was the last thing he needed but Kurama was holding it off. Sitting in the study, he looked at Hiei.

"Hiei, I want you to come with me when I ask her to sign me out." He said as he propped up his chin on the desk using his right hand.

"When I have time Kurama." Hiei said as he glued his eyes to the computer screen.

"But that's all you've been doing since you came back." Kurama snapped.

"It is my job." Hiei looked at him over the computer.

"Damn it Hiei, you own the blasted company, you don't need to work so hard." Kurama said angrily.

"If I want something done right and I have to do it myself. How did you think this company got so good? Not because of them. It is because of me, not those lazy idiots. They don't have a creative bone in their body." He glared at Kurama.

"Then hire qualified people and fire the rest." Kurama said glaring back at Hiei.

"What do you think I'm doing? I don't just sit here surfing the net. And since when you care anyway. You kicked me out of my room again, and I can't even touch you. This is the best way I can spend my time and frustration alright." He snapped as he turned back to the screen.

"Is that all I'm good for? Well now the truth comes out right." Kurama stood up and glared down at Hiei.

"What are you talking about now. Can't you let things rest?" He asked exasperated.

"No I can't. Not when it is incomplete. Why did you want me to move in Hiei?" He asked in a slow low voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Hiei asked as he glanced at Kurama, then back at the screen.

"Nothing, never mind." Kurama said as he left.

"Damn it. Why does he always make me feel as if I did something wrong?" He sighed as he got up to go look for Kurama.

He searched the whole house until he reached his room. He slowly opened the door and knock.

"May I enter?" Hiei asked softly as he saw Kurama standing by the window looking out on the snow covered trees.

Without turning, Kurama answered. "It's your room."

With a shrug, Hiei entered and walked up to Kurama. He cautiously hugged Kurama from behind. When his touch was accepted but not returned, he wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist, pulling him closer as he rested his chin on Kurama's shoulder as Kurama just stood there passive.

"I'm sorry Kurama. Things have just been hectic." He said and waited for a reply but Kurama didn't show any sign of answering him back.

"I didn't want you to move in for you to think all I wanted from you was sex. I am sorry I neglected you, but things have been unpredictable with my trip to Makai again and the company." He sighed when he felt Kurama pulled away from him.

"You went to Makai again." Kurama looked at him dangerously.

"Yes, alright. I went when you were in school. I went a few times actually. You know what; I should just get it all out. For the past week and a half since I first came back. I went back six times." He confessed as he just stood there expressionless watching Kurama.

"Why am I even in this relationship with you if you don't take my feelings into consideration? Why am I even here trying to talk to you now. You didn't even have the audacity to tell me. What if one of the times you went and didn't come back? Huh Hiei? What do you think I would have felt knowing that you left because of you stubbornness and lack of sympathy. How would I tell Yukina and the rest? That you were a selfish jerk that..."

"Shut the hell up Kurama." Hiei snapped. "I have had enough of you ranting." He glared. "I never had a reason to be rude or yell at you, but this time you deserved it. I try to be understandable but if you're going to stand here and assume and say all this shit and not even ask a damn question or try to be understandable, then I'm done." With that Hiei left the room leaving Kurama staring unbelievably at the spot where he once stood.

::::::::::::::::::::To be Continued:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry it was short, but I just had to end it here, hehehe, so dramatic. Don't worry you'll be hearing form me soon because this chapter wasn't supposed to be this short. Reviews please and thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… I had fun reading everyone's review and I'm happy you all liked it. I hope this chapter does not move things too fast. Please enjoy.

=========================================.

Chapter sixteen

Watching Hiei leave was the hardest thing he has experienced. He just collapsed in the bed and covered his head with the pillow and he tried to keep himself from breaking down. 'He's done with me.' Kurama thought sorrowfully. He didn't know what to do so he just lay there. He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he woke up and everywhere was pitch black. His face felt stiff so he touched it, and then realised he cried in his sleep and now his face was firm with salt residues. Getting up fully, he saw that no one else was in the room. Going to the bathroom, he took a shower and put on his pyjamas and went out in search for Hiei. After calming down, he realised that Hiei is his own man, and he can do whatever he wanted. He knew that Hiei didn't like to burden anyone and was very independent, but Kurama couldn't help but worry. It wasn't that he didn't understand why Hiei was doing the things he has been doing, he was just afraid to lose him, it was the fear.

Walking around the halls this late, was a bit scary. There was a very uncomfortable silence or maybe it was just him. He wondered to almost every room in the mansion but didn't find Hiei anywhere. Hideo was sleeping therefore he didn't bother him to ask about Hiei's ware bouts. His stomach suddenly grumbled, but he wasn't in the mood to eat so he went back in bed and prayed for a calming sleep to consume him.

When Hiei left, he went to the back yard as he just strolled around in the snow. He didn't want to go far from Kurama. He was extremely angry at Kurama, but Kurama didn't know why he visited Makai and it didn't seem as if he cared to know. 'Maybe if I tell him, but why do I have to explain my actions to him.' He thought and then he remembered something Hideo told him once. 'You may have to do things you don't like.' He remembered. 'Yea, in order to keep the peace and my sanity.' He thought bitterly as he just on a tree and saw Kurama as he climbed back into the bed and fell asleep. Soon after he went inside and occupied the room across the hall from his occupied one.

The next day, when he woke up, Kurama was gone. Going to the room and looking around, he noticed that his school things were missing. 'So he went to school.' Hiei thought as he left to get his work done. Today he had to go into the office to conduct interviews for hire. When he was finished with the dreadful sessions, he went under the building to the parking lot, where he was relentlessly attacked by lizard demons.

"Damn you all to hell. I've had enough of this." He yelled angrily as he torched them not even wanting to play with them. He has had it with them. It was because of this, he had the fight with Kurama, and now he was going to get Mukuro and make her pay. Driving recklessly to the school, he parked in a no parking zone, but when the traffic police tried to give him a ticket, with one death glare and a 'piss me off and die brutally' look later and the police performed a disappearing act.

Kicking the lab door open, he stormed in the lab, alarming the new student, Tokine and Ken. Hearing the commotion, Kurama stepped out of the procedure room wearing his lab coat, as he looked at Hiei walking into the professor's office.

"What the hell is your problem woman." He yelled as he saw Mukuro. Everyone began to crowd outside the office in shock and curiosity.

"Is that her boyfriend?" The new student asked curiously as he peaked into the office.

"No, he's the former PhD student." Tokine whispered.

"Oh, and he talks to her like that?" The boy asked.

"You clearly don't know Hiei." Ken whispered in a somewhat amused tone as they continued to look on.

Kurama stood a few feet away from the crowded door and listened to what was going on.

O=======================O

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer today." Hiei snapped again as he slammed his hands down on her desk.

"Hiei you can't just walk in here like you own the place and demand answers from me like that in front of my students." She said calmly as she looked up at him.

"Like hell I can't." He glared and turned around and walked to the office door.

"All of you, leave now or else." He threatened with a deadly glare. He didn't need to say it twice. Everyone except Kurama left. He just stood there looking at Hiei who glanced at him, not softening his look and then eventually turned to Mukuro.

"I am not going to ask you again." He glared at her.

"What do you want to know?" She asked with a grin as she stood up and walked away from her desk.

"I don't have time for this." He grabbed her by her hair and pitched her out of the office, startling Kurama by his brut and violent action.

Hitting the concrete ground hard, she groaned before looking up at Hiei who towered over her like a vengeful god.

"What are you." He glared down at her with passionate hate.

"What are you talking about Hiei?" She asked pretending to be clueless as she sat up and cracked her back.

"Damn you." He bent down and picked her up by her hair to reach his eye level as her feet dangled.

"When did you sell your soul to demons." He tried again and Kurama gasped as he stayed a good distance as he listened.

"Hahaha." She let out an evil chuckle. "So you figured it out haven't you! It took you long enough." She grinned.

"Answer me or suffer." He threatened.

"You never wanted me Hiei. Why should I do as you say?" She glared at him as she tried to ease the pain in her scalp.

"Answer me or I'll make you swallow fire." He said as his hand began to smoke.

"You love him that much? He doesn't deserve you Hiei." She groaned out as he dropped her hard on the floor.

"You have no authority to speak to me that way." He glared.

"I'll do what I damn well feel." She snapped.

"I hate you more that I thought I ever would. There is no hope for us, ever. You're just a sad, pathetic desperate human." He glared down at her.

"How dare you Hiei. I gave up my humanity for you." She spat as she stood up.

"No one told you to do that you fool." He insulted.

"You ungrateful ... I sold my soul because I was dying. I became sick and I was dying. I ran away and I met an old man who promised me many things. He seemed to know you, back then and he told me, you will only like your own kind, which was when I found out your true nature. What he was offering would help my both problems. I sold my soul without a second thought, it was useless because you didn't like it in the first place and it was tainted with wounds from my past. I thought that I being a demon would make me more attractive to you, but I was wrong. When I heard of your parents' death that was the first time I went to Makai. It's a beautiful place and I vowed to myself that the next time I go back, would be with you." She let out a bitter laugh.

"That's another thing. How did you know about my parents' murder?" He asked harshly.

"Before you blame me, I had nothing to do with that, but why should I tell you anything. I should just kill you for betraying me and neglecting my love for you." She glared as she went into a stance.

"Ha! What can you do." He said at her as if she was stupid. Without a warning, she released an orb of pure energy and threw it forcefully at Hiei.

Hiei dodged it by a millimetre. Looking at his ripped sleeve and the hole in the wall, exposing them to the winter elements, he glared at her as he took of his jacket.

"You call that an attack." With the blink of an eye, he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her hard, using his body and force, slamming her on the floor, causing the floor the crack and crumble down to the next floor. Luckily directly under them was a classroom that was empty.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled as he went to where they were and looked through the floor. Hiei was standing over Mukuro who spat up blood but was still very much alive, but no doubt with a few broken bones. She sold her soul; it didn't mean she was invincible.

"How did you know about my parents?" He asked her one more time.

"Uh..." She groaned and he grabbed her by her neck again, lifting her up and slammed her against the wall.

"I hate waiting and I don't like to repeat myself." He said in full fledge rage.

"It was rumoured in Makai. That time I was in the black market and someone dealing with the Koorime was taking and I listened in. After your parents' death, they call off the hits on you and Yukina. They knew they could take your father, but they knew you were a whole different story. Just your rage alone was enough to scare them." She paused and looked at Kurama who walked into the classroom. Hiei ignored him.

"I didn't say to stop." He said as he slammed her hard against the wall, cracking the foundation and a few more bones in her body.

"I thought that maybe I could have hired them to stalk you, to gather information, but some wanted to fight you. I didn't see it as a problem because I know you could take them, and my price for them went down. Then you fell for that tramp." She glared at Kurama again.

With that he flung her hard to the other side of the room. "Watch your mouth." He said as he walked and stood over her.

"He should have been dead, why did you kill my minions that were after him? Then never reported back to me, so I know you killed them." She groaned out as she tried to stand but Hiei back handed her and she hit the ground hard, cracking it.

"He didn't kill them I did." Kurama said stoically as he strutted and stood next to Hiei and glared down at her.

"You, how, you're just a weakling, a pathetic excuse for a human." She glared jealously at Kurama and Hiei kicked her in the stomach and he felt a few ribs break.

"You should have done your research." Kurama said as his voice grew deeper and his red hair blended into silver and there stood the gold eye Youko. He glared down at her through narrow eyes.

"Huh..." She looked up in shock and Hiei looked at Kurama in awe. It was the first time he saw his real form. Of course he knew Kurama was Youko Kurama, but never had he seen him. Running an appreciative eye over him, Hiei composed himself as he smirked and looked back at Mukuro who was now crawling away and was trying to stand so to not to feel inferior on the ground.

"You threatened my life for the sake of your gain." Kurama looked at her coldly as vines began to grow, coming through the window and began to constrict her.

"What, what the hell is this." She looked down as she saw herself being wrapped in a vine cocoon.

"I should just end your life, but that privilege goes to Hiei." Kurama said as he stepped back for Hiei to take over.

"The mistake you made was not listening to me when I rejected you." Hiei said as he stepped closer.

"Ha! You thing this greenery can hold me back?" She laughed as her eyes became white and she burst through the veins. Hiei grabbed Kurama and shielded him with his body and then looked back at Mukuro.

"The perks with not being human anymore are having supernatural abilities like the two of you." She laughed.

"A wannabe is nowhere near the real thing." Hiei snapped and she charged forward with a glowing fist.

"Get out of here Kurama." Hiei yelled as he charged forward hitting her attack head on causing her to be thrown back against the wall bursting though and landing outside in a blanket of snow. Stepping on the edge of the buildings foundation, Hiei looked down and then looked back.

"Kurama, I don't want you here now." Hiei said as he looked at Kurama as he shifted back into his redhead form.

"I understand and I'm very sorry for my behaviour. We were both frustrated with all that has been happening and..." Hiei cut him off with a passionate kiss. Breaking away he looked at Kurama softly as he caressed his cheeks.

"We'll talk later, now I want to get rid of this bottled up rage and hate." He said as he turned away ready to jump down to follow Mukuro.

"Be careful." Kurama said and Hiei just nodded and jumped.

Watching Hiei leave, Kurama decided that the building wasn't safe anymore. The floor above was slowly breaking apart due to the huge hole in it. When he walked out of the classroom, a few students were coming to look at the damage. Luckily class was in session so they just saw the damage and not what caused it.

"Was there an earthquake?" One student asked as a crowd began to form as they looked not wanting to enter the destructed classroom. Kurama just ignored them and took the stairs to go get his things and leave.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A few feet away from school grounds, Hiei stood over a kneeling Mukuro. She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes.

"All I ever express to you was love." She coughed out sadly as blood dripped from her mouth.

"You're just pathetic. I will spare your life for now, but if you or any of your lackeys come near me, Kurama, Yukina or anyone else I know, I will not hesitate to behead you, or shove my dragon down your throat." He glared down at her with true hate and warning.

"You can't mean that. I want to be near you." She yelled as he turned and walked away. "You can't mean that." She cried out as she fell onto the blood covered snow.

Walking back on to the campus, he saw Kurama waiting for him in front of the school's gate.

"Is she dead?" Kurama asked as he picked up the pace with Hiei as they walked to the car.

"No." He informed as he turned and looked at Kurama.

"How will we explain the damaged to the university authorities?"Kurama asked as they entered the car.

"It's her responsibility. It's her lab, that's why she is still alive." He said coolly as he drove off as the fire department trucks drove up to the school.

"Who called the fire department?" Kurama asked but mainly to himself. Hiei shrugged and continue driving away from the disaster zone. The rest of the ride was in silence until they reached the estate.

When Kurama walked into the bedroom, he turned and saw Hiei standing in the doorway. He sighed.

"You can come in. I'm sorry for everything and you had every right to do what you did." He said as Hiei walked in and sat on the bed with no intention of answering.

Kurama sighed and sat next to him. "So it is all over now?" He looked at Hiei and he nodded.

"I should have..." Kurama stopped him with a long kiss. Hiei responded enthusiastically as he deepened the kiss.

Pulling away Kurama smiled at him. "It's all in the past now and I want it to stay that way. I've learnt from this experience and I will work with you to make this better." Kurama smiled as Hiei caressed his cheeks.

"Kurama." He said and stood up. "I should have told you when I went to Makai. I should not have kept that from you and I should have been more sensitive to your feelings, but I wanted to make up for the whole Mukuro thing. All of this was not something you should have been a part of." He turned and looked at Kurama's confused expression.

"I didn't want you to know why I took those extra trips. I wanted it to be a surprise." He continued.

"Huh, a surprise?" Kurama stood up and look at Hiei more confused. Hiei nodded.

"Stay here." Hiei commanded and left the room. Kurama was utterly confused. He sat back down on the bed as he waited patiently for whatever Hiei wanted him to wait for. About ten minutes after, the door opened and Hiei stepped in and closed the door behind him.

With a smile he watched Kurama, making Kurama very curious. "What is it Hiei?" Kurama stood up.

Hiei just stood there and smirked when he heard a knock on the door. Moving away from the door, he walked to the chair near the window and looked at Kurama. "Come in." He answered as the door knob turned, thus opening the door. A figure stepped in and closed the door causing Kurama to turn from looking at Hiei to look at the new comer. His facial expression changed from curious to shock and then a huge grin spread out on his face.

"Kuroune!" He said with wide eyes and turned back to Hiei and then to his old friend in astonishment.

"Hi Kurama." The bat replied with an equally huge grin and a small wave. As he put down his hand, Kurama ran to him and hugged him causing both of them to tumble to the floor.

Kuronue let out a small chuckle. "Hey don't kill me now." He laughed out as Kurama looked down at him as he caressed Kuronue's face and body to make sure he was really here. Kurama looked back up at him.

"It's really you." Kurama smiled as Kuroune caressed his face, moving some of the red strand from his face and tucking it behind his ear.

"Uh hem." Hiei interrupted as he stared at both of them on the floor with a somewhat jealous look.

"Sorry." Kurama smiled as he got off Kuronue and both of them stood up. "Hiei, how did you find him?" Kurama asked happily and Hiei smirked.

"Kurama, your friend here, he was persistent, that's all I can say." Kuronue said with a laugh.

"Well Kurama wanted to find you. I know that I could so I gave it a shot." Hiei said as if what he did wasn't a big deal.

"Hiei, thank you so much. I was trying to find you for so long and Hiei found you so easily. Why did you leave Kuronue?" Kurama asked as his voice changed to sadness.

"I'm sorry Kurama, but was something I had to do. I didn't want to but I couldn't avoid it." He replied sadly.

"Well we can stay here and talk or we can go eat and then talk. I personally need food." Hiei said as he passed by both of them.

"Alright then, let's go eat." Kurama grinned as they left the room to go see what's cooking. They went into the dining room and sat down.

"So Hiei, how did you know how Kuronue looked. You said that you wouldn't be able to find him without knowing how he looked because you didn't know his youki signature." Kurama asked happily as he looked at Hiei.

"I just winged it. Surprisingly there was only one bat youkai name Kuronue that people have heard off." He nodded his thanks when Hideo served the food and left.

"Well, I'm very grateful for this, thank you very much Hiei." Kurama beamed at him.

"Nonsense, just eat." Hiei said with a small smile.

"When they were finished, Hiei offered Kuronue a room for a few days so he and Kurama could have some time together to make up for lost time and of course Kurama was happy about that. Saying goodnight to Kuronue, he closed the door and went to Hiei in their room.

"Hiei, thank you so much. That's the best present you could have ever given me." Kurama smiled as he walked to the bed and sat down watching Hiei who was standing by the window staring outside with his pyjama on.

"You deserve it." He turned and smiled at Kurama.

"I don't deserve this." Kurama got up and walked towards him.

"Nonsense, just take it, and shut up." He said with no ill feelings, but was smirking.

"Oh alright then I will." Kurama grinned as he pulled Hiei in for a kiss. Encircling his waist with his hands, Hiei pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Slowly pulling away, Kurama looked at him.

"I have to take a shower, but wait for me, alright." He grinned as Hiei kissed him again. "Good, I wouldn't take long." He smiled as he ran his hand slowly over Hiei's chest and kissed him again.

He slowly pulled away and swayed his hips as he walked towards the bathroom. Before entering, he turned and smiled at Hiei and then went in and closed the door. Hiei grinned as he saw Kurama leave. He went and sat on the bed waiting.

A few minutes after, Kurama emerged with his robe on as he chasse towards the bed, never taking his eyes of Hiei who was on lying down on the bed with his arm behind his head with an appreciative look on his face. Crawling on the bed and settling over Hiei, straddling his waist as he grinned down at him.

"You look comfortable." Kurama grinned and Hiei smirked up at him as he grabbed hold of Kurama's waist.

"Very." Hiei grinned up at him as he pulled him down for a long kiss and flipped them over. "Let's see what you're wearing under that long robe." Hiei grinned as he pulled the tie, causing the robe to open a bit. "Hmm... Nice." He said as he saw Kurama wore nothing under the robe.

"Aren't you over dressed?" Kurama raised a brow at him as he pulled on the fitted black top. Easing up, he pulled it off and settled back over Kurama.

"Happy?" he asked with a grin.

"No, your pyjama pants?" He said seriously.

"Fine." Hiei grumbled and took it off and settled over Kurama again and Kurama grinned.

"Now I'm happy." Kurama grinned as he pulled Hiei down for a kiss as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Hiei responded enthusiastically as he pulled on the robe, trying to get it completely off. Flinging the garment somewhere in the room, he began kissing down Kurama's neck as Kurama wrapped his legs around his waist as he turned to kiss him again. He fidgeted under Hiei, hoping he'd get the hint. Deepening the kiss, he caressed Kurama's leg, all the way up to his hip as he lifted his hip and thrust in.

"Mmhmmm." Kurama moaned as he broke the kiss. Hiei began kissing down his neck as he nipped lightly as he began to move. Kurama pulled him closer to him, tightening his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck as Hiei moved and Kurama moved with him in a slow passionate dance. Kurama began to moan louder as his pleasure climbed as he gripped tighter to Hiei.

"Um...uh... H...Hiei..." he moaned as Hiei began to move more forceful against him panting out his passion.

"Uh.." Hiei moaned as he went faster feeling the end.

"Uh... ahhghh...uh." Kurama moaned out loudly as he lost his breath in his completion.

Hiei held himself up from collapsing on Kurama as he breathed hard, trying to calm himself from the aftermath. Kurama smiled fondly up at him as he too was panting. Rolling to the side, Kurama turned as he snuggled closer to him, just smiling and enjoying the cuddle as Hiei wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer as he heave the cover over them, as they put the past behind and welcomed their new beginning.

0:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::O

The next morning, they went down for breakfast and saw Kuroune there already.

"I see that food is still your number one." Kurama teased as he entered the kitchen.

"Yup, how could it not." He grinned as Kurama sat next to him trying to steal from his plate.

"Crazy fox." Hiei voiced out amused as he went in the pantry to get out some cereal because Kuronue ate all the food Hideo prepared.

"This food is good, Hiei. I love it." Kuroune said between bites.

"I can tell." He said dryly as he looked at the empty bowls where the food once was. Hiei took out two bowls and handed Kurama one with the cereal and milk.

"Kurama, what will you do today?" Hiei asked as he sat down next to him.

"Well I doubt that after yesterday, I can't get any experiments done. The building may be under lockdown so I was hoping to visit mother and tell her the good news, and I hope she can finally see Kuroune." He smiled as he looked at Kuronue for approval.

"Of course I would love to meet your mother, Kurama." he grinned.

"Then that's what we'll do. What about you Hiei?" Kurama turned to him.

"I have to make sure the disaster doesn't track back to me. I have to make sure Mukuro doesn't mess up. I kept her alive to clean up the mess." He said coldly.

"Man you're horrible." Kuronue said as he shook his head at Hiei and Hiei glared at him.

"Uh Kuronue, Hiei is actually being fair. I'll tell you later what she did and why she deserved it." He smiled.

"Alright then." He said as he drank his tea.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kurama insisted that taking the bus would be good, so Kuronue will get the feel of normal human life, so Hiei didn't protest. Luckily the weather was good, seasonably warm. During they commute, he filled Kuronue in on the Mukuro issue, talking about the spies and such. He didn't tell him about them after him as well, because he would have worried, even if it was in the past. Kurama and Kuronue stood outside the house as he knocked, hoping Shiori was home. He was excited that he forgot to call. Opening the door, Shiori greeted them happily.

"Hello Shuichi, what a pleasant surprise." She greeted happily as she hugged him.

"Hello mother, sorry I couldn't visit sooner, but things were...um... very hectic." He said avoiding the whole mess that took place in the recent past. According to Hiei, it was in the past, and so shall it stay. "Oh mother, this is Kuronue." He introduced happily as he pushed Kuronue towards his mother.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Kuronue said as he bowed.

"It is nice to finally meet you too." She said as she bowed as well, and then ushered them inside.

"So, how are you here? The last time I heard about you, Shuichi was still looking for you." She said as she ushered them into the living room to sit.

"Well, it was Hiei's doing. He gave me a surprise yesterday." Kurama beamed.

"Oh that was very sweet of him. It must have been really difficult for him, considering you were looking for years." She said as looked over Kuronue.

"Well, Hiei was the best person to find him because he possesses a jagan which allows him to scan massive areas in a short period of time." Kurama informed and he couldn't stop smiling.

"Well that's great, so Kuronue, tell me about yourself." She turned to look at him.

They spend the whole day talking, making up for lost time and just enjoying each other's company.

0;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;0

They were laughing when they came back in the estate. Walking in the living area, they saw Hideo reading near the fire place, so they lowered their volume.

"Sorry." Kurama bowed and they both took off to the cellar. "I know you will like it, just trust me" Kurama assured as he pulled Kuronue down the mediaeval style stairs.

"Wow." Kuronue said as they reached the cellar.

"I knew it." Kurama said happily as he dragged Kuronue to the bar area and poured both of them a drink.

"So, what did you think?" Kurama said as he sat down on the stool next to Kuronue.

"She is nice. You're lucky she's not like your Youko mother." He teased.

"Yea. I am thankful everyday for that. Shiori is much more understanding and she trusts me." He said as he sipped in his drink.

"So what will you do with all this free time now?" He asked looking at Kurama.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kurama asked in confusion.

"Your school. I still can't believe you're going to school while in Ningenkai. You're still the same aren't you?" He grinned.

"You sound just like Yomi. Besides, I like school and no, I can't go until they do repairs." He playfully glared at him.

"Good then I'll have you to hang with." He grinned.

"Yea, we can go shopping for some clothes for you, for your time in Ningenkai. You do have money right?" Kurama asked as he sipped and then refilled their glasses.

"Of course, I am quite well off. That is one reason why I am not too vexed about leaving. It was my responsibility to leave and take over my grandfather's border patrol but it paid well and since I was patrolling Makai and Ningenkai, I have both currencies." He grinned.

"Good." He sighed as he leaned back against the bar, resting his elbows on the top.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kuronue asked as he leaned closer to Kurama and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm actually a bit tired from today. Mother tends to get really excited. I'm sorry for her enthusiastic behaviour today." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"No it's alright. I'd rather spend time you both of you and you alone than your uptight friend, no offense." He grinned as he kissed Kurama.

"..." Kurama sat there rigid and in shock until they heard someone.

"Hn." Hiei interrupted as he looked emotionless at both of them. Kurama remained shocked and could just stare at Hiei. "Don't mind me." He said as he went behind the bar and took something to drink.

"Um Kuronue I..."

"Kurama." Hiei cut him off and he turned to Hiei with sorrowful look. "I need to run some things by you about what I found out today." He said as he glared at Kuronue then turned and walked away with his drink.

"Um... Kuronue." He started and Kuronue turned to look at him.

"I know, by the way you tensed up." He sighed. "I'm sorry I should not have." He looked down and played with glass.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Kurama gave him a reassuring smile. "I have to go see what Hiei wants. It might take a while so I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and hugged Kuronue goodnight as a way to snow him they are still friends. Kuronue smiled as he watched Kurama leave.

Kurama took a deep breath before he entered the study.

"Yes Hiei." Kurama asked nervously as he sat on the chair near the desk.

"Here is your finished paperwork. You're officially in Professor Miyano's lab. Mukuro signed it the papers today. Also she made up a story to get the university insurance to pay for the damage. She was good for something." He said as he handed Kurama the papers. "Here, this too." He said as he took out what looked like a book from his draw, but it was his thesis.

"Thanks." Kurama smiled softly as he took them. "So, um..." Kurama fidgeted as he looked at Hiei.

"What." Hiei watched him and then sipped on his drink as he looked to the computer screen.

"I... um... I know you saw..."

"I trust you Kurama. After all the things that have happened in recent times, I doubt you're that stupid to do that willingly." He looked at Kurama to see any doubt, but Kurama sighed in relief and smiled.

"Good because I didn't. I didn't know he um... was interested." Kurama said looking somewhat disgusted and confused at the same time.

"Who wouldn't be." Hiei voiced out softly behind the computer screen.

"Oh Hiei, was that a compliment?" Kurama said as his mood lightened.

"No, you're hearing things." But Hiei was smirking at him.

"Of course I am." Kurama smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheeks. "I'm going to bed now. Don't stay up too late. We have to go shopping tomorrow." He grinned when Hiei groaned. "Love you Hiei." He said grinning as he left.

O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;O

The next day in the mall, Kurama was trying to find out what Kuronue's style was. He seemed to like so many things and Hiei was not going to get in the middle of it. Although he did keep a closer eye on the bat, for now he now knows he fancied Kurama a bit more than he should. Luckily he wasn't competition.

When they were done, Kuronue was holding about five bags of clothing. It wasn't much, just essentials. As they were passing a store, Kurama spotted a long dark burgundy velvet jacket in one of the display windows.

"Oh wow." He said as he was glued to the display. "Oh man, that is so nice." He sighed as he racked his eyes over it.

"Well let's go check it out then. It wouldn't hurt to try it on." Kuronue said as he was already walking in the store. Kurama turned to look at Hiei and Hiei just shrugged and continued texting as he entered the store.

"Hiei, can I have your attention today?" Kurama asked him softly.

"This is a shopping thing for you and him. I'm not big on it." He said as he continued what he was doing.

"Is this punishment for yesterday, because it wasn't me that kissed him. He kissed me." Kurama said sadly.

"It's not punishment." He said as he looked at Kurama. "Just go look at what you want to look at." He said as he went back to his business.

"Hey, Kurama I found it." Kuronue yelled from a few feet away. Kurama sighed at Hiei's action and walked towards Kuronue.

"Thanks." Kurama said taking the jacket.

"Well, try it on." He said and Kurama went in the fitting room to remove his layers and to try it on. It was long, all the way down to his ankle and it had an almost hour glass fit, coming in more fitted around his chest and waist, leaving the bottom half open in a cape like manner showing the black silk lining underneath. It went well with the black turtle neck top he wore. Pulling the sleeve all the way down to his wrist, he smoothed out the jacket in the mirror, appreciating how well it fit him. Loving the way it looked and fit him, he stepped out to see what the others thought about it. When Kuronue saw him, he was speechless.

"Wow that is a really nice jacket." He said not knowing what else to say and Kurama smiled and then turned to Hiei. Kurama smile faded a bit when he saw that Hiei was still on that blasted phone.

"Hiei, um... What do you think?" He asked shyly as he stood there waiting for Hiei to look up and when he did, his expression was priceless. Hiei's mouth dropped open as he looked Kurama over very slowly.

"Wow." Hiei said as he stared at Kurama. 'How could someone wearing all that clothes look so good.' He thought.

"It's nice isn't it?" Kurama smiled as he looked down at himself.

"Very." Hiei said taking in every inch of Kurama. 'I can't believe that is all mine.' He grinned inwardly.

"Yea it is; so will you take it?" Kuronue asked.

"Um, I don't know. I really like it." Kurama smiled at them. "Let me look for the tag." He said as he felt for it and found it on the collar. "WOW."

"How much is it?" Kuronue asked curiously.

"¥ 75,000." He sighed defeated. "It wasn't meant to be. At least I get to try it on." He smiled.

"That is a lot. It is too much for any kind of clothes. I'll go ask the clerk if they can reduce the price or something." Kuronue said as he left to go talk to the cashier.

"Get it. You love it so much and it looks good on you." Hiei said. 'Really good.' He looked over Kurama again.

"But Hiei, its ¥75,000. That's not cheap." Kurama tried to reason.

"Just take it, don't you think you deserve something expensive?" Hiei watched Kurama seriously.

"Yes, but..."

"No buts, here and don't protest." He said taking out his credit card and handing it to Kurama. Kurama took it hesitantly.

"Really? You're really serious?" He asked again and Hiei nodded.

"If you see anything else you want you can get it too." He informed and Kurama beamed.

"Really!" Kurama exclaimed and Hiei nodded.

"Thank you thank you." Kurama said happily as he crushed Hiei in a hug.

"Hn, that's why you have a rich boyfriend." He said smirking.

"Hiei, that's not why I have you." Kurama pouted as he pulled away from the hug.

"I have to spend my money on someone, why not you. This is the first time I'm really spending it on you anyway." He reasoned.

"I know and it feels weird having you buy something for me that is so expensive." Kurama confessed shyly.

"Then I wouldn't do it again." He grinned. "Kurama just get the jacket and get use to it." Hiei said as he gave Kurama a look that says 'end of discussion.'

"Fine, thanks." He grinned as he went to Kuronue and paid for it. He didn't really see anything he liked and he also didn't want to look because he didn't want Hiei to pay for another. It was a nice feeling and he might have to get use to it, but not today. Kurama left on the jacket and bagged his old one. Hiei just smirked at him when he saw that.

"What!"

"You really liked it and I had to force you to take it." Hiei said as he shook his head in amusement.

"Hey you can't blame me." Kurama defended but he was happy.

When they left the store the three of them went home and Hiei went straight to his study to finish up what he was doing for the whole day. Kurama went to the kitchen to fix something to eat when Kuroune entered.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" he asked timidly.

"Oh of course Kuro, you can ask me anything." Kurama smiled as he looked at him and then back in the fridge.

"Is there something going on between you and Hiei?" He paused and looked down suddenly fascinated with the marble flooring. "I mean are you two more than friends?"

"Uh..." As he was about to answer, Hideo came in.

"Excuse me Kurama, but your mother called. She said to call her as soon as possible." He said and then left.

"Alright thanks. Excuse me for a bit." He said somewhat distracted about why his mother called Hiei's house number.

"Yea." Kuronue sighed. 'Maybe it's just me assuming things. I mean he rejected Yomi long ago and he rejected me, but kept our friendship as if nothing happened." He sighed again as he reached for a fruit and went to the room he was occupying on his 'vacation.'

In the living room, Kurama sat down near the fire place and called his mother.

"Shuichi, I just got this letter from your school saying you switched labs. What is that about and why wasn't I aware until now?" She demanded.

Kurama took a deep breath and filled her in. The fact that he had to keep talking about it wasn't helping him forget. After a rather long talk with his mum, he sighed and decided to go to bed. When he reached in the room, he was mildly shock to see Hiei there before him. After taking a long relaxing shower, he put on his pyjamas and climbed into bed and snuggled closer to Hiei, causing him to wake up.

"You're just coming in?" Hiei asked still half asleep.

"Yea I was on the phone with mother. The school sent her a letter about recent events." He said as he settled in.

"Mmm." Hiei moaned as he wrapped his arm around Kurama's waist pulling Kurama's back towards his chest.

"Goodnight Hiei." He said between yawned.

"Goodnight Kurama."

O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It has been almost a week since Kuronue came to visit and he was enjoying it. Kurama took him to his favourite spots in Ningenkai. He was now going to find Kurama. He knew he was somewhere in the house, but the whole place was so big, it took him a while to find him and when he did, he wasn't as happy as he thought he'd be. He found him in the cellar, but he wasn't alone. He was with Hiei, sitting on the table with his legs wrapped around Hiei's waist as he stood between them as they both made out passionately. Hiei wrapped his arms around Kurama's waist and pulled him closer.

"Uh...maybe this is a bad time." Kuronue said as he turned away. Kurama pulled away from Hiei for a while and turned to look at Kuronue. "Kuronue wait." Kurama called out to him and he stopped. Kurama turned to Hiei. "Let me go for a while." He said softly as he kissed him and leaped off the table.

"Did you need something, Kuro?" Kurama asked good-heartedly.

"No, not really. I just needed to tell you that I have to go back to Makai tomorrow. I do have things to get back to." He looked at Kurama with a smile but it wasn't as bright as his usual. Kurama saw that and turned to Hiei. Seeing that Hiei made himself busy to give them their space, he came closer to Kuronue.

"Is something wrong?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"I knew there was something between the two of you." He said sadly. "Why would he buy such an expensive thing for you?"

"We have been together for almost a year now. That was the first thing he bought me, so that's not the reason we're together." Kurama defended.

"Whatever it is, are you happy?" He looked at Kurama expectantly.

"Very, and I am glad I have you here and for you to be a part of my life with Hiei." Kurama smiled.

"I will always be here, especially now that I know where to find you." He said as he felt lighter about the situation.

"Good, so the only person to meet Hiei is Yomi. He knows about him but he has never met him." Kurama grinned.

"Yea, how did that old goat take that news?" Kuroune asked in amusement.

"Hehe... He yelled at me." Kurama laughed and Kuronue followed suit.

"Well I hope I don't end up like him. I want to find a good girl to settle down with." He said as he smiled.

"Oh, that's nice. Then why did you kiss me?" Kurama asked in confusion.

"There is no denying that you're attractive. I mean a lot of us were and still is attracted to you. I just thought that if I were assertive, then maybe something could work out between us. We always were the best together, but it seems that you've found someone better and more worthy there." He said as he looked over to Hiei's direction.

"Hiei and I were a delightful accident, but I would not trade him for anyone. Thanks for your blessing. It really means a lot to me, and I hope you find that special someone as well." He smiled at Kuronue as they hugged.

"So um... what's all this anyway?" Kuronue asked gesturing to what he walked in on.

"Oh." Kurama said as his face redden a bit. "It's something called valentine's day. It is a day to celebrate love and the people in your lives, but mainly a day for lovers." He said shyly.

"Oh well then I will not keep you. I don't want Hiei to hate me more that I think he does."

"Why do you think he hates you?" Kurama asked curiously.

"I kissed you, remember?" he said nonchalantly.

"Oh that, no, Hiei doesn't hate you for that. You'd know if he did, trust me. I mean he allowed you to live in his home for a week." Kurama grinned.

"Yea you're right. Well get back to him and have fun." He said as he kissed Kurama's cheek and winked at him. "Don't do anything naughty." He teased and Kurama yelled at him playfully as he ran behind him to chase him away.

Kurama smiled on his way back to Hiei. "Is everything alright now?" Hiei asked as he walked towards Kurama.

"Yup, I'm all yours now." He grinned as he wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck and he smiled at him.

"Good." Hiei smirked as Kurama pulled him in a kiss. Pulling away Kurama grinned at him.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable, shall we." Kurama proposed as he took down his arms and held onto Hiei's hands, intertwining their fingers together as he pulled him upstairs in the direction of the bedroom.

"Lead the way." Hiei said with a smirked.

O:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

To be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… I had fun reading everyone's review again and I'm happy you all liked it. I really feel special, hehe, anyway I hope this chapter is good. Please enjoy.

=========================================.

Chapter seventeen

The next morning, a loud knock woke up Kurama. Turning to the side to tell Hiei to get it, he realised that he was in the bed alone. He groaned as he turned and looked at the time. It was after eight.

"Come in." He said groggily as he covered himself more with the sheet and put his arm over his eyes.

"Hey, time to wake up Kurama." Kuronue grinned as he walked towards Kurama.

"Kuronue." Kurama moved his hands and looked at his friend who was grinning at him. He blushed and looked down to make sure nothing was showing.

"So, you're naked under that." Kuronue teased as he stepped closer. "Must have been some night, ne." He grinned when Kurama face redden. "You look like a beet." He grinned and Kurama threw a pillow at him.

"Abusive, does Hiei like it that way?" He laughed out.

"Kuronue!" Kurama yelled as he hid his face.

"I'm joking." He said as he stopped laughing and went to sit on the bed. "You know I have to leave now. I just came to say goodbye. I was waiting for you to get up earlier, but, anyway Hiei told me you were still here so I thought I'd wake you." He said with a smile.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd leave later in the day." Kurama said as he emerged from under the sheets, pulling it across his chest and tucking it under both is arms.

"Yea I'm sorry. When Hiei found me, I was very busy but decided to come as a little vacation. It was nice, and now I can visit you now. I know where to find you." He said the latter part in a spooky voice and Kurama laughed.

"Yes you do, so don't be a stranger, especially if things get more serious with Hiei." Kurama said as he smiled with a red tint on his cheeks.

"Oh, do you think he's the one?" Kuronue asked seriously and Kurama looked shyly and nodded.

"Wow. I never thought that out of the three of us, you'd mate first." He said surprised.

"Yea, but, only if Hiei wants to, I mean we never spoke of it or anything. It's just that I would like it if we do." Kurama said hastily and he looked at Kuronue as he fidgeted with the sheets.

"Well." Kuronue started seriously as he rested a hand on Kurama's shoulders. "You would never know how he feels about the topic if you don't bring it up. How would he know what you want if you don't tell him?" he asked.

"I know you're right, but I don't know how to bring it up and don't you think it would be too soon. I mean we have only been dating less than a year, but it will be a year soon, but aren't we supposed to date for a longer time and..." Kuronue cut him off.

"It doesn't matter how long you've been dating, well it kind of does, but a year is good. You lived with him and you see what it's like and you know him and how he reacts in extreme situations. Ask yourself this. Can you live with his good and bad?"

"Yes." Kurama looked at Kuronue. "I've seen him at his worst and his best and I love him no different." He said smiling.

"Good, well it seems as if you are ready, but is he? You'll have to talk to him about it. Don't spring it up on him now, give it time. Drop hints, subtlety is good. You don't want to scare him away now." Kuronue grinned and Kurama smiled.

"Thanks Kuro." He said as he hugged him.

"I thought you'd have this talk with your mother." He speculated.

"I don't want to let her know I'm thinking of it yet. She wasn't too keen about me moving in with Hiei. She said it was too soon in the relationship. Maybe I'll let her know if Hiei propose, or if I work up the guts to ask him." He said timidly.

"Oh, well if Hiei doesn't mate with you, he's a big fool. Sorry to say that but it's true. I know a lot of people who would love to be in your situation." He said as he looked away.

"And I am aware of lots of people who would love to have him as well. He's a great catch and people see it. They're not shy about it either."

"They you should hold on to him." He smiled as he turned back to Kurama. "I wish you all the best and we'll be seeing each other very soon, but now, I have to go." He said as he took out something from his pocket and showed it to Kurama. "See, grandfather is tracking me. He wants me to come back now."

"Alright, thanks for everything Kuro." Kurama smiled at him.

"Thank you Kurama. I told Hiei I was leaving already. I don't think he'd like to walk in on me hear still with you naked." He grinned and Kurama looked shocked at first but then laughed.

"Alright well take care of yourself alright." He said with a calming smile.

"I will always. Bye Kurama."He turned to leave.

"Bye Kuro." He smiled with sadness as Kuronue left.

Kurama lay back down on the bed and pulled the cover closer to his body as he just stayed there in thought until he fell asleep again.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was after lunch and Hiei have not seen Kurama. Walking into the room he saw him still asleep.

'I thought the bat said he was going to wake him.' he thought as he went and sat next to Kurama, caressing his cheeks as he moved some hair aside.

"Kurama, time for lunch." He said softly as he leaned in and kissed him awake. Kurama stirred and opened his eyes rewarding Hiei with a radiant smile.

"Are you alright?" Hiei asked as he continued to look down at Kurama.

"Yea, just tired. You kept me up really late last night. I'm beginning to think you're a bad influence." He grinned as he sat up and Hiei laughed and shook his head.

"So, did your friend come to see you?" he asked as he got up to get the robe and handed it to Kurama.

"Yes he did." Kurama stood up and wrapped the robe around his body. "Hiei, I am really thankful for what you did." He smiled and hugged him tight.

"Kurama, are you sure you're alright? Because you thanked me before." He said pulling away and looking at Kurama.

"Yes I'm fine. I just really appreciate it. You gave me back my friend." He smiled as he went to get something to wear.

"He was always your friend. Hurry and get dressed. The guys called. They want to know if we're free Friday night." He said exasperatedly as he sat down and waited for Kurama.

"Oh, then why didn't you give them an answer?" Kurama asked as he pulled on a t-shirt over his head.

"I don't want to go, but I know you would." He said matter-of-factly.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." He smiled at Hiei as he pulled up his pants.

"Yukina is always expecting me to go. It's the time she sees me." He replied.

"Well then do it for Yukina. It will be great to go out." Kurama smiled as he pulled Hiei off the bed.

"Fine, it's not as if I have anything better to do." He said sarcastically.

"It will be fun. Just call her back to let her know we're coming." Kurama smiled as the both walked out of the room to get lunch.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was Friday night and Hiei was on the bed waiting for Kurama to finish changing.

"Are you done yet?" He watched Kurama as he flung a pant on the bed missing Hiei's head by an inch.

"My pants are too tight, they're not fitting as they use to." He whined as he went back to searching.

"You eat too much, you're getting fat." Hiei grinned and Kurama threw him a glare.

"It's only because I didn't have much to do since I'm home every day. Wait until I go back to school, you'll see I'll drop the weight." He continued to rummage through the closet.

"Or you could use the gym downstairs. Staying home all day is no excuse." He grinned again.

"Fine, I'll start tomorrow, but then I am going back to school on Monday. The building has been repaired." He informed as pulled on a black fitted jeans.

"Alright, do what you want. Just don't complain that your clothes can't fit. It's not my fault you eat when you're bored." He grinned and went out.

"He's so mean." Kurama said loudly to himself, but was smiling as he grabbed his new velvet jacket and headed out to meet Hiei as they walked to the car.

"Is it the same lounge we went a few months back?" Kurama asked as he remembered where they had their first dance, even thought they were not a couple back then.

"Yea." Hiei affirmed as he drove to the location.

"Yea, that's good memories." Kurama smiled tenderly.

"You remembered? I thought you drank too much to recall." Hiei teased.

"I do remember." He defended. "Just not everything." He finished softly and Hiei laughed.

"Things have changed since we last came here. It's good." Hiei said and Kurama beamed.

They drove up and got out. Entering the lounge, Kurama still didn't pay. He would never correct someone if he was benefitting for it, and besides, it wasn't hurting anyone.

"Niisan, over here." Yukina yelled as she waved frantically to get their attention.

When they arrived at the private lounge booth, they greeted everyone and Hiei glared at Yusuke. He didn't forget what he tried to do and Hiei knew Kurama would not lie or make it up. Yusuke looked at Hiei when he felt a stare and they just stood there glaring at each other.

"Um guys, is something wrong?" Kuwabara asked as he looked at his brother in law and his best friend. They did not answer just continued to glare as Hiei put a protective arm around Kurama's waist as to let Yusuke know to back off and don't try anything funny. With that gesture, Kurama was the only one that knew what was happening. He leaned closer to Hiei and kissed his cheeks as he whispered.

"Hiei, it's fine. He wouldn't try anything once you're here." He said as he grabbed Hiei's hand as he sat down next to Yukina and Hiei sat on at the end of the plush couch next to Kurama.

"Oh Hiei, did you withdraw the kekkai? Haven't felt it in a while and Kazuma here thinks it's just me going crazy." Yukina asked as she looked over to Hiei.

"I took it down." He said as he turned and looked at her.

"Oh why?" She looked confused.

"It's finished and your 'friend' was behind it." he spat as he looked around for a waiter to order something strong.

"Uh." She blinked in confusion.

"He's referring to Mukuro." Kurama clarified.

"What how?" She looked shocked and so did everyone else on the table.

"Kurama, tell them. My _**happy**_ mood was suddenly sucked out of me." He said as he looked menacingly at Yusuke again who wasn't expecting that, so he flinched but composed himself.

"Um, alright then." Kurama turned to him and held his hand under the table, intertwining it as he began to tell the story.

"Well, I don't really know where to start," he paused. "She sold her soul to demons." He stared and Yukina ad Keiko gasped. As Kurama continued, Hiei flagged down a waiter and opened a tab as he ordered drinks.

Eventually, the story was told, questions were answered and they began to unwind. The drinks helped, but Hiei was still not one hundred percent.

"Hiei, try to relax." Kurama said as he leaned closer to him.

"I am supposed to trust him but now I don't. What a friend." Hiei said as he gestured to Yusuke who was sitting on the other side as he watched Kuwabara dancing with Yukina and Keiko.

"It was only one time. Maybe he was going through something. Hiei if it really bothers you, why don't you talk to him." Kurama suggested but Hiei gave him a stubborn look. "Well fine if you don't want to, I'm going to dance." Kurama said s he got up and manoeuvre through the crowd. It was hard to get where the others were, but he didn't bother because the girls took a bathroom break. Kurama began to dance alone and he rejected a few advances along the way. A few moments after, however, he felt someone behind him, wrapping their hands around his waist. He smiled thinking its Hiei. Turning to the side, he saw that it was Yusuke and he tried to pull away.

"It's just one dance Kurama, as friends." He said as he pulled Kurama closer and he nuzzled his neck kissing it.

"No, I don't want to." Kurama broke free from his hold and turned to look at him. "Have you no shame Yusuke?" Kurama stared at him.

As Kurama finished that sentence, Hiei was next to him as he glared at Yusuke and gave him one hard punch in his face, that the impact pitched him a few feet away landing him on his back. Yukina and Keiko choose that time to come back and they stared at Hiei who was hovering over Yusuke who was still on the ground with everyone in the lounge looking at them. Yusuke knew he was caught so he did nothing but stare up at Hiei who was glaring really hard at Yusuke.

"What is going on here?" Keiko jumped in and everyone looked at her as if she was the bravest person here because she was referring to Hiei. Hiei did not look up.

"Get up Yusuke and tell your _**wife **_what you were doing." Hiei snapped. Kurama went and stood besides Hiei.

"Huh, what happened?" Yukina looked around for answers. Kuwabara shrugged.

"I just saw Urameshi flying." He said as he too looked towards Hiei and Kurama.

It seemed as if Yusuke recovered from the shock of actually being hit by Hiei, as he wiped away the blood that trickled down his mouth and chin as he tried to stand.

"We...uh. We just had a misunderstanding." He said as he looked at Hiei.

"Tell her the truth, you lying son of a..."

"Hiei, don't say it." Kurama interjected calmly.

"If you don't I will." He continued referring to Yusuke.

"Tell who what, me?" Keiko asked as she looked at both of them and then at Kurama. "Kurama, do you know what they're referring to?" She asked and Kurama nodded.

"It is not me that you should hear it from." He said as he turned his eyes on Yusuke.

"Your husband here was hitting on Kurama." Hiei said forebodingly. "He made it a habit." He glared as he finally looked at Keiko.

"WHAT, HOW? I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIM DO ANYTHING." She defended him.

"Because you're either too stupid, or he times when you leave the room, to make his move." Hiei continued.

"Yusuke, is that true?" She turned say eyes on to her husband.

"Yea, so what." He said as he turned and looked Keiko.

"What? Why would you do that to me?" She said tearfully.

"It's not as if I slept with him." he defended boldly, and Hiei threw another punch at him.

"Hiei stop." Kurama said calmly as he held Hiei back from doing it again. He wrapped his arms around his chest preventing him from lunging at Yusuke again.

"But Yusuke, we're married and we have little Raizen. Kurama is with Hiei who is your friend, why would you betray us like that?" She asked hurt.

"Because I'm selfish." He said with the first sign of a break in his emotions. He sighed as turned to Keiko. "I'm sorry Keiko." He paused and turned to Hiei and Kurama. "I'm really sorry you two. Hiei I know you will not forgive me easily and I don't expect you to." He said as he turned back to Keiko.

"Keiko, your behaviour had drifted me away. You are a bit abusive and you have no sympathy for a man. At first it wasn't bad, but, man, you have to relax and lighten up. We never have time anymore. When we do, you find some reason to yell at me and try to bash my face in with a frying pan. You always seem too irrational to try to talk to and with everyone else so busy with they own lives; I did not have an outlet. I saw that Kurama was missing Hiei when he left so I thought that maybe he would yield to me. I thought that if I were persistent then something could happen and then I could find my love for you again. I know that doesn't make sense but in my head it does. He oozed with sensuality, something I craved. You had that once, but after Raizen was born, it was if you wasn't even trying anymore. I alone trying in this relationship will not help this marriage. Marriage is a two way street." He sighed as he bowed his head avoiding looking at anyone. They audience were now dancing again, but some were still hovering close by eavesdropping.

"You don't love me anymore?" Keiko asked in tears.

"I do, but loving you is painful, in more ways than one." He said as he finally looked at her.

"If I may, I would suggest marriage counselling." Kurama intervened.

"Actually, I think that will be a good idea. Yusuke I will try to hear you out more. I just thought you liked everything I did." She said sadly.

"You see, it's because you don't listen and you think because I'm a man I can take it. We are sensitive you know. We just don't show it and no guy likes to say their wife abuses them." He confessed as he looked at Keiko with a soft expression.

"I'm really sorry Yusuke." She said as she began to cry. Yusuke didn't know if his touch would be welcoming to her so he just stood there and watched her with a guilty expression. Kurama rested his chin in Hiei's shoulder, with his arms still around his chest as they looked on.

"Yusuke I'm giving this warning. If you ever touch Kurama again, you will regret it more than you do now. Act as a friend, not a traitor." He grabbed Kurama and pulled him back to the couch in their lounge booth.

"I do feel sorry for Yusuke." Kurama said as Hiei sat next to him.

"Why." He looked at Kurama as if he was crazy.

"How would you feel if I was drifting away?" He asked as he sipped on his drink as he looked at Hiei.

"I wouldn't allow you to drift away in the first place. I'm not stupid or blind not to know you're the most precious thing to me." He said as he turned away from Kurama.

Kurama looked surprised by his answer but then he began to smile. 'Is this the right time to talk to him about it?' he thought as he looked fondly at Hiei.

Hiei on the other hand felt that he was talking Kurama for granted and this brawl with Yusuke opened his eyes more to see his possession's true worth. He knew Kuronue was no threat but Yusuke, maybe because of his repeated behaviour, it triggered something in him. He really couldn't see himself without Kurama now. He looked up when the others came back to the table.

"So um, can we all at least try to get along for the rest of the night?" Yukina said as he looked at her brother.

"He'll be fine, now." Kurama assured with a smile as he held Hiei's hand under the table.

"Alright then, because I want to dance now." She grinned as she finished up her drink and dragged Kuwabara to the dance floor. When they left, Keiko pulled Yusuke to the further side of the lounge booth and it seemed as if they were talking. Hiei turned to Kurama and his mood lightened when he saw him reclined with his eyes closed as he casually sipped on the drink with a content expression. He leaned in and kissed him. Kurama was a bit shocked because Hiei never was keen about publically showing their relationship by means of affection. Overcoming the shock, he pulled Hiei closer as he deepened the kiss. Slowly pulling away, he looked at Kurama and caressed his cheek.

"I love you, Kurama." He said as he looked at Kurama with passion that if Kurama was standing, his knees would have become weak. He smiled back lovingly at Hiei and kissed him lightly.

"I love you too Hiei." Hiei smiled and sat back on the couch.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked as he looked at Yukina and Kuwabara and then back to Kurama.

"Alright. I don't know when again you'll offer." He grinned and Hiei stood up and pulled him up to the dance floor, holding him close allowing Kurama to set the tempo. After a while they slowed down and began to nuzzle other, which bloomed into kissing followed by a passionate make out session. Forgetting they were in a public space, Hiei backed Kurama against the wall as Kurama wrapped his hands around his neck and Hiei with his hands roaming all over.

Yukina accidently saw this and was shocked to rigidity.

"What's wrong, dear." Kuwabara looked at her confused as to why she stopped and her favourite Darude song was going on.

"Hiei..." She said somewhat getting over her shock.

"Uh." He looked confused as he turned and saw the site in the corner against the wall and his mouth dropped open. His mouth dropped even further when he saw Hiei grabbed one of Kurama's legs up reaching his waist as he ran his hands all over it.

"Uh... shouldn't they get a room?" he looked back at Yukina who finally broke out of her stare. No one has ever seen such display, nevertheless from Hiei of all people. A few months ago no one could touch him but Yukina and now here he was in a public space, well it was somewhat secluded, however, it was indeed a public space and he was acting like a hormonal teenager with Kurama.

Hiei began kissing down Kurama's neck and Kurama arched into his touch as he closed his eyes with his mouth open. When he felt Hiei moving closer and causing friction, he quickly opened his eyes as if he was pulled back into reality.

"Hiei." He said softly as he pressed himself further into the wall as a way to get away from Hiei's touch. Pulling his hands down to his chest to keep Hiei a few inches away, he looked at him.

"We are still out." He grinned when Hiei looked around to the crowd as if he was saying, 'well why they don't leave.' "If you want we can cut this outing shor..." He didn't have a chance to finish as it seemed that Hiei loved the idea. He pulled Kurama out of the building, not even caring to say bye to anyone. Everyone had their respected partner, and he was in need which was going to be met. There was no reason to be polite to anyone at the moment. Kurama almost didn't have time to grab his jacket as they rushed out and went into the car. That night, Hiei broke so many traffic rules and speed limits but who would care, precious minutes were wasting.

When they reached, as Hideo opened the door for them, Hiei pulled Kurama by his arm, gently, as he rushed him to the room. Kurama looked red faced at Hideo who just smirked and nodded as he closed the door behind them, and moving their shoes aside which were kicked out carelessly.

"Never seen him like that." Hideo said very much amused as he decided to stay away from the west wing of the mansion, well just for that night.

In the in the bedroom, their clothes was gone as if it just melted away and they were on the bed in a very intimate embraced as Hiei attacked his lips and neck and Kurama's hands wondering all over Hiei's back, etching marks as a sign of his building ardour. He wrapped his legs around Hiei's waist pulling him closer, as he moved so that he can kiss him again. All the while, they phones were going off in their pockets.

"Are you sure they left?" Yukina asked worriedly as she kept calling Hiei and Kurama.

"Yes, they are not here. I looked. Maybe Urameshi saw something." He said as he walked to Yusuke and Keiko who seemed to be breaking new grounds.

"Hey guys did you see Hiei and Kurama leave? We can't find them anywhere here." Yukina asked worriedly.

"Well, I saw them but I just though they went somewhere else, not leave. Wouldn't they say something if they were leaving?" Keiko asked as she looked up at them.

"I doubt, not with the way they were behaving." Kuwabara mumbled amused but everyone heard.

"What do you mean? Did they have a fight?" Yusuke asked, felling brave enough to say something out loud after all that happened. It was an emotional outburst and he felt bad for betraying Hiei.

"Well, I wouldn't call that fighting." Kuwabara snickered. "I've never seen Hiei all over someone like that. Maybe they did ditch us to have their own private party." He finished as he grinned. The others finally caught on.

"Oh." They smiled.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Collapsing on Kurama, he panted hard, but smiled as he watched as Kurama came down from his pleasure high. His hands were shaking due to the aftermath as he tried to hoist himself up further to take a good look at Kurama.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly as he kissed his neck and then his lips. Kurama smiled up at him.

"Can we go again?"He asked, blushing slightly.

"You're blushing?" Hiei grinned.

"Hmph." He turned his face away pouting. "You just like making fun of me don't you?" He took a side glance at Hiei.

"You make it too easy, plus you're adorable." Hiei grinned when Kurama turned back and watched him.

"I am?" He asked excitedly.

"Sadly." He grinned as he kissed Kurama again as they started up for the second of many times that night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: To Be Continued:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope this was enjoyable. You may have noticed the lemon was omitted; I did it purposely, hehe. Sorry for all those who expected it but there is a reason and please respond these questions in your reviews. It will determine how the other chapters and my future stories will be; some are already in the works. The questions are:

1: Do you think I write too many lemons?

2: Are they tastefully done?

3. What are your thoughts about Mpreg in my stories, are they too much?

This is your chance to speak out and let me here what the mass would like to see in the stories. Thanks for reading and I hope this one was a great read. Thank you all. Also Kurama's weight gain, is just as it was said, bored eating.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Riding the wave of life Chapter eighteen

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It has been a week since Kurama went back to school and started working in Professor Miyano's lab. He loved it. It was so much better than the last lab, not only because Mukuro wasn't there; it was just that he had peace. There was one other reason he was happy, Hiei was taking him out to watch a movie so he was looking for something special to wear. They only went out a handful of times, maybe once or twice as an official date. He walked into the closet to figure out what to wear. Reaching for one of his favourite black straight fitting pants he tried it on and then put on an armless deep blue top with a pair of long black gloves that reached his biceps. Grabbing his laced up combat boots; he took his velvet burgundy jacket and went down to the study to meet Hiei.

Walking in, he placed his jacket on the chair next to Hiei's desk and stood there waiting for Hiei to look up at him, who was on the computer. As he watched Kurama, he grinned and Kurama twirled.

"See, I told you I'd drop the weight." He grinned at Hiei.

"I don't care how big or small you are. All that matters is that you're mine, all of that." He smirked and finished up what he was doing and stood up.

"Really, so I don't have to work out or take care of my appearance, ah, that's a relief." Kurama said grinning.

"Hey, I did not say that now." Hiei said hastily and Kurama laughed.

"But do you how long it takes to groom my hair." Kurama said as he lifted up free strands inspecting it.

"It doesn't matter. Just don't stop doing what you're doing." He grinned as he kissed his cheek. "Let's go."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the movie theatre, they walked around before deciding what to watch.

"Alright, what are you in the mood for." Kurama leaned in close to Hiei and asked him as he looked at the movie choices.

"No romance, no foreign films." He paused.

"No cheesy horror." Kurama continued and Hiei nodded as they both continued to stare up at the listing screen. "Hmmm... what about that one, it's a comedy, but there is some romance."

"No romance, a horror thriller." Hiei said.

"Why are you against romance?" Kurama turned and looked at him.

"I've had enough cheesy romantic movies with Yukina." He said dryly.

"But I'm not Yukina. I can make you like it." Kurama grinned suggestively.

Kurama didn't touch Hiei; they just acted as friends until someone recognised Hiei.

"Hey, you're Jaganshi-sama, you're awesome!" A girl yelled and a few other people looked at her as if she was crazy so she turned to them. Hiei and Kurama was stunned as they stood there watching the girl acting like a giddy fan girl, well she was a giddy fan girl.

"Don't you guys know, Hirasaki Co-operation, he's the owner." She yelled out, well it was more of a squeal as she tried to grab Hiei and then everyone face lit up and began to charge at them.

"Kurama, run." Hiei said as he snatched Kurama's hand pulling him out of the cinema, as they heard comments trying to run away from the crowd that was forming behind them.

"Snap a picture." Someone said.

"Get the paparazzi."

"He's a Billionaire, I want him." A woman said.

"He's so hot." Came another comment.

They ran faster and ran out of the building, quickly getting into the car and drove off. They finally released a relieved breath.

"What was that." Kurama panted from all the running as he looked at the review mirror.

"That is why I don't go out into the city much." He said dryly as they drove to another movie theatre.

"They are crazy." Kurama said grinning as he looked at Hiei.

"I hate this. I am no different, why they act so foolish." He sighed and shook his head and then spotted another movie theatre. "Let's go in that one."

"We don't have to see a movie." Kurama suggested.

"I promised you a movie." He said as he parked and got out of the car. Kurama followed him inside and they decided not to linger for too long. They got the tickets and a bought a large popcorn and two soft drinks. They walked into the movie screening room about thirty minutes before it actually started, just to be left alone. Luckily, even when the movie hasn't started, the lights are always dim. They sat down in the middle and sighed.

"I wish they had private screening rooms." Hiei groaned out as he rested his cup in the cup holder.

"Why is that?" Kurama turned and looked at him.

"I hate crowds and God knows what's on these seats. People are nasty." He said pointing to a brown stain on the chair next to Kurama's head.

"Ew, let's move." Kurama said quickly as he jumped from his seat and went to the next row. They inspected it and then sat down. "Next time, I'll just walk with an anti microbial spray." He said as he pulled his hair to the front of his shoulder so it would not get in contact with the chair fibres.

"I've been wondering about something as of late." Kurama said as he looked at the pre-shows on the big screen.

"What's' that." Hiei asked as he looked at his cup and took out the straw with a disgusted look. 'What grown man would rather drink though that.' He thought annoyed and then turned to Kurama who was sipping on his drink like a dainty fellow through the straw. He smirked. 'Suits him.'

"Wasn't your reason to do Biology was to get revenge?" he asked as he looked at Hiei with the straw resting on his bottom lip.

"Yea." He said nonchalantly.

"But it's over now and you didn't do it the way you planned. Do you think that your four years were in vein?" He looked inquisitively at Hiei.

"No." He watched Kurama as he grabbed some popcorn form the bucket that was on Kurama's lap.

"Why?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have met you." He smirked when Kurama blushed.

"Oh."

"It wasn't solely for revenge." He added.

"REALLY." Kurama looked mildly shocked. He never told him about other plans.

"I want to expand the company into science. It was something my father wanted as well, to be the biggest and the best in everything. I like to be prepared." He said as he looked around to see who was around. They were mainly couples and they were far from ear shot. He slowly turned back to Kurama. "What movie ticket did we buy?" He asked a bit worried.

"Uh..." Kurama looked in his pocket and took out the ticket stub and glanced and Hiei and chuckled nervously. "We didn't pay attention, it is 'Light Novel no Tanoshii Kakikata'." Was all he said and Hiei groaned.

"Do you at least know what it is about because I've never heard of it." Hiei asked as he sighed.

"I'm not sure. It is based from a novel." Kurama said and turned to look at Hiei again. "It wouldn't be that bad."

"Yes it will. The poster showed a school girl. It's a teen movie." He reasoned.

"That doesn't' mean it will be bad." He said and Hiei gave him a look.

"If you watch this with me, we'll watch a thriller, how about Kokuhaku." Kurama said trying to reason.

"Fine." He grumbled and Kurama laughed.

"You're so cute, I don't know how you don't like romance, and you're very romantic." Kurama chuckled and Hiei glared at him and covered his mouth looking frantically around the room.

"Don't say those things in public. People don't need to know that." He said as he slowly pulled his hands away but Kurama laughed harder.

"Alright tough guy." Kurama grinned.

"And don't forget it." He smirked and they settled back because the movie was about to begin.

Five minutes into the movie, Hiei let out this long bored sigh and Kurama leaned closer to him.

"You haven't given it a chance." Kurama leaned in and whispered.

"I spent five minutes, that's enough time." He said casually.

"Can you just stay, for me." Kurama asked sweetly.

"I don't k.." Kurama quiet him by grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him in a kiss and Hiei responded by cupping his cheeks and pulling him closer. The kiss deepened as he leaned over and pushed Kurama into the chair. Finally breaking away, he looked at Kurama.

"Alright, I'll stay." He said and Kurama smiled.

"Great, thanks." Kurama kissed him lightly again and continued watching.

During the movie, he kept glancing at Hiei. It seemed as if he was sleeping, but then Kurama felt Hiei caressed his hand and then entangled their fingers together, still with his eyes closed. Squeezing Hiei's hand a little, he smiled and continued watching.

After the movie, they went to watch another movie just for Hiei. When they were finished, they walked out the exit and were immediately bombarded by paparazzi.

"Damn it, how did they find us." Hiei snapped as he grabbed Kurama. They couldn't run because there were too much people around.

"Jaganshi-sama, what are your plans tonight." A camera man asked as he snapped his picture.

"Are you on a date?" Another asked and the questions kept coming as they tried to get away but they could not hurt these humans.

"Is this your girlfriend?" "How long have you been dating?" "Any wedding bells in the near future?" Listening to the questions, Kurama was thinking the same thing. 'Will we get more serious? I should really talk to him about it.' Deep in his thought, not paying attention, one of the photographers intercepted, breaking Hiei's hold on Kurama and began asking questions.

"What's your name miss?" There were a few others. "Are you two dating?" "How is it to be dating Japan's most eligible and prestigious bachelor?" Kurama knew he shouldn't answer so he shook his head and tried to reach for Hiei who was just pushing through the annoying photographers and grabbed Kurama again and pulled him away.

"Back off." Was all Hiei said as he tried not to smash the camera from the guy that divided them. That did not discourage them as they continued.

"Any plans for children? Adoption is in." "How's Yukina-sama?" "Is it true that you bought out the multimedia company?" The questions kept coming as they pushed through and finally ran to the other side of the street, dodging traffic and were finally in the car. Hiei drove of as soon as Kurama closed his door.

"Wow." Kurama said and took a deep breath.

Yea, I hate them all. Who the hell told them where we were." He said looking at the road.

"Word must have gotten out that you were hanging out." Kurama said with reason.

"Word always gets out once the Jaganshi are in public, except in that rural lounge we go to, that's why we go there. That's why I hate coming out. We don't make much public appearances, so when we do; they take full advantage of it." He informed scowling.

"I'm sorry Hiei, maybe we could have just watched one at home." Kurama said as he leaned back on the black leather chair.

"Never be sorry for wanting to do something like this." He said with a yawn.

"Sleepy?" Kurama said lazily as he turned and looked at him.

"Yea, because your movie drained me." He joked.

"You secretly enjoyed it, admit it. You liked it, you love romance." Kurama taunted with a tired smile.

"Watch that dirty mouth of yours." Hiei teased and Kurama laughed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning when they were having breakfast, Yukina called Hiei telling him about what she saw.

"Hiei, just go online and check out the magazine, they have both of you on the cover." She said pressing the matter.

"Fine, I'll look." He said as he looked at Kurama who was watching curiously.

"Alright then, take care brother and tell Kurama I say hello." She giggled and hung up.

"What was that about?" Kurama asked from across the table.

"Let's go see." Hiei said as he got up and Kurama followed him to the study where he put on the computer and searched for the magazine Yukina was talking about, and there they were, in the front cover. Kurama pulled the other chair up to the desk.

"What!" Kurama stared at the cover in shock. "They posted those things? Mother reads that magazine, and almost every girl I know." He groaned. "Now Tokine and the others will know there is something between us and I will not hear the end of it when I get to school." Kurama said as he looked at the front cover that had a picture of Hiei holding his hands, and the headline, 'Will this mystery girl be the new Jaganshi.'

"And another thing, why did they write that, and they could clearly see my flat chest." Kurama said pointing to his lack of, well the lack of chest.

"They don't care, they are just taking the best shot they have that can back up their lies." Hiei snapped without thinking as he looked at the other pictures they had.

'Lies, will it be so bad if...' He stopped and sighed as he held his head on his hands. Hiei turned and watched him.

"Something wrong?"Hiei asked as he glanced over at Kurama.

"No, it's just." He stopped. 'This is not the right time.' He thought.

"Just what." Hiei watched him.

"It's nothing; I have to get going before I'm late. I have to teach my lab class today so I need to prepare." Kurama said hastily as he got up.

"Do you want me to drop you, or do you want to take the car?" Hiei asked as he looked up at Kurama.

"I'll take the car." He said as he stretched out his hands for the keys, and Hiei handed it to him. "I'll be home late today. I want to stop by mother for a while. I'll have dinner there, so don't wait for me." Kurama said expressionless.

"Are you sure you're alright. If it's something we should talk about it." Hiei said as he watched Kurama with a critical eye.

"It's nothing, really." Kurama smiled. "I'll see you tonight." He said and then he left.

'Something is not right.' Hiei thought as he continued to look at the pictures, trying to figure out why Kurama changed when he saw it. It's not as if he didn't know this would have happened.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Kurama was in school, Hiei was busy at work until Hideo interrupted him.

"Sir, I would like to remind you that your first year anniversary is coming up." He said with a smile as Hiei looked at him with a surprised look.

"A year already?" He asked as he leaned back on his chair and sighed.

"Yes sir, hard to believe right." Hideo smiled.

"Is that why he was behaving that way?" He asked mainly to himself.

"Behaving in what way? If I may ask." Hideo asked in curiosity.

"It was as if something was bothering him and he was in conflict. It was about the magazine thing."

"Do you have any idea why? Did they write something negative?" Hiei looked at Hideo in thought as Hideo sat on the chair.

"No, but he avoided it when I ask, maybe it could be about the anniversary, good thing you remind me." Hiei said gratefully.

"I will not allow you to get in trouble so soon." Hideo said as he laughed.

"What should I do? I don't know how to celebrate these things. Otousama never did anything special, well that I've seen." He said in thought.

"Of course you've never seen. Your father was very private as you are, and it was a celebration mainly between him and your mother." He said as he sat down on the chair next to the desk.

"I know this is something I should think about on my own, but I need help. I'm not good at this." Hiei said looking over to Hideo who beamed.

"I would love to offer you some advice." Hideo beamed.

"Well, there is one thing that I've been thinking about for a while now; maybe this is the right occasion." Hiei said somewhat nervously.

"What could it be?" Hideo asked. There were very few things Hiei was nervous about, and if he is right, he would be so proud of him, if he actually did it.

"Maybe it's time. I've been thinking about it more ever since the Yusuke event." He sighed and glanced at Hideo who was grinning. He knew he didn't have to explain himself to Hideo and that he knew exactly what to do.

"Well, you have been really slow on this one, very well, first things first." Hideo chirped.

"Fine, do want you want, just make it romantic. He's into that. As for me, I don't really care. The most important thing is him, so do what you must." He said.

"Sir, Kurama will know I did it. Please, if you're so busy, just tell me what to do then, exact instructions. He would feel more special to have a simple dinner if you did it, than to have something extravagant which was done by someone else." He reasoned and Hiei thought of it for a while. It was true. Kurama only cared about the simple things. He didn't care about what was around him or material things but who he was with.

"Fine, I'll try. I'll need some time. I will give you my ideas tomorrow." He said as he turned back his attention to the screen.

"You will not regret it sir." Hideo smiled and left.

Hiei sighed as he pounded his head on the desk.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kurama was teaching his class, but then when he believe the students were putting their hand up to ask questions about the topic he was teaching, but no he was wrong, they wanted to know if it was really him on the cover of the magazine, which some of the girls bought to school. They wanted to know if it was really true that he was actually dating Hiei. Kurama just pretend he didn't hear them, or avoided the question by redirecting other questions to other students or threatening to give a quiz after class to know who was actually paying attention. Eventually he did give the quiz.

He sighed as he went into his lab and sat down to take a breather. He was getting to know his new research lab staff and this was not how he wanted them to know, or how he wanted them to start a conversation with him. Luckily no one bought it up, but he could tell they were trying very hard not to. Tokine on the other hand, didn't hesitate to ask.

As he walked into the class he had with Tokine, she glared at him. He went and sat next to her and smiled. She cracked a smile and nodded to him. She didn't say anything to him before or during the class, but after, she questioned him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She stared at him seriously.

"About what?" he asked pretending to be oblivious.

"You know what I mean." She said as she pulled out the magazine. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She pointed to the magazine as she shook it in his face.

"Well, um... Do you always believe those lies that they print in those things?" He asked quickly as he pushed the magazine away.

"Then why are you with him holding his hand?" She asked pompously.

"I don't need to explain my whereabouts to you, or who I enjoy my free time with." He glared at her.

"But I thought we were friends? " She said with a sadden expression.

"We are, but I don't go parading my private life to people and neither does Hiei." He said with reason.

"And another thing, is Hiei really the owner of that company?" She asked inquisitively as she cocked her head to the side.

"It is not for me to say." He said as he walked faster.

"Just say yes or no." She pressed on.

"I'm sorry Toki, I can't talk now. I have to go meet mother. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and left abruptly.

When he reached in the car, he sighed in relief and then started the car as he drove to his mother's.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They anniversary was going to fall on a Saturday, so Hiei was trying to see what he could do. Kurama would be home for the whole day.

The Friday, he pretended he didn't remember. Kurama was in a sour mood because of that, but when Kurama was about to leave, Hiei called him back.

"Wait, take the car." Hiei said as he tossed the keys to Kurama. Kurama caught it and walked out. When Hiei was walking back to his study, as he was about to sit, Kurama barged in and just walked up to him emotionless.

"I thought you left al..." He couldn't finish. Kurama planted him with a long passionate kiss. Then Kurama pulled away with a radiant smile.

"You remembered." Kurama smiled and kissed him again and pulled away.

"Of course I remembered." Hiei grinned. "That was your early present."

"Isn't it a bit huge to be a first year anniversary present?" Kurama said.

"Not for me, and you needed a car." He reasoned with a grin.

"My favourite part is the note with the roses and that you remembered." He smiled sweetly and hugged Hiei really close in a tight hug.

"I knew you'd say that." Hiei hugged him back with equal zeal.

Pulling away Kurama smiled at him again. "I uh... I have to go now." He said in a much happier mood.

"Have fun with your car." He grinned and Kurama beamed and ran out. Kurama's car was the updated model of Hiei's but it was black. The note and the bouquet of red roses were in the passenger's seat. He stared at it and smiled again and then took off to school. Then it dawned on him as he held a shocking expression.

"What will I give him? He has everything he wants, needs and just extra. What could I possibly do?"

:::::::::::To Be Continued:::::::::::::::::::::::

Thank you all for taking the little survey. It helps a lot. Sorry for the long wait. I was working on another story, and then I wasn't inspired. I hope this was good.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Riding the Wave of Life Chapter nineteen

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What will I give him? He has everything he wants, needs and just extra. What could I possibly do? I only have today to think of something." He groaned.

For the whole day he was trying to come up with ideas or anything special he can do for Hiei, but he couldn't think of anything.

"This is bad." He sighed as he hit his head repeatedly on his desk.

When his day was over, he walked to his car and smiled lovingly at it. 'My own car.' He thought happily as he got in. The roses were still sitting in the passenger seat and he took it and smelled it and sighed. He then took the note and read it again, smiling wider as he read it. He sighed as he thought hard.

"I need professional help for this." He said as he started the car and drove home. The car worked like a dream. Luxury is good, not necessary but it feels good, who would say no to pampering, anyway. He stopped when he was almost in the estate. A thought came to him as he pulled over and parked on the side of the road for a while as he reached in the back and grabbed his laptop from his bag and went online for his expert help. He smiled and then made a U-turn to get his supplies.

When he arrived home, he asked Hideo to help him with the things and talked to him about his plans. Hideo smiled and nodded and then Kurama went to take a shower. He then sat down on the bed and took out his laptop to do all his needed school work instead of waiting for the weekend. Their anniversary was officially going to be the next day, so he was going to make sure nothing was going to get in their way. He sat there writing his thesis, and then switched to studying, and then to the class he was teaching. It was his turn to come up with questions for the exams. He smiled at the thought of when he used to help Hiei with his. Those were good times. Taking out the text book he used for the class, he flipped through the book to get ideas on what he should ask.

Around eleven pm, Hiei walked into the room. Today was the first day he started going into the office and not staying all day in his study. Kurama didn't look up because he was in deep thought as he stared from the computer screen to the textbook repeatedly as he tapped his pencil on his chin.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked tiredly and Kurama looked stunned up at him.

"You're home? I didn't see you before, where were you?" Kurama asked as he watched Hiei take off his blazer and black jersey.

"I went into the office today." He sighed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Is it something you must do now?" he asked as he turned back to his textbook and flipped the page.

"It is best this way. There is only so much I can do at home. I'm going to take a shower." He said and he departed to the bath room.

"Alright." Kurama waved with the pencil in his mouth as he typed. Almost down with the test, he looked up and saw Hiei as he emerged from the bathroom. He was just wearing his pyjama pants still rubbing his shoulder. He sighed and sat down on his side of the bed.

"Is something wrong with your shoulder?" Kurama asked as he saved the document and shut down the laptop.

"Just a bit sore. What were you doing?" He said as he looked over his shoulder and then bended his knee as he scooted on the bed while one foot dangled of.

"I was making up an exam to give in to the department on Monday." Kurama said as he got up and put his laptop and text book in his school bag and hung it back into the closet.

"Hn, how do you like it? I'm relieved I don't have to do that ever again." He smirked at Kurama and Kurama went on the bed, kneeling behind to him as he hugged him from behind, encircling his arms around his shoulders.

"It's not bad. I liked helping you better." He smiled against his neck.

"Really, is that why you always sat on my desk? Why did you start doing that?" Hiei turned to the side a bit.

"I have no idea. I was attracted to you back then, even though I denied it to myself and I felt happy to be around you, well after you stopped annoying me and ceased being an insensitive jerk." Kurama said and Hiei smirked.

"You were just being too sensitive then. I speak the truth, it is a harsh thing to hear, and I did like when you get all rattled up." He confessed with a grin.

"You're so mean." Kurama pretended to be hurt.

"And I liked staring at your butt too." He grinned and Kurama blushed.

"Anyway, how was your day?" Kurama asked as he smiled against his neck as he nuzzled it.

"I had to use every ounce of my patients and my shoulder feels stiff." He sighed as he leaned against Kurama.

"Well." Kurama paused as he kissed the junction of Hiei's neck. "Since you gave me an early anniversary, maybe it's time for yours." Kurama grinned.

"It's only fair." Hiei said smirking and then he felt Kurama leave the bed to go to the closet. He rummaged through something and came back to the bed with a bottle.

"I have a surprise for you." Kurama smiled as he hugged Hiei again form the back as he caressed his chest always loving the feel of it. A half naked Hiei is the only thing he can stare at all day and all night, well eventually he would love to see the rest of the clothes disappear. He shook away his not so clean thoughts away as he nuzzled Hiei's neck, still caressing and running his hands all over the divine and well sculpted body.

"Is the surprise, you molesting me?" Hiei asked in amusement.

"No, well..." Kurama paused as he grinned. "I like the sound of that but I will not be molesting you, you'll enjoy it too much for _**that**_ to be a crime anyway." Kurama said chuckling and he bought the bottle into Hiei's view.

"Heating Massaging oil?" Hiei turned and looked at Kurama who was grinning.

"Yup." He chirped happily.

"Well, I will not object." Hiei said with a grin on his face. Kurama rocked back on his heel as he opened the bottle and poured a few drops from one shoulder straight across to the next and started rubbing it in.

"I actually bought two types of oil." Kurama said as he massaged Hiei and Hiei made an approving sound as he closed his eyes.

"What's the two?" Hiei asked as just relaxed as it became heated the more Kurama rubbed. It was relaxing the muscles as he began to slouch.

"This one, its lavender with camphor, for relaxation and with rubs, or friction, it increases molecular entropy, thus creating a heating affect. You can feel it right?" Kurama said as he inched closer to Hiei's ear and Hiei nodded with a pleasurable groan.

"The second, well that one is for stress relieving." He said with a passionate gleam in his eyes.

"I need some stress relieving now." Hiei moaned out contently as Kurama's hand went lower and massaging harder. Hiei shifted and lie down on his stomach and Kurama straddled his back, as he poured more oil and kept massaging as he added pressure.

"I do believe you're too tired for that kind of stress relieving." Kurama said as he bended down and kissed Hiei's neck.

"How are you so sure?" Hiei asked but his speech was dying.

"Because, this oil is potent and I can tell it is working. How do your shoulders feel?" Kurama asked as he got off him and rolled him over.

"Good." He sighed and watched Kurama who was grinning at him. "I feel drugged. What did you put in that oil?" He asked and Kurama grinned wider.

"Nothing, it just shows how well it works, just sleep. You deserve it." Kurama said as he leaned down and kissed him. He felt Hiei's hand moved up and rested on the back of his head, as he deepened the kiss and Kurama rolled on top of him straddling his waist. Kurama pulled away and looked down at him.

"Now that is a good welcome home." Hiei said as he caressed Kurama's knees and then his thigh while the other was playing with a strand of red hair. "I wish I didn't go into the office today. I would have saved some energy for you."

"Just sleep because you'll need it tomorrow." Kurama grinned mischievously down at Hiei and kissed him again.

"Perv." Hiei teased weakly and Kurama chuckled.

"Sleep well love." He said and got off Hiei as he got out of the bed, walking over to Hiei's side and covering him with blanket as he kissed him one more time. Kurama then took off the lamp on the night stand and crawled into bed as he wrapped his arms around Hiei's waist and rested his head on his shoulder as he too drifted off into sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day Kurama was awaken by a delightfully long kiss. Smiling as he opened his eyes, he looked up and Hiei.

"Happy anniversary fox." He smirked.

"Happy anniversary to you too my passionate fire youkai." Kurama grinned as he sat up, and then Hiei lifted a tray from the floor and placed it on Kurama's lap.

"Breakfast in bed?" Kurama looked surprised, but happy. Hiei nodded. "You are going to help me, right?" Kurama asked as he took a quick glanced at all the food and then Hiei picked up the fork and jabbed piece of pancake, and then dipped it in strawberry puree.

"Open." He commanded and Kurama did as he was told and opened his mouth and took it and chewed. Taking a careful look at the plate, he looked at Hiei and laughed.

"They just had to be some violence even in breakfast, right." He said laughing as he looked at the pancakes that were shaped like gingerbread men with the lumpy strawberry puree looking like blood and bloody parts.

"I like to have fun with my food." Hiei grinned as he stabbed the ginger bread man and feed his heart to Kurama dripping with blood. Kurama just chuckled and shook his head at Hiei but accepted the food. Hiei sat there and fed Kurama and himself, somewhat, but mainly Kurama. He then moved on to the blood oranges as he fed it to Kurama.

"I sense a theme here." Kurama grinned and Hiei just shrug one shoulder but he was smirking.

"Want to try it in this?" Hiei said as he took a peg of the orange and dipped it in black looking goo that had a sticky consistency.

"What is that Hiei?" Kurama looked a bit disgusted as he made a face. Hiei smirked again.

'This is fun.' He thought as he held it up to Kurama's lips. "Do you trust me?" He asked seriously and Kurama stared at him for a while.

"Completely." As he said that he opened his mouth and took in the orange peg. As he bit into it, the blood looking juices slide down the side of his mouth to his chin.

"Mmhmm... Chocolate." Kurama melted and Hiei came closer to him and licked the juice trail all the way up to his mouth but then pulled away.

Hiei then fed it to himself and then back to Kurama. He watched as some of the melted chocolate run down his lips, slowing making its way down his jaw. Kurama took his figure and slowly ran it up the path of the chocolate and then licked his figure clean. He looked up and saw how Hiei was looking at him and smirked.

"You like that, didn't you." He said grinning and Hiei and he nodded with his mouth slightly open. Kurama dipped his finger into the chocolate and slowly licked it off his fingers again.

"You're just naturally seductive and you know how to use that." Hiei voiced in a low tone and Kurama winked at him and did it again.

"Fox." He moaned and shook his head as he looked down.

"Let's continue eating shall we." Kurama said abruptly as he took another peg and dipped it, then licking it clean and sucking it. He innocently looked at Hiei and grinned. Hiei was having a hard time to stay away.

"Fox, what are you trying to do to me." He said as Kurama winked at him again.

"Nothing Hiei, I'm just eating." He said innocently. "Is something wrong?" He said as he looked at Hiei through his bangs.

"You know very well what you're doing." Hiei glared, but it wasn't venomous and he was smirking.

"Well there is an activity we can do, if you want." Kurama said as he grinned suggestively at him.

"What is that?" Hiei asked truly curious what Kurama had p his sleeve. He knew it wasn't the obvious, no matter how much he'd hope it would be.

Kurama pushed the almost empty tray aside and got up. Hiei sat there watching him and Kurama held his hand and pulled him up. "We are going to the kitchen." Kurama chuckled.

"To do what?" Hiei asked as he was being guided to the kitchen.

"You'll see." Kurama chirped and stopped abruptly when he stepped into the kitchen as he looked around for Hideo.

"Ah, you here, good." Kurama said as he saw Hideo as he let go of Hiei's hand and went to him.

"Is everything ready?" He asked with a radiant smile.

"Yes, which one do you want now?" Hideo asked with a gentle smile.

"Chocolate." He said instantly. "It has a longer waiting time for it to be complete." Kurama explained.

"Which chocolate? You do have two consisting of chocolate." Hideo said as he pulled Kurama closer to him as he dropped his voice because Hiei was advancing on them.

"Can we do the Swiss then? Can you do the mousse for me, for later?" Kurama asked in a whisper.

"Consider it done." He said and then he took out a round tray from the fridge and a bottle of Kirsch, which is Cherry Brandy and a bottle of dry white wine and rest them on the counter.

"What is this?" Hiei asked as he walked to Kurama who was looking at all the ingredients to make sure everything was here.

"This is breakfast too, can't you see bread?" Kurama said with an amused laugh as he pointed to the cubed cut French bread.

"It's too late for breakfast." Hiei watched him and Kurama turned and pulled him closer to him as he kissed him gently.

"I have no sense of time today." Kurama grinned and pulled Hiei in a passionate kiss. Hiei stepped closer and trapped him against the counter as he responded until Hideo interrupted them, but Hiei wasn't bothered. Kurama pulled away and watched Hideo but Hiei just began trailing kisses down his jaw and neck and Kurama chuckled.

"Hiei, stop." Kurama said weakly between chuckling as he tried to wiggle away from Hiei.

"Why, because Hideo is here, you do know I don't mind." Hiei said with a grin and went back to his neck.

"But Hiei look, fire." Kurama grinned when Hiei quickly looked up. Hideo was bringing a fondue pot, and he rested it on the counter and lit it.

"It is ready, whenever you two are." He said with a smile and left.

"What's this?" Hiei looked at it and then at Kurama.

"We are going to make Swiss Fondue." Kurama said excitedly and Hiei gave him a mischievous look.

"Will I be able to lick it of you?" Hiei smirked when Kurama blushed a bit.

"If you like." Kurama smiled as pulled away from Hiei's grasp. "We just have to add things together, and that's it. I told Hideo to pre- measure everything because I know you wouldn't have patience for that." Kurama said with a grin as he turned to face the ingredients.

"You know me too well." Hiei answered and hugged Kurama from behind and nuzzled his neck. "I like this ingredient the best." Hiei said as he reached in front of Kurama and picked up the kirsch.

"Of course you would." Kurama laughed. "Don't try to get me drunk so soon, now." Kurama turned and watched him with a playful look. "Later." Then he winked. Hiei leaned in and kissed him again, turning him to face him and grinded against Kurama and into the counter. Kurama wrapped his hands around Hiei's neck, drawing him closer. Remembering what he had to do, Kurama pulled away, but then kissed Hiei again, and pulled away and kissed him again. When he pulled away the third time Hiei laughed.

"Alright this is the last one." Kurama grinned and kissed him again.

"Are you sure?" Hiei asked amused.

"No, but I have to learn self control." Kurama said as he turned away and pulled Hiei closer to the counter. "Alright, let's do this. We will need a saucepan and a bowl." Kurama said thoughtfully as he tried to remember the directions.

Hiei retrieved it and rested them on the counter, but then put the pan on the stove and turned it on.

"Alright, this is a quick recipe. I just have to rub the garlic in the saucepan and add the wine and the lemon juice and let it simmer." Kurama said as he did it, and then turned back to Hiei, who now held two wine glasses with a smirk.

"Let's not waste the rest of the bottle." He grinned and rest down the glass and took the bottle of the dry white wine and filled up both glasses. He then handed one to Kurama.

"You know we have to make sure this gets done right." He said as he sipped on the wine and rested it back on the counter, being careful as the glass hit the garnet top.

"Pass the bowl." Kurama said as he thought about what to do next and Hiei handed it to him, he added the cheeses and cornstarch and mixed it and slowly added it to the pan and stir a bit.

"Pass me the nutmeg and pepper." Kurama said as he kept eyes on the pot and Hiei handed it to him and he added it in. "The only thing is the kirsch." Kurama smiled but then Hiei took it and he had the liberty of pouring it in, and pour he did.

"Hiei, we only needed a tablespoon." Kurama looked at Hiei and shook his head.

"The more the better, besides what can one table spoon do, this is not medicine." Hiei said as he splashed a bit more in the pot.

"Junky stop." Kurama laughed and grabbed the bottle from Hiei and held it behind his back.

"I should wrestle you for it." Hiei said in a low voice as he came up close to Kurama.

"What can you do, junky." Kurama smirked and sized up against him.

"Watch that pretty mouth of yours." Hiei said as he inched closer to Kurama's face.

"Oh so you think I'm pretty. Sorry but I don't date guys, especially ones like you." Kurama said as he pretended to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Hiei said and he pulled him back and Kurama held the bottle away from Hiei as much as possible, leaning over the counter and laughing when Hiei started poking him.

"Hiei, stop, you're tickling me." Kurama laughed as he held the bottle out at arm's length.

"Pass the bottle." Hiei said grinning as Kurama tried to keep him from it. He didn't want the brandy but who would not find a reason to 'play' with Kurama.

"You're playing dirty." Kurama laughed out as he was climbing on the counter trying to get away from Hiei's roaming hand.

"As if you're so clean." He said as slapped his butt and Kurama turned sharply.

"Hiei! We forget the pot on fire." Kurama said as he pushed Hiei off and hurried off the counter and began stirring the pot and turning off the fire. He bought the pot over to the ceramic fondue pot and spooned it in and put the saucepan in the sink to soak.

"Alright, it's done." He said as saw Hiei finish his glass of wine and Kurama gave him a look with a raised brow.

"It's to drink." Hiei said nonchalantly as he picked up a skew with a gleam in his eyes.

"Why did I allow him to drink and give him a sharp object with hot substances?" Kurama said with fake exasperation as he gulped down his wine and re-fill both of their glasses.

"Come over here and get naked." Hiei said boldly.

"HIEI, we're in the kitchen." Kurama looked at him amused and shocked.

"So, Hideo knows not to come around us today, except if we need something." Hiei informed as he took a cube of the French bread and dipped it into the fondue pot, twisting it a bit as to not to make a mess of it dripping and put it in his mouth. His raised a brow in surprise at the taste.

"How is it?" Kurama asked as he went closer to him.

"Hō." He breathed out slowly through his mouth and looked at Kurama. "I can feel the alcohol evaporating through my mouth and nose." He turned to Kurama.

"Of course you will, you put more than half bottle of brandy in it. I'm surprised it didn't ruin it." Kurama said as he too tasted it. "Yea it's ruined."

"No it's not." Hiei said as he kept dipping. He wrapped his arm around Kurama's waist and pulled him closer. He unbuttoned the top if his pyjama shirt, then took piece of bread, all this time Kurama was not paying Hiei much attention as he continue to eat, because he didn't expect him to do anything but to get drunk of the fondue. Taking the bread, Hiei dipped it in the pot and then using it as a sponge; he wiped it on Kurama's neck and trailed it down to his sternum.

"Ah, Hiei that's hot." Kurama jumped, but Hiei's hand prevented him from moving too far. Hiei came closer and blew on his neck and the sensation of it cooling on his skin caused him to shiver. Hiei began to lick it off but luckily it didn't lick of clean the first time. He licked and sucked Kurama's neck and then trailed down to his throat. Kurama soon forgot about the pain and was clutching Hiei close with his head tilted up as he moaned out his appreciation. Hiei backed him against the island as he kept sucking it off. He reached for the skew and dipped the bread in again and rubbed it all over Kurama's chest and Kurama sighed. The heat was a bit arousing especially knowing what Hiei would do. Hiei licked and sucked every inch of his chest and Kurama didn't know when they ended up on the floor, but his back was now pressed against the cold marble floor with Hiei looking over him, licking him all over.

"Ah... Hiei." Kurama moaned out when Hiei came back up and spread more fondue on his neck and began attacking it.

"You taste good, fox." He grinned showing fangs, knowing very well that it's the first time he allowed Kurama to see it.

"Hiei." Kurama voiced out breathless s he stared in awe as he reached up and passed his hand in Hiei's hair. "You're...breathtaking." he said breathlessly.

"Hn, took you long enough to notice." He smirked showing his fangs again. "You're beautiful."

"Took you long enough to acknowledge." Kurama smiled up him and pulled him down for a kiss.

Grinding their hips together, Hiei deepened the kiss and Kurama moaned in his mouth. Kurama reached for the drawstring if Hiei's pyjama pants and untied it as Hiei grabbed onto his thighs making space for himself between them. Kurama pulled away panting.

"Hiei, I don't want to get naked on this cold hard floor." Kurama looked at him and he could see Hiei was feeling the same intensity he was felling.

Hiei pulled him up and as he rocked back on his knees, causing Kurama to be on his lap.

"Better?" Hiei smirked at him as he went foe the neck, creating hickeys. He reached for Kurama's pants but stop. "Maybe you should stop wearing pants." He said as he pulled away.

"I am not going to wear a skirt." Kurama looked down at him, panting a bit as he tried to scoot away as he took off his pants.

"I didn't say to wear one, but I wouldn't object." He grinned when Kurama gave him a serious look. "Fine, then I'll get you a kilt instead." He grinned wider. "That's all they wear, no underwear." He smirked when Kurama shook his head and tried not to laugh.

"How do you know these things?" Kurama said amused as he sat back on Hiei's hips and kissed him passionately. Hiei supported him by putting his hands on the small of his back. He pushed him up closer as Kurama tightened his legs around Hiei's waist. Kurama clawed Hiei's back as Hiei pushed him down on him, just causing friction. He pulled away and sighed deeply.

"Hiei..." He said with his head thrown back and Hiei took that opportunity to kiss his neck all the way up to his lips and kissed him again. Kurama pulled away again as his mouth dropped open when he rotated his hips against Hiei's.

"Uh..." He looked down at Hiei a bit annoyed. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?" Kurama snapped a bit bothered as he moved a few inches away from Hiei.

"Fine." Hiei said as he freed himself and pulled Kurama back on him as the fox lowed himself on him with his back arched, eyes closed and mouth gaped.

"Ah... yes..." he sighed out as he looked at Hiei and kissed him as he went all the way down, now fully seated. Hiei gave a small trust and Kurama broke the kiss.

"Uh..." he moaned as Hiei started moving, thrusting up against him as he return with more force downwards.

"Damn, you're coming down hard." Hiei suddenly said as he stood up with Kurama and placed him in one of the high stool, not breaking they connection. Kurama was now between Hiei and the island as Hiei began to thrust into him again as he kissed Kurama with vigour and unspeakable passion. And then Hideo walked in on them.

"Sir...uh..." he started but quickly turned away from the erotic sight of Kurama intertwined oh so passionately with his legs around Hiei, back arched, moaning as he grip one hand on the counter and one clawing on Hiei shoulder as Hiei kept thrusting into him with his hands on Kurama thighs, holding him in place. He couldn't stop blushing when he heard the pleasurable moans from Kurama. You had to be made of stone not to be affected by that. When he heard Kurama enthusiasm he couldn't help but to be proud of Hiei.

"Out... later." Hiei managed to say as he watched Hideo and he just walked out, redden face but pretended he didn't see anything. Kurama was oblivious to what just occurred as he panted his passion and the building intensity that was bottling up inside of him. Hiei gripped his thighs harder as he increased his pace.

"Harder...uhhhhaahhhh... Hiei..." Kurama moaned and Hiei complied as he pulled him closer to his body. After a few more passionate outbursts, they climaxed. Kurama rested his head on Hiei's shoulder as he panted. Hiei leaned against Kurama as he began to calm his breathing. When then were calmer, Hiei pulled out and fixed his pants and then looked at Kurama.

"I have to go see what Hideo wanted, fix your shirt." He said and kissed Kurama.

"What?" Kurama asked confused as he sat there and buttoned up his pyjama top and Hiei handed him the pants.

"He came in a while ago." Hiei smirked when Kurama eyes widen.

"WHAT, SO HE SAW..."

"Yes." Hiei smirked again as caressed Kurama's cheek. "Don't think about it. I'll be back." He said with a grin and left a reddened in embarrassment Kurama behind.

A few minutes later, he came back. "Your mother called." He said as he handed the hand held phone to Kurama.

"Oh, alright, I'll make it quick then." He smiled and took the phone.

"No, take your time." Hiei said as he kissed Kurama's cheek and left.

He dialled the number and called her back.

"Hello mother, how are you today?" he asked with a smile as he thought of her.

"Hello dear, I'm great, thanks for asking. I just was calling to know if you would want to do something for me and maybe stay for dinner. It's been a while since I've seen you." She told him and he could tell she was excited about him coming over, as always.

"I'm sorry but Hiei and I are celebrating our one year dating anniversary." He couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, I see. Does that mean I cannot have at least two hours of your time?" She asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry. I'm spending the whole day with him. It's been a while since we spend a day with each other, with me back in school now and Hiei being busy as ever." He informed as he shifted a bit on the stool.

"Dear this is really important." She continued.

"Hiei is important mother. I know there are other days we can do this. Hiei and I will only be able to celebrate this once, also what about Kazuya-san." He said sternly.

"Alright. I'll see if he can do it for me, but I doubt it." She answered defeated. "Just be careful." She added.

"Be careful of what, mother." He sighed. She was being difficult as always.

"Are you two sexually active?" She asked softly over the phone.

"Yes mother." He answered feeling very uncomfortable. They've just finished and now he's talking to his mother about being active.

"Are you using protection?" She questioned motherly.

"No." He said bluntly as he leaned on the counter with an exasperated sigh and then he slowly pulled the phone from his ear and waited.

"WHAT! I THOUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT SHUICHI." She yelled.

"I just don't want to use any." He said stubbornly. "Nothing will happen to us. We're not human."

"It is better to be safe than sorry." She lectured.

"Mother if anything DOES happen, we can handle it, we're adults." He assured.

"I just worry about you, especially since you decided you wanted to move out, and away from me." She said in a sadden voice.

"That was so long ago." He sighed again.

"I know but, alright dear I'll stop then." She gave in.

"Thank you mother. I don't want to stay too long. Hiei will be back anytime soon." He said as he looked around for Hiei.

"Alright dear. Take care, alright."

"I will mother, thanks for caring." He smiled and bit her farewell as he hung up the phone. He sighed when he thought about what just happen as he looked at his half naked self.

Hiei went to talk to Hideo for a while, and then he sneaked a peak at Kurama and saw he was still on the phone, so he rushed up to the room. When he came back, Kurama was done.

Hiei walked up to him, Kurama was looking down at his intertwined figures on his naked thighs.

"What's wrong? Did she bother you?" Hiei asked as he put his hand under his chin and raised his head up to look at him.

"It's not her. It's just that I feel so naughty doing it in the kitchen." Kurama confessed as he tried to hide his face and Hiei grinned.

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just seemed as something to do only in the bedroom." He finally glanced at Hiei.

"There is no need to feel that way. You can be as naughty as you want in your own home. It's your private dwelling. You have to be decent and proper out there, but in here, anything goes." Hiei said as he caressed Kurama cheeks.

"It's just... it was different." He sighed.

"Different is good, now let's go up stairs." Hiei said as he helped Kurama off the stool as he grabbed his pants and them both went up to the room.

"Is she alright?" Hiei asked as they walked to the room.

"Yes, she just needed help with something, but I turned her down." Kurama smiled at him.

Hiei guided Kurama to the bathroom and Kurama was delightfully surprised.

"What's this?" Kurama asked with a huge grin on his face as he watched Hiei.

"Like it?" Hiei asked as he guided Kurama in the candle lit bathroom.

"Love it." Kurama said as he looked at the roomy tub, covered in rose petals, red and black, with red wine on the edge of the jet tub. Kurama then turned to Hiei with a radiant smile. "Did you do this all by yourself?" He asked as he wrapped his hair up in a messy bun.

"Yes." Hiei replied proudly.

"Thank you Hiei." Kurama leaned in and kissed him gently.

Hiei pulled away after a while and helped Kurama out of his clothes as well as himself. He stepped into the tub and held his hand out for Kurama and he took it and let Hiei guide him in. Hiei sat down with one leg bend and one flat as he allowed Kurama to sit between them as he leaned against his chest. Resting his head against Hiei's shoulder, he looked around the bathroom as Hiei encircled his waist with his hand.

"Hiei, I'm sorry I don't have much to give you." Kurama started.

"You gave me too much." Hiei stated as he kissed his neck.

"How? I didn't give you much. I really didn't." Kurama sighed as he closed his eyes.

"You gave me a relaxing welcome home. You taught me how to make fondue and you're giving me your time. You chose spending time with me as oppose to your mother." Hiei answered.

"But how can I compete with what you gave me." Kurama said as he bit his lips.

"I gave you something you could do without; you gave me something that is priceless, and more important than anything in the world." Hiei answered as he rested his chin against Kurama's shoulders.

"Really?" Kurama was getting happy as he slid down into the water and rested his head on Hiei's chest.

"Yes. I have almost everything I could possibly want and need. I didn't expect anything from you." Hiei answered truthfully.

"Almost everything? What could you be missing?" Kurama asked as he glanced up at him.

"Don't worry about it." Hiei said as he pulled Kurama closer to him.

"Oh I almost forgot the oil." Kurama said as he was about to get up but Hiei pulled him back.

"What oil?" He questioned with a hint of confusion.

"The other one I bought, it's for bath time." Kurama clarified as he got up and wrapped a robe around himself as he left to go in search of it. He came back with the bottle and smiled at Hiei.

"What does this do exactly?" He asked as he watched Kurama pour some in the water.

"They claim that it is stress relieving." He paused and looked at the bottle. "Hmm... a neuro –sensitizer, that's one of the ingredient. I wonder how it would affect us." Kurama said as he added more in the water, then covered the bottle and submerged back into the water with Hiei, in his previous position.

Kurama began to relax again, as Hiei handed him a glass of the red wine.

They relax and talk about any and everything as they finished the bottle of wine.

"I'm getting wrinkled." Kurama chuckled as he lazily lifted his fingers into Hiei's view.

"Then let's get out. Let's see if Hideo cook yet. I'm getting hungry." Hiei said as he nudged Kurama to get off him as they both tried to get up from the tub without falling. Hiei grabbed the robe and wrapped it around Kurama, and then took his own as they went to change.

"I'm going to wear black just for you." Kurama smiled at Hiei as he put on black tank and a black silk shirt over it, buttoning it up half way. He took out black a pair of black slacks that was more fitted than slack.

"Then it is only fair that I wear red." Hiei smirked at Kurama as ran his hands over Hiei's red shirt, feeling the muscles beneath it, caressing all over his divine 'worthy to be set in fine marble' chest.

"I think I'm feeling the oils effect." Kurama said as he pulled away. His hands began to tingle.

"You can stay here if you want." Hiei grinned and left the room and Kurama ran behind him.

"Hiei, wait for me." Kurama called out but then he caught up with him.

When they reached in the dining hall, Kurama looked around astonished.

"Hiei, do you have a theme going for today?" Kurama asked suddenly, after seeing the blood red table cloth with black goblets and charger plates. The only light source was two wrought iron candle holders nesting the candles as they burn.

"Why such a question?" Hiei asked as he pulled out the chair for Kurama.

"Well, it seems as if you're saying something with these blood hints. Is it blood?" Kurama looked up at him as he smirked and walked over to the other side of the table and took his seat.

"A theme? Why would I do that?" Hiei was looking at Kurama very amused. Of course he had a theme, but why would he tell Kurama now?

"It just seems so, with breakfast and now. The only things you actually had control over." Kurama explained with a smile. Kurama looked at Hiei as if he was up to something. "You look guilty."

"Why are you even on that topic still? So what if I do?" Hiei watched Kurama with a glint in his eyes as the candle light flicker casting a warm amber glow over the two, creating the illusion of them glowing in the now darken dining hall. Suddenly a black shadow emerged from the darkness and the identity was only revealed when the figure reached a foot away from the table.

"Dinner is served." Hideo said as he rested their dinner in front of them and giving Kurama a spooky look and Kurama flinched.

"Eh?" He said and turned to Hiei. When Hideo left Kurama cautioned himself before saying something.

"Hiei, did you see the look he gave me. It was creepy." Kurama whispered as he inched over the table closer to Hiei in case Hideo was lurking around.

"I didn't see anything." Hiei said as he uncovered his dinner. He tried not to grin. He did put Hideo up to it. He wanted to create a spooky atmosphere, why? It wasn't because he was evil. It was because he enjoys the look on Kurama's face when he is being scared and cautious. He just seems so much more sensitive, not in a feminine way, just sensitive, physically not emotionally. He was doing it for his enjoyment, if one would like to take it to a more serious term, it could be called a fetish, weird fetish, but it was something he delighted himself in, Kurama all bothered and jumpy. The oil was working; he was feeling more sensitive, so he knew Kurama was also. It took a while to work, but its working.

"Oh wow, great selection." Kurama said mainly to himself as he looked at the food. It was rabbit. It just had to be Hiei to give a fox a rabbit, how romantic. The dish was braised rabbit in a red wine reduction sauce and grilled vegetables, and of course with a medium bodied red wine. All through the dinner, he tried not to laugh at Kurama's expression when he heard something go bump in the dark. He almost jumped when suddenly music was turned on. His senses were so mixed up; he couldn't tell which direction the music was coming from.

As they were finished, Hideo appeared behind Hiei.

"Gosh!" Kurama exclaimed. "Can you stop doing that?" Kurama clutched his chest and Hiei smirked. Hideo stayed in character and did not smile; his pale face looked like a floating head as he spoke.

"I will be serving a palate cleanser before dessert. " He said as he took away their empty plates and left.

"Kurama, are you alright?" Hiei asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine." Kurama said panting a bit as he watched Hiei. "What are you up to?" He narrowed his glare.

"Why do you think I'm up to something?" Hiei asked grinning.

"You're enjoying my discomfort, aren't you." He asked and Hiei gave him a very amused look. "You evil demon." Kurama said but then stopped. "Of course you are." He sighed.

"Kurama, let your senses take over." Hiei grinned and then Hideo appeared, with oysters still attached with their shell.

"Here." He said and placed a round tray of eight oysters and an aged champagne. "I recommend doing a shot of the oyster then the champagne." He said as he vanished.

Kurama took one, loosen it and poured some of the champagne in it and slurped it in one go. He looked at Hiei who just watched him.

"You swallowed it whole?" Hiei looked at Kurama with a somewhat shocked look.

"That's what you're supposed to do." Kurama said nonchalantly as he took another.

"How did it taste with the champagne like that?" he asked watching Kurama as he prepared on and handed over to him.

"Try it, it's good, and it's also an aphrodisiac, as they say." Kurama grinned widely.

"I don't think I need help with that." He gave Kurama a 'sexy' look as he took the oyster shot.

After a very interesting conversation of why aphrodisiac is not really needed to start any of them, Hideo appeared behind Kurama and touched his shoulder. Kurama almost fell of the chair. He was startled.

"Dessert." Hideo said as he rested a small bowl of chocolate mousse in front of Kurama and another in front of Hiei. Then he was gone again and Kurama looked at Hiei.

"Is he a demon that I am not aware off, you know, a demon butler from hell or something." Kurama asked cautiously as he looked around.

"He's good and I trust him." Hiei answered not directly answering his question.

"I do as well." Kurama said. 'But I've never really thought of it. I just assume he'd be human. What is he? Is he or is he not?' Kurama took his spoon and dug into the mousse and a red viscous liquid squirted up and the mousse began to bleed.

"Wah... that's not the recipe I gave him." Kurama said as he got over his initial shock of a bleeding desert.

"You've seen worse." Hiei said grinning as he tried the mousse. "I like your dessert idea, just thought I'd put a 'creative' spin on it." He grinned evilly. "Just take your time and eat it."

"I have seen worse, I just do not expect it in food, as a romantic gesture." He paused. "But somehow it is doing something to me." He grinned at Hiei as he tasted it. "Oh very good, a great take on strawberries and chocolate." He said and then he felt his body give a delightful chill. He could blame his sensitivity on the oil, all that alcohol, the food, the oysters, this, everything, but he didn't care, he was experiencing bliss and in the dark with just candle light and a handsome specimen such as Hiei as the only distraction of his heightening senses, just make him want to ravish the dessert and Hiei at the same time. He smiled knowing he just have about ten more minutes to be civilised and dainty, until they leave the dining room for their secluded haven of overflowing passion and desire.

Getting lost in his oral orgasm, he felt something hard cling against his teeth. Having a puzzled expression, he fished it out and looked extremely bewildered at the object. He thought he was seeing things as he shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, but it was what he saw in the beginning. A ring, a fine platinum ring with small white diamonds encrusted in it occupying half of the ring's circumference. His mouth dropped as it finally hit him and he looked at Hiei.

"Hiei..." he lost his voice when Hiei looked up at him and smirked at him with the ring in his hand. "Is this..." He trailed off, his hands now shaking, trembling with the ring, as he waited for Hiei to clarify what was happening.

"Yes. Will you?" Hiei asked as he put down his spoon and stood up then walked to Kurama, holding his other hand. He pulled Kurama in a standing position as Kurama seemed to be in shock. Hiei caressed his cheeks as he held on to his hand.

"Yes." He whispered as Hiei took the ring from him and gently placed it on his ring finger. Kurama looked down mechanically at the ring on his finger, staring at it for a while, as it sank in. He shot up his head and gave Hiei a huge smile.

"Of course Hiei, I can't believe it." He cried and he lunged forward and gave Hiei a crushing hug.

Hiei released the breath he was holding as he returned the hug. Releasing him, Hiei looked at him. "Did you read what's inside?"

"Uh, there is an inscription?" he asked as he took out the ring.

"Yes, it's the theme." He grinned.

"I knew you had a theme." Kurama yelled out happily as he looked inside the ring and read. "Till death do us part." He watched Hiei lovingly. "Hiei."

"_**Now**_ I have everything I want." Hiei gave a small smile and Kurama couldn't help but to kiss him. Hiei held onto his waist as he deepened the kiss. He backed him onto the table as they devoured each other. Both skins were thirsty for the others touch and hands began to roam. They finally pulled away.

"Do you want to forget about dessert?" Hiei asked a bit breathless as he gazed at Kurama's flushed face.

"Yes, but save it for tomorrow. It tastes good." Kurama said as he jumped off the table as he pulled Hiei to the bedroom. On their way, Hiei yelled for Hideo to pack the mousse away.

As they entered the room, they were kissing as Hiei backed him on to the bed as he clawed away their clothing. Now on the bed, completely nude, Hiei deepened the kiss as he moved his hips slowly against Kurama's as he parted his legs and moaned out when Hiei fell between them as he caused friction. Hiei trailed down kissed from his jaw to his chest and all over and Kurama tremble with new heightened sensations. Every nerve was humming a tune of passion and ecstasy as he arch up against Hiei.

"Uhh...mmm." He moaned out as he bends his knees and Hiei crawled back up to his lips, kissing him again with a fiery passion. Grabbing a firm hold of his waist, he pushed in. Kurama tried to pull away from the kiss, but Hiei held him. He felt deprived of oxygen but he was beginning to get a light headed feeling. Hiei finally pulled away and Kurama took a deep breath as Hiei began to move faster and harder. Pressing his head deep into the bed, he held on to Hiei, gripping his back and shoulder as Hiei added more force to his thrust causing the bed to move with them. Kurama screamed out as Hiei increased his pace and lifted his slender hip a bit, as he abandoned all restraint as he spread his legs wider.

"Uh.. Hiei...ohh...ahh... ahh." Kurama moaned out as he began breathing through his mouth. Hiei looked down at Kurama, taking in every inch of his beautifully flushed body as he gripped his hip with one hand and held himself up with another. Kurama seemed to be caught up with his head thrown back, eyes shut and mouth open. He couldn't vocalise anything, just panting and breathing hard. What happened next took Hiei by surprise. The more vigorous he thrust, the more it seemed as if Kurama's hair was changing. He paused for a minute to see if it was just him going crazy in euphoria. Kurama was now a blend of his human and Youko self as he opened his eyes and looked at Hiei, there were gold as Kurama smiled up at Hiei lovingly.

"Why... why ...d-did you... sstttooopppp." He sighed out and breathing at the same time. Hiei bend down and kissed him as he carry on, going harder and more vigorous as ever as it seemed that Kurama found his voice again as he began to scream with every thrust, louder and louder, which cheered Hiei on. Hiei held on the Kurama, almost painfully as he felt the end, as he continued to reach for the end.

"Uhh uh uh... AHHHH... HIEI!" Kurama yelled out as he melted into the bed, just panting as Hiei kept on. A few thrust later and Hiei released and he collapse on Kurama, with a delightful sigh. They rested for about ten minutes trying to get their breathing under control after that experience. Hiei lifted himself up and gave Kurama a sweet short kiss as he pulled away and took some of the red and silver strands in his hand.

"Woah." He said as he showed it to Kurama. Kurama smiled as he inspected it.

"It was so deep you woke up the Youko in me." He said lazily with a satisfying expression.

"That means I did good." Hiei smirked. "Golden eyes." He said softly as he caressed the side of Kurama's face. Kurama reached up and held Hiei's hand in his and kissed it. He caught a glimpse of the ring and a wave of pleasure ran through him. Hiei noticed him staring at it.

"Like it?" He asked as he bends down and kissed his neck.

"Not as much as I love you." Kurama sighed out as Hiei sucked on his neck, leaving hickeys behind.

"Really?" Hiei looked up at him as Kurama blended fully to his Youko form.

"Really." Kurama smiled as he pulled Hiei down for a kiss and flipped them over. Kurama pulled away and smirked down at Hiei as he straddled him.

"Beautiful Youko." Hiei breathe out as he touched his hair and trailed his hands down his neck and chest and rested one on Kurama's thigh and the other on his slender waist. Hiei caressed his thigh gently as his hands roamed until it was on Kurama's butt, rubbing it smoothly.

"It's my first time, so please be gentle." Youko Kurama said as he winked down at Hiei.

"You wouldn't want it gentle by the time I let you have it." Hiei smirked as he toppled him on the bed and grinned down at him.

"Oh prove it then." Youko Kurama challenged as he pulled Hiei down for a kiss as he shifted between those long smooth legs. It took Youko fifteen seconds after until he begged for more. That night there was no sleeping.

Hideo passed by the room very late, just doing his rounds before going to bed and shook his head very amused after he heard such a crescendo of passionate vocal outburst, mostly from Kurama. He went downstairs and grabbed two bottles of water and placed it by their door and knocked then left.

A few minutes later Hiei went to the door and he saw the water bottles. He shook his head in amusement as he picked it up and closed the door and walked back to a very almost sated Youko.

"It seems as if Hideo thought we'd get thirsty." He grinned knowing that Kurama grasp both meanings.

"That's why we are still quenching it." He sat up and grabbed Hiei's hand pulling him down on top of him again.

They finally went to bed as the sun was rising, and Kurama was back to his redheaded self as he was sleep on Hiei's chest.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

On Sunday, they woke up in time to eat and then went back to sleep. Hiei made sure to tell Hideo to jam the phone lines so no one would wake them.

It was now Monday morning and Kurama was ready to go to school. Hiei was already ready as he walked into the room.

"You're still getting ready?" Hiei smirked as he wrapped his arms around his waist bringing him closer as he kissed him lightly.

"Yes, don't you want me to look good?" Kurama teased as he wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Only for me, not for others eyes." He said possessively.

"No one can ever touch me, and I will not allow it." Kurama assured as he kissed him deeply. Hiei broke the kiss.

"If I don't leave now, we will both be late." Hiei said as he touched Kurama's face.

"We have time for one." Kurama tempted.

"Let's save our energy for tonight." Hiei grinned as he kissed Kurama gains and let him go.

"Fine." Kurama pouted, but smiled.

"Good, I'll see you tonight. Call me if you need anything." Hiei informed as he left. Kurama sighed happily as Hiei left. He finished dressed and headed out. When he was at a stop light, he smiled and sighed contented when he glanced at his hands on the staring wheel as the ring sparkled at him. It was more of an androgynous ring, even with the diamonds and it was thin enough not to overpower the look of his slender hand. He smiled again as he began to drive off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was having lunch with Tokine as he always do and he knew she had a heap of questions for him. He walked it a minute late to class so she couldn't lecture him then and after he had to run off to the lab because he was running an experiment, which was the cause of him almost being late for class.

He smiled up at her as she sat on the opposite side of the table.

"So, explain the ring." She said bluntly as she sat down and watched it. She was smiling at him as she began to eat.

"Hiei gave it to me." He answered as he too began eating.

"So are you two officially together or something, married or something like that?" She asked curiously.

"Yea, you can say that." As he finished she squealed.

"Oh... I'm so happy for you."She said excitedly as a few patrons looked at her. She quickly calmed herself down.

"Thank you." Kurama said as he sipped on his drink. "I just have to tell..." He paused when his phone ring. "Her." He sighed when he saw it was his mother and he answered it.

"Moshi moshi." He greeted.

"Hello Shuichi." She greeted back.

"Hello mother, what can I do for you today?" he asked kind heartedly.

"I still need help with that thing." She started.

"I'll come by today because I have something important to tell you." He smiled as he felt the ring on his finger.

"Oh alright then, how about five?" She asked.

"Sounds good but I cannot stay long." He said.

"Alright dear, see you soon."

"Bye ." He said as he hung up. "I hope she will be happy for me." He sighed.

"She will, once she knows how happy you really are." Tokine said with reason.

"I hope so."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After school he went to her and helped her. It wasn't something big. He had a feeling she told him she was remodelling his room to see how he would feel about it and probably decide to come back, but his news to her took her by surprise.

"I'm really happy for you Shuichi." She said with a sad smile.

"Then why are you sad?" He watched her as they opened the paint.

"This means you don't intend to move back and you don't need me anymore. You're making a life for yourself, with Hiei, without me." She stopped and looked at him as he climbed on the ladder to paint the corner of the room.

"It does mean that, but I will always need my mother. You're gaining a son, you're not losing anything." He smiled at her.

"But I can't help how I feel. I don't even know Hiei only what you've told me." She told him as she dipped the paint brush and handed it to him as he outlined all the corners of the room, so it would be easy for her to use the roller.

"We can have little visits and you can come over as well." Kurama said thoughtfully.

"That sounds good." She sighed and Kurama climbed down from the ladder.

"Alright the hard work is done." He said looking around to the now peach lined room with baby blue filling.

"Thanks dear. Kazuya didn't want to take the chance with the ladder. He suffered a broken ankle a few years back." She smiled as she shook her head. "His stubbornness" She laughed and Kurama chuckled lightly.

"I have a break from school about two weeks from now. I will come by to get the rest of my things." He said to her as she hugged him.

"Alright dear." She hugged him tighter and kissed his cheeks as he said goodbye.

When he arrived home, Hiei was already there. He informed Hiei about his mother's reaction and about him getting his things. Hiei was glad to hear she was completely fine by that. It would not help Kurama if she wasn't and that could have a negative impact on their relationship. He even called Kuronue and Yomi to share his great news to them. Yomi was surprised and Kuronue wondered why it took Hiei so long, but they were truly happy for him.

A fortnight after Kurama was sound asleep. It was his break after all.

"Fox, wake up. We have to go to your mother's and it's almost lunch time." Hiei called as he shook Kurama's shoulder and he stirred awake.

"Finally? I thought your stomach grumbling would have wakened you a long time ago." Hiei smirked when Kurama smiled and stretch.

"Yes. I am famished. I felt like I haven't eaten in days." He sighed as he snuggles into the pillow.

"What do you want to eat?" Hiei ask as he began petting him.

"I don't know food." Kurama replied softly as he closed his eyes and buried his face into the pillow.

"I know you want food but what kind. What are you in the mood for." He asked but the answer he received rendered him speechless and no amount of preparing could have equipped him for Kurama's next shocking words. He would not have been affected so much by it if he didn't know the reason behind it.

"Peanut butter and pickles with cheese takoyaki."

-THE END-

The end of the whole story...

Thank you all for reading. I have the greatest readers and I thank you all for your reviews week after week. I hope this last chapter was a good wrap up and what is a good story if it doesn't have the audience in wonder at the end. I hope all questions and loose ends have been revealed in this chapter. Thank you all again and look out for new stories that I've been working on between these chapters. Ja!


End file.
